The Stripes of Sigma
by SuperHeavenlyKing7
Summary: Uka-Uka, finally had it with Cortex's failures, plans to takeover Wumpa Island with an army and an unfinished project while a pattern of fear, curiosity, and love is created within Crash and Company. Comments are welcomed. Story Cover created with a more devilish Uka Uka. Completed. [Note: No relation to the Mega Man enemy. "Sigma."]
1. Session 1 Ch1: A New Nefarious Pac

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

First Session: Leading a New Nefarious Pac

Warning: This fanfiction is rated M and it contains strong reference to alcohol and tobacco, graphic violence, coarse language, references to religious symbolism, scenes of sexual nature, and extreme dialogue. Readers strongly cautioned.

Chapter One: Old Enemies, New Beginnings, No Mercy

[Narrator]

I always thought to myself whether or not someone with the galls to throw a humongous party for not only to his friends, but to a person who couldn't try to speak and left himself like an outcast, despite having friends who can help him through tough times. And how would it be that at the time of the grand finale of the party, a faction lead by a deranged deity would come and crash the party and kill lots of people and it was up to one person who can save everyone from the faction's rampage. To me, it seemed like a dream that happened to me a long time ago. Today, in my words, it did. And I remember how this all started. For countless days, months, and years, Dr. Neo Cortex, the world's craziest but mad professor, would have a dream of one day altering and manipulating an animal in order to become his weapon of mass destruction, but, many times, it failed. One animal would never submit to evil and debauchery, and in the process, got the galls to step in and attack Cortex for taking hostage his beautiful girlfriend and trying to make her as the servant of destruction. And that person's name is Crash Bandicoot. Yes, the bandicoot that we all know since the past times of where he became a force to be reckon with. Crash, who may seem to be a lazy person who, back in his hometown of The Wumpa Islands, loves to sleep a lot and eats nothing but raccoons and Wumpa fruits, is actually a heroine due to his nature of side-swiping enemies, confusing them, and on one time, killing them. He only has one kill, but it was mostly an accident when Pinstripe Potaroo was asphyxiated from a stray Wumpa fruit when he was trying to stop Crash from saving his girlfriend. But on three occasions, with the help of his sole friend, and always referring to her as sister, Coco, they have gone through rough terrains to stop Dr. Cortex and his henchmen from taking over the world and, in the process, kidnap the bandicoots to make them evil, as Cortex wanted to do for a long time. Now, years later, things have change for both Cortex and the Bandicoots. This story begins on March 17 at Dr. Cortex's laboratory at N. Sanity Island. Dr. Cortex, still determined to find a way to get his prey, was fixing up his Cortex Vortex using new and old machineries that he rarely uses and tries to at least make it strong so he can use it to manipulate Crash and his friends. His henchmen, Dr. Nefarious Trophy, is calculating the time of how the machine will fire, while Dr. Nitro Gin, or N. Gin as he has been called for years, was manipulating jewels with acid that he steals every time he sees it from different islands around the world, but he wants to manipulate the jewels so Cortex would get a power boost. However, taking this long to recreate the weapon usually incites Uka Uka, the evil brother of the tribal witch doctor, Aku Aku, and you would not dare incite Uka Uka for taking too long on creating a vile weapon. Uka said angrily to Dr. Cortex:

"You slow witted, fail-set, maniacal, fat, son of a fucking sister! What's been taking you so long to get the Cortex Vortex back into function after all these countless failures of you trying to manipulate that fucking bandicoot of yours? I don't know why you're so damn slow! What is your goddamn dysfunction!"

"Uka Uka, please, try to hold your horses for once," said Cortex calmly, but fearful. "You don't know how long it takes to recreate a weapon I wanted to use while trying to snatch Crash Bandicoot and his other offspring. Besides, you haven't got into the future yet."

Uka, who is prone to mix words in negativity, as you just heard, responded to Cortex:

"Are you mocking me or what? No one backtracks with Uka Uka and gets away with it! You hear me?"

Suddenly, Cortex ignores Uka Uka's demands and asked Dr. N. Gin:

"N. Gin. What's the status of the Cortex Vortex?"

N. Gin, who has a mechanical voice due to the missile incident he had when working with the Defense Industry, said to Cortex:

"According to the data I have been seeing on my computer, the Cortex Vortex currently stands at 90.2% of its completion point. However, it needs to be 91% complete in order to be completely functional. It's only a matter of time before we can test it, especially the jewels I have stolen from various Islands, especially the Maldives."

"Well, we're going to need them at least once to get a powerful blast against the bandicoots," said Cortex. "Dr. N. Trophy?"

"Just about...finishing up...the final connections...to this Vortex...," said Trophy struggling as he was getting all the wires welded up to get the electricity flowing. "Done! Phew. Man, connecting and welding wires. More like taking out stuck-up dung from a sick possum."

"Eww, sick, Trophy," said Cortex in disdain. Uka Uka said:

"So we need to accommodate the 8/10s percentage of the Cortex Vortex so we can take this bitch for a spin. I think we need a gem to give it a test drive. N. Gin, how about those Maldivian Jewels you have there?"

"You're kidding me, are you?" said N. Gin also in disdain. "I have yet to get this gem into a tub of Nitrogen! This is the best power source for the Vortex! It's not ready yet!"

"Don't give me no lisp, you rocket fucker!" shouted Uka Uka. "I know what I am exactly doing! And besides, you know that Nitrogen can give you headaches! Aren't you that goddamn pathetic, huh?"

"Uh, Uka," said Cortex in fear, "I wish you would never..."

"A Rocket Fucker?" said N. Gin in anger. "A ROCKET FUCKER? Are you telling me I am that fucking dumb? What is wrong with you! Son of a sister? Rocket Fucker? Lisp? For years, I had to endure your dumb-ass remarks while I am trying to help Cortex capture the crazy-ass bandicoots! YOU'RE NOT HELPING IN OUR PROJECT! YET YOU FEAR-MONGER OVER CORTEX'S PLANS AND CHAFE HIM LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!"

"Who cares if I am not helping!" shouted Uka Uka. "I AM THE ONE WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE!"

He took a charge against N. Gin and placed the mask onto his face, trying to get him to cooperate with the malevolent mask. N. Gin, however, was not cooperating with Uka Uka. He shouted:

"Let me go, you pathetic excuse of a leader! Let me go or I will gouge your eyes out and make you eat it with Nitrogen!"

"Fat chance, you fat fuck!" said Uka Uka. "I don't have eyes, remember! I'll have those jewels that you stole from the Maldives and dipped into Nitrogen and I will gouge your goddamn eyes out if you don't cooperate with me!"

Things got out of hand in a jiff as Uka Uka was trying to get N. Gin to cooperate, but N. Trophy got fed up with Uka Uka's controllable anger and he decided to step in to help N. Gin. But that causes a huge ruckus as trying to get Uka Uka to calm down ends up with all the jewels being knocked down, especially those dipped in Nitrogen to power up the Vortex. But N. Trophy ended up getting hurt when some hits of Nitrogen got on his face, burning up part of his face. But he didn't give up. He was still trying to get Uka Uka off N. Gin's face. Full of anxiety, Cortex finally had had it. He immediately snatched a Nitrogen-laced and loaded it onto the Cortex Vortex, despite only being 90.2% in function. Suddenly, the Vortex started powering up, and then, acting as a weapon, instead of being a laser blast for manipulating, Cortex took an aim at Uka Uka, risking a big kill against Dr. N. Gin if he isn't careful. He said:

"I had enough of you, Uka Uka! You and your goddamn miscues! I hope this machine will send you back to your prison!"

"KISS MY MASK!" said Uka Uka as he turned N. Gin around to face the laser. But Cortex said:

"OH, CRAP! AIM ON UKA UKA! NOT ON N. GIN!"

"Hah, hah," said Uka Uka. "Such a shame! Looks like Hell won't be taking you in after you kill N. Gin. Hah, hah, hah."

However, just as the Vortex was about to fire away, someone quickly came to the scene and stopped Uka Uka from getting N. Gin killed, releasing his hard grip into Gin's hands. Suddenly, without warning, the vortex fired the laser and struck Uka Uka face first. However, despite the laser hitting Uka Uka, he didn't get destroyed, but was sent flying out of N. Sanity Island... for good. We don't know where that malevolent mask would go, but in time, we will know. Suddenly, the struggle ended, but in a terrible mess. That Cortex Vortex had its last shot for good and Cortex knew from that point on that he wasn't going to take it to Uka Uka's abusive, unintelligent leadership, leading to the big blast. However, he then noticed that the person who stopped Uka from getting N. Gin killed. He said:

"What the hell? Is that you...Aku Aku?"

"Yes," said Aku Aku confidently. "It is me. I noticed from your bruises and scratches that Uka Uka has overstepped his boundaries and made you more of a weak, fearful professor of your chance to annihilate my best friend Crash Bandicoot, huh?"

"Yes, Aku," said Cortex in disdain. "But that idiot just can't understand the proper English vernacular. He kept spouting such vehement language that made me want to toss my lunch to his face. Besides, he was getting on my nerves and it was a good way to send him back to where he belongs. I hope it's no trouble at all, Aku Aku. I am just not asking much, but he needs to shut his own mouth up for sure."

"Well, I got to go find that bastard of a brother before I seal him away in the underground temple of the Fiji Islands," said Aku Aku as he was about to leave. "But, Cortex, if I were you, I have one simple advice for you after years of abuse at the hands of Uka Uka. Retire. I got a bad feeling you'll end up more insane like what happened with Dr. Nitrius Brio. I hate to say it, but I pity you, Dr. Cortex. I pity you. I must go now."

Soon, Aku Aku quickly went away and Cortex, hearing one simple word from the brother of Uka Uka that would begin to seal the fate of Dr. Neo Cortex. Retire. Dr. N. Trophy, recovering from being knocked away by Uka Uka, said to Cortex:

"Cortex, do you really believe that the good witch doctor is actually going to help you in aiding your retirement as a mad scientist? For goodness sakes, he's the enemy with Crash Bandicoot!"

"I know that, Trophy," said Cortex. "I wasn't aware Aku Aku came in quickly and got Uka Uka out of N. Gin's face. Man, it would've been completely disastrous if Uka Uka went on to decapitate N. Gin's head while trying to get him under control. And besides, the Cortex Vortex has finally met its match. We cannot put another gem to the machine because that would set off a chain reaction and set this fortress on fire."

"I know you're pissed, Cortex," said N. Gin, "But you shouldn't give up on account of that cocksucker you called a master."

"I know," said Cortex again. "But... (sighs) son of a bitch, I'm going to need some time to think about this. I'm sorry, N. Gin, N. Trophy. We'll clean up this mess by the time I rest up. I'm just having those damn moments. Dear, dear, dear, oh, dear."

N. Gin and N. Trophy have no idea what's got into Dr. Neo Cortex, but one thing's for certain, they are not sitting well with Cortex's sorrow. After a forceful laser attack by Cortex, Uka Uka immediately recovers from the big blow, but notices that he's all alone, noting that he made a terrible mistake causing the ire of Cortex's henchmen and their trust. When he rose up, he said:

"Oh, gosh. Where am I? Huh? Hey, wait a minute. This...this is the Wumpa Islands. I can't believe that the Cortex Vortex shot me way out of the fortress's eyes. But, who gives a rat's ass. I am glad Cortex is out of my life. Man, no wonder he's so pathetic. Countless years of neglect and sorrow, no wonder he fucked his older sister when he finished college. No pity. Hmm. Funny. I neither see any houses nor huts around this deserted island. Better yet, I don't see any animals here. Wait a minute."

He then took a huge glimpse of a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot near the ruins of an ancient temple, noting the agility to fight off a pelican, and in the process, gut out its body when killed. Uka Uka notices the fangs that the S.S. Bandicoot possesses and within moments, before eating out the intestines of the dead pelican, slashed out a stray bear's neck and quickly drilled out from the inside and out of the bear's body. The violent carnage of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot has got Uka Uka in his mind. He said:

"Holy Shit! I wasn't aware of a new species of bandicoots here in this island. But this one...is violent. Yes. Violence. Why didn't I think of that before I got released by Cortex's satellite drop? This could be a great idea of manipulating and cloning these kinds of bandicoots to create my own army so I can actually destroy everything I see in this island, especially those good-for-nothing bandicoots."

"You're not going to harm these types of animals," said Aku Aku as he comes by to stop Uka Uka.

"Oh, you again!" shouted Uka Uka. "I wish you can stop following me and let me do my ungodly bidding!"

"Not this time, damn it!" said Aku Aku. "I am getting fed up of your malicious practice...yet...your pathetic excuses of minced words and abuse against Dr. Cortex!"

Suddenly, Aku Aku tries to use his magic powers to transform Uka Uka back to the Fiji Islands' underground temple prison, but Uka Uka, with no mercy, uses his magic to freeze out Aku Aku and escape with the S.S. Bandicoot out of the Wumpa Islands. Uka Uka said while escaping:

"Hahahahahaha. Now, who's the last jack-mask laughing? Free at last!"

Oh, dear. Now what's going to happen now that Uka Uka has snatched a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot out of the Wumpa Islands? Returning back to Cortex's Fortress at N. Sanity Islands, N. Gin and N. Trophy were still not sitting well over Cortex's anguish and depression over what has gone with him since Uka Uka treated him like shit. N. Gin is now worried about Cortex's well-being and has opted to make the ultimate decision. He said to N. Trophy:

"Doctor, I know you're not sitting well with Cortex's conversation with Aku Aku, but you know something, I think that Cortex going through all of the stress in capturing the Bandicoots out of Wumpa Island should deserve to quit that ideal of taking over the world and probably start something anew with his life."

"What are you implying about, Dr. Nitro Gin?" said N. Trophy in question.

"I think he needs to rest a lot, and I mean a lot," said N. Gin. "Uka Uka really used his propaganda and punched his testicles like it was no tomorrow. None the less, twisted till had no guts to be shooting blanks."

"Sheesh," said N. Trophy. "You're more vulgar than Uka Uka, but not that serious. (Sighs) maybe it's time we should part the islands and actually give Cortex a chance to rest easy. But, wait a minute. What about us? How are we able to do for a living? What are we going to do?"

"That will be unanswerable," said N. Gin. "It's your decision whether you want to continue the chase for the bandicoots or not. I already got my answer, but I won't divulge it. Besides, if we're going to leave this place, we need Cortex. Hey, I don't care if he goes neutral, unless he wants another person to try to manipulate."

"Hmm," thinking N. Trophy. "Maybe you're right. I got a fully functional magic carpet at this fortress so we can roam around the islands one more time before we get out."

Even though they're still not sitting well from Aku's comment, they decided to take heed and get Cortex out of N. Sanity Island for good. They left the lab and went to go see Cortex before they get to their transportation to end their oldest failed mission of all...and with good reason. However, as they exited the lab, Uka Uka, successful in freezing Aku Aku to stop him from imprisoning him back to the Fiji Islands, notices that he found a red ruby, not yet doused in Nitrogen, still pure and virgin. Uka then said to himself:

"A Red Ruby. Of course. I always wanted to see a Red Ruby yet to be stained in Nitrogen so I can do my own bidding. But, I don't want to have Nitrogen on this ruby. Instead...I want blood. Yes. And I think I know where to get blood from, and I know just the place to get it: that infernal bandicoot's homeland."

Destined to see his enemy annihilated, Uka Uka took the non-doused red ruby using telekinesis and quickly left to find the nemesis's hometown, which is known today as Wumpa Island, speaking of which...

(Wumpa Island / Off the coast of Tasmania / 11:00pm)

Wumpa Island, a quiet island off the coast of Tasmania around Oceania, it is mostly the sole island known for its popular fruit, a mix of peaches, nectarines, and apples: the Wumpa fruit. However, only two habitants are living in this island, and if you want to take a guess, I suggest not. The first habitant I'm referring to is what Cortex has been talking about for a long time that he always wanted to catch and manipulate. Crash Bandicoot. Yep, the bandicoot that we know for a long time, but still recognize as the heroine of all kinds. Today, since he doesn't know that Cortex has finally gave up, he's just relaxing, even though he naps a lot and eats mostly domestic raccoons and Wumpas, but if you never see the other side of Crash Bandicoot, well, you will now. Even though for some that bedtime would rouse up at 10:00pm, Crash, despite his napping, would even stay up till the crack of dawn just do his favorite pastime of the night: Dancing. But he would not be alone though. Even though Polar and Pura, one of Crash's helpers during his adventures, would come by to see him often, they are now living their own lives either as hunters or performers, but one of these days, we will find out. He is actually living with his friend Penta, a penguin, who a long time ago was about to get fried by Dingodile in the South Pole, only to be saved when Crash got that Aussie fiend out of his life for good. Other words, he fried Dingodile like a pig. After he saved Penta, he took him in and all through the years, they have been agreeing with doing chores and housework, and after long mornings and napping, they love to dance, play games, but mostly, they love to drink Papumpa, Crash's choice of Wumpa Beer made by Papu Papu, a resident of the native Tribes of Tasmania. At that time, Penta enjoyed seeing Crash Bandicoot danced like crazy, but into a lot of techno and euro-pop. Well, you might know that he's into a German pop group Cascada, and Crash was dancing to the famous song "Evacuate the Dance Floor," doing a lot of arm swings and pelvic thrust. Penta, laughing his butt off but enjoying a bit of it, said to himself:

"Oh, man. That Crash Bandicoot sure knows how to dance like a maniac. Maybe all that pelvic thrusting will get him into lasting more than six hours worth of sex."

Penta, though a cute penguin, makes a lot of quirky puns when it comes to vulgarity, and what you just heard was nuts. Well, it may seem to be fun and games, but around the house where Penta and Crash are, there came Uka Uka, spying on Crash and Penta, trying to figure out what was going on. Uka, knowing that he needs blood to create his army, said to himself:

"There he is. Crash Bandicoot. Hmm. I see. Acting like a fool, dancing to his favorite music. How sickening. Well, it don't matter, I can still get his blood...by using some magic to drug that infernal son of a fucker."

Uka Uka, with all his might, redden his eyes and started manipulating Crash's drink so he can knock out Crash with the high alcohol content. Ten seconds later...

"There we go. Just only a matter of time."

"Mr. Bandicoot," said the polite Penta, "I'm gonna go "swag the dolphin" at the water closet. It won't take me longer than a minute."

Crash, who of course a silent bandicoot since his adventures, gave the thumbs up and decided to take a hit of the Papumpa Beer before continuing on with his dance routine. However, Crash doesn't know that Uka Uka manipulated his drink with his scouring magic in order to get his blood to create his squadron. Uka, watching in elation as he sees Crash drinking the beer quickly as he got very thirsty from dancing his favorite tune. But, after taking a huge gulp of his favorite beer, Crash started to feel sick. No, he's not a heavy drinker, but the taste of the beer made him cling onto his stomach, getting closer to throwing up. Uka, with a huge smile on his face, saw his target going straight to the ground. Soon, Crash started bouncing like shit around the house, feeling the intense pain around his body. But he also caused some commotion when his pain made him fling his arms around, smashing furniture, glass, especially his picture frames of his friends, but one picture ended up flinging out a DVD from its picture frame and onto the floor. Finally, Crash threw up, but he was throwing up blood, knowing that the drink Uka Uka manipulated caused a heavy amount of pain because Uka Uka used a magic potion out of his eyes which gave the smell of Formaldehyde straight out. Crash eventually passed out, but still in huge pain. Uka Uka then used the telekinesis on the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot he snatched and sent it inside to roll in Crash's blood vomit. Laughing in demonic fashion, Uka Uka then said to himself after the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot rolled completely in Crash's blood vomit:

"Oh, yeah. Now we're talking. The blood should be enough to make more than 50 cloned versions of the bandicoot I've just snatched so I can make my army. It's only a matter of time I can actually take over the islands around Oceania and then take Crash's head as my trophy. Glad I got rid of that cum-bucket Dr. Neo Cortex for good."

Finally, he got the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot out of the pool of blood vomit and immediately took off with the blood-soaked animal and the red ruby. Crash, on the other hand, was still knocked out from the drink that got manipulated, but with him still clutching his stomach. After Penta had finished "swaging the dolphin," he noticed that the music stopped and felt that Crash went to sleep. Penta didn't bother about it and eventually went to his Igloo Room to calm down for the night. But it wasn't as calm for Crash Bandicoot as he left the room in a serious mess from his stomach carnage. Sweat pouring out of Crash's body, staining the wood floor with his mix of saliva and blood vomit, better yet, his pictures of his friends on the ground, yet one thing bothers me. The DVD that plopped out of a red-wood picture frame, who actually gave it to Crash Bandicoot and what was the motive? Then, there was a reading on the back of the frame. It reads:

"I will miss you dearly. This DVD will remember you how much I love you. Visit me someday in Victoria, baby. Kisses."

Who could it be, and what happens if Crash forgets about her? At the side of the house, Dr. Cortex noticed Crash's bad hit with blood from his vomit and by the looks of it, he knew that Uka Uka was up to no good. He said in concern:

"What the hell? How did Crash end up having blood in his vomit? And what happened with the rest of it? It must've been soaked by something else."

"You're asking me," said N. Gin. "Crash must've drank something that gave him the "Fits n' Gits."

"Fits n' Gits?" question Cortex.

"Yes," said N. Gin, "Throwing up and going batshit through the stomach pain. I had a feeling Uka Uka was up to something. Crash's house is a mess!"

"And I think I know what caused this to happen," said N. Trophy as he spots a trail of black and orange fur from the sand tracks. "See those colors of the fur? Black and Orange, the colors of the dangerous Striped Sinclair Bandicoot from Vanuatu. I just don't know why it got here at the Wumpa Islands. Strange."

Suddenly, without warning, they felt a sharp feeling on their bodies, knowing that Uka Uka was planning to clone the S.S. Bandicoot in his hidden site in Fiji. Cortex said in disdain:

"That...that son of a bitch. Why?"

They could not say the answer was, but they knew from that point on, they are worthless as enemies of Crash Bandicoot. And now, they have to answer it by making Uka Uka...their enemy as well. +

[Chapter Notes]

- The Striped Sinclair Bandicoot is a name made up as a dangerous species of bandicoot that was sent to the Wumpa Islands from Ambrym, of the Malampa Islands of Vanuatu. Due to a major freak accident from N. Brio's experiments, the blood of a tiger and a ceram bandicoot caused this species to be very violent, which in this story, it gored N. Brio harshly. This is what Uka Uka was looking for.

- Swaging the Dolphin is a vulgar slang made up by Penta Penguin as a reference to taking a piss.

- Papumpa Beer is mostly a lambic made by Papu Papu, the neutral character in Crash Bandicoot, made of mostly Wumpa Fruits.

- In this story, N. Sanity Island and Wumpa Island are two separate islands. They both got separated after N. Brio's death, but not after his dissention with Dr. Cortex.


	2. Session 1 Ch2: Trapped in Silence

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

First Session: Leading a New Nefarious Pac

Chapter Two: Trapped in Silence! Emotions of a Heartbroken Bandicoot

[Up in the skies of Wumpa Island | March 18 | 1:00am]

"I can't believe it," said the disdain Dr. Cortex while riding on N. Trophy's Magic Carpet, "After all of these years of countless abuses, intimidations, and his malapropisms, I can't believe that bastard Uka Uka decided to be his own self and try to take care of killing the bandicoots. But, I still don't know why he wanted to snatch a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot out of the Wumpa Islands and roll onto Crash's blood vomit?"

"I know, it's a very confusing discussion to talk about," said N. Gin. "Hard to say is that I never had done experiences with any types of bandicoots when I was at the academy with you. I only experienced with mostly koalas, potaroos, alligators, grebes... hell, I even experienced with tigers and lions, but that was a worthless experiment."

"I see," said Dr. Cortex. "For some reason, Uka Uka has some vast knowledge about the bandicoot he spotted hours ago."

"He doesn't," said N. Trophy in response. "Uka Uka is playing a game of Operation Mindfuck right into your "neocortex" about the bandicoot he snatched to make his army. He's trying to make you look like an ass of yourself. If you want to know, I have the vast knowledge about the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot that swam here from Vanuatu."

"You do?" said Cortex. "Is there any way we can find out about this type of bandicoot?"

"It will take some time to do so when we reach Port Vila," said N. Trophy. "For now, let's rest and eat up."

[Narrator]

For some reason, Dr. Nefarious Trophy must've had something in his mind about the dangerous species of the bandicoot that escaped from Vanuatu to find its inhabitance here, but he knows about why the bandicoot he spotted ended being violent. If you don't know what happened last time, Uka Uka used his abusive tactics to get N. Gin, N. Trophy, and Dr. Neo Cortex working faster on the reconstructed Cortex Vortex, but using gems doused in Nitrogen to have the powerful ray to get the Bandicoots to go violent. But stalled time and arguments lead to meaningless fights and words that Uka Uka misconstrued to get N. Gin severely pissed off, which caused a bad ruckus when Uka Uka tried to get N. Gin back to his own control. But Cortex, after countless years of failing to capture his nemesis, Crash Bandicoot, placed the doused gem into the vortex and used it as a weapon to send Uka Uka back to where he was. But Cortex decided to close shop as he got too tired of finding ways to capture the bandicoot, and that was one reason why Uka Uka decided to go alone and make his own plan to capture his enemy as well. But the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot he captured, Uka wanted to clone it to make his own squadron so he can take over Wumpa Islands for sure, but he needed his enemy's blood to do so. He did by manipulating Crash's beer he was drinking, causing him to go batshit around the house, and then, making him throwing up blood to soak the bandicoot in and to take it to his hidden site in the Fiji Islands, the place of where he was formally imprisoned. To us people right now, it's an Omega factor that the enemy is enduring in order to make his dream come true.

[Crash Bandicoot's Home | 7:00am]

Morning time arrived at Crash Bandicoot's home in the Wumpa Islands and by the looks of it, Crash did indeed crashed all through the night due to Uka Uka's manipulation of Crash's beer just to get his blood. When the bandicoot woke up, he then noticed his living room being a disaster area due to his stomach pain that made him go nuts. Suddenly, he shivered in panic, believing to be again Dr. Cortex and his plans to capture the bandicoot. But, he noticed some black and orange fur around his blood that he vomited last night. Then, without warning, it struck him. He never watches TV because he believes that it would ruin his brain, but he would listen to the radio and hear the daily news all around Oceania to see what was up. However, he remembered one time about an estranged species of bandicoots traveling around Oceania to kill people and his prey. Now, with the dangerous species being caught by Uka Uka, Crash is in fear that the dangerous species will come and tear up his friends living around Oceania. When Penta woke up, he notices the living room in a complete mess, feeling that Crash drank too much of the Papumpa Beer he had. Politely, he said to Crash:

"Uh, Crash, I don't want to be an asshole, but...what happened here? The picture frames are busted, the pillows are down on the ground, not only that... (sniff sniff) I smell blood here."

Crash didn't say anything, despite the fact he still cannot try to talk after all of these years of enduring bullshit he had to put through against Dr. Cortex. But the fear of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot being captured by Uka Uka had made it worse. Suddenly, Penta noticed the fur of orange and black on the floor near the pool of Crash's blood vomit. When he saw it, Penta also struck in fear as well. He said:

"You're kidding me."

I kid you not, Penta, that dangerous type of bandicoot is on the loose, but at the wrong hands of Uka Uka. Speaking of which, we set our sights to the Fiji Islands, way off from Oceania, to a secret underground covert base, where Uka Uka, with great success, has brought the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot into a decompression chamber to put the dangerous bandicoot to sleep. But Uka Uka, being completely sadistic as he can be, has plans to gut it out to construct a mecha-version of Crash Bandicoot to lead his army, which for the moment on, he is half-way done because he needs more blood and organs in order to complete his robot so he can raid Wumpa Island and rule it with an iron fist. Five minutes later, he got the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot to sleep. In other words, he's planning to slaughter it. He said sadistically:

"Finally, I got this maniacal cannibal out of his life for good. It's just only a matter of time before I skin out his fur coated in Crash's blood. The fur would be used to make my war fighters and feel like Crash Bandicoot, only sadistic and obedient to me. Dr. N. Brio, you are a genius in creating this species. If only you were alive, I would be able to get some help in gutting the bandicoot I want to use for my army."

However, just as he was about to use his telekinesis power to start gutting out the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, he hears a roaring noise far off from his secret covert base. Hearing it, he notices that it was a tiger noise. And then, it hits him. He said before getting started:

"You're kidding me brains, no? It's it really...T...Ti..."

Soon, the unknown person quickly came to the scene and roared very loud, almost breaking Uka Uka's glass containers and his decompression chamber. From there, Uka Uka knew that it was an old accomplice of Dr. Cortex, but left in disgust after Dr. Cortex treated him like a slave and locked him up in the Coliseum in Rome. Uka Uka heard this voice:

"Master Uka Uka, Tiny heard pleads of you wanting help to create squadron, is Tiny right? Well, Tiny came just in time to help gut bandicoot to make your machine and create squadron."

"Tiny the Tiger," said Uka Uka. "Well, well, I thought you would never escape from Cortex's stupid idea of locking you up in Rome. I am glad you came here just in time. I need your sharp claws to open up the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot. Don't worry, Tiny, no one is going to harm you. If you stay around with me, I'll guarantee you riches and good health when we get rid of the vile assholes you called the Bandicoots."

"Actually, Uka," said Tiny in response, "Tiny prefer no money though. Uka Uka can keep riches to himself. Tiny serve for evil and evil only."

Uka Uka, shocked that Tiny doesn't want money for all his work with Uka Uka, said to Tiny:

"Well, Tiny," said Uka Uka, "if you only want to work for me and not for the riches, then why the hell not? Loyalty is probably your best part with me, anyway. I am also surprised you're not acting like the Emperor Julius Caesar."

"Tiny don't like him," said Tiny. "Julius been rich asshole for centuries. Besides, Tiny prefer to be brutal like Evil Emperor Nero. Tiny have galls to also rape female bandicoot and produce a hybrid to have it as servant to Master Uka Uka."

"Rape?" said Uka Uka, but then he finds out immediately. "Of course... why didn't I think of that as well? There are two bandicoots living around Australia. One is living in Victoria, and the other is living with a Schwarzenegger-like jackass in the Solomon Islands. What a great idea, Tiny. I'll permit you to do your bidding, but make sure you go for the one living in the Solomon Islands first. She's the one who will endure terrible pain when it happens. For now, lend me your claws, Tiny."

Within moments, Tiny approached to the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, and with his sharp claws, he immediately sliced the front part of the bandicoot, preparing to take out the organs for Uka Uka's mechanical robot so he can lead his new squadron to battle for control of Wumpa Island. He said while seeing the blood coming out for the gutted bandicoot:

"Ah, yes. Blood. Gore. Violence. Yet, malice. Aku Aku told me through the years that if we are to battle, then we will not inflict malice amongst the people of his native tribe. But, with him frozen completely at Wumpa Island, I'll make sure he doesn't escape the carnage I'll inflict on Wumpa Island. Better yet, N. Sanity Island as well." (Sinister Laughter)

Oh, dear. I fear for the worst of what Uka Uka is doing right now. Yet, Tiny the Tiger, who for countless years was enslaved in the Roman Coliseum by Cortex, now has a heart of the beast of Babylon, ready to destroy the soul of one another and make them suffer through eternal damnation. Yet, we don't know the two people that Tiny has been permitted to rape, but I know one thing for sure, he's showing no mercy. Nine o'clock has passed at Crash Bandicoot's home, and Crash and Penta Penguin were cleaning up the house in unison after striking fear of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot coming into the house and rolling in Crash's blood vomit. However, they're still unclear whether or not it was the work of Cortex or Uka Uka planning to assassinate the heroic bandicoot or worse. As they were about to finish up cleaning from last night's debacle, Penta stumbles upon a downed portrait with a DVD near its side and picked it up. However, he reads the message that was on the backside of the portrait, and then, it struck him.

"I will miss you dearly. This DVD will remember you how much I love you. Visit me someday in Victoria, baby. Kisses," said Penta. "Hmm, kind of strange to have a DVD to be in this portrait. (Turns the picture around) Oh, wait just a minute here. Is it just me or am I actually seeing this beautiful woman in this picture right here? Crash, do you know this person in this picture right here?"

Crash nodded with a yes and used some body language to tell Penta the girl he is in love with. He stood very "tall" but then used some broken bamboo sticks to indicate "nunchucks." Then Penta put the piece of the puzzle together and said this:

"Let's see. You were standing tall, and you were using nunchucks to defend your friends. Wait. Tall. Nun. None. Na. Wait a minute! Taw... Tawna! Tawna Bandicoot!"

Crash nodded for yes as he gave Penta the answer he needed, but Penta was baffled. He said to Crash:

"But, I don't get it. I remember a long time ago you actually dated Tawna before she defected with Pinstripe Potaroo after you saved her. That... That doesn't make any damn sense to me. Isn't it why you're in a vow of silence because of her?"

Crash nodded shamefully because he never had time to pursue an even serious relationship with Tawna. But Penta knew from the get-go that due to the countless battles with Dr. Cortex and his henchmen, it took a toll on their relationship, yet he still doesn't have the answer to why the DVD was in the portrait. Then, Penta got an idea. He said this:

"Hmm, this one is going to be hard to crack, but I think someone can give us help here. I think your sister might help us out."

Crash immediately scratched his head, being confused on why he has a "sister." But then, he backtracked and decided to let Penta Penguin call his "sister."

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | 10:00am]

Honiara, the capital of the small but most quiet country ever to set foot in the sovereignty of Oceania: The Solomon Islands. Decked out with luscious trees, beautiful white sand, and beaches so clear, you might be able to see yourself swimming far off close to the West River. But, if you wish to be sleeping near the beaches of Honiara, you should be looking at the world's largest fusion-estate ever to be built in the Solomon Islands. This estate, once owned to an unnamed politician who lost everything due to money laundering and illegal prostitution, is now owned to the world's richest billionaire around, and let me give you one hint about this person. He has the strength of Arnold Schwarzenegger, yet was tinkered by Uka Uka's elementals during his time as a super weapon. You guessed it. You're looking at him at his front lawn polishing his CX-23 SHG Sniper Rifle. Crunch Bandicoot. Oh, yes, the bandicoot that Crash once endured as an enemy, is now the big brother who became an instant billionaire for selling his MC-60 XHG Muscle Gun to various military bases around the world as a special weapon during its time fighting off against terrorists. The weapon he sold earned him each year of SI$25 billion, a grand haul that made his weapon popular. The place he is living is a mega estate, which means he has ten rooms, three mostly for bedrooms and an arcade, while the others are guest rooms, with five mega baths to top it off. But not only that, Crunch also owns a concert stage, and along with that, a humongous water-park attraction in connectivity with his house. Normally the house would cost SI$700 billion, but it was auctioned off for only a billion, and Crunch didn't hesitate to buy the house. Yes, it may seem that living the lap of luxury would make an Arnold-like bandicoot look happy and rich, but one person...doesn't even give a crap about being rich. One person...cares about mostly one person she truly misses. We turn our attention inside the room of the greatest expert of technology and mechanics...who happens to be a girl. Muddling around her prized laptop, she happens to be working the kinks out to get the A/C running to cool temperatures, but has fixed up the heater as it is going to be cold by fall time. We know her one time as being a "little sister" to her favorite person in the world. Now, at 18-years-old, she grew up to be a darling, beautiful, yet very busty girl with luscious yellow hair and dons her favorite Blue Jean overalls with a short white tank among it. Coco Bandicoot. Coco, who is known to be the softest of all people, doesn't like to be rich despite Crunch being a billionaire. However, she is allowed to live with Crunch after Crash sent Cortex and Uka Uka to the Arctic as payback for getting Crunch to side with Crash. Now, as a technician for the house, she gets paid well, not richly, but also does side projects when it comes to her personal life, whether it is writing, video editing for a local TV affiliate, or maybe something secretive. After she finished up with the fixtures to the Air Conditioner, she said to herself:

"Phew. There we go. The mansion should be at a breezy 70 degrees all through the day and night, for the moment on, until I get that heater going for fall. Man, that took me weeks just to get the code working out so me and Crunch would get a warmer house so we don't have to suffer the cold during the Fall Season. (Sighs) all I got to say is that really made me sweat. Maybe I'll go ahead and shower up. Wait, I forgot something. (Opens the window) Hey, Crunch, I forgot to ask you something! What are you planning to get something to chow down?" 

"Not to worry, suga!" shouted Crunch while cleaning his gun. "Gianluca ed Roccini" has got the best Italian food in the Sols. I just got the food ordered. You can do whatever you want, Coco. Sleep. Shower. Work on the AC. Better yet, "punch the donkey." Hey, yeah, maybe you can come to my room and punch my donkey. Try to loosen yourself for once and have fun."

Uh, oh. I forgot to mention that Crunch has a lapse in judgment and brains, using eschewed and offensive phrases that on times offend people, especially Coco. Coco, in disdain after Crunch said something vulgar, said to herself:

"Yeah right, like I'm his bitch. Good Grief. (Closes the window) Punching the donkey? That's sick, whacking off his dick just to get me splurged in his white liquid? Ick! Well, if he wants to do it, why not do it himself while I do my own ways of pleasuring myself. Man, Crunch may be strong, but he doesn't know how to act right, likewise, in forms of his stupidity."

Suddenly, Coco grabbed her robe and towel as she was preparing to disrobe herself to take a shower. Coco, on times, tends to blush a little when bouncing up and down to see her bust jiggle. She's a 20C, to be exact. However, as she was preparing to take off her clothes, she gets a video conference call. It shouted:

"Attention! Attention! Video Phone Call From The Wumpa Islands! Sent By Penta Penguin!"

"Huh?" said Coco, "Penta Penguin? Really? I haven't seen that cute penguin in ages. Unbelievable."

She then went back to her computer and suddenly, in a flash, she sees Penta Penguin with the downed portrait as he was about to explain something to Coco. Penta replied:

"Ah, hoy, hoy, Coco. Long time, no see."

"Penta!" shouted Coco in joy. "My goodness, boy, you look so grown up since we last met in a while. How's everything going at the Wumpa Islands?"

"Heheh," laughed Penta, "Just as quiet as a rock over there. I guess that would be the same for you at the Solomon Islands. Listen, I just need to speak with you about something. It's concerning a written message and an untouched DVD I spotted at my home. I just wanna let you in on the message that said that she will miss her babe and saying this DVD will help him remember her while she's in Victoria. I...I couldn't tell whether or not it's a picture DVD or maybe a...well...umm, you know."

"Oh, Penta, don't be afraid to say it," said Coco in a cute voice. "A lot of people can on times be afraid to say the "P" word."

"No kidding," said Penta, but then with a forced voice, "Then could it be that Tawna was trying to make a pornographic movie for my best friend Crash Bandicoot?"

When he turned the picture of Tawna Bandicoot around, Coco suddenly felt a tense shock in her, hearing the name of Crash Bandicoot, but also, Tawna's name. She then replied:

"T...Tawna? No way. I can't believe he kept the portrait of her. But how? She defected with Pinstripe Potaroo after Crash defeated Cortex eons ago!"

"Don't forget, Coco," said Penta, "Pinstripe died ever since the Wumpa Fruit gun accidentally discharged and asphyxiated Pinstripe. Remember, it's not Crash's fault. Isn't it one reason why he doesn't want to talk in the first place? I need your help, Coco. I want to see Crash Bandicoot speak for the first time since the incident. This could give us a chance to let him reunite with Tawna after the incident after he has the chance to break the silence. Not only that, you can actually reunite with him to cure his heartbreak."

"Crash...heartbroken?" said Coco in somber. "I...I didn't...I didn't know...he was heartbroken."

She couldn't say anymore as she finally knew of the reason why Crash got silent after all of these years. She believes that Crash felt regretful after the accidental death of his former adversary Pinstripe Potaroo. But she's worried that whether or not Tawna will accept Crash Bandicoot again after her defection. We don't know for sure at of this point.

[Port Vila, Vanuatu | 11:00am]

One hour ahead of Aussie time, Dr. Cortex, Dr. N. Trophy, and Dr. N. Gin arrived at Port Vila, the main capital of Vanuatu, to investigate the whereabouts of the dangerous type of bandicoot species called the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot. As noted, Dr. Nefarious Trophy decided to lead his troupe to the island in hoping to get some information about the bandicoot that Trophy knows, dismissing Cortex's claims of Uka Uka discovering it. However, they're going to be hit with a bit of a road block when they approached the town's streets. Cortex said while landing at Port Vila:

"So this must be the capital of Vanuatu I long heard about, huh?"

"Port Vila, Cortex," said N. Trophy, "I been here before and it's known to be one of the best places to live by, but we have to find the jungles of Vanuatu to find this bandicoot I long heard about."

"I see," said Cortex. "Vanuatu. That's a bit unusual for a type of dangerous species to spawn here, yet living in quiet residencies of their kind. Now, we got to find this jungle. Dr. N. Gin, do you know how far to the nearest jungle here in Vanuatu?"

N. Gin, reading his own mind, said to Cortex:

"According to my calculations, the nearest jungles here in Vanuatu would be in the Malampa Islands. Target city: Ambrym. If we get going now, we can be able to find the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and study about its characteristics on why it became so dangerous."

"I don't think that's going to be easy, N. Gin," said Trophy as he pointed out to the signs. "Take a look at the sign right here.

"En raison de la vaste décès de chasseurs à la recherche de la foulque macroule Sinclaire rayures, les îles Malampe est interdit d'entrer. Quiconque traverse les îles Malampe sera condamné à une amende de huit millions de vatu et sous réserve de la prison. "

I know my French since a long time, and it's telling us that due to the hunters' deaths of finding the bandicoot, the Malampa Islands has been blocked by the government. If they cross over, it's either jail time or eight million vatu ($85,000 US). We're out of luck, guys, and their police force is currently patrolling the skies as we know it. Shit! We have to know why Uka Uka is planning his attack with the damned species!"

Suddenly, they ended up hearing a humongous loud noise coming from an abandoned house two miles off their destination. From there, Nefarious Trophy notices on the spot and said to his troupe:

"No way. That can't be. I thought the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot would live only in the wild. But not only that, that roar almost looks like the war cry of... (Tension hits his head) Tiny the Tiger."

"No," said N. Gin in disdain.

"Yes," responded Trophy. "I finally know without resorting to my time mechanics. And I think I know what's happening over there at the nearest embassy. We've got to hurry! Come on, this way!"

Within moments, they quickly headed straight towards the Embassy of the Canary Islands and what they see had their hearts dropped. They saw a vast array of Striped Sinclair Bandicoots invading the Canarias Embassy, stealing nothing more than expensive items, i.e. arts, silverware, and money. But that was not the worst of it. They indeed spotted Tiny the Tiger with the bandicoots goring representatives of the island, knowing that Uka Uka is showing no mercy when preparing for his own world domination. Cortex then responded in disdain:

"You have got to be kidding me. That has to be the worst defection to Uka Uka in my life. I have been friends with Tiny the Tiger since I met N. Gin a long time ago. And now, after all these years, he decided to side with that bastard for the money that he wishes to have."

"So, Dr. Brio was such a slime ball after all," said N. Gin. "The orange and black stripe patterns on that striped bandicoot match the same patterns as Tiny the Tiger. So in other words... it's a hybrid between a tiger and a bandicoot. Son of a bitch."

"So," begin Cortex, "Nitrius Brio was nothing more than a stupid sidekick of mine before he made that dumb move that gored him badly. Hah. I have no sympathy towards fumbling professors who wanted to go alone and make their own creation. But now... (Cocks his gun) I think it's time he meets the devil himself. Time to meet destiny, Tiny, you fucking cum-bucket."

Suddenly, Tiny the Tiger turned around and spotted Cortex and his troupe and said to Uka Uka on his radiophone:

"Master Uka Uka. Tiny spotted three cocksuckers, with one pointing gun at Tiny's head."

"What?" said Uka Uka on the radiophone. "How did they manage to plow their way towards Vanuatu? Ah, never mind that! Chuck a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and take off Cortex's head!"

"Copy, Master," said Tiny as he took a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and immediately chucked it to where Cortex is standing. However...

"Not on my watch you're going to decapitate Dr. Neo Cortex!" shouted N. Trophy as he grabbed the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and immediately said, "We better make our escape to Ambrym or we're gonna end up on the cutting board with Tiny!"

Within moments, they took the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and made their way to the Magic Carpet to escape. Suddenly, Cortex used his Ray Gun and programmed it to "Frost" and fired on seven S.S. Bandicoots to make a wall so the others will not try to kill the troupe. Tiny responded to Uka Uka:

"Master, Dr. Cortex and fiends made escape and headed towards Malampa Islands for hideout."

"Uggh," said Uka Uka on radio phone, "They were too quick for us. Oh, well, I hope they suffer in the islands. It's too dangerous for them with a bunch of wildebeests flocking around their area. Hope they get used to carcasses and animal dung over there. Get the seven that were frozen thawed out and head straight back to base. I don't know if seven would be enough to create a huge army."

"Master," said Tiny. "There are also female bandicoots around islands of Fiji. They are not that dangerous because they were spared by Dr. N. Brio. If Tiny manage to get three more male bandicoots, then Tiny and Uka Uka use female bandicoots and create offspring. It should give Tiny and Uka Uka enough bandicoots to raid Wumpa and N. Sanity Islands."

"Female Bandicoots?" said Uka Uka, but then he replies: "I see. Well, once you return to base, snatched them and we'll get'em mated so we can get the squadron created right away."

"Roger," said Tiny on phone as he signs off. Uka Uka, while on the other side, was using various machines to clone a bunch of Striped Sinclair Bandicoots that was doused in Crash's blood vomit. However, he's hoping to bring in a bunch of female bandicoots so he can use them to annihilate Coco and Tawna all together, should he succeed. Returning to Honiara, it was eleven o'clock their time, and it was lunch time at Crunch's estate. After countless hours of cleaning his prized weapon, Crunch enjoyed a delectable Italian lunch that he ordered from Gianluca ed Roccini, just to get his arm rested before going into boxing practice. Coco, meanwhile, has been completely silent while enjoying her lunch. She has been a little upset over the fact that Crash Bandicoot has been feeling heartbroken and silent because of him missing his first love, the sweetheart of the Wumpa Islands, Tawna. More importantly, she felt that Crash never viewed the DVD he received from Tawna, reminding him that Tawna still loves him, no matter what of the defection with Pinstripe Potaroo, but doesn't know if it's a video message or a porn movie. Suddenly, Crunch noticed Coco's silence and calmly said to her:

"Hey there, Coco, what's with the sad and silent motive? Aren't you enjoying this delicious meal that I have bestowed upon you? Or maybe I should backtrack on the previous quote that got you pissed off?"

"No, Crunch," she begins, "It's not that. I do really appreciate the Italian lunch that you build up for, but I just got a call from my buddy Penta Penguin."

"Penta?" said Crunch. "I never heard of a penguin buddy before."

"Long story short, Crunch," said Coco, "He became family when Crash rescued him from the hands of the Thermophile Dingodile. But he told me a lot about why Crash Bandicoot has been silent about the strongest issue in his mind. It's about Tawna Bandicoot."

"Really?" said Crunch. "Seriously? How many more Bandicoot members are we going to gain with Tawna Bandicoot in the fray?"

Coco, getting frustrated at Crunch's misunderstanding, said to him:

"Crunch, for Christ's sakes, you don't get the point about Crash and Tawna. Tawna was the sweetheart of Crash Bandicoot during the early years of Dr. Cortex and Dr. Nitrous Brio. Crash loved her so much, he had big plans for a huge night out that would lead them towards a romantic relationship. But it didn't come to past. Pinstripe Potaroo, the enigmatic gun owner of his own corporation, showered her with money and gifts that would lead her into defection. But that was quickly short lived when Crash accidentally asphyxiated Pinstripe with a shot Wumpa Fruit from its gun. He didn't mean it, but it was an accidental discharge. Now I hear that she regrets leaving Crash just because he had troubles trying to stop Dr. Cortex from killing him. That's the many reasons why he's completely silent. He doesn't want to talk. And it also took a bad toll on their relationship."

"So," said Crunch with food in his mouth, "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that Crash loved her so much, he never got a chance to get closer with Tawna because of the situation with the mad fucker Dr. Cortex?"

"Yes, of course," said Coco in agreement. "Too much battling Cortex really put a damper on getting Crash to talk and hopefully smooth out things with Tawna. And besides, I met Tawna before and she is one stone cold fox. A heartthrob and a beautiful female. I may be jealous because of her looks, but she's so friendly to everyone, especially Crash. As for me... (tearing up) I miss Crash a lot. It's just been a long while since I came here to live with you."

"Then why are you living here if you don't like being rich?" said Crunch. Coco said in response:

"Crash allowed me to let me be alone. And he's just a sweetheart of a person because he never gets in his way. Despite his shortcomings in personal life, he's been a caring person I could ever endure. I love him as a "brother" to me, but... it feels like I love him too much. It's just…."

"You're questioning your blood relation with Crash?" said Crunch. "Jesus Christ. Because if you were going to say that you want to kiss him, for goodness sakes, it would make me lose my lunch because of your incestuous comments. Good grief. I rather fuck my own sister before seeing you fuck your own brother."

Coco, giving Crunch a "What the fuck?" eye, finally blew up and shouted to Crunch:

"Incestuous? INCESTUOUS? Oh, for the love of mercy, you sick-infested, narcissistic, pathetic excuse of a bandicoot!"

She swings a bottle of Papumpa Beer straight to Crunch's head harshly, causing Crunch to go down to the ground, with a gash on his head from the shattered glass. Crunch said in defense:

"Hey, hey, hey, what's got into you, Coco? Jesus Christ, girl, don't pin the blame on me about your love on Crash Bandicoot! Come on, cut it out! This ain't funny!"

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Coco with tears pouring out. "How dare you say insinuating things about Crash and I! For goodness sakes, I never had any sexual feelings with Crash because he will never resort to anything deteriorating than having an incestuous relationship! You just don't understand Crash! He has a heart for everyone, especially me being as a big brother to me! But with your foul mouth and your fucking business of jacking off your guns to get them cleaned and sold... (Getting closer to cry) Oh, great fucking job, you sick asshole! Now I am heartbroken because of your comments! You're frail! Frail from the pit of your soul! That's one reason why you're so damn rich. You're nothing but Satan's pet for money! NOTHING!"

She immediately runs back to her room, but Crunch said to her:

"Hey, Coco, come back! Come on! (Hears the door slam) Fuck! Now I have gone and done it."

Back in Coco's Room, ridden in heartbreak due to Crunch's nasty comment about her questioning her lineage with Crash, clutched her chest while covering her eyes, trying not to let the tears escape. But it was no use. Crying in pain, Coco knew that she has had enough with Crunch's stupid comments and vulgar display and with her mind, she really wants to go back home to Wumpa Island and see Crash Bandicoot again. She misses her "brother," as she would say. Living with Crunch, in her opinion, was the worst idea ever made, and she's finally regretting it. Then, she lay on her bed, crying on her pillow, feelings hurt, and nowhere to turn to, but just waiting for the right time to get out of Honiara and back into the arms of Crash Bandicoot.

[3 Hours Later]

Back at the Wumpa Islands, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, and Crash and Penta were finishing off eating lunch while getting ready to see if Crash will have the balls to try to buy a home entertainment system to get to at least watch some television. Penta believes it should help him thrive through life. Baccarat Co., the premiere home system of Brisbane, Australia, has opted to bring a 42in. LCD-HDTV, a EP Davilon Laptop with Region-Free DVD player and an updated radio system to Crash's home at AUS$2000 (USD 1600), thanks to Penta who is giving Crash the biggest gift after going without TV for near half of his decade. But he actually wants to know whether or not the DVD that did not viewed yet is either a porn movie or a message. But, as they were about to head out to do some shopping by boat to Australia, they started smelling something weird. Crash smelt his body, yet no body odor. He was clean as a fiddle. Same goes to Penta, but despite being fishy, he's also clean. Suddenly, they started smelling Kagotuony Wood, knowing that it is mostly used to create wooden masks. Soon, they found out. They ran outside and spotted the great Aku Aku, frozen from his minor scuffle with Uka Uka. However, Crash felt fearful because ice can rot the wood pretty badly and it would mean trouble with Aku Aku. Penta technically wanted to use fire to thaw him out, but it would also mean trouble for the ancient mask as well. Finally, Crash has had enough and immediately punched out the ice to break Aku Aku free. Mega Punch. A move he had never used due to its enormous strength. Suddenly, Aku Aku finally moved and floated back to normal, but a little disoriented. He said when released:

"Oh, my goodness. I don't know how long it has been since I last got frozen from my ungrateful bastard brother Uka Uka. Goodness."

"Master Aku Aku," politely said Penta. "I hope you're okay because your smell of the Kagotuony Wood was flowing around our house and to us, it sounded dangerous to us because of its aroma."

"Well, not to worry about that, Penta," said Aku Aku. "Kagotuony Wood doesn't harm anyone because of the smell. I would've become the victim if it's wet or worse. Anyway, I am glad that you freed me from the icy jail I have gone through, Crash. I would've been dead by now if it weren't for your Mega Punch you have not used in a while. Anyway, despite everything, I still believe that Uka Uka, who snatched that Striped Sinclair Bandicoot and rolled it in Crash's blood vomit, will not succeed in cloning it to make his squadron. He has to get at least 18 Striped Sinclair Bandicoots in order to succeed. Crash, you don't need to worry now, just as long you keep the Wumpa Islands safe from the hands of that nefarious brother of mine, you'll be all right. I better head straight to the Fiji Islands and seal up his covert base. That will be the end of Uka Uka's reign of terror for good."

However, as he was about to make his way to the Fiji Islands, he then started hearing crying from around the islands. But, there was no one here crying loud. But, Aku Aku then notices the voice of the crying. He said:

"Wait a minute. That voice. A female crying for someone. I recognized it before, but I forgot about it."

He then hears the cries from his head:

"Please, come back to me, Crash. Come back to me. Get me out of this mansion. I want to go back home to you. I miss you so dearly. I want to go home."

"Coco," said Aku Aku. "She's regretting it. She's regretting living with Crunch in his mega estate. I knew money would ruin his brain. Not only that, her heart might've been broken through his insinuating comments. Poor Coco."

"Coco," said Penta. "Oh, poor dear."

Suddenly, Crash Bandicoot then felt his heart sank as he heard Coco's name as well, but then, with no help, he actually was attempting to say Coco's name. Aku Aku and Penta then began looking at Crash who is trying to talk. Could this be the ultimate chance for Crash Bandicoot to end his silence and begin talking, or would the cries of Coco Bandicoot continue to silent him for sure. But back at the covert base in Fiji, Uka Uka, after snatching a couple more bandicoots, including the untouched female bandicoots and mating them, was starting to put his squadron together after seeing the clones coming out of the Isometric Chamber in full form, in a form of a Crash clone. Uka Uka, backing out of his laughing, said to his assistant Tiny:

"Tiny, I think we got ourselves a squadron ready to take care of the bandicoots, his fuckers, and also the islands of Wump and N. Sanity. Eighteen bandicoots that we captured, slaughtered, and mixed with the one we slaughtered with Crash's blood, it could be only a matter of time before my new army rises to the top. Just you wait, Cortex, I'll show you whose the maniacal scientist around this planet. And when that happens, you're going straight to hell and back." +

[Chapter Notes]

- Tawna Bandicoot, heard in this chapter, is still getting a lot of attention despite the story of her short defection with Pinstripe Potaroo. The story of her defection was told during Coco and Crunch's lunch before it got nasty. Crash, still heartbroken, kept the pic and DVD, despite not seeing the DVD, as a sign of loyalty towards the love of his dream.

- Tiny the Tiger, not seen since his imprisonment in the Roman Coliseum, makes his allegiance towards Uka Uka and not Cortex. He will only work for evil, not for riches, a rarity in the enemy side.

- Coco Bandicoot, now 18, wants to know why she loves Crash so much despite him being as the big brother of her. Many answers will follow in the following two chapters.


	3. Session 2 Ch3: Breaking the Silence

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Second Session: It Ain't Easy

Chapter Three: Breaking the Silence

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | 11:00pm]

Eleven o'clock has struck in the Solomon Islands and it was beginning to feel quiet, yet way too quiet. The beaches were calm, the weather was breezy, but very comfortable, yet beautiful homes lit up to the imagination. However, that hasn't been the case for the multi-billionaire Crunch Bandicoot. Crunch finally showed his true colors last time, when he blatantly questioned Coco Bandicoot, who is living with Crunch for her own wish, not to be rich, about her lineage with Crash Bandicoot. What happened was that Coco has missed Crash very much and she always thought about him as a big brother to her, letting her do what she wanted to do, never got in the way, and always accompanying her to various places for her technical projects around Oceania. Coco loved Crash so much, but Crunch believed it to be a sign of incest between the Bandicoots. Although not proven due to the time of their manipulation from Dr. Cortex, Coco went out on the offense and smashed Crunch on the head with a bottle of Papumpa Beer and defended her "brother" in words. Coco got very offended and went into her room, crying in pain and regretting living in Crunch's estate, knowing that his stupidity in his comments and arrogance was causing strife to the beautiful bandicoot we are seeing today. Coco is hoping one day she'll return to Crash's home...to be happy again. During the night, recovering from the bash on the head, Crunch was in his room, been watching a lot of porn while trying to sleep, hoping to see his favorite people that he is going to "whack" about. Crunch was hoping one day he'll slip his ten-incher into a hot doll and hopefully fill her up so good, she'll be begging for more inside of her. However, Crunch doesn't even know a damn thing about his so-called "problem." When he spotted his favorite porn star, Audrey Bitoni, his "cannon" was beginning to rise up. He didn't bother taking off his boxers so he let the opening slit go through him and let it all out. Smiling in victory, he loved Audrey's body like it was heaven towards him. Her bust, butt, and her flower, Crush licked his chops as he was ready to "prep up the cannon" so he can "fire the bullets." However, as he took one big stroke of his rod, he fired... but way too soon. Not only he fired too quickly, his liquid bullets were just running like a stream.

"Oh, no, not again," cried Crunch. "How many more times am I going to fire too quickly? Not only that, how am I able to shoot father again?"

You heard it right; Crunch Bandicoot has a problem with not only sensitivity, but premature ejaculations. He probably didn't know that after countless years of being manipulated by Cortex, Uka Uka, and his Elementals when he was made, his sexual functions quickly gave out on him, even if he didn't get laid. Constant premature ejaculations when aroused, short term erections, et al. For him, that's bad news, but for Crash and Coco, it's good news. Crash and Coco were the least manipulated, mostly was during the time the Cortex Vortex was a fearful weapon used to make them as slaves to Cortex's army. But now, that came to past. Crunch, so pissed off that he didn't get to wait thirty minutes till he was able to discharge, decided to try to make amends with Coco and apologize to her. But a different story is going to be told. Crunch approached to Coco's Room, only to be locked for the night. Crunch felt that she locked herself up since today's comment that made Crunch look like a jackass. However, Crunch's judgment tends to lapse a little, and as he was about to call it a night, he said to himself:

"Pity. A grown bandicoot, pleasuring herself to ease off the pain. (Sighs) I wish she would just grow up and get her fucking business over it. I just don't like whiny little girls."

Crunch, in disdain, flicked off the door and decided to go to bed. However, inside Coco's Room, the room was very quiet, the windows were open for breeze, and cinnamon scents were flowing in the air. Near the bedside, Coco, still feeling a bit of pain from Crunch's hideous comments about her committing incest with Crash, has been feeling much better by just going to sleep so tomorrow it will be a better day. Coco, moaning in relief with her body relaxing on the bed, tends to talk in her sleep using a bit of body movements, but it is mostly used for comfort. But since it was very cool outside, she had the A/C turned off. Not only that, she loves sleeping in the buff. Yes, the grown-up bandicoot, once called and still called Little Coco, is liking the idea of sleeping without any clothes on, but again, she's not showing in her sexuality. She's not like Crunch at all. But tonight, something was coming straight to her mind while sleeping. While she was sleeping, Coco started hearing soft calls of someone's name to come and be around with her all day. Suddenly, she begins to hear moans of "Mmm, yeah" and "Comfort me" while being closer to the person she likes. Suddenly, without shock, Coco started moaning the words, but suddenly... she called out Crash's name by accident, but was not shocked at all because of her being closer with her "big brother" as she was still relaxed. And then, here comes the dream she was seeing now. Coco, in her dreams, was seeing herself dancing around with Crash whilst she was a teenager, during the time she was a bit of a punk, but not too punkish. She was hearing the music "Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay" from the soundtrack of Tatsunoko VS Capcom, the music that she completely got hooked to. She saw herself boogying closer with Crash while doing some sultry swerve moves to click in the mood. The cries of "Oh, yeah" spouted out of Coco in both her dreams and herself. But the music kept on going in her mind as the dream shifts into her riding her Waverunner with Crash while letting him hang on to her during some crazy stunts in the water. She loved that day where riding along with Crash kept her protected from getting captured by Dr. Neo Cortex. But then, something was happening to Coco. She was starting to experience body heat while dreaming. It was then coming in to fact that Coco was a step away from a dream of suggestive nature. Coco then started seeing herself, innocently playing a game of Tickle Tackle with Crash Bandicoot, a game she invented when Crash took her in as the big brother. Crash, at first, didn't want to play Tickle Tackle because he didn't want to hurt Coco. But then, Coco became the tickler while Crash was tackled and started being tickled all around his body. Coco started laughing while seeing the dream because it was so funny that she was just innocently playing with Crash, until... Crash actually flipped the game and got her being tickled. Suddenly, Coco was starting to feel some intense sensation around her body, and by the looks of it, the tickling part is making her toss back and forth while experiencing some wetness from her flower. The reason, well, Crash ended up being too close to her in her dream. She sees Crash blowing around Coco's exposed stomach, making her cry out "Oh, damn, Crash!" because it made her feel so much better without exposing her to shame. She even cried out "Oh, Crash, that's way too ticklish!" when she felt Crash's tongue slapping onto her side-stomach as well. Coco then breathed in tantric as her flower was throbbing hard, putting her in a line for an orgasm of great proportions. Coco, resisting masturbation, ended up rubbing around her budding breasts, so tender from the dream she is seeing, also feeling completely red from her seeing the Tickle Tackle game going too far with Crash. But for Coco, it is not over yet. The dream then shifts to her straddling around with Crash reading "The Maltese Falcon" by Daschiel Hammet. But while reading, Coco saw herself rocking her butt around Crash's lap, noticing that one time she was very, very curious about her sexuality, despite trying to read. But hearing those moans in her dreams made her thinking that she might be sexually attracted to Crash, even though some are still thinking they are related, but not proven. Coco then continued with her moans but even with just playing with her bust, she got very loud, hoping not to wake up Crunch in the process. Then finally, the last part of the dream, she sees Crash and herself lying down on the floor just looking at the wall, thinking it was the clouds. Suddenly, Coco saw herself just looking at Crash Bandicoot with a sultry eye, trying to become a tad bit naughty as she went down to unzip Crash's Cargo Shorts, and suddenly... Coco was starting to see her own self pleasuring Crash by committing fellatio on him, seeing herself deep-throat in her dream on Crash's rod, though not aware of how long is it. Suddenly, her dream abruptly stopped and she'd orgasm hard, and I mean very hard. Her vocal chords shouted in ecstasy, nearly crushing out her eardrums, shaking her bed while holding on to the rails, and not only that, wetting down the sheets, including her clothes on the computer seat. The dream she had was over, but seeing the dream of suggestive nature where she was having the grinds with Crash Bandicoot made her say this quote slowly:

"W...What...What the fuck? Crash...in my dreams...sucking him? I didn't even get to see myself...sucking him...all the way... (Breathing in tantric) son of a bitch."

Coco then immediately went back to sleep but without the blankets wrapping around her sweaty, naked body, still breathing hard but started to feel relaxed once more. Coco now realizes that she dreamed about Crash Bandicoot from her early years, including her sexuality that she was showing when she was a young teen. Now, it's going to be hard for her to spit it out with Crash and tell him about the dream. But for now, she took a big smile and slept all through the night. Yes, it's hard with her resisting being sexually active, but when growing up, it can happen a lot when time progresses. Back at Crash's home, Aku Aku and Penta also felt like they were enjoying the first words out of Crash's mouth last time, but Crash stayed silent after he couldn't say the full word he wanted to say. As of now, they're enjoying listening to classic rock on the radio while enjoying a cup of Iced Tea. Aku Aku said to Penta:

"Well, Penta, I have got to admit. Crash had some guts in trying to get some words out of his mouth for the first time, but I still believe hesitation is the problem he has to get out through. I don't know how long he's going to stay silent, but if he doesn't snap out of the silence over Tawna's defection to Pinstripe Potaroo, he might end up dying with a broken heart. I really don't want to see him die with a broken heart. That would break Coco's heart badly as well."

"Sad, isn't it?" said Penta. "I would love to finally hear Crash talking but it's still a hard task for him. It bothers the living daylights out of me seeing him quiet yet he still does get the work done on time. Maybe he was trying to call out Coco's name. I only heard him said Co..., but that was it. Could it be he misses both Tawna and Coco so much?"

"It might be the logical reason why he's silent," said Aku Aku. "But all I got to say is that we will one day hear him udder words slowly but clearly."

While they were speaking, Crash Bandicoot on the other hand was also sleeping, hoping it would be another day and hopefully the time will come for him to at least get some entertainment to watch. Unlike Coco, who just recently had a wet dream over Crash, Crash dreams a lot but he mostly dreams about girls in tight clothes. However, he's not that much into "pulling meat" but when he reads magazines of Hustler and Penthouse, he gets in the mood. As the night progresses, the hard-dreaming bandicoot spotted himself with a bunch of female bandicoots at a race-car auction site in Sydney. From there, he was dreaming as the most popular bandicoot who led his racing team, the Bandicoot Devil Dogs, to fifty straight wins against Cortex's gang. He then gets closer with a bunch of female twin-style bandicoots wearing tight but colorful clothes for a picture with them, but then suddenly, there were two other female bandicoots around them that cornered him and the twin-style females. From there, Crash notices that in the dream was the girl that he wanted to commit but couldn't get it straight on due to his conflict with Cortex. From there, he saw the girl dressed with a sexy red, two-piece bikini with her big busts hugging Crash's head. Suddenly, Crash was then beginning to say this person's name... but slowly:

"T...T...Ta...Taw..."

"Was that Crash speaking in his dreams?" said Aku Aku back at the dining room. "Or is it just me?"

"By the looks of it," said Penta. "He must be saying something about Tawna Bandicoot."

"Son of my mother's milk," said Aku Aku, albeit without vulgarity. "Tawna. I think he's ready to snap out of it."

While they were starting to hear Crash's slow but uttering words, back in his room, the sly bandicoot was beginning to sweat hard as he was seeing Tawna getting ferociously close with Crash in his dream at a race-car auction in Sydney. However, Crash was beginning to see a different form of behavior towards Tawna. He sees Tawna asking the female bandicoots to get very close to the curvy bandicoot while she was on Crash's lap. From there, one female bandicoot went and placed her hands onto Tawna's big bust while her top was still on. The other went on a licking spree and started licking Tawna from her chest to her stomach, making her moan like it was no tomorrow. Crash has never gone through the distance when seeing going towards a race-car auction but seeing this as an example in his dream while getting him back on track. However, as they were about to get Crash to unzip his pants, one girl came into the scene, being all bare without shame, said to the girls:

"Let me get on board with Tawna, please. I want to make her feel right at home. Me, Crash, and Tawna has got important things to do. Little Coco's goin' anal tonight."

"COCO!" shouted Crash Bandicoot as his screaming of "Coco" echoed the house so loud, it startled Aku Aku and Penta straight out. But then, they noticed that Crash was solely screaming for Coco and not Tawna. Penta quickly said:

"Did he really say Coco that loud in his dream?"

"He did, and I heard it very clearly," said Aku Aku in confidence. "It has to be Coco Bandicoot that he was dreaming about. Could it be... Could it be that after one year of letting Little Coco be herself by living with Crunch for her reasons, he misses her a lot? That to me sounded like he misses his girlfriend, though he still has the hots for Tawna Bandicoot. Could it be...?"

"That Crash and Coco may have something in one another?" questioned Penta. "I mean, Crash treats Coco like a big brother to her, but we never had any proof whether or not they are related. I am not saying it's incest already."

"No, Penta, it's not," said Aku Aku. "It has got to be curiosity for both of them. And I think I know what to do."

Suddenly, Crash gets out of his room and said his first full quote to both Aku Aku and Penta:

"Penta, my buddy. Where's Little Coco? Where is she? Just tell me, damn it! I just want to know!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Crash," said Penta politely. "Calm down. (Sees Crash calming down) good. Just calm down for a minute. You probably didn't know that a year back you let Coco live with your brother Crunch in the Solomon Islands, remember?"

"Crunch," said Crash. "Crunch. That bandicoot that has almost twenty million dollars so he can siphon it to make Coco do a lot of nasty porn movies? The nerve of that stupid mother…"

"What?" said Penta in interruption. "Crash, he's not doing that to her. Come on, man, try to use your head for once. Coco just wanted to live there to do her job as a technician around the house and many other headquarters in the Solomon Islands. Coco is not making porn movies for money. I swear to it. She's making her own money. I talked to her yesterday. She's making money so she can move back to live with you again, and in the process, one day giving you the same share of her money. She told me everything about her living arrangements with Crunch. He's been acting stupid and repulsive with his vulgar words."

"Money?" said Crash. "She's actually making money to come back home…and share it to me? How can this be? I do have money, but I never spend a damn dime. Honestly. Son of a bitch. Maybe my being a big brother to her worked out very well."

"So are you saying that...?" said Penta and Crash responded:

"I want to see her again. I really want to see her, hug her, and make her comfortable at home again. But...I just don't know where to turn to."

"Well," began Aku Aku, "I think I know one person you can count on. But, Crash, it's time to get rid of your shyness and talk to her. You've been silent for all of your life due to the defection with Pinstripe Potaroo, but now, you need to go face-to-face with her and get some help. We're getting the things ready into your den so when the laptop comes, it will be the time to speak."

What Aku Aku was referring to was the girl Crash Bandicoot has always been in love but was afraid to get serious due to the inflicting conflicts of Dr. Neo Cortex. And now, Crash may end up having a second chance at love...or maybe even better, with the hottest girl in Australia: Tawna Bandicoot.

[Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | 9:00am]

Ah, yes, we are now setting sights on the second largest city of all of Australia: Melbourne, Victoria. You heard it, set with a huge setting full of tall buildings, tram networks, the finest shopping centers around the clock, and not only that, huge dance places for everything you like to bump and grind about, whether it would be country or techno. But today, as morning progresses in Melbourne, we see the Camry Apartments up in Westbury Street, home to one of the most beautiful places to live for, and let me tell you, it's not much expensive. Two thousand dollars Australian could get you everything on the map, just prepare to spend five hundred a month for your essentials. But, we get into Apartment X7, where inside the big apartment is the living quarters of one Tawna Bandicoot. Yes, my friends, the bandicoot that we known for a long time ago. But if you might want to know about Tawna, then it's a must. When Crash didn't get a chance to go serious on Tawna, she moved in with the maniac Pinstripe Potaroo, albeit by manipulation of giving her gifts, in Melbourne, Victoria, to pursue life and love with Pinstripe. But within just five months after she hooked up with Pinstripe, it got worse. Pinstripe cared nothing but guns and weaponry, and Tawna finally knew that she made an awful mistake in leaving Crash for Pinstripe. After Pinstripe was killed by accidental asphyxiation due to a discharged Wumpa Fruit from Crash's gun, Tawna finally got back to her own life and pursued to be a model, which helped her a lot. She's been a cover girl for Five Major Adult Magazines, especially the big kahunas Playboy, Hustler, and Penthouse. Although being a popular hot girl in those magazines, she's not a one-nighter. Nope. Even though Tawna had days where she wanted to get at it with Crash, it never happened. And now, with Pinstripe out of the picture, will she be able to see Crash again and get into really serious business, or will she "break the barrier" as soon as possible. As the morning approaches, Tawna woke up with full of energy while getting prepared to draw her bath for a beautiful day in Australia. Tawna, wearing a see-through silk babydoll, has got a lot in her mind of what to do on her off day. Shopping? Exercising? Sunbathing? Maybe playing around with herself? As she was about to get into the bath, she turned on the radio for today's news and sports while disrobing herself. What she doesn't know is that she's in for a big surprise.

[1240 AM Z-HNYS Wellington]

Ahoy, hoy, there, you little birds out there in the Land Down Under. Name's Peter Cyipes and we welcome you to the Movo Stop Shop on Z-HNYS 1240AM Wellington, New Zealand. I hope y'all had yer cackleberries and Vegemites because today we have a lot to cover for the day's proceedings. So let's get right to it with the top story of the mornin'. Running dummies around the islands of Malampa in Vanny (Vanuatu) as a bunch of outdated shonkies are camping out with a bunch of dangerous animals known as a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, which they don't know is that it is forbidden to cross over from Port Vila due to the recent deaths of 100 people in Malampa. I don't know about you, but looks like they're bunch of showbags trying to do some research on a recent experiment that dag Nitrius Brio had did that got him eaten up like a chook.

"Did he say Nitrius Brio?" said Tawna while in the hot water tub. "I didn't know Brio was killed in that experiment over the Striped Sinclair Bandicoots. But I don't know the other people that crossed over to Malampa illegally just to research that kind of species. Kind of hard to know."

[Radio Host]

Anyway, enough of that, let's quickly get into sports. To Sydney, where the Racing Stripers are getting ready for the 20th Annual IZOD Aussie 300 where the top 30 racers will vie for the cash prize of 50,000 dollars and to participate in the Indianapolis 500 coming soon. And for weather, oh, my, get your thongs, dingers, and bikinis, it's going to be nice and hot together, 90D for today's high, so if yer willing to dip into the little river, now's your chance. And that's the news y'all need for the Land Down Under. Techno Booster is coming up next.

"Nice, Techno Booster," said Tawna as she quickly dips herself into the hot water to soak while enjoying the luscious smells of Apple and Cinnamon candle around her tub. Suddenly, as she was about finish up taking her bath, she hears a door knocking on her entrance way...to the bath. I forgot to mention that Tawna is jointly sharing a bathroom with another neighbor, which happens to be Tawna's little embarrassment. However, she simply smiles to hide the blushing and said:

"Who is it?"

"Oh, my, Tawna," said one girl at the door. "I'm sorry. I forgot you're taking your bath before you go out for the day. My bad, I didn't mean to bother you."

"No worries, Amy," said Tawna with confidence. "I'm about to get out anyway. It's okay. You can come in if you wish."

Without hesitation, Tawna allows Amy to come on in to get her bath, but Tawna doesn't know is that she has someone else around her. Then, with a bit of a surprise to Tawna, she said:

"Oh, my. I didn't know you had a girl around you to take a bath together. (Starts blushing) Oh, dear. This is quite a cackle-deckle for me. You can go ahead and take your bath. I got to dress now."

"Silly, don't be afraid to be shy to see another hotty's "dotty" around here, Tawna," said Amy. "I'm not afraid to show it with my roomy, Tammy. (Giggles while seeing Tawna waving goodbye) hope to see you again, Tawna. Maybe we can bathe together."

Tawna gave a nod as she quietly closes the door, but in the process, starts feeling the heartbeat of her chest. Tawna, not only embarrassed, but also a bit shy due to the fact that she once had saw another girl naked when she was in college. Somehow, she manages to hear some giggles coming from Amy and Tammy, but it got a tad quiet as Tawna knew that she is going to be in for a long day to come. But while she tried to get her clothes on, she noticed a picture inside of her closet that was left in an upward position that was stashed away for years when she moved to Melbourne. Then, suddenly, without warning, her towel dropped to the floor, Tawna naked and without reason; for the main cause is...she was seeing an old portrait of her former crush Crash Bandicoot and his loyal "sister," Coco Bandicoot. Tawna, palming her hands in warmth, said to herself as she is seeing the portrait:

"Oh, my. So many memories before I left. So many days I can have fun with the Bandicoots all day and all night. (Sighs) Oh, Crash, why did I do this? You didn't deserve to be left alone. Cortex is the one to blame, not you. We were an inch away from making our night extremely blissful. Oh, Crash. And Coco. Oh, my, what a beautiful person I have met a long time ago. Intelligent. Funny. Soft to the heart. I can't believe she's now eighteen and grown up to be like me, a stone cold fox. Beautiful hair. Body. Bust. (She continues to look at Coco) Oh, Coco. How long would it be to see you guys again? (Hugs the portrait around her stomach) damn, I wish I can feel their warmth around their bodies. But I don't know how long it's going to be until I am able to see them again? (Then, she gets an idea) I got it."

Without hesitation, Tawna immediately got dressed and headed straight to her computer station to try to reach Coco Bandicoot at the moment.

[Ambrym, Malampa Islands, Vanuatu | 10:00am]

Back in Vanuatu, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, and Dr. Nefarious Trophy, all through the night, were taking a look at the habitat of the recent population burst of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, to whom someone called it a menace to society. However, Cortex was not convinced about the new species being dangerous, as someone might be blowing air during the time being. So, to be safe, and with luck, Professor Rip (aka Ripper Roo) came to the scene and examined, one by one, the bandicoots that Dr. N. Trophy hypnotized to control them, using his crazy eye to determine whether or not they are dangerous. N. Gin, grinding his teeth in impatience, said to Cortex:

"Doctor Cortex, how long is this going to take? I am very worried that Uka Uka is one step away from creating his destructive army to take over the world."

"Be patient, Dr. N. Gin," said Cortex in calmness. "You don't want to rush it or otherwise, Ripper is going to have a headache forever. Besides, Uka Uka doesn't know jack shit about these forms of species. He's just blowing hot air."

"Hmm, after this I'm going to need a longer vacation in the Maldives just to get time off my damn back," said N. Trophy in puns while waiting for the results. Finally, Professor Rip checks the last roaming around the islands and gave his results to the troupe. He just did a large leap, indicating that the bandicoots were not dangerous and Cortex can relax now. Without a moment to spare, Ripper Roo immediately hopped madly back to his homestead so he can go back and do what he always like to do best: go fucking nuts. Cortex, without hesitation, told his troupe:

"So it looks like that blustering "mask" sucker Uka Uka has been proven wrong all along about the dangerous species after all. Looks like Uka Uka is now screwed more than ever."

"I don't know about that, Dr. Cortex," said N. Trophy who is not confident. "You're rushing into conclusions already. Professor Ripper Roo may tell us that these species are not harmful at of this point, but there's still a chance Uka Uka might be using other animals to create his squadron."

"How can you tell, Trophy?" said Cortex in question. Then N. Trophy said to Cortex:

"Remember, he's a voodoo mask, a stark contrast to Aku Aku, who is also a mask, but as a native tribal shaman towards his people. Uka Uka can manipulate animals through the use of his eyes. Remember what happen days ago when he tried to manipulate Dr. N. Gin to work for him after he didn't want to load the gem to the Cortex Vortex?"

"The eyes?" said Cortex as he sees the vision of how N. Gin was that close from being manipulated by Uka Uka. Cortex then responded:

"That's right. I know masks have open eye sockets to see, but I think Uka Uka is the most dangerous, am I correct?"

"Precisely," answered N. Trophy. "And it's only a matter of time before he comes out and declares his intention on destroying the Wumpa Islands with an Iron Fist. We must combat our own causes and see how we can be able to help the Bandicoot kin. I don't want to do this, but I hope we can team up with the Bandicoots for once put away that demonic mask Uka Uka once in for all."

"Indeed," said N. Gin. "I already have an idea about a kind of animal we can use. Alligators are a man's worst nightmare and they can eat small creatures as it like was their meal. I would think of finding the dangerous alligators here around Oceania to create our own squadron and eat those cocksuckers up!"

"That won't be necessary though," said N. Trophy as he carries out one Striped Sinclair Bandicoot. "I further suggest we use the same way Uka Uka is doing, except only obey us to fight against his squadron. Besides, it would give Dr. Cortex an opportunity to make one of the bandicoots his general that he has been dying for since he tried manipulating Crash back them."

"Hmm, you know," Cortex began, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. My own squadron against Uka Uka's own. (Sinister laughter) I like that idea, Dr. Trophy, and by the looks of it, we're going to show that malevolent voodoo mask whose boss around here. (Loud Sinister Laughter)"

Cortex may seem to find the returning inner self of that madman feeling and hopes of disposing Uka Uka and his squadron, but, returning to the Fiji Islands, at the secret covert base, Uka Uka and Tiny have finally finished cloning the bandicoots that they have snatched using the Cloning Chamber that had fused the fur that was stained in Crash's blood vomit and put the snatched Stripe Sinclair Bandicoots into the chamber. Successful, Uka Uka saw the clones, resembling Crash, but with different style of tribal tattoos to seal their identification. Uka Uka, so happy that he actually accomplished something without resorting to Cortex, said to Tiny:

"Oh, yes. This is what I really wanted after countless years with that failure, Dr. Neo Cortex. A vast number of cloned bandicoots ready to do my bidding. I am just damn glad that my plans have worked. All of them, looking like Crash, but with a violent soul. But, I am beginning to worry already. What is taking so long with the female variety?"

Tiny responded with the statistics:

"Master Uka Uka, Tiny found out the stats of possible cloning of female bandicoots. Female bandicoots cannot mate at that time because female bandicoots will only do so in wintertime. Since Tiny and Uka Uka live in Oceania, Tiny and Uka Uka must wait until June for the wintertime."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, though," said Uka Uka. "The only reason I wanted to have a woman on board is to be like a man with a dangerous weapon in mind! But is there any way we can get someone to be as the rapist? Will there be an identity to him?"

"Not to worry, Uka Uka," said Tiny, "Tiny know how to break silence with unfinished female bandicoot project that Cortex made but has buried at time. Project looks like Coco, except it has black hair and sadistic BSDM theology. This project is also good in Ninjitsu."

"Do you think we can add a male body part to that project?" said Uka Uka in question.

"Tiny," said Tiny. "Tiny know how to clone huge pizzle to attach to hot and sadistic project. While that happens, Uka Uka has time to prepare the Mecha Leader to Sigma."

"Sigma," said Uka Uka, then he finally agrees. "Yes, of course. Sigma. We have 200 soldiers in the ready for the battle against Wumpa Island. And not only that, 200 is the equivalent number of that Greek letter you've spouted out. Tiny, that's unbelievable. No wonder you got smarts in your head, for once."

"Of course," said Tiny as he flashes his fangs. "When Eliza is awake from her slumber, with phallic on her body, Coco and Tawna better be ready...for worst sex night in their lives."

[Scene fades to black for five seconds]

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | 9:00am]

Returning back to the Solomon Islands, and back at Crunch's estate, Coco Bandicoot, still sleeping from last night's "unusual" wet dream about Crash Bandicoot, is hoping to get back on track and hopefully try to make more money over her technician job in the house. When she woke up, she immediately began to blush hard, knowing that she slept without the covers on because she wet her blankets and clothes due to her orgasmic feeling from the dream. But she is ashamed because she was dreaming erotically about Crash Bandicoot because of her early years as a teen showing off her sultry dance moves, bumping and grinding on Crash's lap during reading, but she doesn't know why she was seeing herself giving Crash oral while laying down on the floor. Also, she was worried whether or not Crunch videotaped Coco of herself speaking into her dreams and saying Crash's name, fearing he was doing something to get nasty. As she was about to get up and get everything cleaned up, her laptop sounded off, with a message saying:

"Hello, hello, hello! Incoming Video Message from Melbourne! Incoming Video Message from Melbourne! Lucky, lucky, Coco!"

Coco, not aware of her laptop going bonkers over an excited video message, decided for once to take the message and suddenly, it surprised her.

"Coco," said the happily Tawna Bandicoot on video. "I hope you're awake, darling. It's Tawna."

"Oh, my Lord," said Coco in shame as she quickly got dressed and went back to her laptop. But her blushing was around her body, knowing that Tawna almost saw her naked. Coco said:

"Oh, Tawna. I...I can't believe it that you called after how many months since we last seen each other. Wait a minute, how long was it?"

"Oh, it wasn't that long, hon," said Tawna with a smile. "It was just four and a half months before you moved in with Crunch, but not to be with him, of course. The reason I called you is because of this portrait I had in my closet for a long time. You guys were just as cute as angels back then, especially my ex Crash Bandicoot, to whom I regretted for breaking up with him."

"C...Cute as angels?" said Coco with an innocent look. "Tawna...that's so...so thoughtful of you...to say such nice things about me and my brother, if I say so. (Sighs) I am sorry, Tawna, for blushing hard. I was just...?"

"Oh, my, don't tell me Little Coco slept in the raw, huh?" said Tawna in a cute way. "Hey, don't worry, honey. I sleep in the raw all the time but it's mostly I wear babydolls to bed. And it's perfectly okay if you want to talk while being naked. Nothing wrong with that, I am getting used to it since Amy next door spotted me naked and she wasn't ashamed of it."

"Wait a minute," said Coco. "Amy? Are you referring to Amy Malymna of the famous Australian Racing Stripers? I didn't know you were living next door to her?"

"We have a joint bathroom around the apartments, hon," said Tawna. "She and her girl-toy Tammy Strypes are living together and they do on times have the bathroom to themselves all day. They're not ashamed of being bisexuals. They had boyfriends but they couldn't take them seriously due to their work. I know, life can be hectic but on times, working together and being together first as friends can be a perfect chemistry for those two hotties. But anyway, I just wanted to know if you're all right and maybe one day we can see each other again. Unless you're shy about talking to a hotty totty in Melbourne?"

"Well, it's not like that, Tawny," Coco said but on accident as she begins to blush even more.

"Oh, God, I can't believe that I called you Tawny. Oh, man, how am I going to explain to Crash about my accidental wet dream about him and my shyness to seeing women naked?"

Tawna, with eyes widen in surprise, said to Coco:

"Wait a minute. A wet dream about Crash? Coco, I thought you guys were like brother and sister together. What happened there?"

"(Sighs)," she then sighed and said, "I don't know what to say, Tawna. Crash has been my only person to be around with, and he treats me supremely well like a big brother to me. But, Tawna, we were never proven to be related together. We were both experiments to Cortex's plot for world domination. Back then, Crash was 15. I was 9 with supreme intelligence. By the time I was a teen, he stopped aging and all I can think of him being 21 years old and never aging."

"Oh, yeah, that's correct," said Tawna. "We stop aging at 21 due of Cortex's manipulation and we get to retain our youth forever. But, tell me, Little Coco, could it be that you actually have affections towards Crash Bandicoot?"

Coco, resisting to cry on screen, immediately said:

"Yes, I do. I miss him a lot. Seriously. I wish I can see him again."

Tawna, so soft to the heart, also said to her:

"I'm the same way, too. I actually both miss you guys. You guys are the only people who I can trust; to me and the most lovable to all. I was hoping maybe soon I would love to live with you guys while visiting Wumpa Island, if it's all right with you, my sweet little Coco."

"Tawna," said Coco continuing with the innocent look. "Stop it, you're making me blush. But, tell me, Tanwa, is there any way I can strike this secrecy towards Crash?"

"You may have to talk to him, one-on-one, babe," said Tawna. "Just talk to him and see how he fairs out. Besides, I really want to hear him speak just once. Just be strong, Coco, and tell him how you feel. That's all there is to it. I know you're strong, Coco, and I know why. (Palms her hand onto the camera with her other hand onto her chest) Because I believe in you. You're a sweet girl because of your soft nature, and it will never be taken away by anyone, especially that narcissist Crunch Bandicoot. You just need someone with a heart to love you like nobody else. Oh, one thing, Coco. If Crash didn't see my DVD, join him, ask him to view it and make him feel right at home. Okay?"

Suddenly, Coco immediately palmed her hand onto the monitor, touching Tawna's face onto the screen. She gave a sigh of relief and said to her:

"I promise. When you do come to the Wumpa Islands, can we have a pillow fight together?"

Tawna smiled and said:

"Of course. We'll see you around, Little Coco. Bye, honey."

They immediately signed off on their computers, but for Coco, feeling immediately red around her body made her think that she is getting attracted to Tawna as well. But she does know that just talking to Crash about how she feels about him was the only way to break the silence, and it's the only way to make her a stronger woman. She then said after the conversation:

"Tawna. Wow. What a caring woman. She really does care about me. Hmm. Maybe she's right. It's time I go pay a visit with Crash Bandicoot and tell him the truth."

But as she was about to get packing to visit Crash Bandicoot, Crunch came in and wanted to talk to Coco. But Coco got on the offensive and said:

"Look, Crunch, I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but you better leave me alone and let me live with my own life!"

"No, Coco," said Crunch in shame. "I didn't come here to smack you silly about your conversation with Tawna Bandicoot. No. I came here to tell you that you do have every right to love your "big brother" Crash Bandicoot. I should've known better. Telling you that you were that close from going incest on Crash was morally wrong. Not only that, exploring your sexuality towards Crash in your dreams was just a phase in your life, though you never had boyfriends in your life. But, Coco, listen. Even though you're not proven to have a big brother during the experiments with Cortex, I still say it's best if you want to see and live with Crash again. I really mean it."

"You mean...," said Coco, "You mean I can actually go back and see Crash again? But how can I do that? I don't have my aircraft or jet ski to ride back to Wumpa Island."

"Don't worry," said Crunch. "I'm letting you have my jet ski to get you back home. I should be the one alone and thinking to myself on why I committed such an offense against a girl who loves everyone, especially Tawna. I think money got into my way and made me such a fucking nark. And I came here to apologize."

Coco, who at first wanted to slap Crunch for hearing the conversation, actually smiled and said Crunch:

"You don't need to apologize anymore, Crunch. Letting me go see Crash is the apology I have been waiting for to hear, and I do thank you for that generous gift, Crunch. Seriously. I do."

Within moments, Crunch allowed Coco to get her stuff ready and prepare to leave the mansion to her destination in Wumpa Island via his jet ski. For the first time, and hopefully the longest time, Crunch ever did something nice to a person who once acted like a jackass, now regretting it. But Crunch is tad bit confused on Coco talking to Tawna instead of her male friends Penta, Aku Aku, and Crash. Is he thinking that Coco is very, very curious about both boys and girls? After a long awaited but blushful shower, Coco immediately got onto her White Tanktop and shorts and got her stuff onto the jet ski so she can be able to go see Crash and his friends once again in happiness. While she is beginning to leave, Crunch, seeing her getting ready to go, has this to say:

"Maybe it's time I need to think more of my life instead of money, guns, and sex. I am acting like Pinstripe Potaroo before he got asphyxiated by Crash Bandicoot. Maybe I can actually hold something that would actually make everyone happy and remembering it for the rest of their lives. (Gets an idea) Ah, now I know! I think I can set all this up, but I have to come up with a good plan for it."

Within moments, Crunch quickly went into his room to prepare for something that's gonna stun the Solomon Islands for good, but for what? Is it for the common good? Or is it to exploit people for money and sex? We don't know yet for sure. Up in the skies of the Solomon Islands, Cortex, Trophy, and N. Gin were flying through the skies one more time before they opted to return back to N. Sanity Island to begin their counter resurgence against Uka Uka's now named squadron Sigma. Crazy enough, they brought along the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot that is a female variety and not dangerous. Maybe they have an idea of having women fighting off men as well, but still, Dr. N. Trophy is not convinced just yet with Cortex but does agree that a counter resurgence is the only way to stop Uka Uka from tearing everybody apart, but not with women fighting. However, as they were about to get closer to N. Sanity Island, they notice a jet ski roaming around the ocean and from there, they spotted Coco Bandicoot, riding Crunch's Alpha-1 Jet ski, to go back to Wumpa Island to go see Crash and his fellow friends once again. From there, N. Gin knew from the get-go that she got fed up with the rich narcissism of Crunch Bandicoot and for her, she wanted to return with someone she cares about. N. Gin said to Cortex:

"Oh, boy. It looks like our former female nemesis Coco Bandicoot has finally got out of the Solomon Islands and decided to go back to see Crash Bandicoot and his friends. Damn, she has grown up really fast."

"Well, let's not get into some Hokem Tokum about Coco, will you?" said N. Trophy. "Let's head straight to the island and make our attack plans."

"Man," said Cortex, "You are indeed serious in trying to stop Uka Uka from bringing the islands down to his face, huh? Well, whatever the case is, we better not let him win!"

Soon, they quickly jetted towards their headquarters to begin their process for the counter insurgence against the Sigma Squadron. While that was happening, en route to Wumpa Islands, Coco Bandicoot was enjoying the fresh breeze of air blasting on her body while riding her way closer to the Islands to go see Crash Bandicoot once again. Smiling, enjoying the waves, but a tad ticklish from the waves hitting her short tanktop while feeling the mist hitting her, she is miles away from living back the happy life when she was around Crash and friends. Suddenly...

"Objective: Spotted. Target: Female Bandicoot. Transport: Alpha-1 Jet ski. Destination: Wumpa Islands. Position Of Target: 50 Degrees to the West."

"Perfect!" shouted Uka Uka on AV Phone. "That should be good enough to attack that slutty bitch! Okay, fire at will!"

"Affirmative!" shouted the hidden mechanical beast as it shot a stinger missile which is heading straight towards the jet ski. Coco, suddenly just enjoying the cool breeze while riding on the jet ski, is about to get a rude awakening. Although she didn't see it, the jet ski's alarm CPU told Coco this:

"Warning! Warning! Be On A Lookout! Unidentified Object Approaching Alpha-1 at 2 O'Clock!"

"Oh, come on, my friend," said Coco in confidence. "There hasn't been a single enemy attack around the Wumpa Islands. Besides, we haven't had any word about Cortex and Uka Uka. Come on, lighten up here."

But it wasn't "lighten up here" for Coco Bandicoot as she turned around and noticed a stinger missile was heading straight to the jet ski. Unfortunately, she didn't had a backup transport to help her escape as the missile hit the tail-end of the jet ski and exploded on impact, causing Coco to fly up in the air and hitting hard on the water. But she hit the water head-on, causing her to go deeply into the ocean. Back at Wumpa Island, Aku Aku noticed the huge explosion far away from their home and immediately took a gander at it. From there, he knew that something was terribly wrong. He said:

"Oh, dear me, no! A huge explosion? I thought Dr. Cortex was done with evildoings when I saved his hide from Uka Uka? Unless... (He sees the destroyed jet ski with a piece of Coco's white tanktop) Holy... CRASH!"

Crash quickly came out of the house and said to Aku Aku:

"What's the matter, Aku Aku? Something wrong?"

He then shows the destroyed Alpha-1 Jet ski with a piece of Coco's tanktop and then, fear strikes Crash Bandicoot when he sees Coco's cherished short white tank-top on the destroyed jet ski. He then said, without panic:

"Coco..."

Back in Melbourne, Tawna Bandicoot was finishing up cleaning the apartment, alongside her neighbors Tammy and Amy, so later they can have a little get together while getting ready for the weekend, when all of the sudden, the radio came on with some breaking news.

[Radio Host]

"We interrupt our radio broadcast for an urgent news bulletin. We just picked up word that an unidentified stinger missile has struck a jet ski 50 miles off apart Tasmania and The Wumpa Islands."

Tawna, who heard the title "Wumpa Islands," said:

"What? Wumpa Islands? (Fear strikes into her) Oh, My God, could it be...?"

[Radio Host]

"Alongside the destroyed jet ski, there's word that a female Eastern Barred Bandicoot, probably in her 20s, was riding the jet ski. We don't know the details of the accident, but in our next hour, we'll give you information about the attack that happened just now. We now go back to your regular music programming."

Tawna, covering her mouth in sadness, believed that Coco Bandicoot was killed in the missile attack, and believed to be the works of her enemy Dr. Neo Cortex. As tears popping out through the beautiful bandicoot, Amy and Tammy noticed Tawna going down on her knees, crying in pain. They couldn't say a word when they knew that Tawna has a friend who eventually was part of an attack plan from a mysterious entity flying around Oceania. They heard Tawna's crying and heard her saying:

"C...Coco...no...NO! Please. Don't go away! Don't you dare go away! Please. Please." +

[Author's Notes]

- Eliza, the name chosen by Tiny the Tiger, will be based on a scrapped character, who is supposed to be the antithesis of Coco Bandicoot from Crash Twinsanity.


	4. Session 2 Ch4: Fanning the Flames

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Second Session: It Ain't Easy

Chapter Four: Fanning the Flames

[Wumpa Island | 1:00pm | 10 miles off the scene of the incident]

"I...I can't believe it," said Aku Aku in disdain. "I can't believe all through my life that I have never seen such a cloud of black smoke flying up in the air. How on Mother's Green Earth can someone commit such a heinous act against a person who is willing to visit us again? I can't believe it that it wasn't Dr. Cortex this time. It has to be the work of my evil brother Uka Uka again. I swear it!"

"How can you tell that it was Uka Uka and not Dr. Cortex, Aku Aku?" said Penta in confusion. "Could it be some kind of superweapon that he's planning to annihilate his nemesis or maybe he's conducting test trials against Coco Bandicoot in order to rule this island with a bloody fist?"

"No, Penta," said Crash as he walks closer to the water. "It's neither one of them. And I can tell. (Points to the markings on Coco's damaged tank-top piece) Metallic Formaldehyde. Mostly used to make a mecha that is powerful enough to come by and snatch away women easily to commit violent acts like sexual assault. By the looks of it, this mecha is mostly used to commit murder, and Uka Uka is out for blood. But, today... (Begins to walk onto water)"

"Crash!" shouted Aku Aku. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going to sit on my damn ass and let my one true friend go down in death and in shameful rawness," said Crash in seriousness. "Coco needs me. I need her. Not only that...the whole technical world needs her! HANG ON TIGHT, COCO! CRASH'S GONNA SAVE YA!"

Within a matter of moments, Crash Bandicoot took a monstrous leap of faith into the dangerous waters to go save Coco Bandicoot. Coco, last time, was beginning her trek back home after talking to Tawna Bandicoot via a webcam on her laptop when Tawna told her about how she misses both Crash and Coco and the dream Coco accidentally had when she told her about how she got grinding with Crash. She wanted to go back home and live again with Crash but she was afraid to tell him the truth about her dream, but with Tawna's advice, and her cute methods that made Coco look innocent when shy and curious, she left Crunch's estate, in which Crunch finally got an accepted apology without saying "I'm sorry" by lending her his jet ski: the Alpha-1, to go back to Wumpa Island to see Crash and his friends again. But it would come at a terrible time. When she was riding back to Wumpa Island, there was an unknown object hidden around the waters that targeted Coco and the jet ski and fired a Stinger Missile at it, hitting the tail end of the jet ski, causing a huge explosion that sent Coco up into the air, and crashing down hard in the waters. When Tawna heard the breaking news story in Australia, Tawna feared that Coco was killed from an enemy attack, which caused her to feel pain around her body and her soul. But with Crash taking a risky step to find out if she died from the attack or still alive, there will be an answer in a matter of seconds. While that was happening, the unknown object, hidden probably in the ocean, contacted Uka Uka and said:

"Object Target: Destroyed. Enemy: Possibly Dead. Mission: Accomplished."

"Good," said Uka Uka while at the covert base. "That's what I like to hear. Bring in the motionless bitch and will get down to business. (Hangs up) Oh, yeah. I cannot wait to see you do your sadistic bearing, Tiny. For eons, I have been waiting to see one of most heinous acts mankind cannot bear to see. With Aku Aku in the pits of an icy hell, I cannot wait to begin our siege at the Wumpa Islands."

"Tiny don't think so, Master Uka Uka," said Tiny as he heard Aku Aku's name. "Uka Uka and Tiny have big problem. Tiny spotted problem on camera among Mecha ZetaB's torso. Look."

Within moments, joy becomes anger as Uka Uka spots his brother with Penta Penguin on his side. He angrily said:

"That son of a fucker! How dare he deploy out of my icy attack! It must be Crash Bandicoot who freed him from the icy prison. I shall not let my brother advance in our attack plan! ZetaB! Respond! Set your target to Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku! They're about to rescue Coco Bandicoot! Leave no trail behind except his manhood!"

With the named mecha among Uka Uka's Sigma Squadron, ZetaB said in respond:

Request: Affirmative. Acquire New Target! Heading Straight to the Ocean Floor! Target: Crash and Aku Aku. Action: Assassination!" 

Within minutes, ZetaB spotted the acquired target that Uka Uka has reported to: Crash Bandicoot. Crash, on the other side, has been peddling through his feet as quick as he can so he can be able to get Coco out of the treacherous waters so he could be able to revive her. Aku Aku quickly came to the scene and acted as a shield to help Crash on his way. However...

"LOOK!" shouted Crash in the water in a gargling way. "There's Coco! Holy Crap, I can't believe she only has a minor gash on her leg."

"Only?" said Aku Aku without the gargling way. "Haven't you forgotten something, Crash? She's knocked out! Don't forget about the incident recently. We need to pull her out of the water before she ends up dead by suffocation of ocean water, or worse, bloodletting in the ocean. Hang on tight, Crash."

Aku Aku managed to get his body onto Crash's face to give his power to make Crash breathe and propel a little faster to rescue Coco. However, ZetaB was already in position to begin its attack against the enemy targets. It said:

"Target Spotted! Engaging Missile Attack!"

Then, the mecha immediately fired a couple of Underwater Stinger Missiles against the enemy target, but those missiles aren't for dead target use. The missiles were only twenty-five feet off the target, but then, it exploded, causing a huge riff underwater. That startled both Aku Aku and Crash as they noticed that they're in for a wild ride. Aku Aku said:

"What the...? Hey, that has to be one of Uka Uka's brand new mecha weapons for his own squadron! How did he manage to find us deep in underwater? Well, never mind that, we got to get Coco before she gets slaughtered. Time to kick it to overdrive!"

Soon enough, Crash kicked up his legs to overdrive and quickly came closer to Coco Bandicoot and quickly grabbed her so they can get out of the ocean and into their hut. But ZetaB continued on with the array of short length missile barrage to keep on startling the enemy target, hoping to get them to slow down. Crash and Aku Aku were getting closer for fresh air until they see ZetaB, face-to-face, who was ready to gun down the enemies. It said:

"Enemy Target On Standstill! Stolen Uka Uka's Prized Possession! Preparing To Spill Blood In The Deep End Of The Ocean!"

Suddenly, the mecha quickly pulls out an array of ballistic weaponry as it is ready to blow Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku to shreds, hoping to put an end to the Bandicoots once in for all. However, as the mecha was preparing to engage fire at the targets, without warning, a barrage of missiles struck the ZetaB on contact, causing it to retreat its weaponry. Suddenly, on the screen back at the covert base in Fiji, Uka Uka sees his mecha being hit with the missiles and shouted in disdain:

"WHAT'S THIS SHIT? HOW CAN THIS BE? I GOT THE MECHA ROBOT TO GET READY TO SLAUGHTER THOSE INFESTED ASSHOLES, NOW IT IS RETREATING! HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"Uka Uka!" said Tiny. "Sensors detected on screen here that your former super weapon Crunch Bandicoot was root cause of ZetaB Mecha to retreat his weaponry. His missiles are marked with phrase "DOFUMYH", which means "Don't Fuck My Young Honeys." Tiny don't know why Crunch wrote it down, but Tiny think it's reference to Coco and Tawna Banidcoot."

"Grr, great," said Uka Uka in disdain, "That Arnold Schwarzenegger look-a-like is trying to take away my limelight just to save his little bitches. We're going to have to come up with a better attack plan for the time being. Recall ZetaB to the covert base at once."

Successful, though trounced in defeat in hoping to snatch Coco for Tiny's undoing, Uka Uka decided to wait for the right time to come up with the devious attack plan in order to conquer Wumpa Island and N. Sanity Island. Worrying for twenty minutes, Penta Penguin immediately saw Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku, jumping out of the ocean with the knocked-out Coco Bandicoot on their side. But as they got out of the ocean, they immediately carried Coco to the house and placed her on a wooden coffee table, covered in blankets with a pillow to give Coco some comfort. However, since there are no hospitals in Wumpa Island, the guys have to rely on their hands to determine the fate of one person. From there, Aku Aku, with all of his might, placed himself onto Coco's face to give a reading of her body temperature while Penta and Crash checked out her pulse and heart rate. Thirty seconds later, they were not hearing good news. Aku Aku said to the gang:

"Guys, this is bad news to tell you. Coco's body temperature has dropped significantly due to the temperature of the water. I even feared the worse that the intake of the seawater could be very harmful due to the dissolved salts of the water."

"I feel the same way, Aku Aku," said Penta, "She has a bad pulse rate as well. Uka Uka must've done something hideous to cause the incident against poor Coco Bandicoot. Oh, man, this is bad."

Crash, stunned in silence that Coco is not responding due to Uka Uka's test with the mecha ZetaB, took a strong, hard look at the person who he had protected all through his life like a big brother to her. Touching her face that was beginning to feel cold, Crash ended up shedding tears of pain and sorrow that Coco was minutes away from dying. Aku Aku said while seeing Crash alongside Coco:

"This is bad, really bad. I can't believe that my evil brother is part of this plan for world domination, and I can't help but tell him straight up that I am about to split his damn mask in half if he does it again. (Sighs) we need some assistance. We better get Crunch Bandicoot here to help revive Coco Bandicoot before it's too late."

"No," said Crash in response. "Don't call him to help us. This is a situation that I have to endure by myself. (Sighs) I never did this before, but... (gulps) here goes nothing."

Suddenly, without hesitation, Crash Bandicoot opened up Coco's mouth and immediately put some air into her system. Penta, eyeing the situation in shock, can't believe it that Crash is going to revive Coco without any help. But he is shock to see him putting his own mouth into his little sister's mouth, or so they say. However, Aku Aku notices also that he is trying to get the seawater out of Coco's system. He said to Penta:

"Penta, why so disgusted about this rescue on someone's life? I have seen this before when Tawna got injured severely during the fight with Pinstripe when she finally woke up about Pinstripe's intention. I only know it by one word: Resuscitation. Watch and learn, Penta. We are not getting involved this time."

Penta then complied with Aku Aku's wishes and continued watching the rescue of Coco Bandicoot while Crash, panicking in tremendous fear, kept pumping down Coco's stomach while blowing her mouth inside to give her some air so he can successfully revive Coco Bandicoot. In repeated intervals, Crash kept pumping and blowing, but in the process, kept telling Coco this:

"Come on, Coco. Please, this is not funny. Wake up! Wake up, my little Coco. Don't die on me! Remember, you have got a long life to go through, especially being friends with everyone around the Wumpa Island. Come on, Coco! Please, don't let everyone see you in limbo, especially my continuous love with Tawna Bandicoot!"

Suddenly, after one last hit of air going into Coco's mouth, Coco eventually began to open her eyes, and hearing Crash's plead, she immediately threw up huge amounts of seawater, but on most part of it, on Crash's face. After the final upshot of the seawater, Coco eventually started to breathe normally, but in a weaken state, causing her to shake a little due to the shock and the coldness of the water. Penta and Aku Aku, in total shock, cannot believe that even though Crash never had perform CPR, it was his first shot taking a try, and it succeeded. Crash immediately told Aku Aku and Penta:

"Guys, hand me some towels. Stat!"

Penta and Aku Aku immediately got Crash some towels and quickly wrapped Coco around her body to dry her up and give her some warmth before moving on to getting her changed into dry clothes. Crash, panicking from Coco's near-death, finally calmed down and sat down to relieve himself from the stress he endured from performing CPR on Coco. Suddenly, Coco immediately turned her head around and saw Crash clutching her hand, knowing for a fact that he doesn't want to lose her because of Uka Uka's attack. Slowly but surely, Coco said to Crash:

"C...Crash. Crash. My Big Guy..."

Crash in response said:

"Coco. Our Little Coco."

Hearing his voice for the first time, Coco slowly said to Crash:

"Crash...why didn't you... why didn't take my clothes off...for me? Why are you shy, my strongest bandicoot ever? Are you shy of seeing Little Coco naked?"

Suddenly, Crash immediately blushed in shame because Coco wanted to get wrapped in towels to get dried out in the raw. Penta noticed a bit of strange behavior coming towards Coco, and he finally got an answer. He said to Aku Aku:

"You know, if memory serves my little mind correctly, I think Coco is finally exploring her little innocence for the first time of her life."

"Her innocence?" said Aku Aku. "What do you mean by that?"

"Pretty simple, Aku Aku," said Penta. "Coco has been a steady girl who thought of nothing more than working for the money she needed to sustain herself than getting money from Crunch Bandicoot, which I think in my opinion it was a terrible idea to live with him now that he's acting like a narcissist. So glad she made the right choice in coming back here. But I am a little confused why she wanted to ask Crash to take off her clothes. Odd."

Aku Aku, at first had no idea of why Coco would ask such a thing, but then, it hits him in the head, but he doesn't want to say it to Penta because it would make him go batshit. Aku Aku then approached to Crash and said:

"Leave it to me, Crash. If you're afraid to disrobe Coco, it's all right. I think I know something about the curiosity of Little Coco here. I'll tell you later on, okay?" 

Within moments, Aku Aku used his powers to transfer Coco into Crash's room, and in the process, get her wet clothes off and putting on dry ones for her. From there, everything seemed to be calm, for the time being. However, miles away from Crash's home, Dr. Nefarious Trophy was using his Telekinesis ability to find out what was going on at the home. He remembered last time hearing of Cortex saying that Coco has grown up to be a beautiful woman, but chafed him because Trophy thinks Dr. Cortex had a dirty mind about Coco. Dr. N. Trophy, patient in his ways to find out about the Bandicoots, had this to say:

"Hmm. If my memory serves me right, and hopefully it does, I knew from this point on that Coco really missed Crash Bandicoot a lot since her departure to the Solomon Islands and she knew from the point on she made a bad mistake in living with the rich narcissist. Cortex's former super weapon: Crunch Bandicoot. I cannot believe it that she has grown up to be a very beautiful woman who wanted to be around with her friends considering her to be family to her heart. But I think I know of the reason why she wanted to go back. Her heart belongs to Crash Bandicoot. Yeah. Of course. She really loves him so much like she was his girlfriend. But how can it be? They have been like brother and sister years beforehand. Hmm. By the looks of it, there's got to be the real truth behind Crash and Coco. Yeah, that may be it. But ever since I noticed the attack from Uka Uka against Coco Bandicoot, there's going to be another partner with the mechanical leader of his vile faction. A girl... but with a penis."

"Did you say a girl with a penis, Dr. N. Trophy?" questioned N. Gin when he heard Trophy's talking while taking a shit. N. Trophy replied:

"I wish you would've mind your own business while you were dropping bombs in Neo York, N. Gin."

"Sorry, N. Trophy," apologized N. Gin, "But how would you find a private place to let me take a crap in peace! But, come clean, why are you saying Uka Uka is planning to have a woman with a male phallic on her body?"

"Simple," said N. Trophy. "Uka Uka was planning to use Coco Bandicoot as a target decoy by using their fully-developed mechanical robot that is running with the organs of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot. Uka wanted her to first be raped by Tiny the Tiger, and then produce a clone version of herself but with a sadistic BSDM theology so she would rape Coco as well. All I got to say is that Uka Uka is definitely sick to his own damn mask. I am worried, N. Gin. I am worried about her well-being if she ends up getting raped twice if caught. The only way we're going to help protect the Bandicoots is to make sure we don't blow our cover. We need to find a way to stop Uka Uka from attacking them and try to split his mask up in half. Splitting his mask up is the only method in killing a magical mask."

"Why didn't I think of that," said N. Gin but liked N. Trophy's idea. N. Gin said:

"By the by, where is Cortex now?"

[N. Sanity Island | Dr. Cortex's Lab]

"Patience," started Cortex in his lab while place the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot in N. Brio's Evolvo-Ray. "Patience, my calm one. We're not going to harm you, oh, no sir. We're going to make you the general of my own army so we can squash Uka Uka's armada like a bug. For countless years, I have been trying to get at least an animal I can manipulate so I would make it my general, but I couldn't because Crash was a big failure when I got rejected by the vortex. But now, with the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot on our side, we will not fail this time. Oh, no. Although I hate Crash's fucking guts, I am going to make sure he can have his own peace...and make sure Uka Uka will never see the day of light...again. (Sinister laughter)

[Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | Tawna's Apartment | 12:00pm]

Oh, dear, and to think Uka Uka was more crazy than Dr. Neo Cortex. Boy, was I wrong. Anyway, returning to Tawna's apartment in Melbourne, Tawna's hope of having a girl's night in with the Racing Stripers has come to a halt. Why's that? Because of Tawna after hearing of what happened with Coco Bandicoot with the incident involving Uka Uka's mecha leader of Sigma, ZetaB, at Wumpa Island. Hours ago, she has been mostly been looking at her window, shedding tears of pain and anxiety, because her best friend, she believes, is feared to be dead. However, it also puts her trip to Wumpa Island up on hold because without her, she might not be able to win a pillow fight with Coco when she visits, something that has been etched in her mind since her talk with Coco last time. There's a possibility that Tawna may have strong feelings with Coco, despite the fact she is still thinking of going back to Crash and have their "night" together. Right now, she's still feeling the pain of disbelief, but also holding onto something that she wanted to give to Coco before the incident happen. Amy noticed Tawna at the corner of the window sill, sad and close from crying again. Amy felt so sad that Tawna has someone in mind that she mostly cares about that ended up getting killed. Amy then decided to get close to Tawna and at least talk to her to make her feel better. She placed her hand on her right elbow and said:

"Tawna? Are you going to be alright, hon?"

"No," said Tawna in response. "I don't think I'm going to be okay, Amy. I can't believe I heard the terrible news concerning my best friend Coco. My, God. After all I was hoping to see in my time with her, I won't be able to see her again. I feared that she has died from the attack. (Starting to shed tears) My Little Coco. Dead. I don't want her to be taken away from me. Never."

"Coco?" questioned Amy but then strikes a cord. "Oh, yeah, now I remember. (Looks at the portrait on her wall) Oh, my, it's been too long. Grown up so beautifully and intelligently. Oooh. Now I get it. You not only have the hots for Crash again, but I take it with that little incident with being in the raw, you actually have a heart for Coco as well. Oh, Tawny. Tawny, Tawny, Tawny. I wish I can heal your pain already, unless you already got something that you can let me see."

From there, Tawna showed Amy her package to see. Tawna said:

"I really wanted to do a little cosplay with Coco while we had the chance for the pillow fight. I wanted to give her a top hat, short suit and skirt and boots, along with my own version so we can be rocking like Lady Marmalade. But now... (Sighs) it might not happen now. (Sniffs) My Little Coco. My sweet, cute, passionate, darling, Little Coco."

Suddenly, Amy, with sheer confidence, raised her right hand and palmed her face softly, letting Tawna's tears wet her hand. She then took a huge hug with Tawna and said:

"Oh, Tawna. Don't feel way too sad. If you feel way too sad, you'll make me cry, too. Tawna, don't try to think about death being feared on Little Coco. You know, maybe it will come to past that she may have survived the attack. I swear to it, Tawna. I do. If she is alive, Tawna, I would love to come with you and maybe we'll have a pillow fight all together, so you won't feel alone with just her."

"You...you really mean it?" said Tawna as she ends up cracking a smile. Amy said:

"I mean it," said Amy with a coo. Then, they immediately braced for a huge hug, holding on together for a while as a sign of comfort for Tawna Bandicoot. However, it got interrupted by a telephone ringing loud. Amy believes that it could be Coco on the phone, but she's not sure yet. She told Tawna:

"Go ahead, hon. It may be for you."

With a little bit of fear, Tawna slowly but surely approached to the telephone, picked it up, and said on the speaker:

"Apartment X7 Melbourne. This is Tawna speaking."

Then...

"Tawna, I hope you're not having a very bad day at this point because I have got some good news to tell you. Coco Bandicoot is still alive and well after the missile attack at Wumpa Island."

Suddenly, within a rapid heartbeat and a hard clutch to the phone, she said:

Is...Is that...Is that really you...Crash Bandicoot? Oh...Oh, my God. After...after all these years of not hearing the voice I really wanted to hear, you finally... (She begins shedding tears)"

Tawna couldn't say a word anymore as she finally heard the voice of Crash Bandicoot, who broke his silence over an accidental dream about Coco Bandicoot that made him shout out her name while asleep. However, despite the fact that she feels stunned silent over for the first time hearing Crash's voice, Tawna immediately got back her posture, but then took a huge smile on her face, knowing that this is the first time talking to him since the Pinstripe Incident. Tawna, who heard the great news about Coco being alive and well, immediately just said to Crash:

"Crashy. Honey. (Sighs) I know this will be a short call, but, may I ask you one simple request? I...I really want to go see you guys at Wumpa Island and...(gulps) you know, stay around for a week or two, if it's okay with you."

Crash couldn't believe his eyes that Tawna is requesting Crash to let her live with them for a week or two. Suddenly, his heart started pounding hard, but kept his composure and immediately said to Tawna:

"I hope you got your jet ski ready to ride along the bumpy waves. Coco has been saying to herself that she wants to see you, Tawna. I say "Why the hell not?" If it's okay, I'll get Aku Aku to protect you from any form of missile attacks so you'll come by safely. Okay?"

"I will, Crashy," said Tawna with a cute voice. "Just don't get too desperate, alright? Bye, bye, honey."

Then, they both hung up the phone and immediately took a sigh of relief. Aku Aku immediately appraised Crash and said:

"Crash, that was great for you to rid your fear in speaking with Tawna after years of her regrettably living with Pinstripe Potaroo. Now, she will be finally coming over to see you once again, especially letting her see Coco for the first time. But, I really don't know what's going on with Coco? Don't you think her body language suggests she has affections with the same gender?"

"Huh?" said Crash. "What makes you say that, Aku Aku?"

"Well," Aku Aku started, "I have been hearing Coco say the words "Tawna" a lot when you were getting some more towels to keep her dry when I transported her to your room. That's all I heard from her. She even kept saying to herself "Rub me all the way, Tawna. Let Crash get behind." Crash, I think she's very curious of not only her sexuality, but also you. Maybe I have a feeling that the brother and sister thing is not true at all. Remember, you and Coco were manipulated by Cortex for a long time, making you guys to believe you were related. Hmm. I think it's best for you to talk with Coco and get it over with. I don't know why, but it's the best answer to get Coco comfortable on what's she's doing. I have nothing more to say now, Crash. I must go see Tawna to get her ready."

Crash got very confused on why he needs to talk with Coco about her sexual inhibitions involving him and Tawna, but sometimes he ponders also on why he also had the same dream but not less graphic. As he was about to go and see Coco in his room, he sees the DVD disk on the top of the fireplace where Tawna's pic is. Finally, seeing the DVD disk, he immediately goes into his room and sees Coco Bandicoot, relaxing on Crash's bed, peacefully and soundly because she is happy to come back and see her friends. However, like the girl she is, she doesn't have the covers on her, but she doesn't mind though. From there, Crash immediately sat down on a chair closer to his and immediately grabbed Coco's hand, trying to give her the warmth she needed. Rubbing her hand softly, Crash looked at Coco Bandicoot with a mild happy look, knowing that the smartest person ever in mechanics has finally come home, but also with a confused look on his face because of her thinking about Tawna. Again, he's neither angry nor sad, just confused, that's all. Then, as he was about to talk, Coco slowly opened her eyes and saw Crash on her side, rubbing her hands. From there, she immediately grabbed Crash's hand softly and smiled at him. She then said to Crash:

"Hey there, Crash. How's my big man doing at Wumpa Island? Hmm?"

"C...Coco," said Crash in confusion. "Well, umm, I have been fine. Thanks for asking though, just still shaking off the fear of your death when I saw that heinous incident that Uka Uka bestowed against you. (Sighs) I am just glad that you are still alive and well. Look at you, so beautiful, still having that wonderful smile. You're like Tawna Bandicoot, only the cutest ever."

Coco immediately blushed hard as she heard something that Crash would never utter out to her: cutest. However, Crash continued to talk with Coco and immediately said to her:

"Coco, I am just going to cut to the chase and just get with it. Coco, I need to ask you something. Aku Aku has been telling me that you have been a little edgy with your innocence and shyness...when it comes to my crush Tawna Bandicoot. I need to ask. Are you so curious about your sexuality right now? Don't be ashamed of it. You can tell me."

Coco, a little nervous about telling him about her sexuality, got on the edge of the bed, rested her legs at Crash's lap, and started talking with this:

"Crash, do you know how it has been if you never had any relationships since the past three years? You know, not being around with a girl you really wanted to be, or like I am, not around with a boy who loves to cuddle up, talk about things in life, going out, have fun, and hopefully continue like that until the day the ring comes on your finger? (Sighs) I have been going through the love pains when I moved in with Crunch Bandicoot, and every day of the week, it seemed like the same thing. When I finished up work, he would go and usually clean out his guns while using a lot of slang, like he was talking to a girl about sex. Many attempts he tried for me I flat out rejected it because I would not be fucking a narcissist with a wad of money near his bulge. But after he offended me about wanting to come back and see you, Crash, he thinks I was going to come here and give away my virginity to you. He offended me very badly and I went up to my room, crying my heart out because he finally ended up being the jerk of all people. All he cared about was money and sex. But, then, something came to be. I was asleep, trying to get rid of all of that bad shit coming from Crunch's mouth, on that night, and then...something weird happened in my dream. And you know what was going on, it was something that I only wanted to discuss with Tawna and Tawna only because I was afraid to tell you the truth on how I felt about you."

"Me?" said Crash. Coco replied:

"Yes, you," said Coco as she was seconds away from shedding tears. "I was afraid to tell you on how the dream about you being so close to me, and I mean so close, made me to believe that I loved you too much. I know that you let me decide to either live with you and your pals or stay with Crunch for protection. But, I couldn't let the dream go away because it was so intense and erotic, my body was pulsating hard, my heart beating rapidly, all around my body I was glistening from the sweat, but... (starting to feel red) oh, damn, how can I put this into words without being so vulgar?"

"Coco, you don't need to say it," said Crash as he calmly rubs Coco's right elbow. "I know what you're going to say. You had a wet dream about me without resorting to playing with yourself. To me, it's perfectly fine with me. Besides, it's been too long until we finally know the true feelings about each other, as like being brother and sister. If we were related, some people may think we're illegally committing incest. But I believe that we are not because we're made from the hands of the mad professors, Neo Cortex and Nitrius Brio. But, Coco, listen. You have every right to feel shy about your feelings towards me. Really, I do. If you're afraid to tell me, it's always best to wait at the right time. You just don't need to rush because of it. And about you almost being caught naked in front of a webcam from Tawna's call, don't worry. Being curious about her is not shameful. And if you do have a tendency to be around her and have one of those little "Moulin Rouge"-style cosplays, I won't bother you. Trust me. It doesn't hurt to try."

Soon, with a trustful eye of Crash Bandicoot gleaming at Coco's face with confidence, Coco immediately started shedding tears, but cracked a smile in delight as she got up and immediately hugged Crash Bandicoot tightly, to signify that she was completely happy that Crash is far beyond a big brother he can be to let Coco do whatever she pleases. Hugging in a tight bond, her tears wet Crash's naked back while she put her arms around his neck, holding on for a long period of time. She didn't want to let go to give Crash some room, but Crash allowed it so he can endure her love for him. Crash immediately then comfort Coco more by rubbing her back, knowing that it will not be a short hugging, but a long one. However, just as they were about to end the long hug, Coco's lap was starting to rub on Crash's lap as well. But why was Coco rubbing her lower side on Crash's lap? Crash then found the reasons why. Her sexuality was showing completely, demanding that she wants to take a step further in being a woman. But for Crash, despite never had any sexual activities around him, especially sex and masturbation, he didn't want to back off nor tell Coco to stop. He allowed Coco to practice. To Crash, it felt like a Blue Light was shining upon him. Then, Coco played the song "I Remember" from deadmau5 on Crash's laptop and played a game she has not done in a long time: Tickle Tackle. She immediately tackled Crash and started tickling him in order to get him to submit to her tickling. However, as she was about to get Crash to submit, Crash turned the tables and immediately started tickling Coco, but with an accidental miss. He mistakenly tickled Coco's bare hips as he was aiming to tickle her arms as a start. Crash immediately became flushed red as he was embarrassed at accidentally tickling Coco's hips. But Coco, feeling the intense feeling of her body from Crash's tickling, started to breathe in tantric passion while putting her hands behind her back so she won't be interfering Crash's experience with a girl very close to him. Crash then decided to keep tickling her hips while Coco was using her left foot to give some sensation on Crash's coccyx (tail bone). Crash felt a bit of tingling from Coco's action, but he knows that it's going to be something that he will never forget. Suddenly, while tickling, Crash went closer with his face to Coco's stomach and blew some wind, trying to give Coco some goose bumps. It did, and Coco was beginning to like it a lot. Her body was getting goose bumps, especially her bust, in which she finally decided to let Crash see her rub her bust erotically. Staring at the face of Crash in ecstatic passion, she lets her hand expose her voluptuous bust by pulling her shirt up so she can rub freely without any restrictions, while Crash, still tickling Coco's hips and blowing a mild wind onto Coco's stomach, immediately dug deeper by rubbing his face from Coco's stomach to her chest, and with his unusual experience, he started licking the center of her chest, in which Coco's back started arching. Coco cried hardly with the words "Oh, damn, Crash!" as it was heard in her dream. Crash realized that playing Tickle Tackle has gone too far, but for him, he personally don't give a damn about it. All he wanted to do is give what Coco has been waiting for a long time. Suddenly, Crash immediately used his hands and went inside Coco's shorts in order to grope her buttocks, in which he began to feel something strange in his pants as well. Suddenly, Coco shouted:

"Oh, Crash, not too far! I'm way too sensitive to get my butt tickled!"

Crash wasn't tickling Coco's butt, but instead massaging it so he would like to hear Coco orgasm loud. Coco's breathing was beginning to go heavily as she was minutes away from having an orgasm in front of Crash Bandicoot. But then, just as things were about to get very heavy, Coco noticed a huge bump on Crash's pants, and then, it hits her. Coco gone off to the offensive and tackled down Crash Bandicoot, and soon, she then began to unravel Crash's zipper, and within a few seconds, she immediately gazed a very hard, long, pulsating, yet juice-dripping wand that Crash didn't want for her to see, but it's to no avail. Coco, very curious about Crash's wand, which stands at eight inches in length, immediately felt it without hesitation, noting the pulsations from Crash's horniness. Crash, so red and ashamed that his wand popped up to be seen by Coco, said to himself:

"Oh, my God. Not like this. Not like this."

"My God, Crash," said Coco while turning red, "Your... your big rod... so big, so long... but not only that... so... so..."

Coco couldn't say anymore as she was staring at Crash's rod for about ten seconds with some hesitation. But then, as she was about let Crash go to let him go down, she quickly grasped Crash's rod and started suckling onto it. Suddenly, Crash's body was straight out flushed red as he was experiencing something sexual for the first time in his life, something he never had experienced when he first hooked up with Tawna. Soon, he was realizing from that moment on that Coco definitely had a serious fling for Crash after all these years. He then found a back pillow, relaxed in it, and allowed Coco to fellate on Crash's throbbing wand. However, he wants payback, so he immediately pulled down Coco's shorts so he can see Coco's butt to let him feel right at home. He opted to keep the shirt on Coco, even though it has been lifted up. Coco loved it that Crash pulled down her pants so he can see her hot body swerving around while "batting a 1000" with Crash's "bat" before he can "hit a home run."

(B4W) Honestly, I don't know why they're using baseball jargon to handle their sexuality. Odd.

Soon enough, Coco's body was beginning to get flushed red as she was feeling extreme body heat from her horniness and shyness towards Crash Bandicoot. But her shyness went away quickly as she decided to play around with Crash's rod and rubbed it with her bust, a la paizuri style. Crash immediately shouted out:

"OH, FUCK! THAT'S...THAT'S..."

Crash again couldn't say a word because of Coco going up and down with her breast rubbing down Crash's wand, which was getting that closer from popping his shot. But for Crash, even with strong sensations during times when he is horny, he can hold it for a long time. Coco, rubbing Crash's wand while licking his tip of the wand, finally decided to take this to one more level. She turned around, let Crash managed to see her butt full-frontal view, and then, Coco sat down, but only on Crash's lap. She then went near Crash's wand and rubbed her wet flower onto it, without resorting to insertion. Crash felt the intense feeling of his own wand being rubbed on Coco's flower as he tried his best not to pop his shot. Throbbing hard sevenfold, Crash noticed then his white liquid starting to drip slowly down from the tip, noting that his wand was almost close from overflowing inside him, which was causing him to be red all the way out. Coco, not hesitating, not only bounced back and forth with her flower rubbing Crash's wand, but took her hands and started jacking it off. Her and Crash were just screaming in total ecstasy as they were getting ready to feel the ultimate finale of their lives. Crash, while screaming the words three times, "Oh, shit! I'm gonna pop!", then said to Coco:

"Coco, I cannot take it anymore! Hurry! I need to pop!"

"No, Crash, baby!" said Coco while she continues to rub Crash's hard wand. "Not just yet. You got to let me come with you as well! Please, Crash, just a little longer! I cannot take it anymore as well, but I want to see your precious "white gold." Please!"

So flushed around her body, Coco wanted to get Crash's wand into her tight flower, but she was resisting, feeling that if she did it, some people may give her disgusting looks because of her "toying around" her brother, et al. But again, she could care no less. She was about to get ready to take one final glimpse of Crash's rod before closing her eyes and preparing to have her body splashed of Crash's white goop, when all of a sudden, one last bop on Crash's lap went too high, and she immediately, but accidentally sat on Crash's rod, but with so much lubrication from the foreplay by Coco, it immediately inserted inside Coco's exitway, and without warning, she ended up in a total state of shock, as so did Crash. They couldn't move, fearing that this could be it, thinking that someone is going to call them "Incestuous Bastards!" They were idled for more than thirty seconds, until...Coco's breathing was going tantric again, as a wave of passion was flowing all through her body, and thus, without warning, she immediately screamed hard, causing her body to shake while all of her juices flow right out of her body, knowing that she accidentally took it way too far. As for Crash, he kept repeating to Coco to "Get off!," but it was too late for him as he quickly clutched Coco's butt, but also felt the hard hitting pulsation of his rod spitting out his liquid. But his scream was so piercing, he nearly deafened Coco's ears, but Coco didn't mind hearing Crash's orgasm as her flow of passion still crept up onto her, and in a rare case, loving the rod inside of her, knowing that this was the first time she ever had someone's rod inserted up her...but by accident. Crash took 15 pumps of his liquid out of him, and at the last one, he nearly passed out, but the thing about it is that Coco's no longer afraid of her curiosity and shame. As she was about to get off Crash, she forgot to mention about the DVD that Tawna had asked her to put on and let her and Crash see it. Coco, without warning, asked Crash in an innocent manner:

"Crash, I know I have been a bad girl, and I don't think I want to see this DVD now. But would you please let me see this with you? If you let me, I promise you more of the hotness in me. Please."

Crash agreed and allowed Coco to put on the DVD on Crash's brand new laptop and they immediately sat together on a chair so they can watch together, no longer in believing in the brother and sister thing, but about caring for one another. Crazy if we have seen not, Coco opted to be a dirty little girl and sat back down on Crash's lap, naked, sweaty, flushed red, but happy that she got what she needed with permission by good ol' Crash. The DVD was on and what they saw will change the course of the story. They immediately saw Tawna, all decked out in, get this, a top hat with short style black-and-white suit, black tight shorts, and black boots. From there, Crash dropped his jaw in stunned awe. He remembered the time that Crash saw a little preview of Tawna's cosplay when she went to go see "Moulin Rouge" at an old amphitheater to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the movie. Crash, one time, was so "hung up" on seeing Tawna in that hot outfit he couldn't keep it down all day, begging to have sex with her. Then, out of the blue, Tawna immediately said on the DVD:

"Mmm, Crash, baby. I know you have been ultra busy and somewhat bored to death at Wumpa Island, but I want to tell you something. I have been thinking a lot about you since I finally got the galls to dump Pinstripe because he was acting like a dumb idiot thinking about guns instead of love. Crash, I apologize from the bottom of my heart and I wanted to give you a very special present as a sign of an apology. I know you have been a virgin all through your life and had big urges to pound me like an animal, but your resistance of doing so told me you weren't ready, until you had enough juice to shine me up. Well, baby, when the day comes, I want to see you all naked, full of sweat after a hard day's work, with your rod up tenfold, while I come out of the shower, naked, wrapped in a towel, so I can be able to make my night blissful, wild, yet so damn romantic. But, Crash, understand this. (Shows in the DVD a special package for someone) I know it's rare to give this as a present to someone that I know of as a great friend, but I wanted you to know is that Coco is growing up to be a very beautiful woman with a heart of gold. But on times I have feelings for the single female bandicoot and she never had someone to love and to cherish. Just make sure she saves her virginity so I can one day join you guys in a Moulin Rouge-style pillow fight. Please, help me in doing this favor for me, Crash. Will you... (Unzips her top suit slowly) for me?"

After Tawna finally stopped talking and did a little striptease on the DVD, Coco, not knowing of the possibilities of why Tawna has been acting innocently but strange, ended up completely red around her body, but also very wet as her innocent words caused her to be completely horny. After the DVD ended, Crash carried Coco Bandicoot to the bathroom so she can get a hot bath in the ready for her to relax...after going through a day of near-death to telling the truth about her dream and curiosity to both Tawna and Crash Bandicoot. However, back in Fiji, despite failing to get Coco into the secret covert base to rape her, Uka Uka decided to get things underway with the unfinished project that Cortex failed to complete. Tiny, full of confidence to bring the sadistic side of the project, entered the chamber, naked, and with his big rod erected, he quickly inserted into the project so he can get his rod cloned onto the project, which is of course named Eliza, in order to do the ungodly deed during before entering a fight against Crash and his friends. Uka Uka then sealed the chamber with Eliza and Tiny and preceded the chamber to the manipulation ray known as "Maltempata Nar" (Firestorm). Soon, he immediately said this unusual chant, invoking the spirit of Eliza:

Nar u mewt, fil-ġisem tagħha

Mibegħda, isaħħaħ fl-moħħha

Kubrit u l-aċidu, armi ta 'l-infern

Tagħha jkun l-istupru ta ħmar il-lejl ta 'xi ħadd

Suddenly, the manipulation ray fired a heavy red stream onto the chamber, causing the covert base to be brightened in crimson red. Uka Uka, laughing hysterically, suddenly said this while seeing the chamber still be hit with the ray:

"Oh, yeah. Now we're talking. I'll make sure Eliza has a very rough manhood so when the night comes under a red moon to see Eliza raping Coco and Tawna, I'll make sure Crash drinks up their blood or he will be my bread of darkness. In other words, his head will be mind for the offering."

(Evil laughter while the screen fades to black) +

Author's Note

B4W is just an acronym saying of Breaking the 4th Wall


	5. Session 3 Ch5: Bloodlust : Join the Fray

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Third Session: Plan of Attack / Old Friends, New Bonds

Chapter Five: Bloodlust of Eliza's Diabolical Squadron / Joining the Fray

[Wumpa Island | March 20, 2010 | 2:00AM]

[Owls hooting while the full moon shines bright]

March 20, 2010. One day left until the fall season begins in the small, but quiet island off the coasts of Australia: Wumpa Island. People may think that they're in reverse, thinking that by the time July hits, they'll have Christmas over there. Well, for some people, they need to realize about the positions of the Equator. Since they're way in south, their weather patterns differ in each season. However, the Wumpa Islands are very different. Even if Fall starts, the Wumpa Islands' ocean waters will remain warm until May approaches, in which it will get colder as time progresses. However, during that time, it was not as cold as you would think of; as a matter of fact, it got hot, humid, and to my surprise, loud. Coco Bandicoot, 18-years-old, intelligent programmer, beautiful and sexy from both the inside and out, but also one of the most curious, rid her demons and told her somewhat titled "brother," Crash Bandicoot, about the truth she was ashamed to talk about. Although she told the truth to Tawna Bandicoot, Crash's reemerging love interest, and just like Coco, a hot and sexy bandicoot but also curious, she wanted to tell him straight out how much she cares for Crash because he acted like a big brother to her, allowing her to live with her friends or help her out with wash and housekeeping, and she wanted to tell the truth about her feelings since the night she had a erotic dream about Crash. But this was after she had to escape a near-death experience with ZetaB, a robotic creation with the use of organs from a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, made by the sadistic Uka Uka and his henchman Tiny in order to try it out, but also planning to rape her twice. One by Tiny the Tiger, and then soon, come back with the unfinished project from Dr. Cortex that they are planning to revive, codenamed Eliza, with a cloned penis of Tiny so he can have the project rape Coco, as well as Tawna, before ending their life. However, they failed to capture Coco, but they did succeed in their robot giving her hell to pay with some missile attacks before hitting the jet ski. But bravery struck Crash that time when he saved Coco from drowning and performing CPR to revive her when he got her out of the water and into the home. When Crash revived Coco, he knew from the moment on her behavior was odd, asking Crash to let her get dried naked or maybe letting her "play around with Crash." Crash had to face the nervousness he had when Coco was acting strange, and so he did, and after hearing Coco's testimony about her curiosity, the dream, and her almost caught naked in the act on her webcam by Tawna's call, Crash accepted Coco's curiosity with a huge hug, but then it got hot right from the get-go when playing a game of Tickle Tackle got way out of hand. Accidentally tickling Coco's hips not only got her screaming for Crash to get deep in his actions, but Crash was getting red with shame but getting horny as well. Through the full hour Crash was licking, tickling, blowing air, but also stripping Coco off. It was then that both of them were showing signs of sexual fervent. However, one action made to think that Coco and Crash were actually made to be for each other. Coco was bopping Crash's lap while rubbing his eight-inch wand, including her budding flower, but one high bop accidentally caused Coco to have her buttocks being inserted to Crash's wand, all lubed up from Coco's suckling, to whom she loved it one bit, inch by inch. But it was Crash's uncontrollable orgasm that took the cake along with Coco as they screamed so loud, it was near deaf-toned inside the room. Crash was embarrassed, but with Coco on his side, it was no more for him...for the moment. As the early morning passes by in the darken-lit skies of Wumpa Island, the house was still lit, but this time it was full of candles. Why so? Well, one person decided to let the candles on so she can enjoy her comfort. Yes, Coco again, and this time, she is not alone anymore, all thanks to Crash. They were fast asleep, all cleaned up, smelling like cherries and DaftAx Rough Papaya Body Washes, and enjoying the breezy air hitting upon Crash's room. As usual, Coco always have the night to sleep without any clothes on, but it was very different. She slept belly down, her hair being pony-tailed, but the biggest surprise is that she is enjoying her slumber with good ol' Crash Bandicoot laying his head down on the back waist of Coco's body. Moaning in relief, they continued to sleep with the shining full moon hitting their bodies until morning so they can get a head start for their day planning. This may seem all good for them, but let's not forget one person at this time. 200 miles off of Wumpa Island, we see Tawna Bandicoot, along with the Australian Racing Stripers Amy and Tammy, inside a small boat house where for the moment on they have stopped in order to rest until they make their final 200 mile ride to Wumpa Island. Aku Aku, the only one awake, watched among the star-lit skies while protecting the house boat from any forms of danger. However, he then began to worry about something. Aku Aku has been thinking of why the mechanical robot was trying to murder Coco, despite the fact they were planning to rape her before throwing her body away. And also, he thought about why the sadistic Uka Uka was using a Striped Sinclair Bandicoot to create his own army to kill the Bandicoots? He then said while looking at the skies:

"The stars. The stars lighting up the beautiful blue skies upon a full moon at night. I know it's the greatest, but I sense the lurking evil coming around this area. I have a bad feeling that Uka Uka is getting ready to get his gang into gear with the cloned Stripe Sinclair so they can begin their demonic training as murder weapons. That could be the reason why he used the mechanical robot as a test run to prove to the world that he has the strength to take over the world, something that Cortex would have done, but failed to do so because of Crash Bandicoot. Time will only tell if Uka Uka does complete his mission in bringing forth his bretheren of the damned. For now, I must protect the ladies I have here till tomorrow so they can see Crash and company again. Uka Uka, you festering son of a bitch, what the hell are you up to now?"

[Fiji Islands | Secret Covert Base | 12:00am]

Back at the Fiji Islands, though, the lightning was beginning to show in the dark skies, with the full moon at that time turn bright red as inside the covert base, Uka Uka, and his army of cloned Bandicoots named Sigma, are formed in a pseudo-communistic line, each with a Silver Line AK-66, an illegal weapon in the Fiji Islands, most used for devastating coup d'états and for murder, to be presented with the NOW finished project that was scrapped by Dr. Neo Cortex. However, the only way Uka Uka can make the project alive...is the crimson light of the moon. With no hesitation, Tiny places the chamber of the project into a circle with an inverted Septagram while Uka Uka begins to incite his demonic chant. We don't know what language Uka Uka is using, but whatever the reasons, it's going to get creepy. Tiny then said:

"Project now placed in circle. Uka Uka may proceed with chant."

"Very well, Tiny," said Uka Uka with a demonic smirk on his face as he then begins his chant to bring forth the project alive. He said this:

Oh, qamar aħmar jgħajjat ta 'l-istilla ta ' l-infern

Kaptan Dominanti, Mulej tal-qerda

Hawnhekk tidħol parti ta 'oġġett immobbli

Oġġett li għadha ma daħlitx għall-ħajja

Imma llum, nixtieq li jagħmilha l-Dominator

Bil-pene ta 'uġigħ pur

Biex tiddikjara t-ħmar il-lejl u l-mewt

li tikkonferixxi l-klieb nisa żewġ ftit

fil-fond tal-infern

Jagħmluha ġugarell tiegħi ta 'mibegħda

uġigħ, demm, u inkubi.

Oh, Dominanti tal-qerda

iġibu l-dawl ta 'Satana biex Eliza!

Within a matter of minutes, the ceiling cracked wide open with the red crimson light of the red moon shining on the chamber of Eliza, the antithesis version of Coco Bandicoot. Soon, the base was turning bright red as the squadron was beginning to see some movement inside the chamber, saying that it is begging to get out. But then, the flames of the seven points of the Septagram began to shoot out and eventually hit the chamber, engulfing it in extreme temperature. However, Tiny got worried and said in panic:

"Master Uka Uka! Project Eliza is being engulfed in fire! Eliza will get killed!"

"No need to worry, Tiny," said Uka Uka in confidence. "This fire that is shooting out of the points of the Septagram is not harmful. It is saying that it is accepting the offer to bring it alive. Trust me. She'll come out."

Thirty seconds later after the fire engulfed the chamber, the red moon dissipated, along with the fire as well, indicating the ritual is over. Suddenly, Tiny and Uka Uka nervously began to see the door opening slowly as they don't want to get things hasty in the beginning of their new formed squadron. Then, without blinking, they immediately saw the project walking slowly to Uka Uka and Tiny, bowing her head down before getting closer to them. Decked out in black leather, both tank and tight shorts, along with chained boots and straps on her legs, she then immediately raised her head, facing Tiny and Uka Uka, with her pupils shining in crimson form, signifying her allegiance to Uka Uka and Tiny...instead of Cortex. She said immediately:

"Oh, mighty voodoo mask of Belial, I shall thank you for releasing me from that retched death trap you called a deprivation chamber that malevolent master Dr. Neo Cortex put me in for a long time. I don't know why he never completed his mission into bringing me into the world of evil and violent tides. But now, with your demonic magic, I am ready to bring forth destruction and strife towards your enemies and take one island after another with an iron fist. I swear to it."

"Hmm, looks like Uka Uka and Tiny have found right combination of evil and destruction without hesitation," said Tiny in confidence. "Tiny can't wait to see day that Eliza will rape that little bitch called Coco and Tawna as well, so Crash Bandicoot won't have anyone by his side to fight."

"Coco, huh?" said Eliza. "I remember the name Coco. Nothing short of a pathetic whore's name just to get her dues while pounding her ass off. It won't matter anyway. When I inflict pain on both of her orifices, she'll end up dying from the massive pain without seeing me doing it to her."

"Eliza," said Uka Uka, "You're the perfect weapon to fight off those female bandicoots. However, we're going to have to wait for a while until we find the perfect time to begin our battle with Crash Bandicoot and his companions. Maybe you can lead my Sigma team into a test trial and take over New Zealand, if it's good enough to begin your heinous mission?"

"If you allow me to rape the women in New Zealand, then so be it," said Eliza with an evil intention.

"Very well," said Uka Uka with a wicked smile. "So shall it be done."

[Evil laughter from Uka Uka as the scene fades to black]

[N. Sanity Island | Dr. Cortex's Laboratory | 2:30am]

"Aaarrggh," screamed Dr. Cortex while working on his own squadron to counter Uka Uka's Sigma Squadron. "This is not working! Damn, damn, damn, this is not working!"

"What seems to be the problem, Master Cortex?" said Dr. N. Gin while working up on his acid gems. Cortex responded:

"(Sighs) I don't know what's going on with the Evolvo-Ray, Dr. N. Gin. I been trying pointlessly to get the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot to evolve into the likeness of Crash Bandicoot, yet the Evolvo-Ray has been failing on me to do such a thing. There's no way I'm going to bring back the Cortex Vortex in order to complete my own squadron. If I continue trying to get the Evolvo-Ray fixed and trying it over and over again, it'll end up frying its own circuits, and we'll be the ones being "ha-ha-ha" about it!"

"There is a way, Doctor," said N. Trophy while approaching the room with his TimeFork weapon. "The only problem right now is that you're not trying hard to get your machines to work. Not only that, your regular ideas are not going to cut it. I got a good solution to get your bandicoot to evolve, obey, and be cloned with the help of this weapon I have here. Observe."

Suddenly, Dr. N. Trophy immediately sticks the TimeFork weapon onto the Evolvo-Ray where the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot is awaiting evolution inside the chamber Cortex constructed to create his counter-squadron. Trophy then said to Cortex:

"Alright, Cortex, let's see how this goes with the TimeFork stuck onto the Evolvo-Ray. Go ahead, give it a shot."

Hesitating to give it a shot, Dr. Cortex immediately activated the Evolvo-Ray one more time, and what happened immediately surprises the professors. The TimeFork quickly captured the energy rays of the Evolvo-Ray and immediately struck the chamber where the male Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, not the female due to the mating season not yet in play, immediately began evolving to a similar body of Crash Bandicoot, but then suddenly, the chamber immediately rocked back and forth, indicating that it's going to end up multiplying in seconds. Dr. N. Gin said in panic:

"Aaacck! It's too much power to multiply the bandicoot soldiers in that chamber!"

"We have no choice," said N. Trophy. "HIT THE DECK!"

Both the professors quickly duck down to the table as the power of the TimeFork immediately destroyed the chamber, but because of the destruction, the Cortex Vortex immediately began to power up due to the rays hitting the machine from the explosion. From there, a cloud of smoke flowed through the laboratory as then, a bevy of cloned bandicoots were shown from the shadow of the smoke. Cortex then realized that N. Trophy's idea of placing the TimeFork onto the Evolvo-Ray created a sudden impact on his creation of a counter-squadron to combat Uka Uka's Sigma squadron. With a sudden maniacal laugh, he said while laughing:

"ALAS! ALAS! MY SOLDIERS HAVE FINALLY COME TO LIFE! After countless years of failures in creating my own general for world domination, I have finally my own general along with his soldiers to guide them to total destruction against Uka Uka's squadron! Yes. Now, Uka Uka, your time is almost up. When I get my soldiers trained and ready for battle, you will soon learn your fate when we rip your fucking mask off in half."

[Maniacal laughter while screen fades to black]

Son of a bitch. What has got into Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex's mind in creating their own squadrons with cloned bandicoots of for their motives? Whatever the case is, it's going to get ugly when they first meet each other face-to-face soon...very soon.

[Wumpa Island | 8:00am]

Morning has arrived in Wumpa Island and soon, the wind was starting to gust lightly while the clouds were beginning to move, knowing that the morning will start raining a tad bit but not much. However, inside the home of Crash Bandicoot, everything seemed to go well on a daily routine, but now it's very different. That morning, good ol' Crash Bandicoot has been up early in the morning while making breakfast for everyone to chow down and get their energy they needed while Penta went out for a long swim to go pick up his catches for the day. However, for Crash Bandicoot, he has got his hands full for today because Tawna and her gal-friends, Tammy and Amy, are arriving at Wumpa Island on their small house boat to visit Crash, Penta Penguin, and of course...Tawna's adoring friend, Coco Bandicoot. Speaking of which, inside Crash's room, Coco, still relaxing after last night's unbelievable experiment with Crash, was minutes away from waking up refreshed, full of energy, and getting ready to see Tawna and her friend. But, somehow, she still wanted to rest belly down, but with her butt sticking up to the air. Well, remember what happened when Coco accidentally went down on Crash's rod by accident? Well, you got the answer immediately. She's been thinking one day of going down anally with anybody who can make her wild dreams come true. We all know by now she's no longer Little Coco, but for some people, they still refer to her by that title due to her cuteness but she soon wants to be a full-figured woman when that day comes. After resting for another fifteen minutes, she immediately woke up, and with a sheer surprise, she saw a full-course breakfast on Crash's bed, with all the fixing she craves when waking up in the morning. Fresh Wumpa Fruit. French Toast. Eggs Over Easy with Chicken Sausage. And of course, poached Red Wine Pears. Suddenly, without any hesitation, she sees Crash, wearing an apron that says "Cortex, Fry My Ass" while wearing his sunglasses to add some coolness to his cooking method. Even though Coco is naked, she doesn't show any redness anymore due to her experiment with him. Coco then said in delight:

"Oh, my God. Crash. This is...this is...a dream come true. A breakfast in bed I have been dreaming for my own entire life when I was a nine-year-old tekkie kid. Crash, I don't know what to say. Why, my big guy?"

"Simple," said Crash while sitting on his bed, "I wanted you to feel right at home in an ultimate friendly environment while we're getting ready to see Tawna and her gal-friends today. I just got word from Penta that they're going to be arriving at our beach site in less than three hours. I'll be making the same breakfast, except the pears are going to be poached differently. I wanted to get yours out of the way so you can be well energized for today."

Coco, with her heart warming to the brim due to Crash's kindness, immediately said to him:

"All I got to say is that it's going to be the greatest day in my life. With you, making breakfast, including mines, and getting my best friend Tawna to come over and live with us for a few weeks or maybe longer… What more surprises are we going to get here in this island?"

Suddenly, without warning, the laptop started to ring, and it blared:

"Incoming! Incoming! Video Message from the Solomon Islands. Special Announcement."

"From the Solomon Islands?" said Crash in question. Coco responded:

"It's coming from Crunch Bandicoot from Honiara, the capital of the islands. I wonder what he is up to now?"

"Oh, that asshole," said Crash in disdain, "I wish he can cut his narcissistic crap about money and sex for once. Darn. Can't he at least let us live in peace for once?"

However, when the video message came on, Crash immediately heard this message that caused him to change his mind about Crunch's attitude. Crunch said on the video message:

"This Video Message is only viewed for the intentions of Crash and Coco Bandicoot. This is Crunch Bandicoot calling from Honiara, Solomon Islands. I am calling you via video e-mail to tell you how much I have been feeling since the day I made a comment that would seriously offend Coco Bandicoot and almost scarred her for life. It was a poor choice for words saying that Coco would be entering a relationship that would almost be considered as incestuous because of her tight bond with Crash. I don't know what got into me. It was mostly a poor excuse to chase her out of my dreams because of addiction to money and pornography. To me, it was a sickening gesture to make Coco cry hard but I do know that she was never loved by anyone, as in giving her a kiss for hello, goodbye, or having a nice comment. To her, getting a boyfriend is not that easy, but somehow, having someone to care for, whether it's Crash or her gal-friend Tawna is good enough to make her feel right at home. So, because of that, March 21, which lands on a Sunday before Fall begins, I am inviting my close friends of Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, and of course, you guys at Wumpa Island, to a grand party at my place in Honiara, where you will encounter a bevy of incredible music, delicious foods, rave dance, but also experience a wild night in a huge waterpark where you can get wet or get very kinky, if you should pick your poison. The reason I'm doing this is to make up for the consequences I have encountered since offending Coco Bandicoot. You guys don't need to pay to get into my party. I am paying everything out of pocket to get the party rolling before fall. Oh, by the way, there will be rooms should you choose to stay for the night if you get drunk on your asses. That's all I got to say. Crunch out!"

After hearing the message that Crunch is initiating a big party at his house, Coco then immediately responded by saying:

"Son of a bitch. After he has gone through with the rudeness and his narcissistic behavior towards us, he is actually doing something nice for once. A big party at his house. Wow. This could be a big opportunity to show Tawna and her gal-friends the huge mansion I once lived before coming back to live to with you guys again."

"So Crunch has finally thrown up his narcissist attitude and flushed it right down the toilet," said Crash. "It's about time since the last two years he has changed his attitude. But, yeah, I do agree that it would let Tawna have a chance to explore the mansion that Crunch bought, and if the cards are played, well...you know..."

Suddenly, Coco sees Crash beginning to blush in shame as he was referring to a big chance to give his manhood and make Tawna flush in passion. Coco, beginning to blush a little, said to Crash:

"I hope for the same thing too, you know...probably in separate rooms at the place."

Crash and Coco just don't know what's going to hit them if they either experience feelings separately or together with Tawna and the Racing Stripers. Three hours had passed and finally, after sailing all through the rough waters, Tawna and company have finally made it to their destination of the Wumpa Islands in preparations of seeing Crash Bandicoot and friends for the very first time since the final encounter with Uka Uka and Cortex. From there, Tammy, and the much quiet Amy of the Racing Stripers, were in a bit of a shock but awe that the house that Tawna's interests are living in is a bit small, but they don't know what they're up over for. Amy said:

"Oh, my. Look at this place. All made with a mix of Apple and Kagotuomy Wood with solidified Mali Hay as a roof. But I am a little concerned here. The house looks a little small to me. Do you think this house have spare rooms for us to sleep in?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry, Amy," said Tawna. "They do have spare rooms. They just recently reconstructed the garage to make it two bedrooms with two big baths. And if by any indications you want to know where the former garage is? That big rock to the left there where the rock had a huge door for our vehicles to the back? You're going to find out the rooms are beautifully constructed."

"No kidding," said Amy. "Wow. And to think it was also used for Crunch's workout routine. Boy, do time flies when you have one person out of the home and into his own world. But I got to ask, Tawna. Are you starting to get butterflies in your stomachs?"

"(Sighs) I do now," said Tawna in nervousness. "It's been too long since my last visit only with Coco. Crash was gone when I came by for a visit. I just don't want to get into a slip-up and cause chaos in the house."

"You won't, Tawna," said Aku Aku in response. "You won't."

Looks like the ladies are feeling a sense of nervousness awaiting their first steps onto the doorway of Crash's home. Back inside, Crash finished up making his fantastic breakfast Coco appraised him for making, and now, with nothing to lose, he immediately took a seat on his ottoman to rest his feet. He has been up since 6:00am in the morning to concoct his creations. Finally, it was time. The doorbell rang and soon, Crash got up to his feet and immediately, but slowly, opened the door, to see two people he has not known of but now for the first. Widened his eyes, he said:

"Holy smokes. I wasn't aware I was getting surprise guest at my house. Wow, wow, wow. I take it you guys are twins, huh?"

Tammy, giggling, said to Crash:

"Oh, you sly son of a bitch. We're not real twins, we're actually looking like twins because we almost look-a-like in appearances. We're the Australian Racing Stripers from Melbourne. We're best friends of Tawna Bandicoot, your love interest."

"Oh, fu-," said but corrected Crash, "Oh, cripes, that's right. How silly of me. You're Tammy and Amy. Wow, Tawna's now getting me surprises from the get-go. Uh, speaking of Tawna...Where is she? Why isn't she coming out of the boat? Is she nervous to see me?"

"Uhh, actually, Crash," begin Amy, "She's playing a little sneak attack for Coco. The windows for the bathroom were opened. She's going to surprise Little Coco."

"Ooh, hoo," said Crash. "I see what's going on here. Oh, well, best to wait right now. Come on in, we got breakfast ready at the table."

With no hesitation, he got the Stripers inside so he can serve them breakfast after a long trip from Australia to the Wumpa Islands, and of course, let them rest until the huge party begins tomorrow. However, returning to the secret covert base in Fiji, Uka Uka, proud and demonic, floats around in his steel throne, surrounding by flames by the backside, awaiting for answers on his Sigma Squadron's arrival to New Zealand to begin their first attack trial, but hopefully they'll end up taking over New Zealand. Suddenly, Eliza approaches to the throne room, now wielding several mouth gags and a sword, to tell Uka Uka something. Uka Uka said to Eliza:

"Ah, my sadomasochistic bitch Eliza. What brings you here to my demonic throne room for?"

"Master of Belial," said Eliza as she begins her statement, "The Sigma Squadron are finally making their way towards the country of New Zealand with the help of the ZetaB in the ocean. They should be walking through the beach sands within a couple of minutes. It's only a matter of minutes and seconds to begin the bloodbath that the little peons are going to face before we make our big attack run in the Solomon Islands."

"The Solomon Islands?" question Uka Uka. He then said:

"Why the Solomon Islands, Eliza? I thought we were going to raid Wumpa Island first?"

"We are going to raid Wumpa Island...once we see the partygoers get so drunk in their fucking asses, they don't know what hit them. I just heard recently that Crunch Bandicoot is going to throw a huge party in his huge estate with many of his friends from Australia, including our targets: Crash and his little bitches you called Coco and Tawna."

"I see," said Uka Uka, "a big party in the Solomon Islands. Hmm. While they are having their fuck nights, we can attempt to take over Wumpa Island, demolish Crash's home, murder their little fish-smelling bitch, and then, we can make the grand attack inside the house. Yes. Of course. It will be like a game, only with our squadron as the advantage point to gun down the guests before we battle Crash Bandicoot for the last time. So far that's my only idea of how to plan the attack, but you're in charge as of this point to have your attack plan read."

"However, Master," said Eliza, "There's one thing I need to get off my chest. (Pulls out the red ruby) Master, I spotted a lone red ruby inside your lab room and it's covered in blood, vomit, and if I'm not mistaken, semen stains."

"Oh, that," said Uka Uka as he explains to Eliza. "That red ruby was used to clone the bandicoots we have with the use of the blood vomit of Crash. However, to create you, we had to let Tiny penetrate you while the chamber was closed in order to have your penis attached as the weapon of choice for Coco and Tawna's hell at the party. I didn't bring you alive to be my bitch. Hell no. I brought you alive to lead my squadron, rape Coco and Tawna, and kill them after that, and to bring all those who are still alive to their knees to me or else."

"So the blood of the Eastern Barred Bandicoot, huh?" said Eliza, but then, she gripped the ruby so hard, it immediately shattered and ravaged her hand, but to her, she knew that pain is her specialty. The blood was gushing out of her hands, dripping in the throne room. Uka Uka loved to see the blood oozing out of a person's body. Then, without warning, Eliza began seeing the two pics of Tawna and Coco that Uka drew using telekinesis on the walls, and then, she used her right hand, patted her fingers with blood, and drew two graphic inverted pentagrams in the middle. Suddenly, Uka Uka knew from the point on she had a perception to her mission. Uka said:

"Son of a fucker. She drew two perfect Baphomet pentagrams without mistakes. I not only created a leader for my squadron..."

Then Eliza said:

"You have created the daughter for the King of Hell, who is going to show no mercy, whether they like it or not."

From there, Eliza blurred in demonic laughter while Uka Uka knows from his sadistic smile that he indeed created a monster... a monster from Hell. Returning to Wumpa Island, everything has been smooth for the Australian Racing Stripers as they have been giving Crash appraisal for making a huge breakfast for their big welcome to Wumpa Island, and hopefully their big welcome at the huge party in the Solomon Islands that Crunch will be bestowing upon in less than 24 hours. However, they are missing one person, and she's missing the best breakfast in her life. Tawna. But where could she be? I know where. She's playing a little game of Sneak Attack inside Crash's big bathroom where Coco was getting ready to show her stuff to everyone. Coco, ditching for the next three weeks, her standard dress of Blue Jean overalls and White Shirt, decided to don a tight black shirt with red trimmings on her sides, including well-fitted black shorts to suit the needs for both Crash and Tawna. Finally, seeing herself in the mirror, seductively rubbing her big bust for pleasure, she immediately said to herself at the mirror:

"Oh, Little Coco. Look at you. Just look at your marvelous, sexy body. Look at the luscious lips on your face, your big busts, not only that, your tight little ass. Oh, baby, I cannot wait for the day to come, where your body will soon feel the warm, soft, silky hands, of the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. Tawna, I hope you're hearing me. Please, let me sample the feeling right now."

Within moments, Tawna slowly approached to Coco Bandicoot, and within minutes, Coco began to feel the big 31C bust on her back, the luscious yellow-shined hair rubbing on her shoulders, her arms wrapping around her waist, but not only that, the smell of strawberries on her. Coco's heart began to pound like it's no tomorrow as she began to smile in joy that her best friend has finally come back to see her. Tawna, grasping Coco tightly, immediately whispered in Coco's ear:

"I miss you...my sweet, little Coco. Please. Walk with me to the kitchen. Will ya?"

With no hesitation, Coco allowed Tawna to be carried on her backside so she can not only have breakfast, but to see Crash Bandicoot for the first time and hopefully, hear him speak for the first time. Back at the kitchen, Crash was enjoying the time with no shame with the Stripers, talking mostly about life, what they do for a living, life outside Australia, etc. The Stripers knew that Crash is less in cussing, because on the talking about his battles with Cortex, the only curse words he used was "Damn" and "Ass," that's it. As they were about to finish their meal, Crash immediately turned his head around and saw Coco Bandicoot, looking hot in the black-red colored shirt and shorts, carrying his love interest onto her back, smiling that she's seeing her boy-toy for the first time since the Pinstripe Potaroo fiasco. Crash, with his jaw dropping hard, said simply:

"Mother..."

"Ooooh, look at them," said Amy while seeing Tawna being carried by Coco. "Oh, God, they look so cute together."

Crash then was immediately baffled not only because of Tawna's appearance, but Coco's as well. Suddenly, he then crashed onto the floor, blacking out due to his heartbeats pumping furiously with his blood levels rising. However, it got toned down because of the floor being cold, shocking out Crash and calming him down. Tawna immediately said:

"Hey, Coco, let's get Crashy to the den so he can be relaxed while we eat some breakfast. I guess he's a little exhausted from getting everything set for us, huh?"

Damn, right, Tawna, he's exhausted, but very nervous, as we might have suspected. Back at N. Sanity Island, Cortex, N. Gin, and N. Trophy were enjoying a cold brew in celebration of creating their own squadron to counter Uka Uka's Sigma squadron so they can be able to stop them from actually annihilating their then enemies, now to consider them rivals: Crash and his friends. From there, they noticed also that they have yet to pick a name for their own counter-squadron against the 200-man Sigma Squadron. Oddly enough, the S.S. Bandicoot that they also snatched only produced about seven warriors, but these seven were mostly generals created to fight off the squadron. But they are close from done. N. Gin then responded:

"Master Cortex, I know you only have seven generals to fight off against the 200-man Sigma team, but are you going to find more bandicoots to create a bigger squadron?"

"To me, not of this point," said Cortex. "The reason it only created seven is because we were using machines. With Uka Uka, he uses black magic in his machines to create his huge army. I mean, yeah, he named it Sigma after its numeric system, but if I had seven generals, won't that make it a Zeta-style squadron."

"Don't be too sure when it comes to naming squadrons based on the Greek numeric system, Cortex," said N. Trophy confidentially. "Besides, it would be best if we don't name our squadron at this point, none the less we get more bandicoots cloned in the process. It's going to take more than seven to kill 200 other cloned bandicoots from Uka Uka to win our battles."

"Hmm, light as true, Dr. Trophy," said Cortex as he examined the seven cloned bandicoots. "If it's going to take more than seven to kill all those malevolent bastards, then we're going to have to get that thermophile back into the fray."

"Cortex, are you insane?" shouted Dr. N. Gin. "Don't you know that Dingodile hasn't been himself after he got his ass fried?"

"We know that, N. Gin," said Cortex in response, "However, I think that we can find a way to get him back to his own self. It's going to take a lot of guts to heal his body that has been charred after getting beat by Crash. Iodine, Alcohol, Sodium Bicarbonate, and electricity will help him get him back to normal. And besides, when we get Dingodile back to his feet, the rise of NeOmega will happen. Trust me." (Sinister Laughter)

As I said before, who is more of a maniacal bastard in the islands? Dr. Cortex or Uka Uka? Still, it's very hard to tell now. Now we turn our events to New Zealand, a country almost close to the seas of Australia, where by the looks of it, everything seemed to be alright. Beautiful, quiet, everybody having a good time, shopping, having a drink, chatting, the essentials for a great day in New Zealand. That is, unless you're looking to find out what is causing the scene of the crime? Five police cars were at the scene of a dreadful incident at a near-by toilet stop to investigate. When the police opened the door, they saw a woman, so badly injured from head to toe, but also naked as they believed that she was also raped in the toilet room. However, as they were about to call for an ambulance, a police CB blared loudly that they are going to find more rapes around the town. And let me tell you, it ain't pretty. They heard that there are 20 incidents involving rape, but all of them are also being death, too. Suddenly, the officers strike in fear as they know there's a dangerous person out there looking for blood. But, as they soon find out...it hits them. They heard a roaring cry coming from the streets, shouting "Tad-demm għal Satana," and then, the carnage began to pile up. The Sigma Squadron immediately showed no mercy and shot the people that were around the streets _pon blanc_ through the heads. From there, one of the members immediately licked the blood off the person's head and howled, signifying that the taste is raw. Many people had tried their best to escape the brutal carnage, but it was to no avail. Tiny immediately used his razor sharp claws and scored a man very badly, spewing out blood from his body and onto Tiny's. And to think that Tiny was so damn dumb, he would never think of committing brutal murder. Son of a bitch, we were wrong after all these years. Tiny is now completely a legit enemy and even more dangerous than Uka Uka. Soon, it has gone completely too far. Within thirty minutes of the carnage, over 5,000 people in the capital of Auckland were shot and killed by the Sigma Squadron, and while that was happening, Eliza came out of the apartment complex, dressed in a mix of black and red druid uniform, but in the process, staining it with blood due to her carnal desires of blood and lust. As she closed the door on the apartment complex, the windows shot out glass as the place was beginning to explode. Eliza had planted a bomb that was set off after she had completed more than 20 rapes for her test run in New Zealand. She went with 50 more just before the bomb was planted, in which she described her 50th victim "So deliciously sinful, she tastes like Chocolate and Coconut." She was mentioning both about Coco and Tawna, who would become the two final targets in their biggest fight against the Bandicoots. Eliza then said via CB Radio to Uka Uka:

"Master, the test trial is completed. Auckland has succumbed to fear and now they are going to do as we pleased. Confirmed dead: 10,000. Remaining: 3 Million. Confirmed Rapes: 50."

"No need to make them succumb to us, Eliza," said Uka Uka while in the throne room, "I know they just had enough. And that's why they're preparing to wave the white flag to us. The test is a success, Eliza. New Zealand is ours."

From there, Uka Uka, now feeling completely confident that he will be able to take over Wumpa Island, and hopefully, N. Sanity Island, decided to engulf the throne in flames, but on the floor with an inverted pentagram. Uka Uka believes that his whore that he created from the unused project is indeed the true Satan Incarnate.

[Wumpa Island | 11:00am]

Returning to Wumpa Island, the Crash home has been, at the moment on, completely quiet. The Stripers immediately went into the guest room and took a little nap, while listening to their favorite soft techno tunes, while Crash, on the other hand, has been asleep after working his ass off for the breakfast he completely made for the Stripers and Tawna, who at the moment is getting showered up and hopefully talk to Crash. Eventually, right now, inside Crash's bathroom, Tawna decided to go the other way and be like Coco, wearing her trademark Blue-Jean overalls but with one exception...the white shirt. She wanted to leave out the shirt so she can excite Crash, and hopefully see his prized possession. Finally, she got out of the bathroom and started to slowly approach to the den, where she sees Crash Bandicoot, sleeping, relaxing his ass off, hoping to get back up and get into the fray of dancing like a maniac through his favorite tunes. Tawna, breathing hard through nervousness, sweaty, feeling it all around her bare back, chest, especially her butt and pelvic area, immediately grabbed a pillow, placed it next to Crash, and laid down next to him, waiting for him to open up his eyes and face Tawna closely. However, Tawna doesn't know at the moment that she is being watched. But who is actually watching her trying to get the hots with Crash at a time like this? Curious in her mind, it is actually Coco, inside Crash's room, but with the door cracked wide open. But the question's still remaining at large for Little Coco: Is she that curious of seeing someone else having sex, an action she has never been accustomed to in her life? Suddenly, she sees movement with Tawna's hand, grabbing Crash's crotch area, trying to at least see the big rod she has been itching to see. Crash, unaware that Tawna wants him erect, opened up his eyes, and soon, he quickly kissed Tawna, but very erotically. Tawna's eyes were widened in shock as Crash wanted to feel the pleasurable moans from Tawna so he can get ready to make his ultimate move. Tawna, even though she thinks Crash is going a little too quick in his actions, got into the kissing action as well and pressed her bust onto Crash's chest, knowing that this is going to take a bit until Crash "pops up the weasel." Coco, trying to make sure she doesn't get caught watching Tawna and Crash getting it on, was beginning to feel red again, and this time, resistance became futile for the sexy bandicoot. She immediately dug inside her shirt and started kneading her bust while beginning to moan quietly. While that was happening, the French Kissing war was still at it without even getting off for a little talk or two as Tawna, lashing her tongue inside Crash's mouth, immediately took off Crash's pants, but still had to wrestle in getting the boxers off as well, especially his prized DarAxtes shoes. Crash decided to go to round two and muddled his face onto Tawna's big bust, moaning off his mouth like a motor on a boat. Tawna, for the first time, felt the extreme feeling she has been hoping to get from Crash, feeling his face onto her chest area. But the pleasure would become extremely to the brink when Crash immediately took off Tawna's Blue Jean overalls and, with no hesitation, took a thirty second pause to look at Tawna's naked body. Coco, for the first time, seeing Tawna naked, immediately got her shorts very wet. Coco, seeing that she unintentionally soaked up her shorts, began to blush hardly as again she did not resort to rubbing down her flower, instead she allowed her horniness to do the work. However, Coco still felt the pleasure rousing up to her and she definitely wanted to see the action, but this time, being nude in Crash's room. However, as Crash's thirty second stare at Tawna's body was up, Coco was immediately snatched out of Crash's room, and into the bathroom. From there, with no warning, Coco's eyes were covered by someone's hands while her shorts were being unraveled by someone else, too. They kept the door open, only to let her hear Tawna's cries of ecstasy. But Coco doesn't know who brought her to Crash's bathroom so she won't get caught. From there, someone immediately kneaded her bust while licking down the perfumed juices she let out of her flower from seeing Tawna naked. Coco, so flustered, yet doesn't want to escape the riveting wave of passion, allowed the person to lick her down while she begins to hear the lone moans of Tawna Bandicoot in the den. Then, another person softly placed the fingers onto Coco's naked back, in forms of a figure eight. From there, the person immediately blew a soft wind on Coco's back neck, and in the process, this person said this:

"Don't worry, baby. Tawna will get to see you naked soon. You're rushing too quick. For now, hear her screams of pleasure. She'll soon be asking for you. You can feel it soon."

Still not knowing who these people are, giving her a comfortable but private foreplay, she immediately cried softly:

"I know I'm asking too quick, but...can you...have your naked lap around my sexy ass? I want to feel how it is to get your butt reamed. Please."

Soon, the person immediately stripped off and abided Coco's request to get extremely close to her while the other continues to lick Coco's flower, making Coco shake in a wave of pure ecstasy. Back at the den, Tawna and Crash were still tackling each other from kissing and rubbing each other down, but Tawna has still not gone for the action of getting Crash's boxers, despite being the only one naked. However, she has been enjoying feeling Crash's bulge, who has been continuing dry thrusting Tawna before he becomes ready to go far with the real intercourse. Tawna couldn't resist screaming hard because it was also Tawna's first time, in her life, that she's experiencing the joy of sex, and again, the target is Crash. Crash, with his back going sore, his heart rapidly beating, sweat staining his fur and his boxers, he lay back on his chest to give a break, but Tawna didn't want to stop. She finally became the dominator as she opened up the crotch slit of the boxers and then, she finally saw it. She saw Crash's eight-inch wand, standing firmly erect, engorged, but also a little wet from so much stimulation. Tawna, stunned through the big length of Crash's rod, kneeled down close to it, clutched the base, and started rubbing it up and down slowly. Crash said while Tawna was rubbing his rod:

"Son of a gun. For the first time in my life, I never felt such extreme pleasure with you since the time we first met, Tawna. Oh, Holy Shit, this has got to be incredibly awesome."

"I know, Crashy," said Tawna while continuing to rub his wand. "But after all these years of not getting this time to get closer and bond one another, I always have been saying to myself whether or not I can take Crash's virginity with me. However, I feel the same way with Coco because she is still a virgin, despite your little vis-a-vis with her last time. Crash, do you think we may invite Coco together, and maybe she can enjoy the blissful night together...after we get it on?"

Crash, shocked that Tawna wants to see Coco give away her virginity in one blissful night, said to her:

"Are you sure about that, Tawna? What about the Stripers? Are they going to be all alone without Coco?"

"Don't worry, babe," said Tawna in a cute voice, "They can take care of themselves. They have always been when Amy met Tammy two years ago. Besides, even if I'm not around and if they still live here, she'll have company around her. I'll promise you we're going to make Coco a happy bandicoot she will ever be, especially when it comes to me taking care of her."

"You really do love Coco, huh?" said Crash in a calm voice. Tawna responded:

"It's no lie, Crash. I do love her… with a passion. She's been my greatest friend when I met the young starling a long time ago. You're lucky to have a wonderful person to live with and you always helped her around so she won't be lonely. I just can't let go of her all the time. Seriously."

Crash, knowing that Tawna has been thinking a lot about Coco, said to Tawna:

"Well, babe, if you wish, why don't we go talk to Coco and maybe we can make her dreams a reality. You know, like a Man-to-Woman talk, times two. Maybe she'll get a sneak preview in the offering."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, Crash," said Tawna as she immediately released her grip on Crash's wand and said immediately:

"Come, baby. Let's go find our Little Coco."

Within a matter of moments, they immediately set sights inside Crash's room where technically Coco was in there watching Crash and Tawna getting it on. Suddenly, right out of the blue, Crash spots out a puddle down on the floor, and noticeably, Coco's black and red shirt near it. Crash immediately commented:

"How odd. I didn't suspect a water puddle would be near Coco's favorite shirt. However, there's a problem here."

"What is it, Crash?" said Tawna. Crash responded:

"I don't see any cup of water around my room. I always get a drink, wash the cup, and get back to my business of doing what I need to do. But... (Sniff sniff) by the looks of it, the smell is perfuming the room."

"(Blushing) oh, my," said Tawna while blushing, "Don't tell me she..."

"I had a feeling she was seeing us trying to have it our way," said Crash. "She might've got very excited, but I take it she must've rushed into the bathroom to change shorts. But that may not be the case though. Maybe seeing you all without clothes is the reason of her wetting her shorts."

"Oh, my," said Tawna as she begins to act innocent through guilt. "Don't you think...don't you think that thinking of Coco more than you, Crash, is one reason why we have yet to do it?"

"Tawna, no," said Crash, "Don't you say that. Why would you say that Coco is jealous of us because we're going to do it? Tawna, don't worry about me. I'm not mad because Coco has been very curious about her sexuality. No. I have been totally fine with that. Remember, Coco has never been loved when she was living with Crunch, and Crunch was never a lovable person in the first place. All he cared about was money, weapons, and sex. Love was out of the question. And I still know Coco to this day. She even tries to resist masturbation, which I resist all the time. She needs to be loved. And that's the reason I allowed her to experience with me, but never, and I mean never "broke her strings." Remember, she accidentally took a high bop and had her butt go straight on my rod. I am telling the truth, Tawna. Seriously."

"Wow, Crash," said Tawna. "No wonder you are such a sweetheart to Little Coco, letting her experience her sexuality towards you. (Hugs her naked body toward Crash) I cannot wait. I want to live my fantasy with Coco soon and hopefully under a blue neon light."

"We better," said Crash, "And hopefully tomorrow, at the party, it will be our dream come true."

However, as they were about to go to the den to take a nap, they started to hear loud but innocent moans coming inside Crash's bathroom. From there, they noticed hard cries of "Oh, yeah!" and "Damn!" coming from the mouth of the person they immediately knew from the bottom up. Tawna said in innocent mode:

"Oh, my. I think I have made my Little Coco too raw to the brink."

"Tawna," said Crash, "It's best to let her be. Besides, it's good for once to let her "experience" with her own body. Let's go ahead and take a nap."

Tawna immediately agreed with Crash and walked with him back to the den, but this time, dug into his pants and had his wand pulled, just for good measure. However, back in the bathroom, Coco's hard cries really put her into a state of euphoria as she laid down on the emptied bathtub, soaked from her sweat, but very wet down to her pelvic area because she was being kissed and licked on her flower while she was getting a back rub while feeling her butt being rammed but without a big wand to insert. However, not aware of her little experience despite resisting masturbating, Coco is a little confused on why there were two people with her who snatched her away in order not to get caught but hear the event at the den. However, that didn't affect her at all. Coco simply just said these words before she ended up napping in the tub:

"One...more...time...baby..."

Coco smiled a little weakly due to the intense feeling she had and grabbed a shirt and made it as a pillow and took a nap before resting up for tomorrow's big night. Yes, my friends, Crash and Company are going to set sights on Oceania's biggest party of the decade, which will be located in Crunch's humungous mansion so everyone will be enjoying the party life, part waterpark, part concert stage, part convention, hell, part everything. It can also be the place where fantasies and dreams will come alive. However... up in the mountains of Australia, one woman, so vile, sadistic, yet so satanic, looked up far away to the Solomon Islands with her perfect vision, aiming at the mansion, and said:

"Sunday. Sunday, bloody Sunday. Oh, what a day that will be. Many people are lined up for Crunch's ultimate smorgasbord of all parties in Honiara. Hah. How fucking pathetic that will be. By the time the eleventh hour comes to play, they'll be so drunk to their asses, they will not be closer to a schlong they want to taste. Heheh. Don't worry, they will not be able to see the bloody carnage that Coco and Tawna will endure once I have the Sigma Squadron begin raiding the house and hopefully, bring forth the most demonic raping I could ever give to those two slutty bitches. Uka Uka, get ready for the pentagram to be drawn to their heads. We got an offering to the Devil he cannot refuse."

(Evil Sinister Laughter) +


	6. Session 3 Ch6: Blue Neon Light

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Third Session: Plan of Attack / Old Friends, New Bonds

Chapter Six: Into the Rising Blue Neon Light

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | Crunch's Mega Estate | March 21, 2010 | 9:00am]

Morning time arises in the quiet town of Honiara, at the Solomon Islands, as everyone were preparing to get into grocery stores to buy a vast amount of fresh-grown produce, meats, eggs, dairy, anything you say, so they can get prepared for the Fall Season, while another vast array of people were heading straight to the churches for their weekly mass so they can start off right. Well, for one person, his gigantic idea will be the only way to remain as the most popular billionaire, but also the nicest. At nine o'clock in the morning, Crunch Bandicoot, who has been busy since Friday after that incest comment over Coco Bandicoot that lead her back to Crash's and Tawna's arms at Wumpa Island, has been gearing up to bring in a lot of people from Australia and Wumpa Island to his one-of-a-kind huge party, which again is a water park, stage concert, and mini-convention site, all at his own cost since he has the money to go for it all, especially the food, rooms should they stay, even though many people will get a ride back home with their boats, and if necessary, gas products. Crazily enough, gas at the Solomon Islands is a mere SI$1.00 a liter or SI$2.50 a gallon, so the cheaper it gets, the better people will arrive at the party. However, Crunch is on times an impatient person because he doesn't like waiting for the biggest items to be coming in late, and what he is waiting on would bring in the ultimate climax of the party. He said while waiting for that item:

"Arrrgh, son of a bitch! I got my fucking ass up at eight o'clock in the morning to get everything set for tonight's biggest party of all of the Solomon Islands, and yet after getting the fresh foods, the fresh water for the water park, yet also different companies for their goddamn mini-convention up on the top of my fucking estate, I have yet to get strobe lights for the concert stage to illuminate the floor! Jesus A. Christ, I can't have a great party without strobe lights, yet the motherfuckers are that bloody late to... (hears trucks honking horns while coming in to bring in the cables and lighting) ugh, then again..."

As Crunch was approaching to the trucks to ask them on why they got here very late, one trucker, who is a native Kiwi (New Zealander), immediately said to Crunch:

"Oy, Mate, glad you've waited that while. We got our arses sidetracked by various checkpoints around Australia and our Kiwis down there."

"No shit, Sherlock," angrily said Crunch, "like I fucking care about getting sidetracks. Hey, wait just a minute. Checkpoints? Why the checkpoints over there in Australia? Was there another bust around the coastal areas or something? They got to stop busting a bunch of Meth Heads all around the coastal areas before someone gets killed there."

"Not quite, mate," said another trucker, a native Australian, "I just heard recently that they had a bad fight over there in Auckland. Some cops were trying to find an arse fucker who had "planted" 50 women around the town, but there was some kind of gang warfare around the streets and took about 5,000 people straight down to Hell. Whatever it is, it better not be true. I have friends and family living in Auckland and Christchurch."

"5,000 people dead in Auckland?" questioned Crunch in silence. "It must've been a harsh warfare with a bunch of gangs over there. But, if it's just gangs getting killed, then so be it."

"Uh, mate," said the New Zealander, "Not to be a fuckin' idiot, but where do you want us to park our big rigs?"

"Oh, yeah," said Crunch, "Sorry about that, just a little bit dead on the noggin. Go around and park the trucks around the side and you can install the strobe lights around the concert stage. If you have any extras, you can place in one of my rooms."

"Copy that, mate," said the New Zealander, "We're on it."

As the truckers began to place their big trucks on the right side of Crunch's estate, Crunch, not aware that no gangs were actually killed in the battle, but many innocent people who were slaughtered at the hands of Eliza's Sigma Squadron, waved it off and said:

"Heh. Gangs being killed. That's not real news in my opinion. Besides, my party is almost here and soon, everyone is going to have a good time eating, drinking, dancing, playing...yet if the mood's in...sex under a neon moon. Oh, fuck yeah."

Oh, boy, talk about being that fucking ignorant to not know what happened down in New Zealand, yet Crunch is worried about his party being a success. Even though he's got brawn, he's definitely got no brains over the crisis down in New Zealand. However, he's not alone.

[Wumpa Island | 8:00am]

Back at Wumpa Island, the wind was beginning to set to chilly as the sign of summer ending draws near. However, it was getting closer to raining. Wumpa Island hasn't had a bit of a rainstorm since December 21st and was in a dry spell for the remainder of the season. However, nothing seemed to dry up the island, especially fresh water coming from the deep blue sea. It definitely didn't dry up Crash's home, despite the fact all the materials used to make Crash's home are prone to wetness. Speaking of which, inside Crash's home, there was a mixed bag of quietness, yet some loudness in some rooms. In the den, Penta and Aku Aku, waiting for their lives to see their favorite show "Woodcarvers" that they once saw when they visited Australia, we're enjoying some music or two so they can get well-energized all day before the big party. Crash, on the other hand, has been studying on what he had bought at a local sugar shack in the small islands of Vanuatu, even though he swam there in breakneck speeds to get it. He was studying... get ready for this...condoms. But wait a minute. Remember last time Crash had his rod accidentally slid inside Coco's butt and splurged his "orgasmic water" inside of her? Well, Crash wanted to be safe for once and try to study which brands would fit the perfect night. But, he still mumbles at himself despite the fact he has never tried any types of condoms when he was 15, during his battles with Cortex. Kind of ironic for a sly bandicoot, wouldn't you say? While he was mumbling at himself, Penta immediately came to the kitchen to get some Cherry Punch before sitting down to his favorite show, when he notices three boxes that Crash was examining, and in sheer confusion, Penta said silently:

"Valor? Neonic? Heartthrob? I really don't get it. Who in their right mind would create such names for these boxes? Huh? Wait a minute. C...Condoms? Hmm, strange title, yet I can't put a figure of my mind for once."

Penta dismissed Crash's studying on the contraceptives he bought and went back to the living room, Although Crash didn't hear Penta's speaking, Crash started to have second thoughts about using condoms for the big night, thinking silently that it's not wise to use it and delay his climatic finish for the night. Spending almost $50 in buying the stuff, he just simply said in disgust:

"Wasted. Goddamn it." 

Wasted, indeed as he just placed the boxes secretly under the kitchen sink and just walked out of the kitchen, thinking to himself on why he made a dumb move in wasting his money on buying contraceptives even if he's planning to "go for broke" with Tawna. Back at the guest room, Tammy and Amy were trying to find the right color of their clothes that they are going to wear for the big party at Crunch's estate, even though they will promote the upcoming IZOD racing event in Australia. Finding the perfect boots, shirts, shorts, and also, "strings," if you catch my drift, they noticed that the color red was part of their itinerary, but they plan not to wear it. Why? We don't know because it's Amy's signature color. Tammy's signature color is green but she's going blue. Suddenly, as they were getting their clothes out of their suitcases, they actually spotted Tawna's gift to Coco inside the case: The Moulin-Rouge-style clothing for their little cosplay later in the week. Amy quickly commented and said:

"Well I'll be naked as a jaybird. Look at this, babe. A Moulin-Rouge-style costume stashed into our suitcase. But wait a minute, isn't the costume that Tawna's planning to wear along with Coco's for their little cosplay here in Wumpa Island?"

"Have no clue there, dahl," said Tammy, "But by the looks of it, Tawna has been waiting for this day to come to play around more with Coco. Listen, I am not labeling her as a "Leslie," but don't forget about Crash Bandicoot. He's been also waiting for this day as well."

"I know that," said Amy softly, "but Crash has given Tawna the green light ever since Coco's almost-near incident with her being naked in front of a web camera. Technically, we nearly saw our Tawny in the raw, but partial; she was a little ashamed but did acknowledged it in good terms. Coco's the only one who is near close from ridding her shame about having fantasies with girls."

"Wow," said Tammy. "No wonder Coco's curious about her sexuality, especially being naked in front of Tawna. Hmm, speaking of Coco, where's the little darling at?"

While the girls were getting their clothes set up, we go now into Crash's room where things are kind of getting a bit heavier in the room. Even though Crash was already up to get his stuff, inside the room has Coco Bandicoot sleeping soundly, and with good reason. The little tête à tête with two unknown people inside Crash's bathroom last time got her worn out due to the excessive kissing, rubbing, licking, and multiple hits of orgasm flowing from her body. Still, I don't know who the two people were that pleasured Coco while letting her hear Tawna and Crash try to get it on, but soon, she'll get her answer. While she slept, Tawna, inside the bathroom, has been staring at the mirror for a while now, still thinking of what's going to happen when the day she will begin her long life journey of passion and love with both Crash, and her best friend Coco. However, recently she has been experiencing heat on her body even though she's not experiencing the dreaded hot flash symptom, but it neither the heat nor the symptom. Tawna...was getting completely nervous. She's getting nervous about the party tonight and the night where she can experience the sexual nature with Crash and Coco. Tawna still has no idea of what she wants to do with Coco if she plans to have sex with her, even though she has some items in her secret black bag to use to tease Little Coco. But she's worried about hurting her if she does break Coco's barrier from a girl to a woman. She said to herself in front of the mirror:

"Coco. Oh, man, I don't know how much I can endure waiting for this day to come. I have been thinking nothing but my best friend, to whom I always refer to as Little Coco, and yet, I have a feeling that she may bring back her feelings to me. I really want to do it, but I don't want to hurt Coco if she feels pain around her body during sex. Coco wants it too, especially with Crash as well. Coco's been growing up so well, yet she's not been loved since... (Getting confused) Oh, God, help me guide through this confusion. This is my night tonight. Who am I going to love for the rest of my life?"

Finally, after going through excitement for the first two weeks since seeing Coco for the first time via webcam, gaining comfort with the Australian Racing Stripers, and meeting Crash for the first time since the debacle with Pinstripe, she's going through confusion on whether or not to take the light of passion with Crash, or Coco, or maybe even both. When Coco heard Tawna speaking to herself, she began shedding tears because she didn't want to see Tawna panicking over what to do first if it happens at the party later on tonight. She silently said to Tawna:

"Tawna, don't worry about me, honey. Really. You don't have to start it off with me first. Remember, think about Crash's feelings. He's been waiting for this all through his life. He loves you a lot, just like you love me a lot as well. (Tears dripping out of her face) Don't worry. That's all it matters to me. I can wait."

After silently saying the quote to Tawna, she immediately went back to Crash's bed and slept for the remainder of the morning before getting ready for tonight's bash...if it holds up well. Not like what happened yesterday afternoon in New Zealand that caused a wide amount of chaos around the people living there. It was that day when Cortex and Company were going to stop in New Zealand to pick up rounds of ammunition to thwart the Sigma Squadron, their hearts sank in complete fear when they saw the damage at the small strip in Auckland. Damaged property. Buildings burnt to the ground. People dead with a pool of their own blood. N. Trophy immediately said this when he noticed a bunch of symbols around the damaged buildings:

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch."

"What?" said Cortex while seeing N. Trophy's face in stunned silence. "What's wrong, Dr. N. Trophy? Why are you so... (Sees the symbols while dropping his jaw) stunned?"

"Motherfucker," said N. Gin as well. "This has got to be the most heinous way to say to the people of New Zealand: "Your time is up." This building has been marred with a string of inverted pentagrams, especially a couple of Sulfur Crosses around the center of the pentagrams. Man, it's either that or some crazy gang must've come here and caused a bloodbath all around the town and made everyone dropped to their knees and surrendered to them."

"Whatever it is," began Cortex, "It must be the work of that nefarious jackass Uka Uka and his Sigma Squadron, and I can tell why. He must've targeted New Zealand as a test run so he would be able to start attacking Wumpa Island with an Iron First. But why he did he targeted New Zealand first? Was it for money? Ransom? Experiments with other people? Or just out for blood?"

When N. Trophy notices a stream of blood coming out of the public toilet stop, he quickly opened the door and saw the most brutal scene in his life: a woman, targeted by the sadistic Eliza, surprisingly still clothed, but stabbed in the neck with a sharp dagger, marked with a note. N. Trophy, with so much confusion, finally finds out the motive of the heinous attacks in New Zealand. N. Gin and Cortex also saw that bloody scene but held up to their guts and came closer to examine the damage of the woman that was targeted. N. Trophy read the note that once again had writing written in a different language. But this time, it wasn't Uka Uka's language. N. Trophy read:

"Sanguis lavamus, sanguis bibimus, sanguis fornicamus

cum duodecimi horas accedit, filia inferni invadet

In nomine Rex Inferni, Domine Belial."

"Son of a fucking bitch. This kind of language makes me want to regurgitate!"

"What do you mean?" said Cortex as he looks at the note then comments without hesitation:

"What the fuck? That's written in Latin, a dead language after the fall of the Roman Empire. But wait a minute, I remember one time Uka Uka was reciting an unusual chant when he was trying to resurrect a dead Sphinx Titan in Egypt."

"Actually," began Trophy, "He incited the wrong chant when he was in Egypt. He spoke Syriac, an ancient but most current language spoken in Syria. When he chants for a demon or some sort, he uses the most difficult language ever to be spoken all around Europe. He once used the chant when he used your unfinished project as an altar for the desecration of the host in Birkirkara."

"Wait a minute," said Cortex, "Are you referring to the Maltese Language?"

"Indeed, Cortex," said N. Trophy, "Maltese. I remember trying to say something in Maltese, but the language is a tongue twister. I can't believe Uka Uka can master the language so perfectly. But the unfinished project I just said... (Thinks for a minute, then it hits him) The project. Uka Uka has your project into his hands. How did he... No Way. So this may be the reason why he wanted to raid Wumpa Island, but in the process, attack Auckland with an Iron Fist. We must act fast and get everything we need for our battle against the Sigma Squadron and fast."

Soon, Trophy and the other two gave high fives to each other and proceeded to get their weaponry and ammunition as soon as possible. Back at the covert headquarters, Eliza, so desperately waiting for her ultimate night of hellfire to come, was looking over various nude photos of different women from around Australia, lightening her eyes with lust and indulgence. Her lust for sadomasochism and rape has always thought to herself why she was perfect to be, in her mind, "Coco's Bitch." However, as she was about to check her squadron to see if they're awaiting orders to start arming up, she immediately spotted some pictures of, you will not believe this, Coco Bandicoot in the latest edition of "Hard Core Mechanics", and Tawna in her recent cover edition of Penthouse. Surprisingly enough, Eliza finds one of Coco's little innocent projects: posting semi-nude in mechanics magazines to spearhead the dominant male factor. For everyone, it was mostly Coco's secret yet to be revealed by her fellow friends, but with hacking programs in Uka Uka's fort, Eliza would be able to get into secret documents, photos from various magazines, even gatherings of her coven. From there, Eliza immediately got up, grabbed a dagger, and with her own ways, she slit her left hand that was stabbed from the shards of a red ruby that was stolen, letting all the blood out of her hand. She then placed her right index finger, rubbed the blood, and placed an "X" on Coco's face, knowing that she will be first victim of Eliza's ungodly doing. Eliza said before going back to her chair:

"Oh, that sweet, little bitch. One of these days I am going to have that Coco hot, bitter, and with your blood, so nasty, I'll put that concoction down your throat you won't even feel the extreme heat of what I'm going to do to you. I'll just remember to tie you and gag you up right after your little night with your girly whore of yours...but remember, she'll be next after I kill you and make her suffer for all eternity. (Evil Chuckles) M.A.S.: Murder after Sex. This will get brutal."

Within moments, she went back to her seat, still looking at pictures, but with blood on her hands as a pleasure tool for her demonic desire. She just cannot wait for the big attack with the Sigma Squadron in the Solomon Islands while the big party rolls into action.

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | Crunch's Estate | "Party of the Century" | 6:00pm]

[Techno music blares out around the mansion]

Ah, yes, it is now six o'clock in the evening, and after days of pamphlets and news articles surrounding the biggest event of the fall season in the Solomon Islands, the time has finally arrived with Crunch's Mega Party inside his massive estate. Everyone that were invited by Crunch around Australia, Vanuatu, Fiji, and Tasmania, were arriving at the door, each with a card that were given to them to turn in so they can enjoy the party that is packed with everything that they pleased to do: water park, concert stage, convention, bistros, bars, even private rooms, I mean, you name it, the whole kit in the caboodle. Crunch, so happy to see a lot of his people that he invited to the party, said to the guests:

"Hey there, everyone. Glad to see you people to come by and party the night away before Fall. Please hand over the cards and place your belongings to the security table for inspection. You can have your belongings locked up for safe keeping if needed. Room keys are provided if you insist on a private room. Hope you people have fun. (Said to himself) Damn, about 10,000 people are coming by to the party, but I don't know if the guys are going to be coming in early or not. They better not spoil the party by saying they're not going to make it. I've paid so much money for the party to be thrown for them!"

Within minutes, Crunch immediately got on his favorite music headphones and proceeded to get into his deejay booth, where in a surprise situation, Crunch never announced to everyone on paper they he will also be the deejay for the concert stage later on tonight. But he wanted to impress everyone, especially the ladies he already checked out. Suddenly, everything was going into full swing. The bistros got busy, the bars were packed, those that wanted to take a swim were diving 20ft into the pool tank, getting ready to get swallowed away with tubes to the underground water park set in a neon light tone, but surprisingly, no private rooms were filled. Maybe everyone has decided that they will get a ride back home after the party is over. Well, maybe at least one. At the entrance way to the party, we see Crash, Tawna, Coco, and the Racing Stripers got out of their houseboat they used to sail to the Solomon Islands and immediately began seeing the biggest spectacle of all Honiara. Crash, dropping his jaw in shock, cannot believe the entrance way and the lighting that Crunch has at his estate, seeing it for the first time. Tawna said to Crash:

"You okay, Crash? Looks like you're shocked at something."

"Are you kidding?" said Crash still in shock. "I can't believe his entrance way is huge, decked out with Zephyr Marble for the walkway with shiny rocks, two mini lakes with fish, and even changeable strobe lights when nighttime falls. What a good way to get inside Crunch's estate and see the whole shebang."

"Yeah," said Coco in somber mode, "the whole shebang. (Sees the strobe lights and begins to say something to herself) those lights. I think I remember something about those strobe lights I was seeing in my dream before I splurged from the fellatio scene with Crash. I dunno..."

"Babe," said Tawna as she was trying to get Coco to wake her up. "You okay, hun? Looks like you were asleep with that strobe light flashing you in the face, huh? You're nervous, I take it?"

"Huh," said Coco, "Nervous? Are you nuts, Tawna? I'm ready to shake the house down and have a damn good time. What makes you say that?"

"Just asking, babe," said Tawna. "I'll get room keys once we get in so when the party gets closer to the end, we can sleep here and come back home. Don't get nervous, babe, we've only just begun this journey. Trust me."

Coco ended up feeling a little bit embarrassed, but with a little pep talk from Tawna, she got back to her own self and accompanied Crash inside the mansion, where Crash immediately widened his eyes in euphoric feeling, seeing the interior of the mansion, and the party for the first time ever. Crash, seeing the mansion like it was an interior part of a hotel, immediately said:

"I wish I can have this home someday."

While that was happening, Tawna immediately got the keys for their private rooms when time permits and gave to both Crash and Coco. Wait a minute, Crash and Coco? What gives? Tawna then said to both of them:

"Crashy, Little Coco, I am only going to use two rooms just for the night. Crash is holding the main room just in case if the night will get serious. Coco, your room is solely for any reasons necessary... (Whispers in her ears) …if you need to "pick flowers." (Giggles)"

Little Coco couldn't believe it in her eyes that Tawna has been going through the mile of persuading Coco to get closer into the mood. Coco, gulping in nervousness, immediately gave a little wink to Tawna, despite the fact Tawna was getting ready to hit the dance floor. Crash, not paying attention to either Coco or Tawna, was still in shock over the surroundings of the mansion as he was about to knock his ass off at the bar with his favorite drink. Coco, getting a bit red, calmed herself down and decided to get to the huge pool and into the underground cavern water park...with a big, teasing surprise. Coco immediately stripped out of her Black and Red Top and Shorts to reveal a shiny two-piece velvet red bikini around her body. With no hassle, she sank herself into the pool and into the Pipe Vortex to get to the cavern with no time to spare. After Crash got back with two bottles of Papumpa Beer, he couldn't find Coco and he got a little worried about her. However, he then immediately spotted Coco's clothes on the ground, probably a sign that she wanted to run naked and get it on. However, he noticed a red string inside Coco's black shorts and said:

"I didn't know Coco had something worn along with her clothes. But, where in the living heck she could be?"

He immediately found his answer when he sees a big video-tron with a plethora of music videos, including snap-shots of people having fun at the huge party. He then quickly spots Coco swimming in the Pipe Vortex before making a big dive at the cavern. He immediately then said:

"Problem Solved. (Takes a huge swig of the beer) time to boogie!"

Within minutes, he immediately found his way to the dance floor where the stage concert is at, being commandeered by Crunch, who today, is known as D.J. Hard Crunch. However, at the moment on, Crash needs to be careful because there's going to be a bunch of people dancing through many tunes that Crunch will be deejaying, especially his core music Techno. Meanwhile, as the party was progressing, around the skies of the Solomon Islands, Dr. Cortex, Dr. N. Trophy, and Dr. N. Gin were flying around the Magic Carpet to take a huge breather after completing their own army, despite the fact they only produced seven clones of the Striped Sinclair Bandicoot to go against Uka Uka's Sigma Squadron, which produced 200 plus their leader. But the three believed that the clones they produced will be strong enough to thwart Uka Uka's attempted coup d'état and hopefully put an end to his so-called "demonic agenda." Cortex, who noticed the party going around Crunch's estate, said:

"Ooh. Looks like someone must've got a big celebration going on over there. It must be fun to have a huge party in that mega estate."

"I know," said N. Gin in delight. "It would be fun to enjoy the high life, boogying down, drinking off our asses, meeting new fools, etc. I wish we can have all the fun, but we can't."

"I know how that feels," said N. Trophy as he sees the mega estate brightening up. "So far, the party must be going very well without a hitch. Almost, I say, ten to twenty-thousand people are coming from various islands off of Oceania to have fun. Someone must've been filthy rich just to throw a wild party in the Solomon Islands."

"Yeah, but like mad scientists, we do not have time to have fun," said Cortex in grief. "If we do ever get out of the Wanted List and hopefully be freed, I would love to go to that party and drink my head off till it explodes. (Sighs) but we need to stay low and not get involved. Well, anyway, let's get back to the lab and..."

Suddenly, he spots a dark shadow in the waters of the Solomon Islands that was about 100 miles away from the party. Cortex then noticed a red glow underwater that he once saw at a destroyed building in New Zealand. Cortex immediately said in shock:

"The Sulfur Cross."

He said it. He immediately spots the Sulfur Cross underwater, in which at this time, is glowing inside a secret submarine ship heading straight towards to the party. The ship, captained by one member of the Sigma Squadron, has been on a steady stream through the islands since leaving Fiji for their mission. However, Eliza, like Uka Uka, has been completely impatient about getting to the right time to attack the compound of where the celebration is holding. However, noting that Crash and Company are already in the mansion, partying their butts off, she finally has something in mind, but when Uka Uka came on screen with the same idea, she heard him say this:

"Eliza," Uka Uka speaking. "I finally came up with a clever idea to begin our attack. I forgot to mention about Tawna's little idea of having a little experiment with Coco Bandicoot, am I not?"

"You never mentioned about her experiment with Coco," said Eliza. "However, I noticed that you're going to tell me that the best way to attack is when that filthy motherfucker you called Crash Bandicoot ends up "creaming" Tawna to the brim, but in the process planning to cream Coco as well."

"Eliza," said Uka Uka in confidence, "I see that you read my mind about how they're going to do it, huh? Actually, I wanted to make sure that after Crash comes out with Tawna, Coco, and maybe the Australian Stripers, I want to see them naked, cover in sweat, reeked in seminal fluids, and above all, make them feel your wrath when you make them submit to your rough-edged phallus you bestowed upon you in your ritual. I got to make sure one of my members tapes the brutal session so everyone around Oceania will cringe and cry in fear for the little slut we're going to rape."

"Now we're talking," said Eliza as she then makes her case. "I'll make sure that bitch will bleed to death internally. Better yet, rub her blood and mark the Sulfur Cross to her head so Belial will get his treat."

"You got it," said Uka Uka. "The stench of redemption is at hand. Uka Uka out."

(Scene fade to black)

Returning back to the party at Crunch's Mega Estate, inside the Pipe Vortex, Coco, enjoying the fierce speed while getting closer to the cavern, has quickly been envisioning some unusual fantasies despite the fact that they have been at the party for at least an hour. She has been envisioning an underwater fantasy of her hugging Tawna, swirling around the vortex before making their drop to the water metropolis they were dying to see. However, she noted herself that it does involve some groping, and without warning, her bust started to throb, noting that she was quickly getting horny. Even though she was feeling it, she ignored it, and soon, after swimming through the Pipe Vortex, she made her grand entrance towards the humungous underground water park cavern, where she exited the ceiling part with a Crucifix Spinner dive routine 75ft. to the water. Everybody in the cavern was at a complete shock that Coco was the only partygoer to ever exit through the ceiling. After a clean dive to the water, Coco surfaced from the water, where a huge crowd gave the young starlet a big applause for her acclaimed dive to the cavern, yet some hardcore swimmers even chanted out "HOLY SHIT!" because no one would be that crazy at the party to do such a thing. Suddenly, without warning, the Australian Racing Stripers, advertising the upcoming IZOD Victoria 250 Racing before the Australia 300, noticed Coco in her red velvet swimsuit, shining all through her body due to the clear water in the cavern. Suddenly, their hearts sank in shyness and Amy immediately said to herself:

"Oh, my God. I can't believe it. Wow. Slap me silly, dahl, is it just a dream or what?"

"No kidding," said Tammy who is stunned by Coco's dive and her sheer beauty. "Damn, I am so jealous right now, I can kiss her all through the night until she cries for Tawna to get closer to her."

"Speaking of which," began Amy, "I have yet to see Tawna all around the mansion. This shindig is humongous, you can get lost in this neck of the woods. She's probably looking for Coco at the moment."

"Better yet," said Tammy, "She's probably getting wild off of her cute ass with Crash's rave dances. That son of a bitch sure knows how to party with Papu Papu's famous beer."

Tammy and Amy were continuing to talk while getting boisterous about predictions on how the night will end on a big note concerning about Coco's rising sexuality and Tawna's, too. After Coco got a lot of autographs for her dive and had some conversations with a few people, she immediately trek down to the "Powder Room" to get washed up so she can get into the business of doing crazy dance moves at the Stage Sector. However, as she was about to get into the Powder Room, she is about to get a big surprise through one simple item: the lighting. When she entered the facility, she notices a dark space, traced with a neon blue track light leading towards the room. Coco couldn't believe it in her eyes, despite the fact she believes it is just a dream and it will fade away. This time, it was for real. Suddenly, as she was about to continue walking towards the pathway, a stream of Navy Blue lines softly brightens the walls as the music started to flow freely in the hallway. From there, Coco started to hear soft trance coming from her favorite artist Deadmau5, noting the soft remixes of her favorite songs. When she finally managed to open the door, she then immediately sees the settings of a huge Powder Room into eclectic fashion. She saw all vanities set in a huge circle, 360 degrees, including tiger-style seating and ottomans. She also noticed the toilet stalls are enclosed but far from the shower stalls, where the stalls are huge. Coco, getting extremely dizzy from seeing the remarkable structure of the Powder Room, then notices white speckles on the top of the black walls also traced with the blue line lighting. From there, Coco began to pant hard because she was about to go berserk over the surroundings, but then, out of the blue, she begins to vision something before she ended up getting disrobed. She notices stall #7, albeit her lucky number, opened with the steam coming out of the shower, but notably, the lights were dimmed. Coco then realizes this person she's seeing in her vision has a Neon-Erotic fantasy, which in turn, gives Coco the idea. Soon, the person she was seeing in the shadow of the steam had a bearing resemblance to the body of Tawna Bandicoot, but she doesn't see her fully due to the steam, even though the shadow is completely naked. Finally, just before the shadow was going to give her the come hither sign, her body immediately gets drenched in cold water by the Racing Stripers as they believed she was in La-La Land. Coco's vision ended and she immediately shook herself in disbelief right after she got drenched. Amy quickly said to Coco:

"Coco, babe, are you going to be okay? Looks like you were stunned at something."

"Uh, yeah," said Coco drenched in cold water. "I am just... a little stunned here about the ultimate settings here in this Powder Room. It's just... so beautifully romantic with the surroundings...the walls...it's so...so...Neonic."

"Babe?" said Tammy as she looks Coco straight between the eyes. "Hmm, I got a feeling you just saw a Neon Vision about someone coming out of the shower, but Babe, don't let this get into your head. Just remember... Tawna is waiting for you."

Within seconds, Coco's energy went five-fold and immediately got herself dressed to a Black and Blue tight shirt and shorts, while in the process, tossed her wet bikini to the Racing Stripers so she can get a head start to the Stage Sector. Amy, holding the wet bikini on her arms, quickly blushed herself, despite the fact Coco was fast in taking off her bikini and into her clothes for the dance floor. Suddenly, Amy said to herself while facing Tammy:

"Tammy...any way we can keep Coco's little asset here?"

Tammy, with a sultry look at Amy with Coco's Velvet Red Bikini, said to her:

"I think I know what to do."

With no explanation, they exited the Powder Room and got the keys that Coco dropped when she stripped off her clothes to get into the pool.

[Stage Sector / 7:30pm]

About an hour and a half has passed at Crunch's Mega Party and everything has been, and still has been, going very smooth without a hitch. Everybody has been enjoying a plethora of drinks at the Bar Sector, gourmet foods and desserts at the Gastro Sector, but also enjoying the lush comfort of the Living Sector, sitting down, relaxing, and watching television from the Seven Network and 3NZ. However, this was far from over...not by a long shot. At the Stage Sector, everybody were beginning to get ready for the main event of the evening and running through the crack of dawn, and that main event is Soft Trance, and believe it or not, it is Coco's biggest niche, unlike Crash's taste for Dance. Tawna, relaxing near the edge of the sector, cannot wait to begin hearing the soft trance music she has been craving, along with Crash, Coco, and the Stripers. Crash, who, albeit, hasn't been drunk off his ass from drinking Papumpa Beer, finally calmed down and sat next to Tawna so he can talk to her before the dance begins. Tawna, who is surprised to see Crash calm and not acting wild, immediately said to Crash:

"Hey, Crash, do you know by any chance were our Little Coco went? I know you guys have been going along having a good time, and I am fine with that. But I just want to know where she has been?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Tawna," said Crash while getting a little closer to her. "Coco wanted to swim around the cavern for a bit so she kind of left her clothing on the floor while getting ready to take a dip. (He sees Tawna's eyes widening while the conversation continues) don't get any ideas about why she left her clothing on the floor. She wasn't going around naked as a bandicoot just asking to have sex on the spot. She just wanted to take a dip into the cavern pool. That's all. But I know is that she's just enjoying herself before the beginning hours of Fall hits."

"I am hoping for the same thing, Crashy," said Tawna in a low-tone voice. Suddenly, the lights were beginning to lightly dim as the main event was about to begin. Tawna, feeling butterflies in her stomach, said to Crash while getting up:

"This is it, Crash. The event is getting closer at hand. I wanted to first dance with Coco, but it would be best if we danced first to the tracks, then if we spot Coco around the dance floor, we'll give her the chance to woo us in the time being. Crash, I'll be quite honest with you. I'm a little nervous, albeit scared, but no matter what, our love will never die, even if it means we get killed in an unusual apocalypse."

With no hesitation, they both embraced for a mild hug until setting foot for the main event at the Stage Sector, where DJ Hard Crunch is preparing to make the announcement. Upstairs near the Convention Sector, Coco, who got herself changed to a Neon Blue Striped Black shirt and shorts, began to see Tawna and Crash approaching to the dance floor, getting ready to dance the night away. Coco, once again, was beginning to experience some flushing all around her body but this time, she was calming down, just hoping to get to the floor at the specific time of the event. However, at the backyard of the mansion, Eliza and ten soldiers of the Sigma Squadron were preparing to sneak into the party by plotting out an attack plan made by Uka Uka and given to Eliza for instructions. However, even though they were going to easily break into the walls without resorting to blowing it up, the security systems around the mansions are armed and any trip of the wiring could set up a chain reaction. When Eliza notices a small red light onto one of the walls, she immediately calls up Uka Uka and said:

"Master, Eliza speaking. We have encountered a road block in the Solomon Islands. It looks like Cortex's failed super weapon has planted a small security light onto the outer walls."

"Oh, cursed ruler of the weak," said Uka Uka on phone. "I remember one of those systems when I tried to break into the tomb of Pharaoh Cephren in Egypt. One simple touch of a wall could mean a chain reaction and possibly a run with the police force. However, I do remember something that I spotted around the mansion. Did you by chance see a sinkhole on the ground?"

Eliza spotted the sinkhole and said:

"Not that close to the house but it is right there."

"Good," said Uka Uka. "You may want to consider landing on a pile of sand inside a small weaponry room. That bastard may be big on brawns, but indeed short on brains. That sinkhole may easily get him inside the room, but it's going to cost him a pretty penny if he had to dig all that sand shit out. Eliza, carefully get at least fifty soldiers underground and then proceed to bring in ZetaB to the mansion. When the time comes, I'll come by as backup. Good Luck, Eliza. Uka Uka, out."

"Roger, Master of Belial," replied Eliza and she ordered fifty members to quickly get inside the sinkhole to make their way towards the small weaponry room and then, to their destination. Back inside the party, DJ Hard Crunch began to make his commencement address to begin the Main Event of the evening. With no time to spare, he immediately said this:

"Alrighty, my fellow friends all around Oceania. I hope everyone is having a rockin' good time at this here mansion with all of the gourmet foods, drinks, conventions, and that huge cavern underground, huh? (Hears some ecstatic cheering) I take that as a yes, huh? Well, now, I am well prepared to begin the Main Event of the Night. So bring in your dance moves, join in with your fellow friends, or better, you lovely couples, to the Neon Dance Floor as we begin DJ Hard Crunch's Soft Trance Mixes from dusk til dawn. Have fun, be safe, and have yourself a great final Summer Night."

Within minutes, DJ Hard Crunch pumped up the volume and started playing mixes, combining with the sounds of his favorite artists: Tiesto, Paul Oakenfeld, and Eiffel 65. Suddenly, Crash Bandicoot started heating up the dance floor and did his famous thrust dance where he repeatedly thrusts his pelvic area while swinging up his arms, pumping up the jam as what they call it. Tawna quickly followed through and started swerving her body in sultry fashion while the crowd started doing random step moves during the mix. DJ Crunch started off with Move Your Body (TiesKen Mix), and within the two minutes of the mix, DJ slowly goes into silence until pumping the music with Darude's Sandstorm. From there, Crash Bandicoot stopped for a second, looking confused, until he catches into his back flip movements. Tawna, so surprised that Crash has got the entire dance moves he can muster, gets jamming with a bunch of hair-swirling to emphasize the techno music she is hearing. At the Convention Sector, by the way, Coco, who just went up there to see the scene of the Dance Floor, was looking at Crash's dance moves, despite the fact that he has yet to make a move behind Tawna. But as she was about to head back to the sector and find some interesting technology to buy with her spending money, she immediately spots Crash's behavior changing. As the final swooshing of the sounds in the Darude was heard, Crash committed a baseball slide and went under Tawna's legs while slowly caressing her legs before getting back up and started "grinding" near Tawna's back. Coco, right out of the bat, started twitching her bottom part of her shirt, but in the process used her shirt to fan herself from the heat as she was beginning to show signs of turn-on but nervousness. Coco wanted to back away and try to get back into shopping, but she quickly then sees Tawna's behavior shifting as she sees her bending down for a small amount of seconds, wagging her butt near Crash's pelvic area. But she started to sweat as she saw Tawna's cleft of her butt on accident, noting that Tawna did had something planned for Coco and Crash...and that is going au naturale without even bringing at least some panties for changing. Coco's heart was rapidly beating as her nervousness went up tenfold but also started to lick her lips like she was ready to "lick plates" with Tawna. However, she was crossing her legs because she was an inch closer to wetting her shorts due to her horniness. She kept resisting the urge for more than a minute until...the place went dark. The lights then quickly lit in neon fashion as strobe lights and light streaks were flowing around the ground, ceiling, not to mention the walls. It was then that Crunch played Coco's all time favorite song: Move for Me by deadmau5. Then, it quickly starts to hit her head. She remembered after the Crash dream incident that she kept seeing herself swerving her moves around Crash during her hearing of Orbital Rings System Cargo Bay, but it was quickly shifted to hearing Move for Me, which took a big turn in Coco's curiosity. Suddenly, Coco has had enough of waiting for the right time as she quickly went downstairs to join in the dance with Crash and Tawna. While the music was playing down at the Stage Sector, Tawna got completely closer to Crash, grinding on his pelvic area, which of course is producing a big bulge, but Tawna didn't bother to see it. She was enjoying her best bits while awaiting someone to dance with her other than Crash. But as she was about to turn around, she spotted Coco, in her blue colored, black striped neon shirt and shorts, slowly approaching to the center of the dance floor with Crash and Tawna. From there, Tawna slowly asked Crash to let her approach to Coco so she can dance with her. Crash didn't hear her but he then decided to dance with himself so he can get the sexual feeling out because he believes that he doesn't want to plop his big rod out by accident and cause a fuss. It actually worked for him so he can focus on his dancing. Coco, licking her chops, flexing her hands and feet, approached to Tawna with her hair down and proceeded to dance with Tawna. Tawna quickly made the first move as she straddled her lap on Coco's butt while in the process, used two fingers, both left and right, to gently rub Coco's elbows slowly. Coco, so nervous, allowed Tawna to rub her gently while she was thrusting her pelvic area softly, thinking that Tawna was giving her "the greatest care" she ever had. Coco also made her move by putting her hands onto Tawna's back neck to get a good grip while dancing. Tawna, feeling so proud to be dancing with Coco closer than ever, rubbed around Coco's sides before she stopped at the hips, gently kneading her sides while the lights were steaming on and off, back and forth, black to blue, knowing that this will not last quick. Crash then saw his love interest dancing with Coco, and still, as a bandicoot of understanding, he then said:

"Did I just got my ass fucked or went to heaven? This is just getting hot over there."

Crash was getting closer to the fact that Tawna's interest with Coco would be closer to just. But it was not over yet. Hot air blew out of Tawna and Coco's mouth as they extendedly looked at each other's eyes, sparkling with passion, while dancing to the soothing tunes of deadmau5. Suddenly, Coco turned around quickly, and took a big glimpse of Tawna's body while she grabbed on Tawna's buttocks like she wants to get it on. Tawna, with tears coming out of her eyes that she was getting way closer with Coco, lifted her up by grabbing Coco's buttocks and straddled her lap to her own. Then, just as the music was about to finish up, Tawna immediately said this:

"Coco, this is for you."

Within moments, Tawna pressed her moist pink lips onto Coco's and kissed her erotically while holding onto Coco to dear life. The kiss was beginning to get longer than expected. The reaction to everyone who knows Coco well that this was the very first time she ever got kissed...by a girl... was indeed shock twenty-fold. Most people would know her as a very normal, technical-wise, beautiful little girl around Oceania. Tonight, they're seeing the grown-up Coco Bandicoot...getting love by Tawna, who wanted to do this for a long time. After the music ended, Tawna softly put Coco back on her feet and released the kiss that lasted three minutes. From there, Tawna slowly walked away and signaled Coco later on to come see her again...when the time is right. Suddenly, she disappeared due to the crowd blocking her. Coco, suddenly, felt a cool breeze around her pelvic area after the erotic kissing. From there, she had to run back to the room where she will be staying and try to avoid wetting herself. But, will she make it in time? At the kitchen, most of the cooks were preparing to finish up the entrees and desserts so they can get going to the dance floor. Every chef from around the world has cooked up more than 10,000 plates per type of food, which would wound up for more than a million people. Suddenly, out of the blue, one Sigma warrior silently gunned down all the chefs using a silent-styled Gunwrench PPK5 so no loud shot would be made. Then, Eliza, along with the henchmen, quickly got the entire gunned-down chefs out of the kitchen, but surprisingly, without any shedding of blood. They quickly stuffed them into various closets and locked it tight. Out of the blue, Uka Uka immediately came into the scene and said to Eliza:

"Hmm. How surprising. I was suspecting any shedding of blood coming from you Eliza, but I think I know of your motive. Oh, well, just as long we don't get spotted by a bunch of assfucking winos, we're going to be okay."

"Have you prepared everything underground, Master of Belial?" questioned Eliza. Uka Uka responded:

"All we need is to carve the ground with the inverted pentagram, along with your favorite symbol. I decided to make one with the words in Hebrew with that sigil. It will only be a matter of time until we make our attack. Make your next target the Powder Room. Whatever you do, initiate slow and painful death."

"I shall do you bidding, Master," said Eliza as they immediately make their trek toward to where Coco had her vision of Tawna: The Powder Room. However, from the dark corner of the kitchen, one person, not reveal, yet very worried about what's going to happen at the crack of midnight, said this:

"My God. After all these years of rumors of a spawn rising from the outskirts of Hell, it has had to happen. The unfinished project of one Dr. Neo P. Cortex that was rid of has been resurrected by the demonic antithesis of his brother. Whatever it is, their Satanic Agenda will not happen."

I don't know or who this guy is, but I could tell you for one thing, he is definitely correct. If nobody stops Eliza's demonic agenda, then who will? Ten o'clock has passed at the party and everything has now gone much softer since the heated dancing surrounding Tawna and Coco and everyone are still in shock about the long erotic kiss with the two girls. However, the shock waned and everyone went back to dancing and having fun. But for one woman, it hasn't. Room 7 is the place of where Coco will sleep for the night, however, she unfortunately took a big risk. Due to the erotic feeling during her kiss with Tawna, she ended up soaking up her shorts, feeling bloody embarrassed that she was an inch away to the Toilet Room, despite the fact that the stimulating liquid is far different from urine. Red, totally in shame, she immediately spots Tawna, who was seeing Coco red, but outright embarrassed. Tawna, getting a little bit worried, said to Coco:

"Coco? Babe, are you going to be... (*sniff* *sniff*) Oh...Oh, my. Coco, did you by any chance...?"

Coco didn't say a word, but was staring at the face of Tawna, with her eyes gleaming with tears of confusion. Suddenly, Coco stormed out, trying to find a place to hide her embarrassing moment, knowing that she might tell it to everyone. However, even if Tawna kept calling Coco's name to stop for a moment, Tawna was at the same peak with Coco, without the wetness. Crash noticed Coco running off in shame and quickly went to Tawna, asking her:

"Tawna, what on earth happened?"

Tawna, so nervous to tell what happened with Coco, immediately decided by saying:

"I haven't to say, Crash. We can explain later. But for now, we must find Coco now. I am worried about her now."

"Worried?" questioned Crash as he ran with Tawna to go find Coco immediately. Coco then went into a room and slammed the door shut so no one else will see her wet down to her shorts. However, she is in for a big surprise when she locked the door to Room 3. From there, when she was in that room, she noticed that the room was completely pitched black, nothing to see here. However, just as she was about to find a toilet room to change, the room began to glow with neon light streaks flowing around the room, once again, but with more flare. She immediately sees the streaks point to many places of the room has. Dead center is the bed floor with comfortable mat settings and soft blankets, while surrounding it are candles and an assortment of foods for them to enjoy. However, Coco immediately got into shock when she spots a mini bridge with a small brook flowing 360 degrees all around the room. But the last thing came to mind begin to rile Coco up in sexual fervent. The lights go pink and points to the corner where Tammy, biting onto Coco's wet Red Velvet Bikini bottom, became sweaty and naked from being "bloomed" by Amy during their session. From there, Coco realized that this was not a dream at all, more of a neon-style vision that is completely decked out while blacking out the windows for privacy. Suddenly, as Tammy wanted to lick up Amy, she notices Coco, coming inside the room to relax, albeit in the wrong room, all wet from her "tête à tête" dance with Tawna Bandicoot. But Coco's nervous body language speaks for itself.

"Tammy," said Amy as she points to Amy, "Look. Is that Little Coco inside our room...by mistake?"

"Yeah, babe," said Tammy as she holds out her orgasm, "It looks like our Little Coco. And...she looks ashamed at... (Looks at her soaked shorts) Oh, my, she must've gone through the fervent of sexual feelings after dancing with Tawna, I think. Poor thing, looking so embarrassed after wetting herself due to the stimulation from something. How about we help her out, Amy?"

"Good point, Tam Tam," said Amy. "Maybe privacy is good for her to get the sexual fervent out of her mind."

Within minutes, the bare-naked bandicoots brought a clean towel and approached to Coco to give her some comfort. However, like Tawna, Coco immediately started getting shy over the female bandicoots being naked and all. However, their soft nature and contribution allowed Coco to relax for a bit. Amy immediately faced Coco and said softly:

"Looks like you got a little bit tense after your dancing I heard. And... (sniff sniff) oh, Little Coco, did you just...kissed our hotty dotty Tawny, dahly?"

Coco shook her head for yes, even though she's still feeling the erotic feeling but shock of the kiss. However, Amy decided to get a little closer to Coco, pressed her naked body onto her, and said this:

"Coco, don't be frightened or scared about this. It's completely all right. We have been accepted since 2000 and we never turned back. Coco, believe me. We love everyone. But, Coco, Tawna loves you, too. And I want her to get a head start with our true Main Event when she enters."

"Our...our Main Event?" questioned a very nervous Coco. But her talk went to silence as her plush pink lips were placed on Amy's as Coco experiences another girl's kissing experience. This time, Coco immediately rubbed Amy's head and pressed hard on her face to get the tongue war inside their mouths started. Tammy, so horny from her little tit-to-tat with Amy, approached to the back of Coco and immediately started licking the back side of the neck to ease Coco's tension. Coco, closing her eyes from the strong intimate experiences with Tammy and Amy, let off some soft coos and moans while she slowly began to take off her clothing apparel. Amy loved the idea of going soft and slow so someone can experience the feeling for more than an hour. While Coco's Main Event was happening, back at the party, Crash and Tawna were going bonkers due to the fact that Coco's little mishap has scared her off completely, and Tawna, despite enjoying her full-blown kiss with Coco, started to get upset at herself. When they met again at Room 3, Crash and Tawna were having no luck in finding her. Crash said:

"No luck, Tawna?"

"Only just finding strands of black from Coco's shorts," said Tawna. "Oh, Crash, this is just plain ridiculous about me getting all worked up about Little Coco. I still got confused on why I saw her shorts being all soaked from the bottom down?"

"Shorts being soaked from the bottom?" said Crash in confusion. "What makes you say that Coco ended up wetting herself?"

"(Sighs) I don't know what to say," said the upset Tawna. "I guess I made her so nervous about kissing a girl, she probably ended up wetting herself on accident."

Crash, not aware of her truth, took a whiff around her body, then gives her a respond:

"All I got to say is there's no stench. It's probably non-manual stimulation that she experienced after the kissing. Aye, Tawna, for goodness sakes, you're quickly stressing out about Coco, and it's not good for you. I have already told you right from the start. It's completely all right by me to have emotional and tender feelings with Coco Bandicoot."

"But you never said anything sexual, would it, Crashy?" said Tawna. Crash responded:

"Actually, you can. Tawna, don't worry your neck off. I wouldn't mind seeing you flourish Coco with her needs until she becomes flushed red. Hell, I wouldn't mind of you guys having sex while on me."

Tawna, shocked to hear that Crash is going through the bar to allow herself to flourish with Coco in sexuality, said to Crash:

"Oh, Crash. No wonder you're so soft, despite your stumbling personality. (Looks at Room 3's door) I wonder if she may be in room 3. One way to find out."

Even though she tried to use the spare key to room, she actually twisted the door knob and opened it, knowing first of all, it's going to be pitched dark. Suddenly, after they entered, the door slammed shut to contain their privacy, only to be known that the ZetaB is hiding among the plants near the vanities. Back at the Powder Room, ten members were quickly investigating the facility to see whether or not they can be able to capture their prey. While that was happening, Eliza, silently looking on the team destroying property, cocked her Quantum .8 Mega Shot and immediately said this incantation:

Telum ingens meae tenebras Dómine, me fortem potestas daemonum dedisti me. Ure flamma virtutem tuam, et unus tractus of vecte, infirmos misit ad foveas descendit inferni, in nomine Satanae nostra excelsa Dei. Ecce Belial hostia eius invenies. Ave dei tui dignis Belial!

Suddenly, she spots a shadowy figure inside one of the shower stalls, and with one shot, placed a kill on the floor, and with a demonic smile, she said:

"Oh, yeah. Let's rock the casaba, bitch."

Within moments, she entered the shower and tried to perform necrophilia over the dead person that she shot at. However, she immediately finds out...it was just a wall mural on the shower, depicting a Tawna-like shadow on the wall. Eliza immediately said to herself:

"Heh, nice try, you little nasty whore. But shadow puppets will get you nowhere. (Hears some moans coming from one of the stalls) Hmm, then again... Sigma, go ahead and make your way towards the cavern. I got a little mission to take care of right now. Advance!"

Within minutes, the squadron ended up making their exit towards the underground cavern while Eliza stripped out of her leather shorts and shirt while yielding a gun, her erected wand at an even ten inches, and a goat-head pendant. She was ready for another rape session until she goes forth against Coco and Tawna. Back at Room Three, Tawna and Crash were quickly whisked into confusion on why the room was completely black and nothing to be found. However, just as they were about to get to another room to find Coco, the neon lights were beginning to shine. From there, they then saw a remarkable scenery of where Coco spotted when she entered the room. They noticed the small bridge with a brook 360 degrees around the room, a little bar for private room, but then, they finally spotted the person they were looking for, and by the looks of it, they found the situation pretty clear. They saw Coco, naked, red, sweaty, and moaning in passion as she was letting Amy bury her face onto Coco's throbbing flower that has been leaking since her "unintentional" incident, while Tammy, exploring anything she can pleasure, lubed her middle finger and decided to circle around Coco's anal area before inserting it. Coco also realized that the time she was being encountered like this was from the time she wanted to see Tawna and Crash get it on. Coco knew that this was no dream. It is a reality. Coco, liking the feeling, opened her eyes half-way to see Tawna and Crash, seeing her being licked up through the night. Crash, getting completely red, gets really close to Tawna as she said to Crash:

"A neon night. What a perfect way to begin this night of passion, Crashy. Let's make it good and slow before we get around Coco for a bit. Crash, be like a man and fuck me like an animal."

After countless days and hours since their arrival at Wumpa Island, Crash finally took it like a man and started the full blown erotic session with Tawna. Crash, with all his might, grasped Tawna on her body and kissed her hardly so he could feel Tawna's scream of passion in his mouth. Crash waited no longer as he strips Tawna out of her tight shirt and shorts, with only her red string on at the moment. Crash, looking for his first move, released the kiss and took his suckling to the core, one on the left and his hard, grasping hand on the right. Tawna, quickly at the bat, screamed very hard while the extreme stimulation flowed around her body. The girls heard it but kept continuing pleasuring Coco, but they immediately got Coco into a position that she might like before her turn with Tawna. Amy straddled her flower onto Coco's as they were preparing to "scissors" her. Soon, Coco started feeling the extreme passion as her flower was being bopped by Amy. Coco, screaming hard, said to Amy:

"Oh, my God! The feeling...the sensation... Now I know how it feels like to be rubbed by a full blown "Leslie" through the night. Please, don't stop, Amy. Keep going. Keep going!"

While Coco was at it, Crash's pants finally went down to the ground, including Tawna's red string, all now naked to the forefront. From there, Tawna, taking a gazed look at Crash's throbbing wand, erect at eight inches even, decided not to rub down but to take a big suckling onto it. Crash, feeling the intense, sensible feeling of his wand getting suckled now by Tawna, didn't want to sit down and let Tawna do all the work. He decided to lay back and buried his face on Tawna's flower while Tawna, so surprised that he 69'd her so he can bury his face onto her flower, decided to go deep with her suckling so she can feel how it is to deep throat someone's long rod. Coco, on the other hand, still feeling the effects of her engaging in sexual fantasies with another woman, crawled closer to Tawna, and without a moment's notice, started spanking Tawna hard while Crash was getting Tawna's flower bloomed before he goes in. Tawna, feeling the mild sting of the spanking, screamed out:

"Oh, shit! Oh, my! Coco! Please, babe! Please! Spank me harder!"

Coco, no hesitation in her mind, not only spanked Tawna harder, but with her flower completely wet, rubbed with her hands and semi-inserted onto Tawna's, despite the fact Crash has been licking her down all the time. Tawna, breathing hard, her body going red from the extreme stimulation, Tawna said loudly:

"Oh, man. This is too much. I am about to leak out. Crash, don't let me wait too long. I want it!"

Within a matter of moments, the room ended up being darkened but the neon lights start to glow aqua blue, surrounding the floor of Tawna as she's a step away from her first sexual night with Crash. Crash, finally relaxing, began hearing Tawna's innocent coo as she slowly inserts Crash's hard rod into her tight flower, only to be known that her "petals" have been plucked for the first time. Tawna, trying not to scream, bit her tongue while holding onto the pain for a bit. Tears were beginning to dwindle on her face but she wasn't crying in pain. Finally, the pain went away, but Tawna was beginning to hear some echoing music coming from the room. But it got her relaxing as Crash started slowly thrusting back and forth into Tawna. Suddenly, Tawna began to hear the sounds of So Deep by Silvertear, and within moments, she opened up her eyes as a wave of pleasure was hitting on her body while Crash, without hesitation, bopped up and down in fierce movements. Tawna wanted it slow, but for them, they just couldn't handle the wait any longer. Tawna, rubbing her swollen breasts from the sensation of sex, quickly shouted the words "Ah, yes!" five times slowly as she enjoyed the deep thrusting of Crash, while on the other hand, Crash grabbed Tawna's tailback and pulled it a little to keep the balance of Tawna's position. But it ended up being a layer as Tawna immediately lay on Crash's naked chest while sticking out her butt, continuing to get reamed by Crash, who just can't take a little break. Crash got serious in his technique, but Tawna calmed Crash down with oranges, peeled, and slowly rubbed Crash's mouth with the orange and its extracts. Crash, liking the sweetness of the orange, took one whole fruit of it and smashed it hard, splashing the extracts on Tawna's back, emitting the sweet scent. That also took a bit of a strange twist with the neon lights. It turned orange while the streaks were around Tawna and Crash. Coco, meanwhile, not only was enjoying an orange to keep her passion alive, but half part of the wedge were connected to both Coco and Amy's mouth, each touching their lips while Amy straddles herself on top with Coco, like she was on top with a man. Amy, enjoying her half part of an orange, whispered to Coco:

"How are you feeling this, baby? I wanted to let you know that it is not over yet. Let Tawna get her pleasure with Crash so she can prepare for yours. Trust me, Little Coco. She is still thinking of you."

"It's...only...a matter...of time," said Coco slowly, "I want to feel what she has in mind...for me. (Moans in pleasure) Oh, yeah. I'm still feeling it. Burning with ecstasy."

From there, Tammy, inactive for a bit while Amy was prepping up Coco, got back to the fray and joined Amy in a erotic kiss while pleasuring Coco. However, Tawna, still waiting patiently until Crash succumbs to his orgasm, crawled up to Coco while Crash was pounding her doggy style, and proceeded to lick around Coco's bust. Crash, unbeknownst about Tawna's desperation to pleasure Coco, has cause him to feel his rod beginning to rumble, which meant to say is that he's ready to blow, but not yet. But Tawna was on the verge of orgasm as she felt her body starting to tremble due to the extreme sensation of her turn-on with getting near a girl. Tawna, with sheer delight, took some grapes, picked all of it and placed it all around the center of Coco's center chest. From there, Tawna went down and ate one grape, but also used her tongue and licked around Coco's left bust. Coco's face began to turn completely red as it became a mega turn-on to her and she screamed:

"Aaahh, Tawna! Tawna! Oh, I cannot take much longer with this. (Tantric breathing) Amy...Amy! Hurry! Hurry! Please!"

But it was to no avail that Coco would not wait until she finally hits the peak. Coco immediately grabbed Tawna and while kissing her, she screamed hard inside Tawna's mouth she immediately "splashed" all of her juices on Amy's naked body, causing Coco to feel a tad bit weak from the extreme orgasm, feeling all red on her body. But then, after all that pounding, Tawna screamed inside Coco as well as Crash withdrew his rod and suddenly, a big shot of his white liquid shot out of him and with no target, the splurge of his liquid splashed mostly on Tawna's hair, but she could care no less. Crash, after letting out 5 mega long splashes of his liquid goop, finally collapsed on the floor, shaken in ecstasy, but with his rod still up. But the music of So Deep keeps going inside the room, in which the change of neon lines inside the darken room begins to pure white. This session was far from over. Tawna and Coco kept kissing erotically for fifteen minutes until they finally break the kiss. From there, two of them, gazed up in their eyes; their sparkling, shining eyes. Tawna, getting ready to bring out her goodie bag, said this to Coco:

"This is it, Coco. This is what you have been waiting for. This will rock your night away."

With no hesitation, she allowed Tawna to go get out her goodie bag while she immediately crawls closer to Crash Bandicoot, still feeling stunned by his immense sexual feeling with Tawna. Crash's rod was still up, but it was leaking the remnants of his goop. Coco, seeing the remnants now being liquefied, acting like a sweat agent for lubrication, immediately rubbed Crash's rod, and like what she did during her innocent game of Tickle Tackle, suckled him moderately in order to avoid being splashed by Crash's goop. Some people might say that the white liquid would end up smelling like lead and mercury, but Crash's was smelling like Wumpa Fruit and a mix of cherries. Crash, although drank one beer, did have a spike of cherry liqueur, which caused his goop to smell pleasant without any forms of supplements. Coco, so amazed by the cherry smell, tickled the top part of Crash's rod so she can begin lubing up again before the big finish. Tawna, ready for her big attempt, placed on a device connecting inside of her flower, with a seven inch cyber-skin toy erected up. From there, she was ready. Coco, seeing that she wants to do Crash inside her buttocks, got onto her knees, but in a matter of mild hesitation, rubbed around Crash's rod onto her buttocks, trying to make sure she gets lubed enough to go in carefully. Crash, eventually giving up to the extreme sensation, immediately grabbed Coco and gently slid his wet rod into Coco's buttocks, and within a matter of seconds, Coco was into a state of euphoric shock as Crash's eight-inch rod was way inside, but not thrusting just yet. Tawna, kneeling down, getting closer to Coco's face, whispered to her:

"Don't feel the hurt. Feel the extreme stimulation."

Suddenly, Tawna immediately French kissed Coco while slowly inserting her lube-laced toy and slowly entered it inside Coco's flower, causing Coco to flinch a little. The pain only lasted for five seconds, but soon, the neon lights were beginning to swirl around the area where Crash is laying at, each flashing a soothing color on the ground. From there, the slow tempo and electronic sounds from So Deep was beginning to emerge. Coco, finally feeling the extreme pleasure of her butt and flower being penetrated, lifted up her legs and straddled on Tawna while she began feeling the thrusting movements from Tawna's pelvic area. Crash, still feeling the shock after letting out five mega shots of his liquid stuff, gone for broke and thrust inside Coco's buttocks. Coco, closing her eyes, feeling the extreme pleasure inside of her, gave off erotic moans while she got pounded, but on the bright side, kept rubbing down her big bust, keeping the pleasure alive. For Tawna, her pleasure ended up tenfold as her toy that she is using on Coco has been vibrating through sex, and with that moment on, Tawna was moaning very hard, screaming on times Coco's name. The Racing Stripers, getting completely naughty, went to the extreme and pinned down Crash's hands with their buttocks, but not without rubbing lube with his hands and they both got two fingers on each of Crash's hands inside their buttocks. From there, things began to heat up. The lines inside the black room turned up white but flashing with different colors as Coco started thrusting herself up and down on Crash's rod, the same goes to Tawna. The music was getting that closer to wane down but it was closer to the big finale before moving into softer tunes at the Stage Sector. The Stripers, so gung ho on the big finale, furiously kept thrusting out of Crash's hands in order to scream together in orgasm. However, Crash, who on times can't replenish his fluids for at least two hours, took it to his strength and got Coco on all fours, thrusting hard as he can, while Tawna was next to be on the floor, but she didn't mind now. Coco, getting her chance to control the session, rocked on Tawna's toy ferociously, saying to her that she wants to finish it to the end of So Deep. Suddenly, the final two minutes of So Deep began and Coco screamed hard:

"I can't hold it that much longer! Tawna, baby! Harder! Harder! OH, YEAH!"

Soon, Tawna, with all of her might, rammed up Coco hard, but not too hard so she won't completely hurt Coco. Crash gone for the same way as he was preparing to pop one more time, but this time, he won't withdraw before popping. He kept banging hard on Coco's tight butt while thrusting out both of his two fingers of his hands inside the Stripers' butt as well, knowing that he wants to hear them all scream. However, he was on the verge of screaming as his rod couldn't take anymore holding of his white liquid. Finally, after nearly more than an hour worth of extreme pleasure, Coco, with all of her might, shouted hard:

"OH, TAWNAA!"

Coco's scream of Tawna surrounded the black-filled room but now it was lit to pure white as Coco shook in pure ecstasy while splashing her juices on Tawna's lap, while Tawna orgasm for the second time, this time, completely earth-shattering. The Australian Racing Stripers then both screamed at the same time through their earth-shattering finale, while Crash, surviving another thirty minutes of rampant sex, completely had second thoughts in splashing out his white stuff inside Coco, so he withdrew and immediately, splash even harder, succumbing to ten mega shots that showered all around the Stripers, Tawna, and especially Little Coco. The hour-long "lumière du cinq" was over. After that session, the music down at the Stage Sector went to Deadmau5's I Remember so everyone can immerse in a slow dance mood. The stage went to neon blue like they were in a laser show, only different. Back at Room Three, the fruits and chocolate were whipped out as the post-sex was imminent with the music they were hearing. All but two were asleep, though they were together in arms after Crash's finger-probing. Tammy and Amy, all drenched in sweat and Crash's uncontrollable mega shot they got hit with, slept through the remaining night with their heads closer to each other, their hair touching each other's faces, hugging their bodies. Crash, while asleep, had a bunch of strawberries and Wumpa Fruits stuffed into his mouth so he can slowly obtains its juices so he can enjoy it. A weird idea, though effective without waking him up. Finally, up near the small brook section of the room, Tawna, caressing Coco's body and hair, feeling completely happy that she gave what Coco wanted, was enjoying the night with a bowl of cherries and apples with white chocolate near her side, allowing Coco to get a sensual taste of the chocolate and the fruit while relaxing on her lap. Coco's curiosity has finally reached the point where the answer was revealed on this night. The party has now gone completely national as rave reviews, awards, and acclamations were spreading around Australia, New Zealand, and the Solomon Islands for Crunch Bandicoot's mega party without doubt about the money being spent or what Crunch was doing ever since he sold his weapon that made him a billionaire. Now everything may seem all fine and dandy, but then, things from the backside have begun to feel completely ugly, but outright demonic. At the underground water park cavern, everything went from clean to pools of blood staining both the ground and the water. Eliza, along with the Sigma Squadron, went through a stage of bloodlust as many people, who saw Coco's impressive dive to the cavern, were killed savagely through mostly disembowelment. Eliza, alongside Uka Uka, are seeing what they believed is their most impressive piece of work: carnage at the underground water park cavern.

"Good," said Uka Uka in demonic style. "Good. So much carnage I am seeing which I do love to see. Not even that malcontent Dr. Cortex would ever do such a thing. He would only capture his prey and make them slaves. How pathetic. So glad I have the daughter of Satan to be on my side, if I so be to let you be called such a title."

"Even if I am playing the part with Belial," Eliza began, "it would be good enough to use such a title once I get a chance to rip Coco and Tawna up with my harden phallic item. Avete regina septem reges inferni. Avete monarchiam Satanas." (Evil, demonic laughter)

"Let the carnage begin, Sigma..." *

DISCLAIMER

All mentions of the titles from various artists from Eiffel 65 to deadmau5 are brief. No infringement is intended.


	7. Session 4 Ch7: Belial's Brutality

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Fourth Session: A Line in the Sand

Chapter Seven: Brutality On Belial's Altar

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | Crunch's Mega Estate | March 22, 2010 | Midnight]

Ah, yes, how can I forget about last time's biggest event that I have told you about? In case if you skipped a beat, our last chapter had Crash Bandicoot and Company enjoying a wonderful time at Crunch's Mega Estate on March 21st in the Solomon Islands, to which is supposedly to be known as the Party of the Century. Yes, my friends, remember Crunch is a multi-billionaire and he spent the money to get all the things running, especially gourmet foods, drinks, music, lounging, and rooms to spend the night. However, the biggest focal point of the story was about the curious 18-year-old Coco Bandicoot. Since the previous days, she has been on a constant run with blushing, tingling areas of her body, but most of all, attraction. One time it was admitting to Crash about her affections with him when they threw the brother and sister lineage out the window and started experiencing feelings through sexual touching and innocent playing of Tickle Tackle. However, another focal point was about the person she had wanted to connect with ever since this person was living in Melbourne, Victoria. Yes, I am referring to Tawna, Australia's number one hot girl and Crash's re-emerging love interest. These personal feelings for one another went into effect when they endured one of the most romantic, albeit sexual experiences that involved Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Amy and Tammy, also known as the Australian Racing Stripers. Yes, the sex was intense, especially the strobe lights emerging in the black-walled room and around the bodies of the gang. However, as the party was heading closer to the final six hours before the start of fall, trouble was brewing during the party, and it involved the sneaky Sigma Squadron, lead by Eliza, following her by Uka Uka. They found their way into the secured house and started their pre-fight massacre, killing head and sous chefs inside the kitchen, throwing their carcasses inside the freezers, violating men and women in the Powder Rooms, destroying property, looting items, and to throw fuel to the fire, went inside the underground water park cavern and stained the rocks and water with people's blood, indicating that the attack was close at hand. Still at the cavern, at the moment on, Eliza was pinpointing the targets up in the ceiling to commence the attack, since it connects to the Stage Sector. Uka-Uka, approaching Eliza, said this:

"Have you got the targets pinpointed up on the ceilings, Eliza?" 

"Indeed," answered Eliza. "I have pinpointed the weak layers up on that ceiling. And I can tell you for one reason; it can shake up a whole party, especially the horny bastards near the stage. My men are getting ready to fire stolen aft Missiles that we seized at the USS Lagrange near Kiribati. If we manage to get some openings on those ceilings, we'll have the men begin the attack."

"Good," said Uka Uka. "I like to hear that. I am ready forth to proceed with the bloodbath. You may fire when ready."

"Affirmative, Master of Belial," said Eliza with a demonic smile. "Sigma Squadron! Prepare for aft Missile Barrage! Proceed to fire in five minutes!"

While the Sigma Squadron was preparing to fire their missile attack, back at Room 3, Crash and Company were preparing to close up for the night as they were tired but happy that their experience became a success. Tawna, Tammy, Amy, and Crash managed to get their baths on time while Coco managed to get into a tub of hot water to relax after getting her body cleansed in the shower. Coco, never ashamed, never afraid, and of course, no longer curious about having sex with Crash and Tawna, dipped her cleansed body into the hot bath and proceeded to relax until she goes to bed. She, again, was really happy she actually got to give her virginity away to Tawna because of her uninhibited love with a heart of gold. However, as things were about get very smooth into the night, she was preparing to face a rude awakening. While she was soaking in the tub, back down to the cavern, five members of the Sigma Squadron were preparing to aim their targets in order to begin their attack as the countdown dwindles for Eliza and Uka Uka. Suddenly, Eliza chanted her incantation while the countdown to 30 began. She said:

"Immitis Deo Heli iam ad hostis impetum in arcem. Ne sit contra impetum in prosperis. Ne vivam usitato et vita pulchritudinis. Fac pati quod passus et vita aeterna poena. Fac blasphemaverint Dominum Deum suum et adoraverunt Tenebrae cogerent. Belial, domine Satanas, benedicite tela cum igne inferni, et percute petram."

With no mistakes, five members immediately shot the aft Missiles to the destined targets up on the ceiling of the cavern. Everything seemed to be working according to plan, when all of a sudden, when the smoke cleared up, Eliza and Uka Uka were in complete shock that the ceiling didn't bust up a crack on it. Uka Uka, disgusted, said:

"You got to be sucking my mother's feathers! How can this be? I have never seen the ceiling being this strong! Damn it, Eliza, we've picked the wrong targets!"

"Don't you mean "them?" backtracked Eliza as she points out to at least one small weak point. "Uka Uka, you're getting a little hasty on failed attempts, despite the fact that Room 3 has now a bit of a leakage problem. See the black substance up there? Sewage, and it smells so damn awful, it can actually asphyxiate a person to death. However... fire is the only key to this attack. Methane and other assortment of gasses are hazardous when it comes to fire."

"So what you're saying is..." began Uka Uka, but when Eliza grabs Uka Uka and places on her face, she immediately said:

"Just you wait, Uka Uka."

While they were preparing to shoot fire at the broken pipes of Room 3, back at the bathroom, Coco noticed the toilet getting a tad bit haywire from the failed ceiling attack by Sigma. She was wrapped around with a towel, but when she noticed the steam coming out of the toilet, she immediately said to herself:

"It can't be. There's no way. Steam coming out of the toilet? One of the strangest things I've ever seen in my life. Just as long it doesn't shoot up sludge, it'll be all right, just some accidental tampering over the pipes."

However, as she was about to get changed to her pajamas, Amy Malymna, sleeping on the floor bed with Tammy, was trying to sleep until she began clutching her head in pain. Amy, who has always been a healthy girl, has a treacherous secret she would not reveal to anyone, except to her girlfriend. MCDM, or Mind Control Headache, a form of extremity that Uka Uka used as a form of sexual assault should anyone disobey his orders or make their escape after waking up to their own destiny. Although a mask, he would use the male or, on extreme cases, a female to commit such atrocities. When Tammy noticed Amy clutching to her head, she went to her aid and said:

"Amy! Amy, baby, are you okay? What's wrong? Hey, wait a minute."

"What's wrong with Amy?" said Crash while examining Amy. "What's wrong with her head? Doesn't seem to be like a migraine attack."

"N...No," said Tammy as she starts to tear up. "I remember the horrors of Uka Uka's debauchery when he attacked Canberra. Amy was just doing her normal routine while I was helping her get groceries, until Uka Uka's minions, his former advisor, Dr. Nefarious Trophy, broke into her house and used a type of mind control to make her join Uka Uka's army, or she will have the headache that produces mind control and make her do god awful things that will make her regret everything she did...especially committing vile sexual assaults. My honey will never do anything against a man, not even a woman."

From there, Crash begins to develop chills around his spine as he began to know about Amy's terrible condition that has haunted her in secrecy up until now. However, as he was about to speak...

"RED LASERS! FIERCE FLAMES! FIRE!"

That was Uka Uka's shouting as he shoots out red lasers with flames straight towards the broken pipe, and within seconds, flames begin to swirl towards the nasty sewage. With the flames hitting the sewage, Coco then sees the inevitable as the toilet immediately blew up in flames while the tub and sink felt the same fate. The explosion caused Coco to be thrown out of the bathroom, which startled Crash and the Stripers. Soon, there were many explosions around the room facilities, especially the toilet room. All people were beginning to be in fear from the explosions coming out of the room. Crunch, shocked to see his precious mansion being blown up by Uka Uka's vile attempt, said in disgust:

"No. How can this be? No way! How did Cortex... no, how fucking stupid. How did Uka Uka managed to get into my mansion?"

"I can tell you why," said the now black-clothed Eliza as she immediately punches out one person's mouth in brute force while shooting a female in the head. She said this:

"The beautiful islands of Oceania, where anyone can live through happiness and prosperity, is about to be a land full of indulgence, lust, murder, and not only that... (Pulls out the Sulfur Cross) become a dominant legion to Belialists around the world."

"Beli...?" stopped Crunch and then it hits him. "No...No! She's going to make this continent a haven for Satanists?"

Suddenly, Sigma, out of the blue, got into the mansion in droves and started commencing gunfire on the guests of the party. Sigma, cold blooded, went for the target kill and it's the head, and so far, they quickly annihilated more than 2000 people, while some were quickly caught on fire by some Thermophiles. Crash and the girls quickly got out of the room and began to see the brutal confrontation of the guest and the Sigma Squadron. Tammy, fearing over the brutality that Sigma is doing, immediately said this:

"Oh, my God. This is so awful. No wonder my baby was clutching her head in total pain. That headache she accumulated from her nightmare from being sexually assaulted by Uka Uka's minions must've indicated that Uka Uka found this place without even knowing where we were."

"Uka Uka," said Crash in anger. "Uka Uka. So, after all these years that Cortex was the one to blame for his nascent ideas for world domination, it was Uka Uka who started all of this mess. But, this is right now part of our fault since we're not doing a damn thing about it."

"Crash!" shouted Coco. "Are you saying that...?"

Before Crash could say anything, Amy immediately got stabbed on the neck with a syringe by a member of the squadron, and from there, Amy started drifting down to sleep, waiting for her faith once again. The drug of choice is a lethal cocktail of Cyanide and LSD-666, Uka Uka's own concoction. Tammy, fearful for Amy's life, tried to aid her but was socked heavily by the person who stabbed Amy on the neck. Crash, Coco, and Tawna were the ones left unscathed. Crash, defending his loved ones, immediately said:

"Coco, Tawna, you better hightail it out of here before you get captured. I don't want you guys to get killed or the worst: get raped. I'll fight'em off while you go find Crunch and get to low ground!"

"That will not help you out, you worthless piece of shit," said the clothed Eliza as she quickly got closer to Crash's back, and with a dagger, immediately slashed Crash's back in a form of a pentagram, causing Crash to scream bloody murder. Tawna and Coco couldn't believe it in their eyes that Crash endured the worst feeling of his life, especially seeing slash marks spewing blood out of his back in a form of a pentagram. Suddenly, without warning, both Coco and Tawna ended up getting the same lethal cocktail provided by Eliza, and soon, the violence ceased, but many people who were still alive, were being threatened with a knife on their necks with a Baphomet sigil necklace around them. From there, if it was mostly the greatest party ever to be planned in the century, becomes now the greatest nightmare of all. Eliza's plans were on its way. Back outside the mansion, despite the fact the outside part was not damaged, Cortex, N. Gin., and N. Trophy were surveying the infiltration that the Sigma Squadron had gone through. Cortex and N. Gin had many attempts to use their computers to scan the places where they got on, only to fail in a matter of seconds. However, just as they were about to do the unthinkable, Trophy found the sinkhole that leads into the Weaponry Room of where Crunch stores his guns. Trophy, using his eyes and common sense, said to the gang:

"Looks like to me those satanic bastards have found their way into the mansion. It looks like Crunch must've made a weaponry room but burying it sinkhole-style so he can be able to store his weapons with ease. Unfortunately for him, this is going to cost him dearly."

"If you think that's horrible," began Cortex, "Look at the room. Empty. The Sigma Squadron must've got all of the available weapons to begin their bloody warfare against the Bandicoots. I got a bad feeling about their agenda that it is upmost Satanic, considering that my project is now to be presumed the princess of that worthless piece of shit Belial!"

"Belial?" questioned N. Gin. "How do you know about the worthlessness of Belial?"

"I studied that bastard's mind with the use of Demonology," began Cortex. "Belial is a name meaning being worthless, but otherwise without a master. However, Belial can also be very dangerous because the demon can handle personal accomplishments and independence. That's one reason why Eliza became the object of Uka Uka's master plan. That was the reason why Tiny's huge penis ended up being cloned onto Eliza so she can do the bidding. She already accomplished 300 rapes, many when she was in New Zealand, but she strayed away to Samoa and did her undoing. She has yet to hit Australia and the Solomon Islands."

"Even so," began N. Trophy, "we better start our counterattack before it gets worse. Cortex, N. Gin, start getting into the sinkhole and make your way towards the destruction site. I'll get our cloned generals to the site and prepped up for combat."

"You sure about this?" questioned Cortex. "I have a bad feeling now about the 200 members of Sigma."

"It doesn't matter," said Trophy, "It's up to us to save the people from being assassinated. And besides, Coco's going to be the main offering in Belial's altar!"

With no desire to argue, Cortex and N. Gin had no choice but to begin their trek inside the mansion to begin the counterattack against the Sigma Squadron, or so it may seem to be. However, deep, deep in the underground level, where the cavern was spilt in blood, there is a big, yet very dark room, only lit with a mix of red color lights and fire pedestals around the doors, the ramp, and encircling the altar where currently, Coco Bandicoot, knocked out from the lethal dosage during the attack, began to wake up, only to have herself stripped out of her clothes and lying onto the altar with shackles to her arms, not allowing her to escape. Tammy and Crash, on the other hand, were strapped onto symbols related to Satanism. Crash was the only person to be strapped onto an X bondage-style cross, while Tammy was on an inverted pentagram, arms, hands, and legs bonded to each line of the star. Coco, the sacrificial desire of Eliza, was on a graphic version of the pentagram scribbled with the Hebrew letters of Belial. Not to mention the background on the walls filled with demonic drawings of every pleasure of the enemy's desire. Suddenly, after awaiting 10 minutes of their fate, the doors opened to the room. Twenty members of the Sigma Squadron, donning a black druid robe with red trimmings, with a Lucifer symbol on their backs, lined up with torches they're holding while walking with Uka Uka. Then, with six gong hits, Eliza immediately, but slowly, entered the room, all decked in a red druid robe with black trimmings, chains and pentagram symbols, including spiked dressings on her elbows and knees, and not to mention her cherished Baphomet sigil on her neck. With no hesitation, the five were chosen to be near the five torches of the altar while the other half were dismissed so they can begin the proceeding ritual. Soon, it became quiet, but it won't be long for now.

"Age porro, sanguinem nostrum vanum hostias," said Eliza again in Latin as she carries a bucket of blood of the people that were slained during the attack. She then said again in her chant:

"Per sanguinem istorum hominum nihili, adoratores benedicat mihi cum infinita potentia."

Ritual Translation: With the blood of the worthless victims, bless these warriors with unlimited power.

She blessed her warriors with the blood through a scepter, and after that, she proceeded to begin her opening ritual. She said:

"Dominus meus Belial, independentia potestatis libertate. In nomine Satanas, excelsis Dei, vos ego appello, accedere est. Egredere æternam tantam afferre poterit nobis tantus princeps impius officiis ministrare."

Translation: My master Belial, power of independence and freedom. Within the name of Satan, excellent deity, I call you forth to approach us. Come forth to bring us everlasting power so we may begin our ungodly duties to serve your great leader.

"What the hell are they saying?" said Coco silently. "I can't even recognize the language that I have once heard."

"Hoc pugione, dominus meus, ut quis hoc ritu Lorem puncto. Beatus fiat igne inferni et mortis doloribus parere tragici stulto huic vana contuli vobis. Ignis exusserit, et stultus ipsum dolor donec aeternae morti tradat. Ave Belial! Ave Satanas!"

Translation: This dagger, My master, serves as the focal point of this ritual. May it be blessed with the fires of Hell to bring forth the tragic pain and death to this worthless fool I have bestowed upon you. Scorch the foolish bitch with fire of everlasting pain until she surrenders to death. Hail Belial! Hail Satan!

"Son of a bitch," said Crash silently, "I don't want to bear the insanity of what they're going to do with our Little Coco. I don't want to see it."

"Long forth that I shall overcome the failures of that impudent bastard I once worked with," said Uka Uka, "but now no more I shall endure his failures. Failure has never been an option and here with the Sigma Squadron, if you people do not fail on me, Our Excelsis Dei Satanas shall make you his crowned heirs to the throne of Hell and bring you forth riches that our enemies' so-called deity have denied them long ago. Just you remember that. It's time, my fellow minions. It's time we see this spoiled-rotten slut be sacrificed in the name of Belial. Eliza, you may proceed with the ritual."

"No," said Coco silently while stunned in cold-hard shock. "Please, anything but that. Anything but that!"

Soon, enough, the minions started disrobing Eliza's clothing, chains, and weaponry, including her boots, while beginning to feel a hard erection pulsating around her prized weapon. Even though Tiny was not there, she could feel it in her soul. Finally, her clothes were all off, and from there, Coco and the others begin to sweat in fear as they are now seeing Eliza's phallus, a clone version of Tiny, Uka Uka's mastermind. However, meanwhile, back at the entrance of Room 3, Amy, waking up from a hard sock to the face by a member of the Sigma Squadron, ends up continuing to see the massive destruction of the party downstairs, while on that note, ends up producing a more violent headache when she can't find her friends and her girlfriend Tammy. Suddenly, her painful screaming catches up to Crunch Bandicoot as he was examining the tragedy inside his home mansion. Crunch, despite the fact that through the years when he acted bluntly, arrogant, and always enamored guns and porno, he does notice a sense of danger, albeit in some demonic way. When he smelt raw sewage coming from the destruction near the cavern, he then finally knows why. He quickly got to Amy's aid and proceeded to get to where the ritual is going to start. Back at the darken room, Coco, producing chilling sweat due to fear and anguish, was forced to stare in the face of the satanic Eliza while the witch was kneeling near her pectoral side. Eliza, so destined to rape Coco, caressed Coco's neck, but started to pinch it very hard so she can see Coco cringe in severe pain. Eliza said to her:

"Now, now, don't panic, my little bitch. Don't panic. When this is all set and done, you won't be seeing heaven for a long time. No, ma'am. My rock-hard sword will fill with flames of eternal damnation, burning you to the seventh layer of Hell."

Then, Eliza quickly used her left hand, and with a "Shocker" sign, but closed, she quickly stuck her fingers inside Coco's flower and thrusting it hard, causing Coco to scream for help. But the room is walled, despite the door being opened. However, that would prove to be a fatal mistake for the Sigma Squadron. Suddenly, Eliza, having Uka Uka on her face, portraying as Belial, quickly rubbed down her rock-hard rod as she was preparing to insert into Coco's flower, intending on destroying Coco's happy life. But, as Eliza was preparing to get closer to insert in Coco, gunfire erupted from outside the door. That startled Eliza and Uka Uka very quickly and then, turn about fair play. A rain of gunfire got inside the dark room, immediately gunning down some members of the Sigma Squadron. Some of the prevalent gunfire eventually shoots out the ropes that are tied onto Crash and Tammy's arms and legs and quickly got out of the binding symbols to get Coco to safety. Uka Uka, so shocked that someone has interrupted their ritual, told Sigma:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR! GO FIND THAT FUCKING BASTARD AND KILL HIM!"

"I wouldn't count on that, Uka Uka," said Crunch as he got in and gunned down the remaining people inside the room, making room for him to enter with his plethora of guns and grenade launchers, and to target Uka Uka and Eliza. Branding a red bandana around his head, haircut in style of Sylvester Stallone, ala Rambo, he said to the enemies:

"Well, well, look what Satan dragged out from the corners of his ass: A tiki-wannabe and a hermaphrodite with a pathetic excuse of a rock dick. Please, you will only pass stones while trying to take a whack at it."

"Why, you goddamn ingrate," said Eliza angrily. "How dare you interrupt my red light session with the little bitch Coco! I really wanted to do this for a long time after I became resurrected! How dare you! Besides, I didn't want to miss my chance raping Coco in the name of Belial!"

"You dare call Coco a little bitch?" said Crunch. "Just let me remind you, you bulldyke! Don't you dare fuck my young honeys!"

Crunch immediately fired a rocket onto the Baphomet sigil near the altar and caused Uka Uka and Eliza to quickly escape, only to be known that this battle has just begun. But, Crunch has done something in bad judgment. Crunch, putting away his rocket launcher, said to the guys:

"Hey, you guys! Are you going to act like chickenshit for the rest of your lives? (Grabs a pair of clothes for Tammy and for Coco) sorry to give you raggedy tanktops but they were the only ones available to keep you guys clothed until we get your stuff out."

"Yeah, but almost got killed," shouted Crash. "I wish you can use some brains for once, damn it. You almost killed Coco when you destroyed that satanic symbol on the wall! Thank God we got her out of those chains just before your shot! Can't you at least find a better place than firing a rocket close to a friend?"

"Crash, now's not the time to argue right now," said Coco softly. "We have to get out of here immediately before we get killed by Sigma. But, we have a problem. I thought Tawna was with us. Remember we both got knocked out by the lethal cocktail that Sigma administered to us before we got sent here. Unless...oh shit. Don't tell me...Crunch! Didn't you see Tawna before you went to administered help with Amy?"

But Crunch, with all his might to save Coco, Tammy, and Crash, he said in arrogance:

"Heh. Figures. I only administered to Amy, not with Tawna. I ain't going to save more than 1 bulldyke to save your petty asses. You go get guns, while I take care of Sigma."

After running off to go fight off the Sigma Squadron, suddenly, Coco was frozen in a supreme state of shock...because of what he said about Tawna. From her bare ears, she heard the dreaded word "bulldyke." Tammy was in the same way, too, but she was traversing in anger. Tammy then started getting worried when she sees Coco vomiting in anguish, but she spat out blood. It looked to me that the stone-cold fear of being raped at the hands of Eliza has got the worst in her. Now they're worried about two people: Amy and Tawna. Crash, picking up the illegal weapon, immediately told Tammy:

"Tammy, listen carefully, and listen good. You better go find a safe route to make a run for it. Don't go finding a weapon because it won't do you any good. I am going to fight on my own terms and see if we can rescue Amy and Tawna. I am worried about them now, and it's only a matter of time before we get help. Please, do it for Coco. Make sure she gets medical help immediately."

Crash, with a fierce energetic, but angry might, treks his way to the main interior of the mansion, prepped up for his big war against his antithesis of his own self: the Sigma Squadron. However, when Cortex and his pals finally got to the main interior of the mansion, what they saw was a brutal mess.

"Son of a bitch," said Cortex in fear. "So many...so many people...mangled up...beaten...bloodied...hand-cuffed...yet they're still alive. Something tells me we're standing next to a trap."

"No," said Trophy. "We're not. If I am not mistaken, they were supposed to be the sacrificial offering after Eliza attempts to rape Coco Bandicoot. However, my senses tell me that Coco escaped the bloody carnage."

"If you want to think about that idea," N. Gin said in response, "You've got your answer, N. Trophy!"

Suddenly, the three professors witnessed a mass carnage coming from the third floor of Crunch's mansion. They saw a bunch of explosions that has been erupted by mass gunfire coming from the Sigma Squadron and Crash and Crunch together. However, this poses a risk for every people bound up at the dance floor. With the various explosions coming from the battle, Cortex and his gang must come up with an evacuation plan. Cortex said:

"All I got to say is that I have never said to this, neither to you, nor to that fucking bastard, Uka Uka. These people. They had a jack-load of a time and now it's ruined by Sigma. Even if it means breaking even with Crash and Company, it's best that we must. N. Gin. N. Trophy. Let's get all of the people untied and try to make or break to the doors to escape for safety. But we better be quick, otherwise the shrapnel could hit the people and end up getting killed."

"Hard decision," said N. Gin, "But it's time we put our squabbles and help the people to safety."

"Then I'm in," said N. Trophy. "Now let's haul some ass and get cracking!"

With no resistance, the three professors quickly got to work and unraveled the ropes on the people that were closer to death in a handbasket. While they were helping the people, back at the third floor, Crash and Crunch were quickly taking care of their side, continuing gunfire against the Sigma Squadron, where their numbers are still at large, despite losing only close to a dozen from a ruined ritual. However, some members were using rocket launchers to try to cave the two enemies under so they won't try to fight back at them. Crunch, with his might, fired a couple of grenades from his gun and took out a couple of Sigma soldiers, but still, Sigma fired back as well with a couple of grenade shots, but the grenades only exploded with no effect, but created a smokescreen to keep the guys from firing. Suddenly, Crash used the illegal weapon that Sigma had obtained and took up a number of random potshots to score some kills. Although he could not see the squadron, he sees some blood pouring out of the balcony site. Crash has crack-shot about 20 soldiers, each putting holes in two heads each. Crash didn't say word as he kept shooting so they can see if the squadron can retreat back. But then, a stray rocket immediately destroys a Science Convention that was full of toxic and dangerous chemicals, and cause a chaotic chain reaction that would send Crunch and Crash to the sidelines. The flames were excruciatingly hot, upping the temperatures to almost 600 Degrees Fahrenheit, but it also corroded the walls, which means that Crunch didn't have time on his side to salvage his mansion.

"TASTE ACID, BITCH FUCK!" shouted Crunch as he immediately fired rounds of an acid solution inside a bullet, causing some members of Sigma to get hit by the acid bullets. From there, Crash knew that he was angry because of Sigma. Crunch then said this:

"Man, these assholes won't let up! All thanks to that fucking voodoo mask you called Uka Uka, I am not going to be able to save my home just before the crack of down! We're going to need to take this fighting straight down to the floor!"

"Are you crazy?" Crash shouted. "First you acted so fucking dumb over Coco seeing me, then you go and throw the biggest party mankind ever created in the Solomon Island, and then you almost killed my loving friend Coco and her friends! What's worse, you called one of the girls a bulldyke! That's ultimately the biggest backlash against a girl from your disgusting mouth! You know what, fuck you! I'll take care of Uka Uka and Eliza myself! This is going to take some time to get Sigma out of the top part of the mansion!"

"Like hell!" shouted Crunch. "Why not get yourself killed and see how it fares having sex in Hell!"

But as Crash was about to beat the crap out of Crunch, a missile strike hits the bottom balcony, causing a chunk of it to collapse, with Crash and Crunch being the opportune victims of Sigma's attacks. However, the professors, managing to get 98% of the victims that survived out of the mansion, were running out of time as they were the remaining two percent in the mansion since they are guest that were uninvited despite getting a way in due to reasons. However, as they were about to leave, they spotted the crumbling balcony that was about to hit the dance sector of the mansion.

"CORTEX, UP FROM YOUR HEAD!" shouted N. Gin in disdain.

"SHIT, THE BALCONY!" said Cortex in response. "N. TROPHY!"

Suddenly, N. Trophy, with all of his might, quickly teleported out of the way and straight towards to the exit for safety. However, despite the great idea, this would come at a terrible time. The fallen balcony immediately crashed to the dance sector's floor, but due to the sabotage of the underground water park cavern's ceilings, it pierced through the floor, but did not completely go down to the cavern. Crash was not lucky for the first time as he immediately hit the balcony shards belly down, but even though it was a painful fall on the ground, he sat on his butt with some bleeding on his hips and on his elbows. However, he didn't see Crunch anywhere. However, Crash is furiously angry at him for many things, especially the comment he made concerning the Racing Stripers. Suddenly, Coco, Tawna, and Tammy all came by, with fresh clothing on, to see how Crash was doing. Tawna, so worried about her honey, told Crash:

"Crashy! Oh, Jesus Christ, I was so worried about you? My God, you're bloodied up! What happened?"

"I should ask the same question to you, Tawna," said Crash in response. "What happened? Tammy got worried about you! How did you manage to escape the clutches of the Sigma Squadron?"

"Good thing you told me or you thought I got raped by Eliza," said Tawna. "Amy and I devised a foil plan when Crunch took us to the Powder Room after the cavern was attacked. Two members of the Sigma Squadron were trying to look for other prey to slaughter inside the room, however, Tammy and I managed to quickly eliminate the two, but we did it without shedding an ounce of blood. We snapped their necks quickly and dragged them to the Toilet Rooms. It's a good thing their wardrobe was neither stained with blood nor with anything Satanic on them so we managed to fit on their clothing and made our escape without even being notified by the members of the Squadron. But now...I am so concern with Amy right now. She hasn't returned yet."

"What?" said Coco. "So you meant to tell us that...?"

"Not to worry about Amy Malymna," said Aku Aku who is entering the vicinity...with Amy by his side. "When I heard about the explosion and the fighting inside the mansion, I noticed that Amy was that close from getting caught by Eliza, so I quickly found Amy, who was trapped inside one of the toilet stalls. Somebody must've locked her up to suffocate inside the room. I thought Crunch rescued her when she was screaming for help. I had a feeling he lied to us straight to our backs so he can lock Amy up. However, I found out during the time I was rescuing Amy, there was a can of a deadly Mustard Gas fume infused with Dioxide inside the toilet jet, which I feared that Eliza was planning to murder someone before fixating her plans against Tawna and Coco. Good thing I stumbled on a holed wall of the Powder Room and quickly got Amy out of there before the can was going to explode with the fumes. Now, before we get into the habit of what to do with the Sigma Squadron... Crash, you will not believe this...but...gaze upon them and take heed of your judgment."

Suddenly, everyone, especially Crash, were in total shock to see their adversaries...alongside the people that they saved from death. However, only one person still has a vendetta against them, and it's Crash Bandicoot. But why is he still holding a grudge against him? Whatever it is, I don't know for the time being. *


	8. Session 4 Ch8: Trust Me!

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Fourth Session: A Line in the Sand

Chapter Eight: Trust Me!

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | Crunch's Mega Estate | March 22, 2010 | 3:00am]

Oh, man, talk about the draw of the cards last time out. Let me tell you something, it got very ugly in a quick of a flash. The night of Crunch Bandicoot's mega party around the continent of Oceania has been known now as the party of the century to close out the Summer Season, and on that day, March 22, 2010, the Fall Season started and that's where they had final five hours until closing out the party with a bang...however, the Fall Season started off...with the feeding of Eliza's lust for brutality. While everyone were dancing to soft techno music and Crash and Company preparing to go to sleep after their rampant sex night, members of the Sigma Squadron, lead by Uka Uka and the self-proclaimed daughter to the King of Hell, Eliza, conducted an attack plan as a way to begin their plan for world domination, and they started with a total massacre from the kitchen of the mansion to the underwater park cavern in cold blood. However, what they wanted to do is to attack the ceiling part of the cavern, where it was close to linking with Room 3, Crash and Company's sleeping quarters. The reason: preparing to rape and murder their main target Coco Bandicoot, including the Stripers and Tawna. Even though they tried hard to break the ceiling, they got some luck with broken pipelines that was leaking sewage and took advantage of the situation. Uka Uka used his Red Eyes Laser Attack at the sewage leakage, which caused a fiery chain reaction around the toilet rooms, which then the fire began spreading around the house. Destruction and chaos ensued as the Sigma Squadron quickly commence gunfire at the stunned crowd, immediately clocking more than 2000 people dead, half of them were burned to death by the thermophiles. Crash and Company noticed the chaotic carnage that Sigma did and then came Eliza's attack. She managed to knock out all of Crash's friends, but Tammy, Crash, and Coco were taken to a hidden room where Eliza, through her hard work in getting to do this, was hoping to use her cloned phallus that Tiny planted on her to immediately rape Coco in Satanic Fashion. However it didn't come to be just before Eliza was preparing to insert hard onto Coco, her offering to Belial, as Crunch came to the scene and eliminated all but Eliza and Uka Uka by gunfire to save the gang. But Crunch once again stoned in on his arrogance when he scoffed Coco's plea to know where Tawna was at. A blunt response to Coco caused the friction to begin around him and the company when Crunch said the word "bulldyke," the harshest yet illegal word in the Solomon Islands, to label at both the Bandicoot Racing Stripers and Tawna. Coco, going through as the victim of the satanic ritual, which she escaped, but hearing Crunch's blunt words caused her to vomit, mostly blood due to the fear. However, there was one part of the story where things got even crazy. The professors, Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, and N. Trophy, who found a way in to find that the party got crashed by Sigma and Uka Uka, now became a reality to themselves as they decided to put aside the squabbles of Crash and Company and decided to get those who survived but bounded to ropes out of the mansion before it was too late. The fighting with Sigma and Crash and Crunch went on in the third section of the mansion, but it turned out to be the most brutal event when one stray rocket hit a Science Convention with toxic chemicals, causing the walls to be engulfed with fire. Another rocket also hit the balcony where Crash and Crunch were fighting at, causing it to crumble down to the dance sector. Crash didn't escape injury as he ended up with punctured wounds around the waste and upper part of his elbows from the rocks, and from Eliza's pentagram carving attack. As the rest of the gang came to find Crash Bandicoot, what they didn't know that they were going to be seen, for the first time, by Dr. Neo Cortex and his gang. However, as we get back into the segment, Crash Bandicoot, furiously in pain, and in anger, said this to Cortex:

"YOU! After all these years, where in the living hell did you guys pulled to come in to do? What's your motive now?!"

"Motive?" said Cortex in response. "What in God's creation are you talking about, Bandicoot? And my God, this is indeed the first time to hear you speak after years of total silence. Normal, and not that raspy."

"What?!" Crash said. "What kind of idealistic bullshit you're pushing through now, Cortex? Look, I don't have time to deal with your fucking stupidity. We're in a middle of a situation involving the Sigma Squadron and we can't have you crashing our neck of the woods to see if you can try to make us submit to your lousy mechanics. Why don't you get the fuck out of here before you hurt someone?"

"Oh, yeah, really," said Cortex in disdain. "And what should I do with the survivors that my other friends have rescued so they won't get killed?!"

Suddenly, the gang was in a shock of silence when they heard that Cortex, alongside N. Gin and N. Trophy, actually did something good after all these years with their maniacal schemes. Crash said in stunning fashion:

"Cortex...rescuing the remaining victims?"

"Is that really true, Dr. Neo Cortex?" said Coco in polite fashion. "Please you better not be faking your kindness just to attack us."

"C...Coco," said Tawna in concern. Dr. Cortex, who noticed Coco's polite fashion, as being the only Bandicoot bunch to possess such a nice, soft, yet reasonable personality, said to Coco:

"I am glad you're asking us about what has caused us to rescue all these people, on account of breaking the bond with that abusing, narcissistic, greedy, lusting, cowardly son of a bitch named Uka Uka!"

"Uka Uka?!" said Coco in shock. "You mean to tell me you've once worked with the diabolical mask that had my cloned version tried to rape me with someone's cloned penis? It must've been hell to escape his menacing ways."

"No kidding," said Cortex. "Your pal Aku Aku helped me in escaping his manipulative force, but to me, I have decided that all these years trying to fix up the Cortex Vortex, and try to make you Bandicoots side with me as generals of my own army, I decided to break the habit and just let it go. I knew from this point on that all of my attempts have been nothing more than a lost cause. I didn't want to be a total failure, but seeing that Uka Uka has changed for the worse, being more of a dictator than an advisor, it was only best to just kill the project in hopes to find the common good. You have to at least give me a chance to let me change for the better."

"So in other words," began Crash, "you're no longer pursuing an army while trying to manipulate me as a general to your army? (Sighs in relief) at least I'll get a breath of fresh air for once."

"Not exactly, Crash," said Cortex. "Remember, you guys, including me and my gang here, will have to contend with my project that was dug out and stolen right after I dragged my ass out of the lab."

"Stolen project?" said Aku Aku. "What do you mean stolen project."

Cortex, resisting to say it, but must tell it like it is, said to the gang:

"For years, I always have been thinking of myself of what I can do to at least have the antithesis of Crash Bandicoot to at least have someone he can talk to, play around to, or even, get kinky despite his dark ways. I was looking forward to give Nega Crash a gift by having the antithesis of Coco Bandicoot be around with Nega. But, I never wanted to see my project go into battle. Oh, no. I just wanted her to actually love Nega Crash and just go with the flow, even it means having dark, nasty sex in their cavern. However, looking like Coco was not a very easy project. It took me almost a vast amount of research and two New Zealand female bandicoots to look like Coco, except her hair is Pitch Black. It was something to get Nega Crash to at least be with someone. But, that day, I couldn't find Nega Crash and he probably left out of his cavern in my lab and probably settled somewhere off the coastal lines of Kiribati. As for the project, I encased the project in a special coffin with actually respirators to keep her functions going, and buried her peacefully under a bushel of coconut trees. I was planning to simply name her Hot Cocoa, with the "a" as the last letter to distinguish Coco's name, just for a good measure. But now, after finding out she has come to life under Uka Uka's command, and bringing forth the Sigma Squadron with the help of the dangerous version of the Stripe Sinclair Bandicoot, cloned to 200, it will take more than an army to try to eliminate those rag-tag assholes and send them back to where they came from!"

"But how can you do that, Cortex?!" shouted Tammy. "You can't possibly fight off a horde of cloned Striped Sinclair Bandicoots, not with a bunch of inexperienced warriors. No offense, you two."

"It's true, Tammy," said N. Gin. "I am inexperienced in wars and such, but you know it's going to surprise you when we decided to clone our own army, but using a lesser dangerous Striped Sinclair to combat against Sigma. However..."

"We only managed to clone at least seven of them," said N. Trophy. "However, unlike that narcissistic jackass you called Crunch Bandicoot, our version are only oriented into battling the enemy. And if you must know by now, they have a vast array of weapons that they're going to use to thin out the numbers of the Sigma Squadron. (Sees the explosions coming from the middle section of the mansion) see those guys up there? That's our generals fighting off the Sigma Squadron as you can see over there."

From there, the Bandicoots finally found the motive incognito with Cortex's plans. Cortex was no longer against Crash and Company, but against Uka Uka and his violent takeover of the islands, especially Oceania. However, Cortex made one last plea before they begin their way to annihilate the squadron. He said to the crew:

"Gang, if you must, for the sake of my disowning of Uka Uka and his menacing gang and saving Oceania, we need to find a suitable place to see if we can at least take in our part in defeating the Sigma Squadron, Uka Uka, and Eliza. I actually found two safe places we can commence gunfire at, but I don't think Crunch would like it, considering that he likes his pride and joy of the Solomon Islands."

"Don't bother about him, Cortex," said Coco. "We already decided to consider him no longer in the family since he only cares about guns and sex. However, about Eliza, Cortex...let my friends take care of Sigma. I want to rip the living fuck out of that bitch Eliza."

"Coco," startled Cortex.

"What, no, babe!" said Tawna in tears. "Please, baby! Don't risk yourself for us! This is not like you. I don't want to lose a lovable lady who ignited my passion since the last hour. Eliza is too dangerous and she could try to rape you again if being caught! Please, reconsider."

"I know it sounds rash, Tawna," said Coco, "but if I can't put that bitch back to Belial's Pit, she will bring havoc towards Oceania and we could be the offering to Satan once again."

"Please, I beg of you, Ms. Coco," said N. Trophy in proper fashion, "We haven't yet to find our safe havens for us to confer our attack against Sigma. However, maybe something might hit in your noggin. Have you ever heard of the Quarter Sector and Weaponry Sector in this neck of the woods?"

Coco then realizes the words Quarter and Weaponry. It really clicked her mind that N. Trophy said those two special code words for Crunch's mansion. Coco, stepping forward, said to everyone:

"Guys, I think Cortex has given us a chance to stay alive. Weaponry and Quarter. Those are slang words for Crunch's humungous living room and...now I get it. Crash, Tawna, Stripers, I think Cortex is giving us a chance to take out the squabbles and antagonism by helping us out beat Sigma, Uka Uka, and Eliza. He wants us to lure half of the Sigma Squadron to the living room sector, while we can split up and lure the other half to Crunch's Gun Factory."

"A Gun factory?" said Crash. "Jesus Christ, I didn't know that level-headed asshole was producing weaponry inside his house. No wonder he gets his money from the military."

"Well," said Coco in turn, "Money or no money, it's about time he needs to use those damn weapons if we're going to succeed in annihilating Sigma. I don't like the idea, but it's a must."

"If they have machine guns," said Tawna, "I can use that baby in a matter of seconds. I would've used it against Pinstripe if it wasn't for Crash's accidental shot, which was a good omen for me to leave Pinstripe."

"I see," said Crash, but then faces the professors again and said:

"And you, Cortex. What about the rest of you? Can you guys handle a machine gun or even grenades?"

"If we're good on hardcore rocket launchers, then allow me to show you guys how we are made of to end our squabbles," said Cortex as he show Crash his left hand. "I've never tried something in my entire life like a handshake to confer to our attack plan, but Crash, all I have got to say are these two simple words: Trust me."

Crash, unwillingly to hear the words "Trust Me" and to think whether or not Cortex is telling the truth, but since they're running out of time, Crash immediately shook Cortex's hands and soon, partnership with Crash's former adversary commenced. However, a stray rocket immediately strikes fear on the gang, but fortunately, it became a perfect route to get to their safe havens. One of Cortex's generals immediately shouted to everyone:

"HEY! YOU THERE! YOU'VE GOT TO HIGHTAIL IT NOW OTHERWISE SIGMA IS GOING TO SHOOT OFF YOUR BUTTS!"

"We've better hurry," said Crash, "otherwise we're good as dead. Tawna, Coco, Stripers, follow Cortex's generals' lead while Cortex and I will find some dropped weapons for us to follow suit. Gin, Trophy, get all the people into the rescue boats and evacuate the island immediately!"

However, just as they were about to make their route, suddenly, one member of Sigma came into the fire, but it wasn't any member of Sigma. Mechanical sounds were heard all through the fiery mansion as it was shown in person, with all the gang in total shock to see the duplicate version of Crash Bandicoot. However, this version is considered 25% animal and 75% robotic as it is made by Uka Uka and Tiny the Tiger. Yes, we're referring to ZetaB, a Beta-made bandicoot that has the power to quickly eliminate an enemy in less than a second. However, Coco doesn't realize that it's the same robot that almost murdered her by orders of Uka Uka. However, Crash immediately told the gang in stern warning:

"GUYS, DON'T STARE AT THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HURRY! WE HAVE GOT TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

And so they did, but even though they were running, behind the mechanical bandicoot's back, Eliza and Uka Uka were hearing the testimonies towards Crash and his now former adversary, now turned rival, Dr. Cortex. Eliza, hoping to put an end towards her prey, said to Uka Uka:

"Talk about a pathetic way to run against our army. Ain't that a bitch, huh, Master of Belial?"

"True," said Uka Uka. "But now since we found out the destinations of where our enemies are going to hide out, we will have our chance to quickly annihilate Crash and his miserable whores, and soon, my world will be my offering to the Devil himself. Have you taken care of N. Sanity Island, yet?"

"Not to worry, Master," said Eliza as she orders half of the squadron to follow the targets to the Living Room. "I got some of the members to torch down Cortex's lab and traced some T.N.T. liquid to torch Wumpa Island. And about their little penguin friend there, don't worry, I'll have that penguin bitch dead before you know it."

However, just as they were going to make their next attack, one member of Sigma called on Eliza's phone and screamed:

"ELIZA, COME IN! ELIZA, COME IN! COME HELP US...THAT FIEND OF CRASH'S...FLAMES...NO...STAY THE FUCK AWAY... (Static)"

"What the hell just happened?" said Eliza in question. Uka Uka then feared the worse as he said to Eliza:

"I could tell why! That pathetic excuse of a hog that was fried by Crash Bandicoot has come back to kill us! If he tries to come inside this mansion, decapitate him! I'll lead ZetaB to his enemies!"

While that was happening inside the mansion, at N. Sanity Island, where about twenty members of Sigma were supposedly fighting against an intruder at the islet, however, ended up getting immolated by an unknown warrior, but partially out of the shadow with his skin so terribly peeling up and raw from the previous battle with his nemesis. However, this person, holding a severed Sigma squadron head on his left, while holding a Nitrogen-laced Flamethrower on his right hand, said to the severed head:

"Well, mate, guess this is the tail end of your journey to the pits of the Red Man, eh? It's a bloody shame that y'all won't be seeing the brutality that I am going to put on that masked madman named Uka Uka when the time comes. (Points the flamethrower to the severed head) very well, then, you sorry excuse of a cloned asshole... (torches the head) I hope you don't escape the foul smell of the bowels through Hell, especially Uka Uka and his little whoring mistress! (Eats the head while walking out of the shadows) we're now even, Crash Bandicoot. (Cocks his flamethrower) this thermophile is coming back...with a vengeance."

For some people may think that the thermophile dingo-hog hybrid was dead after his defeat at the hands of Crash Bandicoot, well, you may want to think again. At the second sector of the mansion, members of the Sigma Squadron were continuing gunfire at the primary targets, Crash Bandicoot and Company, trying to stop them from reaching towards their safe haven. Crash, just as long the girls don't need to touch a weapon, managed to keep them safe by shooting at the Sigma members, point blank, in five minute successions, killing ten each. However, they still got a lot more to decimate Uka Uka's diabolical squadron. Crash, still running like hell with the gang, told one general:

"General, how far are we to Crunch's Living Room? It seems to me Sigma will not go down without a fucking fight!"

"We're getting closer to the goal here, boss. See that bright light over there? That's the living room where the lamps are on! Once we get inside the room, we'll get the girls to cover and set up an ambush barrage so they don't know what hit'em! We're almost there, just keep being a crack shot and we'll be alright!"

However, just as they were about to get to the safe haven...

"Halt!"

"Ah, shit!" shouted Cortex. "That pathetic mechanical bandicoot!"

"Target Acquired!" said ZetaB. "Seven Enemies Confirmed! One Enemy Escaped Satanic Ritual! (Opens up missile chutes with missiles on its chest) Any Enemy That Will Not Abide To The Services Of The Master Of Belial Shall Be Put To Death! (Beeping Noises Indicating Target) Targets In Range! Commence Fire!"

"GET DOWN!" shouted the General as ZetaB started firing a ton of missiles, but unfortunately, with the quick thinking of the General of Cortex's army, Crash and Company ducked down from the barrage, and also went under ZetaB's legs and quickly found several structural columns for the women to hide. As for Crash, he quickly blocked the entranceway using a bunch of unused Kago Wood and nailed them so ZetaB won't know that the team ended up inside the room. However, Uka Uka, hiding at ZetaB's back, noticed that he fears Kago Wood from New Zealand because it is supposed to be used to ward off evil in Shaman practices. But, defiant as he would ever be, Uka Uka ordered ZetaB to immediately burn down the wood, but after flaming the wood, Uka Uka was horrified to see the wood not getting burned hard. Uka Uka then said while near ZetaB:

"Great. Just as we were about to skin their fucking hides and rape their little whores, a roadblock appears quickly than ever. Well, I already know we can't burn this shit down. However, with your strength and a metallic body, ZetaB, you can actually knock the living shit out of this roadblock, and then, we will be able to have Sigma shoot them down and take them straight to Hell. Uka Uka, you are such a genius. ZetaB, program your muscles to knock down Kago Wood and I'll signal the squadron to commence attack once you break down this wall."

"Affirmative," said ZetaB. "Proceed With Your Mission, Master Uka Uka. (Programs his arms) Strength Percentage of Arms And Fist: 90%. Estimated Time For Attack: Five Minutes."

While that was happening, inside the huge living room, known as the Quarter Sector, one General was taking care of any injuries that the girls might've sustained, including some food or liquids for them to eat if needed, while Cortex, somewhat confused about Uka Uka's evil dominance and the stealing of his scrapped project, was trying to at least find some bullets for Crash and his general so they can begin the ambush when Sigma comes to attack them. He found luck as he went into the bathroom and saw a plethora of Soviet AK-47s, Grenade Launchers, Proxy Landmines, and bullets for them to use. However, he was shaking his head in disagreement on why Crunch, his former super weapon, would go so low to place his prized possessions in a place to bathe and expel waste. Crash noticed Crunch's horde of weapons inside his bathroom and said:

"What a pity; a plethora of weapons inside what I like to call it his "shithouse." He has never cleaned this area when he ran out of room in his weaponry area. It's like that SAW movie where one person had to escape the game by finding a key in a dingy commode."

"I don't want to be rude, Crash," said Cortex, "but this is not a fine time to talk about horror movies. And besides, who gives a fucking crap about this bathroom, just as long we got more weapons for the generals and us to use to ward off Sigma, and if it goes well, destroy Uka Uka's covert base in Fiji."

"Sounds fine with me," said Crash. "Coco, how are you guys feeling?"

"Still feeling like crud from that monstrous Satanic Ritual that I almost gone through with," said Coco in calmness. "But, it's still not over yet. I still hope that I can get my hands on that nasty whore of Satan and make her choke off her poor excuse of a weapon you call a phallus. I may be a computer tekkie, but I am very dangerous in Taekwondo. You weren't aware that I was into the martial arts, haven't you?"

"Not in my life, but with the sound of that name, it's got to be deadly if you're going to choke the living shit out of her," said Crash while talking to Coco. "But like I was saying, we need to get the better edge if we're going to fight against Uka Uka. (Hears some banging) what the hell?"

"That has got to be that metallic bandicoot again," said Cortex in anger. "Good thing I know the sounds of each enemy. We have no choice. Come hell or high water, if the ladies are going to survive until we face Eliza, they're going to need some balls and at least carry a weapon so we can make our way towards the Weaponry Room."

Crash felt a tad bit disgusted about Cortex saying that the girls will need some balls to carry a weapon, but so forth agreed with him that they're going to need to fire a weapon as part of the ambush attack against Sigma. Cortex, the General, and Crash managed to get bullets and the AK-47s handed to Coco, the Stripers, and Tawna so they can prepare to ambush the Sigma Squadron and ZetaB so they can get closer to the Weaponry Room. Outside, thirty soldiers with Uka Uka and the robotic bandicoot were preparing to begin their ambush attack as soon as ZetaB unleashed his Mega Fire Punch onto the blocked entrance. Uka Uka, so determined again to see his enemies become the offering to Belial, immediately places his own self onto ZetaB as a grand source for power. However...

"EAT LEAD, SHITHEAD!"

Crunch Bandicoot, fighting off a league of Sigma soldiers since separated from Crash after the balcony fall, immediately fired a rocket that was about to hit ZetaB and Uka Uka. All but ZetaB and Uka Uka ducked down and the rocket struck the face of ZetaB, causing a huge explosion from the blocked entrance.

"COVER!" shouted the General as Crash and Cortex immediately went for cover to avoid getting hit by the shrapnel of the entrance. However, the explosion would be proven once again due to Crunch's inability to control his lust for blood and violence. The shrapnel dust caused blindness on Cortex's eyes and accidentally inhaling the dust. For some reason, Crash and the General avoided the shards as they were hiding inside the dingy bathroom. But it was also a mistake because it left the girls vulnerable. Coco, who was recovering from being the rape offering in a Satanic ritual and blood vomiting due to Crunch's disgusting comment on her gal friends, ended up being nailed to the column when two shrapnel pieces impaled Coco's elbows, causing her to scream bloody murder. Tawna, shocked that her best friend has been impaled by the explosion, quickly came closer to her aid, while covering her up with her own body, sacrificing her own self from the attack. Coco, shedding tears while in terrible pain, began to cry while shouting out to herself:

"Why? Why, God, why does it have to be me?! Please, don't let me die atrociously! Please!"

Tawna, shedding tears as well, tried to comfort Coco while trying to carefully remove the shrapnel without damaging the veins connecting the blood tissues to her arms. Suddenly, despite losing only three soldiers to Crunch's inept attack, Sigma began their gunfire at Crash and Company, but they weren't warned about something that would begin to bite them in the ass. Crash, fueling the rage ignited in his body, took a huge risk, barrel-rolling while firing shots at Sigma, in which he started his streak again, hitting ten headshots _pon blanc_. Cortex followed suit, but he gone for the chests of the squadron, albeit blindly. He only hit about three, but it didn't matter though because he combined the same total with the General, who so far is the only clone seen as fighting with the company. We don't know where the other generals are, but there is still a lot of time let before the real fight begins. Tawna, trying her might to help Coco to her aid, told Tammy and Amy:

"Girls, take over and don't get shot! This is a matter of life or death to us all! Move it!"

Tammy and Amy agreed and carried their guns while trying to cover themselves and getting Coco out of the shrapnel on her elbows. Tammy, not wanting to take at least a kill against the enemy squadron, had no choice but to go for it and took a major risk standing still and shooting the heads of the Sigma Squadron. Her risky movement is proven successful. She took out 20 Sigma soldiers, each giving them damage control by shooting them to the groin area, although it was due to the remaining shrapnel dust from the explosion causing poor visibility. However, she still had to contend with more fighters as she quickly found a column to hide while reloading her gun to continue the fight. But, just as she was about to get back into the fray, someone from nowhere fired a grenade onto a Sigma soldier and exploded, causing all the soldiers to fall back and find another way to place another sneak attack on Crash and Company. Cortex, shocked to see Sigma backing off again, finally spotted his other general of the pack, this time a sharpshooter in firing hand grenades. Cortex, sarcastically speaking, told the Grenade General:

"About bloody time you came here to back off the Sigma Squadron, General. What on God's Green Earth took you?!"

"Cut the sarcastic feeling right now, sir," said the Grenade General. "I just finished up gutting down 35 Sigma warriors while I was over there at the Cavern! It seems to me that satanic bitch just don't know when to give up! Luckily, I got some backup with a couple of generals before I made my way here, through this shortcut."

The Grenade General showed the gang where he came from. It felt like it was an ordinary closet, but the General put a big dent onto the wall of it, causing it to turn, which for them, was shocking. It was a secret escape route.

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Crash in shock as he looks at the secret route. He then asked the Grenade General this:

"General, I've got to ask this one question. Where is this escape route lead to? I just want to know about the outcome of this battle with Sigma if we use the escape route."

"I don't know if you can handle the foul smell of gunpowder and formaldehyde, but if you can, it would be the quickest way to get inside the Weaponry Sector and hopefully be a step away towards ending this dreaded fight. Be on a lookout though if you plan to bring some of your cohorts to battle because Sigma might get very tricky. When I am referring to the foul smell, the machinery is not too kind for anyone to enter such a vast workplace of weaponry. You would need to get masks on for clean air."

"I think I can handle the pungent air of gunpowder," said Crash, "but formaldehyde is rarely used for some kind a weapon a thermophile would handle."

"Cortex!" shouted the General. "Incoming message from the Medic General! He will come by to get the injured out of the battleground ASAP!"

"No need!" shouted Tawna as she immediately got all the shrapnel out of Coco's elbows, bandaged up while using an assortment of healing chemicals to stop the bleeding. Coco, severely in pain from the unforgiving rocket blast from Crunch, managed to get a smile on her face at Tawna, knowing that she indeed found someone who can take care of her from anything that is completely serious. The General told the Medic General on phone:

"Medic General, respond! Cancel it! We got the injured completely healed up. Meet us at the Weaponry Sector as soon as possible! Over!"

Crash, getting very worried about Coco's injured shoulders, told Coco:

"Coco, are you sure you want to continue the battle against Sigma? Now with your injured elbows, it's going to be tough fighting her."

"Of course it's going to be tough fighting me," said Eliza from behind, "because you're going to be the first sacrificed to the Devil!"

Eliza, finally found the secret hideout thanks to ZetaB's metallic tracks, electrocutes Crash Bandicoot with more than 10,000 volts of electricity, causing him to scream in tremendous pain. From there, she slammed Crash to the mirror, smashing it to pieces. Eliza, eyes reddened, blood splashed onto her body from her prey, still lusting for a rape victim, finally spots Coco, trying to stand up, weakened by the blood loss from the shrapnel impaling her elbows. But when Coco spotted Eliza with the downed Crash Bandicoot, suddenly, she looked at Eliza's face, looking like she was ready to snap at any moment, hands clenched hard, weapons not on her side. Eliza, gazing at her body in lustful fashion, told her straight off:

"My, my, my, you just don't know when to stop acting like a little spoiled brat and go down on all fours just like a good little slave for Belial, huh? (Cocks her gun and points it at Coco's friend Tawna) this is the end of the line for you, you snotty malignant bitch. No one has ever tried to evade my attempts to lust for blood and violence, and you sure won't escape me this time. Huh? What's the matter, ya bitch? Cold feet already? Too bad. Either you submit to my devious ritual or your little bitchy whores will be saying prayers with a bullet full of lead in their mouths. (Waiting for a response) look, damn it. I don't got time to be playing games right now! My hard-on "sword" is ready for the taking of another soul. This is your final warning, bitch! Surrender to Belial or die in Hell!"

Suddenly, as she was about to pull the trigger, a mysterious entity quickly took it upon himself to low-blow Eliza, causing herself to drop the gun due to the pain. Even though she has a cloned penis on her, her weakness is her being low-blowed. Soon, the entity quickly got out of here, and with her warcry, Coco immediately began her vendetta against Eliza and it turned out to become a very ugly confrontation. Coco, so enraged because of her being the sacrificial offering to the Devil, began with a flurry of punches on Eliza's face, each connecting her mouth successfully. But for Eliza, she countered her punch flurry by low-blowing Coco with a cartwheel kick, smacking dead-on to the face. However, Coco bounced back up and performed a body slam hard against on Eliza against the shrapnel. Eliza, knowing no boundaries to pain, immediately got back up to her feet, with pieces of shrapnel, stained in Coco's blood, stuck on her back. Coco, shocked that she didn't flinch through the pain, said to her:

"You're...you're not human!"

"Correction, you little bitch," said Eliza, "It is I that is immortal, never feeling pain. In fact, I can just feel the power of my body throbbing through the tainted blood that has been seeped into my body. And now, my body begs to bring more blood from you so I can be more powerful, and soon, defile your own body and throw it away like yesterday's garbage!"

'IN YOUR DREAMS," shouted Coco as she grabbed Eliza by the throat, and with sheer strength, threw Eliza to the bathroom and smashed Eliza's body onto the dingy commode, breaking it on contact. The General, seeing that Coco has got the guts to battle Eliza with the injured shoulders, told the rest:

"The coast is clear, everyone! Let's hurry it up to the weapons facility before we get caught again!"

"We better make our run now, Bandicoot!" shouted Cortex as he prepares to cock his gun. Crash responded:

"I don't want to leave Coco behind, but... Tawna, Stripers! Come with us! We can't stop Coco now! She's tied up against Eliza! Hurry now before it's too late!"

Tawna, though having Coco's blood stained onto her hands and her shirt, had no choice but to follow suit with Cortex and Crash to head towards to the weaponry sector. As for Coco, knowing for sure that she is on the dangerous path to killing Eliza, decides to take more risks and use the shrapnel pieces left over as weapons, even if it means to sacrifice through death. Crash and Company immediately followed suit with the Main and Grenade General and headed towards the shortcut to the weaponry sector to get what they need to annihilate the remaining members of Sigma. Back at the main sector, where the party was crashed, some of the Sigma squadron members have stopped the rampage attacks and assessed the number of kills they have accumulated so far. However, as they were about to track down Crash and his friends, they get an unexpected surprise from the entrance. The mysterious person, with a flamethrower in hand and a tin of flammable gunpowder, started his fiery spree by immolating the members of Sigma from head to toe, hearing them scream in utter pain, causing them not to beg for mercy. But this person didn't want them to plea for mercy. This person...was out for revenge against his former ally: Uka Uka. He managed to get the rest of the crew from the bottom sector flamed to death, while the others, who didn't hear the screams due to the sounds of fire and guns firing at random ways, were on their way to stop Crash and Company from heading straight towards the weaponry sector. With no hesitation, the mysterious person came out of the shadow with his famous quote, but tweaked it for his own sake:

"Break out the spitters and machetes. We're gonna have ourselves Sigma on the Barby tonight!"

From out of the shadows with that familiar Australian accent, now shown with badly peeled skin from his lost fight against Crash Bandicoot, but with an even powerful flamethrower, and a personal vendetta against Uka Uka: Dingodile. Indeed, Dingodile has finally come back after his bad battle against Crash Bandicoot but again, he is no longer staging a vendetta against him, instead going after Uka Uka for not helping him recover. One thing's for certain, he is one mad, crazy hybrid who will show indeed no mercy. Back at the hidden passageway, Crash and Company, alongside two of Cortex's Generals, were going through lengths to get through a long passageway that is donned with the smell of sulfur and formaldehyde since they are closer from getting to the sector they need to grab the weapons and annihilate Sigma and Eliza, if things go according to plan. However, they end up with another road block on their way as they see a door leading their way to their next path, but then...

"(Coughs) Holy shit," said the General, "You've got to be kidding me?! Why did we come by to see another shithouse in our path?! Ridiculous!"

"Oh, man," said Tammy in disgust, "This has got to be the most disgusting pathway in the history of my life! The smell...it reeks!"

"Damn," said Crash, "a shithouse at a time like this. Like the one inside his huge den, never been cleaned, took no care of the toilets, and it reeks indeed, mostly fecal matter and urine, but the smell that even smells worse is seminal fluids. It looks like to me that Crunch has been masturbating in this place instead in his bedroom. Some brother he is. Hah. Nothing but a fucking idiot. (Sighs) I don't want to go back and face Eliza once again, but we need to come up with a new plan if we're ever going to find this hoard of weapons that we need to annihilate the Sigma Squadron. General, got any ideas?"

The General, using his Scanner Goggles to detect anything that would help them lead their way, finally spotted an opening. He said:

"Finally found something here. I see a poorly-structured wall that has not been patched up well with very bad pipes that are leaking, and if I am not mistaken, it is leaking sludge. And by the looks of it, it is the same sludge that caused the major explosions all around this mansion, which lead Sigma to attack this place. Well, I say it's about time we fight fire with fire. Grenade General!"

"Aye, sir," said the Grenade General.

"Get your rocket launcher set up and fire it up with some Napalm," said the General. "I can tell by the looks of it it's going to get completely nasty. Stripers, make sure you get your guns ready just in case if the Sigma Squadron and that whore Eliza gets in our way."

"Will do, General," said Tammy and Amy in unison as they prepare themselves for a possible gunfire with the squadron. Back at the Quarter Sector, aka the Living Room, Coco and Eliza had been on a constant rampage with their fighting styles, especially when one of them will die tonight. Coco, trying to keep herself from being the sacrificial offering once again, ends up putting Eliza in a Surfboard position, a type of wrestling submission. Eliza kept saying to herself that she is immune to pain, but this time, it won't help. Coco's shoe-ends rubbed on Eliza's naked back, causing her skin to begin tearing up, causing her blood to start spewing out of her back. However, just as she was about to get ripped apart, Eliza used her own weight and slammed her posterior on Coco's crotch area, causing the fighting bandicoot to flinch out of the Quarter Sector in pain. Eliza, getting back up in recovery, told straight off on Coco:

"I wouldn't escape if I were you, you malignant whore!"

Eliza placed an electric barrier near the exit so Coco won't try to escape, but Coco, knowing that she is on the edge towards death, said to the defying enemy:

"Oh, yeah? Bite me, bitch!"

Coco went on the offensive and grabbed Eliza by the throat and took her closer to the electric barrier with her face, which Eliza was trying to back off. However, Coco wanted to make this a quick end to Eliza's life as she said to her:

"Oh, yeah, is this what you wanted, you pathetic excuse of a clone?! Is this what you wanted? Pretty soon, your face is going to be crisped to the brim, with no one ever mentioning you being as the queen of Belial! Time's up, you son of a bitch! Eat lightning and go straight to fucking hell!"

But as Coco was about to put the finishing touches to her battle with Eliza, Eliza immediately low blowed Coco with her feet, causing Coco to back off. But with sheer delight, Eliza grabbed Coco's chest, and to throw fuel to the fire, her crotch area, and with all of her demonic might, threw Coco straight towards the electric barrier. Coco immediately screamed cold bloody murder as the electricity causes her body to produce painful burns around her body, especially reopening her stab wounds on her elbows. Finally, Coco reached towards the ground after passing through the barrier, but the magnitude of Eliza's throw caused Coco to be sent back to where they first spotted Cortex and his gang: the Main Sector. Coco, not moving due to the electricity hitting her body, was immediately beginning to saying her prayers with God in hopes to protect her when ascending towards the skies because she now believes that death is not an option due to the magnitude of the war. Eliza, confident that she may get her offering taken care of in front of the Sigma Squadron, grabbed a lead pipe and began approaching to a downed Coco Bandicoot, who then began to lust at Coco's behind, knowing for her own reason. She then bent down near Coco's behind, immediately pulled down her ravaged pants, and took one good last glimpse of Coco's bottom, knowing that this could bring Coco closer to Belial's Hell. She then said to Coco as she was preparing to ram the lead pipe down inside her:

"Hope you like lead, because once it goes straight into you, hard and sharp as a rock, you will not escape the tormenting pain that Belial will give you when I send your dead body straight to hell!"

But as she was about to brutally attempt to ram that lead pipe straight towards her extremity, she then begins to feel the tremendous burn on her left hand as someone shot flames from the flamethrower towards Eliza's hand. Eliza, severely feeling the extreme burn of the flames hitting her hands, turned around and noticed the badly-peeled dingo-crocodile hybrid, waiting to make his next move. Eliza, frozen in fear, immediately said this:

"Fuck no! It couldn't be. I thought...I thought...?" 

"You thought that this maniacal jackrabbit you called Dingodile got roasted on the barby thanks to Coco's best friend by the name of Crash Bandicoot? (Cocks his flamethrower) I do beg to differ, Eliza, but this maniacal hog shows no boundaries to those who didn't come by to take care of my fricking body that got charred, especially your master of all whores named Uka Uka."

"BLASPHEMER!" shouted Eliza as she threw the lead pipe straight to Dingodile, but Dingodile countered very quickly with a huge spray of fire coming directly towards Eliza. She managed to duck out of the shot, but unfortunately, it took a turn for the worse for Eliza. The flames ended up shooting out of the ground and hit her legs, and believe me, she thought that fire would never burn her because she came from Hell. Eliza, again, is completely wrong. Eliza screamed bloody murder as the flames quickly set through her legs, about three inches closer to the groin area. But she quickly made her escape, causing the flames to extinguish due to the gale force winds in her escape. Coco, knowing that she was once again saved, this time takes a big look at her former adversary, but she then quickly realizes that some of her former adversaries, alongside with Crash Bandicoot, are beginning to stray away against Uka Uka and either siding with their former enemies or stay neutral. Dingodile, however, despite coming here to exact revenge against his former henchman, has yet to take a side. Back at the abandoned restrooms, with no hesitation, the Grenade General fired his rockets loaded with napalm towards the poorly-constructed walls spewing toxic sludge, causing a massive chain reaction from the explosion. Although the gang covered up thanks to the Generals acting as a barrier to them, what they were about to see that would immediately shock the gang completely towards their feet. Whatever the case may be, this fight towards the Sigma Squadron, especially the likes of Eliza and Uka Uka, is far from over.


	9. Session 5 Ch9: Retaliation

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Final Session: The Ultimate Bloodstorm

Chapter Nine: Retaliation

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | Crunch's Mega Estate | March 22, 2010 | 5:00am]

Fire. Destruction. Chaos. Warfare. Brutality. Yes, these five elements is what causing the Mega Estate of the arrogant and war-hungry Crunch Bandicoot to go up in smokes. But it hasn't been a very easy battle. As a matter of fact, it has been bloody ever since, but not without a former adversary to come and help the gang out. Crash's former nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, alongside Dr. Nefarious Trophy and Dr. Nitro Gin, were caught in a crossfire due to them meeting for the first time since Cortex's abandoning of his World Domination plans, however, they managed to quickly patch up their differences and formed a truce by engaging their plans to find a weaponry facility that stores all the weapons needed to fight back against the Sigma Squadron. But it was a tough road ahead of them as they were fighting off a bunch of strayed Sigma soldiers, especially their mechanical robot named ZetaB, to try to reach a safe haven for them to fight before moving in to their destination. But the mission was met with severe consequences. Crunch Bandicoot tried to end the mechanical enemy quickly with a missile attack, but he was inept enough to see that the rocket ended up destroying the barrier that Crash built for them to get prepared for their ambush attack, but it caused Coco's elbows to be pinned through the columns with the shrapnel stuck on her, causing massing amounts of blood to be spewing from her wounds. It also caused Eliza to engage in a bloodthirsty battle against Coco Bandicoot, while with the help of the Grenade General, they founded a secret passageway that would lead them towards the Weaponry Sector and getting prepare for the Ultimate Bloodstorm fury. However, they were blocked by a dingy and disgusting restroom, abandoned by Crunch when he bought the house years ago. But the poorly constructed walls was an A-game for the Grenade General as he used a rocket launcher laced with Napalm to quickly destroy the wall, which lead their way closer to the Weaponry Sector, but they must encounter another but possible final obstacle they're going to deal with.

"Oh, not again," said the disdained Cortex. "Not another obstacle we have to deal with. Boy, did that super-pathetic bandicoot create such a one-way cave full of toxic waste and polluted water, and boy, does it reek supremely. I do remember that time the politician who own this house would never resort to such calamity as this one. But in any event, this would be our precise way to get to the weaponry sector and quick, but not with the toxic sludge. Any scourge of fire will quickly bond the fire into mass chaos."

"Ah, fat chance there, Cortex," said Crash Bandicoot as he points to the doorway of the sector. "That doorway over there is pretty much immune to any form of attacks, especially when it comes to fire. As for the Sigma Squadron, just as long we don't have any crackers trying to find out about the code to get in there, we'll be okay. But, Cortex, you better be sure that we have ourselves a perfect code cracker within your small squadron."

(Phone buzzing)

"Grenade General," responding on the phone. "Right. 10-4. Cortex, let's hightail it right now. The Hacker General is at the doorway to the sector."

"Good," said Cortex in delight. "Crash, everyone, let's go. The Hacker General is going to crack the code for us to get in."

With no reason to stop for shock and awe, Crash, Tawna, and the Stripers quickly ran with Cortex to get to the Weaponry sector as soon as possible. Meanwhile, back at the Main Sector of the mansion, Coco Bandicoot, trying her might to recover from the terrible electrocution she gone through when she was thrown to the barrier of electricity in hopes for Eliza to rape her, noticed that a shadow was beginning to get near her, but fearing that it could be one of the members of the Sigma Squadron, she just closed her eyes and heard these words:

"What seems to be the problem, darling? Thought that I was one of the notorious jackasses of the Sigma Squadron?"

Coco was relieved that it was nothing more than Dingodile, the one-time nemesis of Crash Bandicoot, now staying out of his way so Dingodile can live his own life, but was severely damaged thanks to Uka Uka. Coco, noticing the grotesque scars that he received from the burns he endured when he lost his battles, had a cringing face on her face, but never turned away for one reason. She pities Dingodile from his constant failures and abuses from Uka Uka. Coco, trying to get her pants back on, but her body is too sore and enduring the vast amounts of pain from the burns, said to Dingodile:

"Dingodile, if it's no trouble at all, could you do me a huge favor and help me up, please; but, don't mind my pants, though, because you say that I..."

"I just noticed, darling," said the calm Dingodile. "You were near a scrap a mile away to be violated by that menacing witch Eliza, huh? Good thing I stopped her from raping you with a lead pipe, otherwise she would bring you down to her knees and make her suck her tailpipe big time. (Lifts her up, especially using a strap to buckle up her pants) by the by, darling, do you know where by chance your loyal partner Crash Bandicoot is at because I need to find out where we can find a way to stop the Sigma Squadron from annihilating your homeland of Oceania."

"Wait a minute," said Coco, "Are you sure about this? Helping Crash and Company in order to annihilate all 200 members of Sigma? You've been through Hell and back and I just don't want you to end up in Hell forever."

"Not to worry, mate," said Dingodile while cocking his flamethrower, "I am not afraid to go to Hell once I find the rampant asshole that never took care of me after my injuries. But I also got a taste of vengeance for that arrogant asshole you called Crunch Bandicoot for what he did to my wife!"

From there, Coco Bandicoot heard the words "for what he did to my wife" and then it struck her in cold fear that Crunch Bandicoot was hiding a terrible secret that made him very arrogant, narcissistic, and also violently greedy. Coco, shaking her fists in a fit of rage, said to Dingodile:

"How could he...how could he do such a thing...after all these years we put up through his bull crap? Why? And why didn't I heed the warnings on my own turf when I started living with him for my own sake so I could let Crash be in peace?"

"I see you're starting to smell the sweet aroma of Vegemite, darling," said Dingodile in a punny way. "Crunch, despite aligning with you guys a long time ago, has never been loved by other friends or women after he became filthy rich. But you probably didn't hear him on the telly about how he violated my wife while I was still recovering at the hospital and told her that if she tells me everything about the violation, he would blow lead right straight to my wife's face. That's one reason I came here for a vendetta against Crunch, but if you want me to, I can still help you lead to the place where they're going to snag the weapons and begin blowing the lead off the heads of Sigma."

"I just want this war to end," said the distressed Coco, "So I can live in peace with someone I truly love... (Starting to tear up) oh, please, Tawna, promise me that you're going to be okay?"

[Weaponry Sector Entrance]

"Here we are," said the General, "The entrance towards the weaponry sector. Luckily enough, not one member of Sigma or that bitch Eliza came by to spoil the party. Any luck yet, Hacker G.?"

"No-go, sir," said the Hacker General. "I tell you, this fucking, sneaky son of a bitch must have come up with some very harsh cryptic messages that is hard to decipher at this time of place. It looks like he must have used a cryptic mix of the ancient Syriac and Berber symbols so no one would be able to get into the facility unless Crunch comes by and unlocks this place."

"Syriac and Berber?" questioned Cortex, then said:

"Wait a minute, come to think of it, Syrian and Berber were known as ancient languages, but on times I remember Uka Uka incanted a type of ritual speech spoken in Egyptian from the early years of User-Maat-Re, known to the world as Ramses the Great."

"You know," began Crash, "for a failed professor in mad science, I am pretty surprised that you got a mind for a lot of Historical Figures and how it works. Speaking of which, Hacker, can you try to input the word that Cortex just dabbled about? User-Maat-Re."

The Hacker General, inputting the codeword "User-Maat-Re," finally got some encoding words that Cortex might be able to do since he knows about the ancient Egyptian language. The Hacker General said:

"Sir, I managed to get some words that need to be encoded. Maybe I can get some help with Professor Cortex if he knows more about the ancient language."

"Can you at least look on guard if the Sigma Squadron tries to attack?" said the troubling Cortex. Crash responded with optimism:

"We can handle those cocksuckers, or my name isn't Crash Bandicoot for nothing."

"CRASH, HONEY!" shouted the terrified Tawna Bandicoot, huddling with her gal-friends. "OVER THERE WHERE WE BLASTED THROUGH THE WALLS!"

Crash, finding out what Tawna was shouting about, then sees their so-called best friend, now turned arrogant, snobby, war-loving, sex-mongering, but also, rape-infested scourge of the Solomon Islands: Crunch Bandicoot. But Crash is not aware of his crime against Dingodile's wife, but still, he is cautious and started approaching with a Soviet KZ3 AHS-7 on his hand to Crunch, but he said this to Crunch angrily:

"About fine time to see your butch-covered face full of lust of greed, murder, and sex. Whatever you're trying to do to stop us from trying to save Oceania from the likes of Uka Uka and that whore Eliza, you better not do so, you hear? (Cocks his gun) we are fed up with you because of your inane ability to hold a friendly day with us folks, instead you look after your guns, your money, especially your weaken dick! That's one reason we decided to dump your ass in order to teach you a lesson!"

"Teach me a lesson?" questioned Crunch. "Pity me, you uneducated bandicoot, you're the one who's going be taught a lesson after you decided to side with Dr. Failure Rex, alongside your wimpy little whores trying to get a copping before they encounter death with the Devil. (Cocks his mini turret gun) and to think we were best friends ever since I trashed Dr. Rex himself. Boy, was I proven wrong. Well, at least you saved me the trouble in hunting down this creator of Eliza!"

"What's that?!" shouted Cortex as he approached himself, aligning with Crash. "Me?! Creating Eliza?! You son of a bitch, Uka Uka was the one who stolen my project and recreated her to be the Daughter of Belial! I was going to create her so Nega Crash won't be so lonely when he was at his cave. I was hoping to get him out of the light so he can live in peace. But Nega was no longer in the cave, fearing that he had escaped. That's one reason why I had to scrap her but I gave her a breathing apparatus so I let her live. But, after retiring as a mad professor, alongside my posse, then returning to the battlefield to make amends to this company and heard that Uka Uka stole my project, cloned with Tiny's pathetic huge penis as a raping weapon, created an army of 200 soldiers with the dangerous species of bandicoot around Oceania in order to destroy the country with a Satanic Fist, I decided to make my own small squadron, and unlike you, you pathetic excuse of a super weapon, you failed on everything that you did because of my intention of formally trying to kill my adversary. You're nothing but a sick motherfucker...and a criminal!"

"Criminal?!" said Crash in shock as he is now hearing about Crunch's criminal activity against Dingodile's wife. "Crunch Bandicoot...a criminal?"

"Oh, yes, Crash," said Crunch with confidence. "Indeed I am. Indeed that I am a well-minded criminal, who got away easily after the Vietnamese courts allow me to go unscathed after I raped Dingodile's ugly wife because I never got my pay for letting her use my weapon for defense when she was in Tasmania. Even though I have a weak dick, it was good enough to give her the Clap, and I am good enough to try that again when I rape Crash's little incestuous girlfriend Coco Bandicoot!"

From there, just when the Hacker General was about to get the last bit of coding into his device, Crunch immediately shot the Hacker General to the head, _pon blanc_. The girls were screaming in fear after what Crunch did to the Hacker General, and now they're fearing their loving friend Coco is also the target victim to Crunch's lustful desires, albeit sadistically. Crash, clutching the gun very heavily, causing bruising indentations to his hand, shouted in total anger:

"TRAITOR!"

Crash, with no hesitation, dropped his gun and immediately started going into a fist-fight against Crunch Bandicoot, as he knows now that Crunch has been hiding terrible secrets that would tear the Bandicoot gang easily and painfully. Crash, despite the fact he has weak attacks to knock Crunch's feet to the ground, managed to use his own tactics by head butting Crunch hard, causing him to back off a little. But for Crunch, he shows no mercy as he began shooting the ground so he can slow down Crash from his escape tactics. But like what he did with the ambush attack with the roll-down method, he used a slide method, gone under Crunch Bandicoot and did a Twick-Nack, his own style of a Donkey Punch / Groin Attack, to further his attacks against Crunch. As for the girls, Tawna, shaken up from Crunch's terrible secret of his ideal of raping Coco for his pleasure, had nowhere else to go...but to the dead Hacker General. She immediately went to the shot-down H.G. and took a look at his hacking material, noting that one of the codes is missing one last word. But Tawna was no computer nor technical brainiac like Coco is, and without Coco's knowledge in deciphering the code to get into the weaponry stockpile, Tawna is trapped, nowhere to run but to see her lover and fighter Crash fighting to the death against his former friend Crunch. Cortex, pissed at the fact that his Hacker General got shot in the head point blank, said calmly to Tawna:

"Tawna, this is going to be somewhat possibly our final hours before entering death. But, right now, it's not the time to join in for our sorrows. I need you to at least be brave for everyone. Be strong to everyone. But most importantly, be brave for your fighting lover Crash Bandicoot... and I might be punching my balls to say this...be brave for your lover as well, Coco Bandicoot."

"C...Cortex," said Tawna as her tears were beginning to wet her face. "I...I don't know what to say. Crash has always been my hunk of a guy, but Coco has been a special person to me since she was never loved by anyone, despite being around Crash all the time. I personally believed that Coco should never deserve to be treated like crap when she stayed with Crunch so Crash can have the house to himself. But, knowing well that Crash did love Coco very much, it was a proven fact that they were never related to each other. I have been saying that since the beginning. And now, with a possibility of us dying at the hands of the Sigma Squadron, I just don't know how long I might want to see Coco for the last time if she gets killed. (Picks up the hacking material) Cortex, can you at least find the possible code, the last code in this cryptic message, so that we can thin out Sigma's numbers and get us back to normality?"

"If I can manage to take care of the ancient scriptures of the language I studied to help your loving bandicoot to victory, then so be it," said Cortex. "The Grenade General will help you fight your way if Sigma gets in the way, or in the worst case, Eliza. He'll provide you guns just in case things go awry. Don't give up hope, Tawna. I swear to it!"

Tawna then gave a quick nod as a sign of an agreement and huddled up with the Racing Stripers to join the Grenade General to provide back up while Cortex gets into the habit of cracking the code to get into the stockpile. Crash, on the other hand, was still in a bloody fistfight against Crunch, but so far, it's a stalemate for the time being due to them beating the senseless hell out of each other, each winning per punch. But Crash wasn't ready to surrender to that poor excuse for a friend he has been before his announcement to sever ties with Crunch. Meanwhile, as the fighting continues at the third sector of the mansion, thanks to some help with the Oceania Marines and S.I.R.A.C. (Solomon Island Royal Army Corps), Dingodile and Coco, trying to be careful not to get spotted by Eliza, were trying to get back to where the fighting against her and Eliza happened: The Living Sector. However, just as they were about to reach to the point of destination, they ran back into a blockade where Coco was completely electrocuted and caused her to have burns from the electric wall. Coco responded:

"Shit! There's that electric wall that Eliza placed in to make me suffer through the intense pain. We have to break through that barrier in order to get into that stockpile!"

"Not to worry, darling," said Dingodile as he loads up his Acid Spit Gun, "the number one enemy to combat such a bloody barrier is acid, and it's not any ordinary acid to use. Nitroglycerin Acid is the cause."

Dingodile then aimed the spit gun weapon at the barrier and shot a gallon of acid onto the metal chrome, dissolving the barrier quickly, but it cause a huge explosion riff from the attack. Coco went for cover while Dingodile used his body as a personal shield so Coco won't get burned by the acid. After the splattering of the Nitro Acid, Coco and Dingodile approached to the barrier, then inside back at the Living Sector, noticing all of the mass carnage they endured during the fight against members of the Sigma Squadron. Dingo, in disgust, said:

"How pitiful. Talk about a massive bloodbath inside the Living Room of that idiot Crunch Bandicoot. But man, I didn't suspect that fucking blow-pipe to be such a slob in this room, not with the bathroom covered in slimy shit and gunpowder. But in any event, we can make our trek towards the bloody sewers and get to the stockpile so we can defeat Sigma and get the hell out of here."

"That won't be easy," said Coco, "concerning about that walkway that would lead us towards victory. If I were you, Dingodile, I rather go ahead and lead the way with some gunfire to get you through the small archway towards the goal."

"No worries, mate," said Dingodile in confidence, "besides, this house is soon going to be smothered in smoke and charred bodies, so it's best to get revenge on Crunch's bad behavior and knock out the walls, if you catch my drift."

"Fair enough," said Coco. "Let's go then."

Coco and Dingodile quickly made their way towards that secret walkway where the Crash Gang ended up making their way towards to the Weaponry Sector by ways of using a Grenade Launcher used with Dingodile's Flamethrower as a primary source. However, as they were making towards their way, Eliza, hiding from the shadows, still was enduring the excruciating pain of having her legs in between being hit by ravaged fire, almost nearly burning up her weaponry down her pants. But she hasn't given up the fight yet as she slowly started going through the walkway in order to commence her next attack. However, the fight against Crunch and Crash was getting to its brutal point. Crunch was laying a barrage of knuckle punches straight towards Crash's stomach, causing him to breathe hard and in pain. He was even throwing up blood as he was sustaining internal injuries from the get-go. But, not wanting to give up the fight, Crash used the wooden end of the gun he was carrying and smacked Crunch in the face, trying to get the inept bandicoot to back off. It worked...for now. Crash, waiting for his next move, said to Crunch: 

"What's wrong? Did your face get smacked badly by this wooden part of the gun? Tough shit, Crunch! This fighting might be frivolous, but I just want to see you go down to your knees and admit to your defeats!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Crunch angrily. "Try this for size!"

Crunch then lands a mega punch straight to Crash's mouth, and because the force was so strong, Crash smacked the ground, losing some teeth, and albeit more blood. Crash felt that it was nothing more than a cheap shot to catch him off guard, but Crash had to play dirty as well if he's going to stay alive. He then grasped his left fist and did the same thing that Crunch did to him, socking him in the face, but what he did ended up injuring his fist. Crunch used metallic teeth implants for no reason, which caused Crash to back off with ferocious teeth marks imbedded into his hand, bleeding profusely. While the fighting kept going, Tawna, the Stripers, and Cortex were continuing to try to crack the last code to get into the stockpile and grab the weapons. Seeing all of the random spotting of different hieroglyphics, he was having trouble of one code that would crack the code in a jiff. Cortex was noting a symbolic man with a mix of a dog's head and another with an alligator head, shown to be kneeling alongside the Eagle-head god in ancient Egyptian Mythology. However, Cortex was having trouble trying to come up with a sentence, which was causing Tawna some headaches because of the script. However, just as Cortex was about to give up hope, he then started mumbling something in the ancient language he was studying. Tawna, a little uneasy of Cortex saying something in a different language, said to him:

"Cortex, would you please just tell me what kind of language you are speaking to about? I can't take the brutality that Crash has been enduring for so long. Please, hurry it up!"

"I don't know how long it's going to last, Tawna," said Cortex, "but I can't rush things, though. Okay... (gulps) let's give it a try. Aprel tiyetiyev durs shrimneri Dzer hramayogh kortsanichi yev Asttso nkatmamb dzer zhoghovrdin. Apahovichi khavari mej nrantsi hamar, ovkiyer pghtsel yen astvatsneri e hangstutiyan yev khaghagutiyan. Batsyi ayd, vor ayzhm dzgtum e krak u tsyavy achikiyerov Set, nrants' hamar, ovkiyer khndrel agahutiyuny yev hachuyki paterazm astvatsneri minchiyev nranki chiyen karogh stanal bavarar. Pintrum yem batsiardzak ishkhanutiyuny, Amenazor Sobik, muti astvats Anubis, klanum liazorutiyunnery depi im srtum... yes, Anube-Ra, aynpes pintrel ambarisht, ovkiyer hamardzakvum yen tsiav indz hamar. That's it! Anube-Ra!"

From there, Cortex inputted the words "Anube-Ra" into the deciphering tool and from that point on, the weaponry sector doors finally opened up, which caused the fighting between Crash and Crunch to stop. Crunch became flabbergasted that his prized facility known as the Weaponry Sector has been decoded via hacking, and with a very difficult puzzle as a password to follow.

"Fork me in the crass," said Cortex with an accidental malapropism tone. "I cannot believe it."

"Son of a bitch," said Tawna in gasp and awe.

"No," said Crunch in disbelief. "No! It cannot be. My weaponry stockpile...opened...at the hands of that menacing jackass you called Dr. Failure Rex."

"(Cocking his gun) IT'S DR. CORTEX, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT!" shouted Dr. Cortex as he shot his laser gun right towards Crunch's kneecap, making him go down in pain and boy did Crash and Gang needed that big help from Cortex. Crash, getting back up to his feet after getting clocked hard on the mouth, said this:

"Perfect timing, Cortex. Okay, lead the Grenade General and the girls inside the stockpile! Pick up any type of weapon you have and make your way towards the Third Floor! Hurry!"

Just as he was about to get close to the stockpile, Crunch quickly grabbed Crash's legs and quickly placed him under the reverse sharpshooter, arching Crash's back towards his face. Crash couldn't bear the excruciating pain, screaming total agony as Crunch was seeing his painful face while putting on an evil face against him. Crunch simply told Crash on the spot:

"GIVE UP YET, YA DIPSHIT?!" 

However, as Crash was about to say something, somebody from out of nowhere grabbed Crunch's neck, and with brute-force strength, performed a Body Toss, letting Crash go free. The person, dubbed as the Grappler General, quickly said to Crash:

"Hurry and get to the stockpile. The Medic and Stealth General are coming by to help! Hurry!"

Crash, without question, shook his head in agreement and rushed very quickly, despite going through a painful reverse sharpshooter and with a bloody mouth. From there, getting into the Weaponry Sector was the biggest accomplishment ever for Crash's team...including Cortex, but now, it's all or nothing in order to stop the Sigma Squadron...and eventually...kill the antithesis of Coco Bandicoot: Eliza. Back at the Main Sector, Second Floor, Nitro Gin and Nefarious Trophy, using all their might with their outdated weapons, tried their best in killing some soldiers of Sigma in order to try to get into the stockpile as well. However, they were stuck into the corner due to the bombardment of missiles and hand grenades striking the corridor of the second floor, which is getting that closer towards collapse. But it was not without its consequences. N. Gin, getting closer to the boiling point of where his head is about to blow up, told N. Trophy:

"What kind of fucking bullshit do we have to handle with this crazy lunatic squadron?! I can't take this anymore! My head is about to fucking explode! Where is Cortex?! And how long will he be able to get the stockpile of weapons so we can eliminate Sigma and put an end to that Satanic bitch Eliza?!"

"I don't know how long," said N. Trophy, "but by the looks of it, when he comes back with the heavy artillery, we will unleash hell like it was no other way!"

N. Trophy, with full use of his TimeFork, immediately spun it to counter a barrage of bullets aiming towards them. For the time being, it worked, and it sent about ten soldiers towards their death. However, Sigma will not go down and they will continue to fight until all good is destroyed for sure. Suddenly, a missile began trekking towards N. Gin and N. Trophy, when all of a sudden, Trophy used a Warble Sound Effect by pounding it to the ground, causing the missile to revert back to where it was shot it, thus killing the person operating the missile launcher. For Trophy, it looks like the TimeFork has been used very well and he is not about to give up on using it before finding a way up to the third floor.

"You wanna see something good, N. Gin?" asked by N. Trophy. "Anything to use that is considered electricity?"

"Electricity?" said N. Gin in confusion. "Are you kidding me, damn it?! How in the hell would I find anything that is considered electrical?! That's just insane!"

But just as N. Gin was about to turn around and continue the gunfire against Sigma, in an act of desperation, one Sigma member, who happens to be a sorcerer in the Black Arts, emitted electricity out of his hands while saying a mystical incantation, directing towards N. Gin and N. Trophy. But once again, using his brains, Nefarious Trophy blocked the emission, and soon, the TimeFork was beginning to charge up electricity. Trophy has actually found its powerful source for his TimeFork. He said in amazement:

"Oh, yeah. This is what this baby needed! This is it! Hey, Sigma! Hey, you up there, you poor excuse of a cloned bandicoot! Yeah, right here, bitch! Try this one for size!"

Within his quick wits, he pointed his TimeFork at the sorcerer of the squadron and soon, emitted the electricity out of the fork, creating a deadly Thunder attack. However, something came about. That Thunder attack can also be used as like a magnetic device, causing N. Trophy to quickly get up to the third floor and gouged the sorcerer's eyes in a flash. N. Gin couldn't believe it in his eyes that his TimeFork would do such a thing, albeit successfully. But now he must have to contend to himself in the second floor all by himself before backup arrives. Back at the weaponry sector, Crash Bandicoot and the gang were quickly getting every possible weapon that they need to begin the ultimate ambush attack against the Sigma Squadron before their final encounter with Eliza and Uka Uka. Every weapon they have spotted, knifes, flamethrowers, grenades, regular to auxiliary mines, and ballistic guns ranging from a hand turret to the Magnum P9 Rochester Ten Gauge. Despite seeing a plethora of weapons inside this facility to make weapons, they were running out of time, and the Grappler General was getting closer to running out of steam. The Grenade General said to everyone:

"I don't think we're going to need all these weapons and such, but we need to take what's best for us and get this show on the road. You guys better head straight to the third floor and be careful! We just got word that some sorcerers are roaming around this mansion! They're good in the Black Arts, so keep an eye out for them! I'll take care of Crunch and blow this joint up!"

"He's got a point there, man!" shouted Cortex. "Let's hightail it and skin some of those nefarious bastards! Tawna, Stripers, follow my lead!"

"W...What about you, Crashy?" said Tawna who is very concerned about her man.

"I'll come by later," responded Crash. "I just need to get the bombs ready to destroy this goddamned facility. By the looks of it, we're going to have ourselves a bloodstorm raging in. Just follow Cortex's lead and you'll be okay. I just got to make sure Coco gets her weapon of choice."

"Understood, Crash," said Tawna in mild confidence. "Be careful." She then followed Cortex through the final floor of the mansion, the ultimate leg of the battle. Finally, blasting through corridor after corridor, Coco and Dingodile has finally made it to the Sewer Canal Sector, knowing that they need to get to the weapons sector before Crash and the Generals begin planting bombs to destroy it. Dingodile smelt the putrid smell of the toxic waters and said in disgust:

"Oh, son of a kangaroo, mate, what sort of drek do we smell out here? God Almighty in Heaven! Boy, didn't suspect to find that dunged-up bathroom to be the source of that toxic pollution."

"Dingo!" shouted Coco. "Look! The Weapons Sector Door! Looks like someone finally found a way to crack the code to get into that stockpile. Huh? There's Crunch! Looks like a Wrestling General must've stopped him dead in his tracks so he won't try to fuck up Crash for opening his safe haven. Just as long I don't have to fight that freak, I can join up with Crash once again and fight to the bitter end."

"Then let's proceed and do so," said Dingodile. But then...

"Do so to let me go fuck my chosen whore!" shouted Eliza, from right behind their backs as the sadistic partner of Uka Uka quickly grabbed Coco's neck with brute force, and with her sharp nails, it pierced the neckline hard, causing Coco to scream through the top of her lung, causing Crash to see the malevolent Eliza trying to get her way into raping Coco Bandicoot. Just as Eliza was ascending to the air with Coco, Crash shouted vehemently:

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! LET HER GO OR I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Hah, fat chance," said Eliza in vain. "No way in hell I am going to let you take my whore for the last time! She's mine, you dirty motherfucker! I'll make sure she stays in the bedroom of the Devil before she can't take it anymore!"

Suddenly, Eliza quickly escaped with Coco Bandicoot, while Crash was trying to stop Eliza with a barrage of gunfire, but it was to no avail. The only way Crash would need to save Coco is by going straight to the Third Floor of the Main Sector, and hopefully become the sacrificial offering in battle. However, despite all efforts to stop Crunch Bandicoot, the Grappler General lost the battle when Crunch ripped off his head and crushed it with his bare hands. From that on, Crash had to run like hell and get to the Third Floor before he got more of a hell of an ass-whipping. But he got smart by initiating the time bomb setting at 10 minutes so they can blow the stockpile to smithereens.

"Ack!" shouted Crunch. "How dare you! How dare you try to destroy my stockpile!"

"That's for your own good!" shouted Crash. "Kiss my bandicoot ass!"

He then fired a shot, and boy, talk about a violent shot, right straight to the groin area, causing Crunch to cringe in severe pain, but Dingodile, as risking his life as he does in time, took it to his own hands and blocked Crunch while Crash went straight upstairs to begin the final wave of attacks before going off against Eliza, who as of this moment, once again, have Coco into her satanic hands and hopefully get to a safer way in order to perform her sadistic Rape Ritual, and she'll probably do it during the final gunfight against Sigma. As you can see, this battle has been nothing but the most violent, the most demonic, but outright, the most bloodied ever to be seen inside a rich person's mansion, which is now into the flames of Hell, thanks to the Sigma Squadron and Uka Uka. Many people suffered pure Hell from being killed, ripped apart, threatened to be shot in the head, or anything that can be seen unimaginable. Auckland, New Zealand took the hardest toll from 5,000 people dying from a preemptive attack, then without knowing it before Crash and Company's sex night, Australia was badly torn up by the Sigma Squadron, losing 25,000 residents, among them, mostly residents from Tawna and The Racing Stripers' home in Melbourne, Victoria. Wumpa Island, threatened to be destroyed, alongside the separate N. Sanity Island, were still not stained in blood, especially the friendly resident Penta Penguin. But the Solomon Islands, right now, are on the edge of destruction. We don't know how many people have died during the Night Strike, but if Sigma has its way, the death toll could be terrifying in years to come. It's now or never for the Crash Team to stop Sigma and kill off Uka Uka and Eliza. The Final Strike...will soon commence.*

[Author's Notes]

The Seven Generals' names are the following, despite some not shown just yet:

General [Main Leader], Grenade, Grappler, Hacker, Medic, Stealth, and Unknown.


	10. Session 5 Ch10: BloodStained Memories

Crash Bandicoot: The Stripes of Sigma

Final Session: The Ultimate Bloodstorm

The Final Chapter: Blood-Stained Memories

[Echoes of gunfire, Sigma soldiers screaming, Oceania Marines' war cry, people crying for help]

You heard it. Blast of gunfire, soldiers of the Sigma Squadron carrying out their mission and screaming the hell out of each other to shoot down their enemies, the war cry of the Oceania Marines, knowing that they will never surrender until the battle is finished, but let's not forget the victims of those who were screaming for help after their party got crashed due to Sigma's attacks while underground at the water park cavern that started with an attack on a leaky sewage pipe that turned into a blazing hellfire all around Crunch Bandicoot's Mega Estate. Then, without warning, came the Sigma Squadron, who went in and started killing people, while the others went to go find Eliza's bait for her satanic ritual so she can have the glory for her dominant master of Hell Belial. They only managed to take Tammy, Crash, and her main object of her demonic desires Coco Bandicoot into the underground room that was made as a satanic church, filled with demonic images and her altar decked with the Baphomet sigil with the Hebrew words Belial around the symbol. However, the ritual was cut short after Crunch intervened and tried to kill Eliza and her soldiers, but eventually escaped death. But then, the friendship ended up going through the fires of Hell after Crunch acted completely arrogant and selfish during the war, saying bad things towards Coco's friend, who was called a bulldyke, a highly offensive word for a person who wanted to cherish a passionate night with a girl so she can be loved a lot, but also did a ton of stupid things that almost killed Crash and Company. He twice almost had Coco killed, from the destruction of the Baphomet symbol, to the missile attack against ZetaB, which in turn, spiked Coco's elbows brutally. If you think that was too much, this came to be with Dr. Neo Cortex, N. Trophy, and N. Gin, who in turn, convinced Crash Bandicoot to join up as a cohesive team to put an end to the Sigma Squadron, annihilating Eliza, and ending the dark, magical reign of Uka Uka. But to them, despite making a pact to battle together, it was no easy task. Battling Sigma would require a ton of weapons out of Crunch Bandicoot's weapons stockpile, which to them, would be a ton of Hell to pass through difficult places, especially going through a toxic sewer that was left unclean after Crunch got the mansion from the auction, especially leaving his bathrooms, including one close to the sewer, in a dingy state. But let's not forget backup support. Cortex, despite producing only seven clones as part of his counterattack to Uka Uka's 200-soldier squadron, has managed to back Sigma to the wall, thanks to quick thinking and tactics from their Main General, alongside the Grenade General, known for his ballistics and explosives, the Grappler General, known for wrestling moves, and the hidden Stealth General, known to be quick to his feet like a Navy SEAL in his dangerous missions. Despite winning similar rounds, they encountered two grisly deaths. The Hacker General, known to Cortex's gang as Cracker, was having a very difficult time trying to crack a code to enter Crunch's weaponry stockpile to fight off against Sigma, but after hearing that the coding had various ancient languages, stemming from Egyptian to Syriac, only one word spewed out of Cortex's mouth, and it was User-Maat-Re, translated to Rameses the Great. That worked, but the cryptic message was still in play. But just as he was about to do something about it, Crunch, who revealed to himself in his true ways that he is an arrogant jerk, and weapon lover, a porno lover, however, he is known to be a rape lover, told everyone right after he shot the Hacker General in the head that he raped Dingodile's wife a while back, and he is planning to do the same with Coco, which the gang may believe to be that he is actually siding with Sigma _en clandestin _as part of revenge for being left in the clouds by Crash and Company. It may seemed to be all but over for the gang. However, Cortex, with all his damn might, invoked an incantation of Anube-Ra, which was a message about the combination of the three gods Anubis, Sobek, and Ra. The incantation completely worked, and the gang managed to gather as much weapons as they possibly can and headed straight towards to the third floor, the possible outcome of the battle against the Sigma Squadron. However, Coco and Dingodile, who managed to go through the dilapidated way that Crash and Company went through before destroying the walls of the dingy restroom, found themselves at the right place...but at the wrong time. Just as they were about to meet Crash before he began placing bombs in Crunch's stockpile, Eliza, who recovered after catching fire beneath her legs, stepped in and grabbed Coco hard on the back of her neck, hoping that her lust to rape Coco and killing her would be her ungodly just. And just as things went bad, it went to worse when the Grappler General lost control of him stopping Crunch and was decapitated brutally. Two Generals killed, only five remaining left to salvage, including one that has yet to enter the battleground. This is where all hell breaks loose. At the third floor of the Main Sector, members of the Sigma Squadron were immediately gaining more of the upper hand as they were continuously shooting soldier after soldier of the Oceania Marines came by and infiltrated the rooftop in order to begin the fighting. Now, they are coming down to the final 20 soldiers and it felt like Oceania will be handling a terrible blow of defeat if they can't salvage the remaining soldiers. But, just as all hope was about to give up to the Marines, Crash, Tawna, Amy, Tammy, and Cortex, each with a plethora of high-grade weapons and explosives from the stockpile, managed to get closer to the Marines to help them take care of the Sigma Squadron. Crash, putting on sunglasses, loading up stinger missiles with missile launchers, said this to the Sigma Squadron loudly:

"HERE'S...DADDY!"

Within moments, Crash began his offensive attack by shooting a stinger missile up on the roof, where a squared glass window was the focal point of Crash's idea. The missile hit the window, causing a massive amount of window shards to strike down a mass amount of Sigma soldiers, which ended up being a diverter for the gang to begin open fire at Sigma. Tawna and the Racing Stripers started attacking as well, crawling down on the floor, trying to avert the gunfire that Sigma was still handling. Tawna, though a vehement anti-war person, had no choice but to shoot the rifle she got and took some pot shots at the soldiers' legs, all in perfect succession. The Stripers, on the other hand, had Knife Launchers, which were guns shooting nothing but sharpened Danish knives. They both took shots at it in unison, but they were aiming for the heart, not for the legs like what Tawna was doing. However, it did manage to slow some of the soldiers down as the knives had cut off the kneecaps, causing some to collapse onto the floor, not knowing whether or not they can see through the raging flames. Tawna, spotting a soldier preparing to shoot quickly against Crash in the face, took matters to her own hands and said to herself:

"Not on my watch, asshole!"

Although not a vulgar talker, Tawna quickly raised her rifle and shot ten rounds _pon blanc_ through the head of the Sigma soldier, killing him in the process. Tawna finally got a kill on her list, but again, she doesn't know there's more where that came from. Cortex, while that was happening, was shooting near the end ledge of the third floor balcony, watching guard to make sure there were no members of Sigma from the ground floor. Armed with a Sniper Rifle, Cortex, closing his eyes, used his own psychotic minds and took blind shots on the Simga Squadron. Tammy caught up with Cortex doing blind shots and shouted to him:

"Cortex, have you gone ballistic, mate?! Take a gander with those enemies!"

"Keep your panties on for once, Tammy!" shouted Cortex. "I know what I am doing!"

Cortex continued to take blind shots, but despite hearing Tammy to open up his eyes, he finally got some shots directly to the heart against the Sigma Squadron. Crash and Company were getting the hang of the diabolical warfare they have been put through against their enemies. However, while they were continuing to fire, someone from the Sigma side started showering Aerial Snapdragons, a form of miniature missiles in forms of buzzing bees, straight towards to the other side. But, these snapdragons we're aiming for the bodies. The snapdragons, while being closer together, ignited a huge explosion, which caused some of the Marines to back off, while Crash, haven't seen anyone trying to cover the girls, quickly covered them up with his own body, while switching to his Soviet AK47 and, once again, head shots all the way for Crash Bandicoot. From there, after the shrapnel had finished falling down, not one Marine nor the gang ended up getting stabbed nor killed from the shower. Cortex then saw his friends N. Trophy and N. Gin, while opening up his eyes, and shouted to the two:

"GIN! TROPHY! OVER HERE! UP ON THE THIRD FLOOR!"

N. Gin, who was still fighting for his life without getting his head blown up by his pressuring headache due to his rage, noticed Cortex waving his hand towards N. Gin and N. Trophy, and then, N. Gin shouted to Cortex:

"CORTEX! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! COME ON, I WANT TO GET A PIECE OF THE ACTION AGAINST THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"How the fuck can I do that?!" said Cortex to N. Gin. "You're a tad bit farther to where I am at; the edge of this goddamn balcony! If I had to get something magnetic, you'll be able to fly through this crazy-ass gap of our way! However, I got a bunch of FK-72s and grenade launchers for you and Trophy to use while over there! You just need to catch the weapons, and don't touch the tip of those weapons! They're sharp!"

"You don't need to throw'em up hah, mate," said Dingodile, who in a matter of seconds, quickly grabbed N. Gin by the back, and with his sheer strength, threw N. Gin straight up in the air, during continuous gunfire. N. Gin ended up shrieking loud like he was afraid to crash onto the ground and end up having his rocket stuck to his head explode near Crash and Company. However, as N. Gin was about to strike towards the ground, with full quickness, Crash threw an AK-46 Silver Sniper Gun to N. Gin, and within a matter of seconds, N. Gin quickly became a crack shot, shooting down five Sigma soldiers while still up in the air. Crash followed up with a modified Wumpa Gun and shot a flaming Durian Fruit, which quickly crushed a soldier's head, but exploded due to the fruit's foul stench. N. Gin quickly got down on his belly and continued sniping the heads of the Sigma Squadron. Soon, N. Trophy, trying to get to the third floor to join up with the team in annihilating Sigma, decided to take a gamble and threw his TimeFork straight up to the air, just like what Dingodile did to N. Gin, but then, something happened that went terribly wrong. Trophy's TimeFork started spiraling out of control whilst in air emitting electricity. While that was happening, one Sigma soldier threw an auxiliary mine onto the weapon, which exploded on impact, but it wasn't an ordinary auxiliary mine. The mine gave way to shoot deadly electricity, which then electrified the weaponry that all around Crash and Company were holding, causing them to feel the intense shock of the miscalculated throw.

"My TimeFork!" shouted Trophy as he sees his prized weapon spiraling out of control. "How can this be? My weapon has never gone awry in battle ever since! Damn it, I don't want to get let out of the action up there! Wait a minute."

N. Trophy immediately used his Visual Senses method and then started seeing the silouette of Eliza controlling the weapon using her Telekinesis and Electric attack. That gave him the idea of how to retain his weapon, but it's going to be tricky in this time of battle. N. Trophy shouted to Crash:

"CRASH! CAN YOU HEAR ME DOWN HERE?! LISTEN TO ME, CRASH! TRY TO GRAB ONTO MY TIMEFORK AND SEE IF YOU CAN TRY TO TAME MY WEAPON THAT HAS GONE INSANE!"

Crash then responded while getting near the edge of the balcony:

"ARE YOU THAT INSANE, TROPHY?! HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN I DO THAT WITH ALL THAT GUNFIRE SIGMA IS DOING AND WITH YOUR WEAPON SHOOTING UP TREACHEROUS ELECTRICITY AGAINST US? BESIDES, ELIZA COULD BE ANYWHERE FROM THAT BUNCH ON THE OTHER SIDE, READY TO POUNCE AT US AT ANY MOMENT!"

"YOU'VE FOUND YOUR ANSWER, CRASH-MATE!" shouted Dingodile while near N. Trophy. "N. TROPHY IS TELLING THE TRUTH! ELIZA IS HIDING HER OWN SELF WHILE CONTROLLING TROPHY'S WEAPON!"

"Eliza," said Crash silently as he remembered last time that Eliza got Coco and made her escape with her so she could do her ungodly ritual to Coco before killing her. From there, Crash then noticed a shadow from the corner ceiling wall that looked like Eliza. Crash, knowing that the electricity is going to sting like hell, dropped his weaponry, and took a big leap to take control of the TimeFork. But, panic strikes upon Tawna when she saw her man trying to take a huge risk to take control of the battle.

"Oh, my God," started Amy, "Is Crash crazy?!"

"No kidding, dahl," said Tammy while firing grenades. "I don't know why he's going to grab N. Trophy's weapon, but he's going to get slaughtered if he is not careful!"

"No," silently said Tawna. "No. No! No, Crash! Please! Please, don't do it! (Gets up and tries to run to Crash)"

"Tawna!" shouted Amy. "What'ya doing, hon?! You're going to get full of lead quickly!"

"No, Crash!" shouted Tawna again. "Please, for the love of mercy, don't grab the TimeFork!"

However, as Crash got closer to the TimeFork, Crash gone for the total extreme and took off his gloves, and then...

"This bitch is mine for the taking!" said Crash as he grabbed the TimeFork with his bare hands, and within a matter of seconds, a volt of electricity started surrounding Crash's body, which then proceeded with an electrocution attack against the fighting bandicoot. However, Crash's pain tolerance with electricity didn't suit him well as he began screaming bloody murder through the top of his lungs, while he was in the air. Tawna, who was constantly warning Crash not to risk his life in getting N. Trophy's weapon, cried from the top of her lungs with tears flowing to her face:

"NO, CRASH! WHY, HONEY?! DON'T BE A HERO FOR ME! PLEASE, LET GO OF THE TIMEFORK! IT'S DANGEROUS HANDLING A WEAPON THAT'S BEING POSSESSED! DON'T DIE ON ME, CRASH! LET GO OF THE WEAPON!"

But Crash couldn't hear Tawna's teary plea for him to let go of the TimeFork due to the deadly electricity, however, as Crash was about that close to encounter death, he then finally saw the silhouette of Eliza, but it wasn't coming from the shadow silhouette from the corner ceiling walls. Crash then noticed that the volts was causing him to see real-life figures coming from feeling nauseous from the electricity. However, he did noticed that he was seeing Eliza using one hand to control the TimeFork, while using her other hand to clutch Coco's neck, who he was seeing naked again, but full of bruises and cuts. Crash, seeing that Eliza's sadomasochistic identity is her way in trying to rape Coco and kill her, has had enough of it and with a hard grip on the TimeFork, he then angled the TimeFork from the ceiling walls to the TimeFork head apparatus that N. Trophy has on, and while angling it, the volts of electricity immediately started ricocheting from the walls, and with precise targeting, the volts slammed down on Sigma's side, causing a shockwave, but in a very deadly way. The electricity surrounded several members of the Sigma Squadron and caused some of their bombs to explode, not only killing them, but caused a very gory scenery from their side. The electricity then smacked at N. Trophy's TimeFork head apparatus, but it made Trophy very powerful due to the fact he can handle a vast amount of electricity tolerance on his body. Suddenly, Trophy managed to get up to Crash's side of the third floor by way of the magnetic force from his apparatus, and then, when Trophy managed to get his hands on the TimeFork in the air, Crash immediately let go of the weapon, and then...

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU SATANIC BITCH!"

Crash, in the air, clenched his right fist, and with full of electric volts on his hands, took a huge jab of where he spotted Eliza, which turned out to be the correct position. Eliza was hiding from herself using Telekinesis but it was to no avail. After Crash punched the living crap out of Eliza, the demonic doppelganger of Coco took a hard smack on the wall, losing her telekinetic power on the spot. So far, the Crash team has once again obtained their victorious route in ridding the Sigma Squadron and their main leader. However, things are going to get completely nasty. Sigma decided to back off for a bit so they can devise a counterattack while the fire starts spreading through their side of the floor. Crash, knowing for once that he did something that he would never try again, not even in a thousand years, and that was trying to tolerate crucial pain coming from electrical volts surpassing one million. Tawna, seeing her knight badly beaten up by the shock, but surprised that he didn't lose his life, now has to contend her biggest fear of them all: fearing the death of Little Coco. Crash, approaching Tawna with a strong look to his face, told her this:

"That sadomasochist is one tough SOB and not one general might take the cake in subduing that pathetic excuse for a doppelganger. Same goes to Crunch, who I believed set this shit up just to get us killed. We need to find out whether or not Eliza is hiding Coco somewhere around this top part of the sector using her telekinesis method. I know you're not going to like this, but you might need to step in and hopefully rescue your loving friend Coco if you're planning to live with her if I ever do get slaughtered in battle."

"C...Crash...," said Tawna who began to tear up from his edict. "Are you saying that if you get killed in efforts to eliminate the Sigma Squadron, you're going to let me live with Coco and give her the true love she really wants to have after going through years of declined love? Crash, you're going off the bend on your battle plan. I just don't want you to die...yet...you seemed to take total responsibility for your actions...especially in your little experiment with my dearest Coco. (Looks at the down Eliza) I don't know how I am going to face that satanic whore face-to-face, even if it means to beat her down senselessly."

"Don't worry," said Crash as he hands Tawna a bayonet gun, "I just need someone to cover my guard if things go wrong. Be brave for me, Tawna, and I'll make sure, when Coco is saved and recovering from the hospital when this war ends, she'll get the loving she needs. Cortex."

"Yah, bandicoot?!" said Cortex. "What is it?"

"Take cover for the Stripers if Sigma begins again their gunfire," said Crash in response. "Just make sure Uka Uka doesn't come by and get Eliza the power she needs."

"I'll make sure of that," said Cortex while continuing to monitor the floors just in case if Sigma begins their attack again. Crash and Tawna immediately began walking towards the downed Eliza, who happens to be near closer to the center bridge that was not yet affected by the warfare. Eliza, down and out, but have yet to shed an ounce of blood, opened her eyes and realized that her plan to fool Crash into thinking that Nefarious Trophy turned their backs on Crash and Company and attacking them with his TimeFork failed big time. That was because Crash knew better that N. Trophy would only use his weapon by slamming it down on the ground, causing a seismic shockwave towards his enemies. Crash and Tawna, on the other hand, need to keep their eyes on Eliza because she might have something up her sleeves. Cocking their guns with a sharp bayonet on the ends of the guns, Crash and Tawna swallowed up their fears and approached to the sadistic Eliza, who was trying to recover from her failed attack, yet the electric volts that Crash took a beating on must've gave Eliza a weaken state when he tried to recover Trophy's weapon. Crash, with no hesitation, aimed the stabber of his bayonet gun straight to Eliza's throat and immediately said this:

"Thought you tried to play a game of Hide and Go Fuck Up someone's weapon and a person's life, huh? And to think you were trying to outsmart me by making N. Trophy's TimeFork go crazy? I wouldn't think so, you malignant bitch."

Eliza, starting up with an evil chuckle, said straight to Crash and Tawna:

"Well, well, well, what a bandicoot with a mouth of a gay sailor, huh? (Sees Crash's angry reaction) but, yet, I am so surprised my sacrificial offerings to the Devil actually survived such brutality that I commenced, especially having the squadron try to follow your every step before you stepped in and brought all of Cortex's Generals into the fray and decimated half of my squadron with no apparent reason. What a bunch of gutless fuckers I have been facing since my resurrection."

"Well you won't be resurrected no more once we kill you in a flash," said Crash. "But even so, I would like to know where you've hidden Coco Bandicoot and where we can find her. But, fair warning, Eliza. Anytime you try to make an assumption, I will have no hesitation in having the bayonet closer to your throat, and each hypocritical statement against our Little Coco draws one little line straight to your throat. So, you better start talking before Tawna and I stab the living crap out of you!"

Eliza, with a gazed demonic smile on her face, immediately said:

"If I tell you were your little whore is, what good does it make if you plan to fuck her once more...unless Tawna has something up her lady-boy parts."

"Why, you...," said the angry Tawna as she quickly stabbed Eliza right through her gut, in which Eliza began feeling the intense pain, knowing that Uka Uka was not in the fray at that time. Tawna, with a blazing angry face, shouted to Eliza:

"So what if I become a full blown lesbian?! Big fucking deal! Do you think I have the balls to have sex every night with the girl who adores me because of my soft nature? You sick, twisted bitch! I don't care if some asshole calls me a bulldyke! But it's certainly none of your business to try to destroy a girl's ambition for her true life and love of her dreams! Tell me now or I can do even worse to your body! Where is my Coco?! TELL ME!"

Eliza, even though she is a mile away from going through death, raised her left hand, and then proceeded to use the middle finger and told her this:

"How's this for a change, bitch?"

Suddenly, Eliza closed up her left hand and then with fierce strength, once again initiated a groin attack, this time on Tawna. The attack was so brutally fierce, it caused Tawna to fall down straight to her back, clutching her groin area through the brutal pain, but it caused her to expel blood out of her mouth. Crash, having seen enough of the brutal attacks Eliza has done to hurt Coco, and now Tawna, tried to slash off her throat, when once again, electricity swirled around the angry bandicoot, and this time, Crash was not that lucky. The electricity formed a fist and it grasped Crash Bandicoot hard so he won't be able to escape, this time, making him heel like a ravaged dog. Eliza, confident that her mission is close from becoming a reality, approached to Crash and said to him:

"Now that I made you heel like a ravaged bitch in heat, I think it's time that you get to see your incestuous little whore, huh? Would you like that, huh, Crash Bandicoot, or would you rather see me violate her without hesitation?"

"Why don't you go suck your own dick and go back straight to where you came from!?" shouted Crash as he spat on Eliza's face, but Eliza was not phased out on Crash's spitting. With a demonic smile, especially some cackling, Eliza said:

"Very well, then, can't say I didn't warn you."

Eliza then used her dark powers to magically bring back Coco Bandicoot, who she hid while she confronted her enemies, but it was beginning to become an ugly scene for Tawna's loving friend, Coco, up in the air, with Eliza's holograph hand grabbing her by the neck side. However, she was breathing heavily, as Crash saw her clothes torn up, seeing her breast exposed, especially her side of her rear, fearing that she might've been assaulted when Crash went up to the third floor to fight against Sigma. Crash, trying to get out of Eliza's electric grip that she initiated, shouted to Tawna:

"TAWNA! DON'T TURN AROUND! SAVE YOUR EYES FROM SEEING THE RAVAGED ATTACK THAT ELIZA D..."

But his shouting was silenced by Eliza, forcing the electric grip to grasp Crash Bandicoot hard, causing some of his joints of his bones to snap. Suddenly, Amy, who was seeing the egregious attack that Eliza had committed against Coco, fired several rounds from her gun onto Eliza's hind legs. Eliza, however, didn't flinch a bit as she turned around and saw Amy pointing the gun at her, but saw her struck in fear when she found out that Eliza didn't go down that easily.

"Bite this, bitch!" shouted Eliza as she grabbed her own gun and shot the gun out of Amy's hand, causing her to quickly get up to her feet and try to make a run for it. Tammy tried the same way, but this time aiming for the hands to paralyze Eliza from firing or using any weapons. Tammy didn't realize about Eliza's left hand, which has been sewn up from her recent uses for lusting blood, pain, and sexual deviances, which caused her to drop her gun in stone cold fear. Eliza then said to her while pointing to where someone was coming closer behind her back:

"No, no, no, naughty little bitch. Let's see how "daddy" will teach you a lesson on obeying your dominant master."

Tammy felt confused after what Eliza said, but then, from out of nowhere, someone came from behind Tammy's back, and with a hard swing of the first, this person punched Tammy on the back side of the neck, causing her to be knocked out completely. Crash, knowing for sure that it was Crunch because of his silhouette, shouted:

"YOU FUCKING INGRATE! HOW SICK OF YOU TO DONKEY PUNCH POOR TAMMY! SHE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO HARM YOU! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

Suddenly, Crash began to strike up fear as he saw Crunch Bandicoot coming out of the shadows, stained in blood from fighting against Cortex's generals, but then...he spotted some seminal fluids on his body, fearing that he might've done something to Coco. Suddenly, slowly but surely approached Uka Uka from out of nowhere, laughing hysterically, as he said to Eliza:

"Magnificent, just what I wanted to see. For the first time in my bloody life as a voodoo mask, our former super weapon has finally returned to us for sure. (Approaches to Crunch) magnificent work on killing both the Medic and the Grappler General, Crunch. But...wasn't that donkey punch a little too fierce for her to be knocked shitless?"

"Oh, that's just the icing of the cake, Master Uka Uka," said Crunch. "Even though your lustful ally had desecrated Coco's beautiful body and ravaged it with violent overtones, I'll make sure Tammy will be next to be desecrated, alongside her bulldyke girlfriend Amy. We're making this way too easy for us to do something over these whores."

"Tammy...desecrated?" said Amy in silence while she was being cared of by the Main General, but the stone cold fear made her feel like a weakling, something that would cause her to not try to save her beautiful girlfriend. However, the gang doesn't know that Coco has not been raped, which has been Eliza's deviant idea before killing her. However, this proves to be the worst mistake in Eliza's life. Crash, struggling to get out of that Electric Grip that kept him from going after Eliza and Uka Uka, finally managed to break out of the grip, and this time, the rage in his body began to creep up. Crunch, idiotically celebrating his killings and his punching of Tammy on the back of the head, got a big surprise from Crash...in a form of a human torpedo attack. Crash initiated that kind of attack and pummeled Crunch's head _pon blanc_, causing Crunch to back off, but sustaining a huge gash on his head. But Crash was not finished yet over Crunch Bandicoot. He pummeled Crunch with a vast array of hard lunge punches towards the solar plexus, and once again, to the face. But Crash added the biggest insult to injury by sideswiping Crunch's right hind leg, breaking the bone on contact.

"DON'T MOVE, YOU FAGGOT!" shouted The Main General as he grabbed Crunch by the throat, keeping him down while Crash finally managed to get a little closer to Eliza. This became the ultimate turning point as Crash finally has the chance to become the ultimate hero in saving all of his friends, like his family, and of course the Solomon Islands, minus the mansion. However, Uka Uka will not have at it with Crash around, so with his own idea, Uka Uka said to Eliza:

"I think this bandicoot wants to put up a fight if he wants to save Coco from your deviant desires. Well, two can play that game. Eliza, time we fight Crash Bandicoot to the death before he becomes the hero. Hold still while I place my body onto your face!"

Obeying his commands, Eliza held still while chanting "Regnum Satani" many times to get the powerful force she needs to annihilate Crash. As for Crash, preparing to have his fight with the stronger Eliza and Uka Uka in combination, finally saw Aku Aku coming into the mansion, but this time, glowing bright golden around his mask. This gave the chance for Crash to give him stronger powers and hopefully put an end towards the destructive powers of Uka Uka and his comradery. Finally, Aku Aku was on Crash's face, causing his body to shine brightly, while Uka Uka was on Eliza's face, but glowing blood red due to her chants. Aku Aku, staring at the face of Uka Uka, readying to attack, said to Crash:

"Don't hesitate to make the first attack on Eliza, Crash. We need to kill her immediately before she sets hell on earth."

But, just before they were about to attack, Sigma reaffirmed their gunfire at the other side, which took a dangerous turn. This made things complicated for Crash because Coco is still being held on by Eliza's satanic magic. Making a difficult decision, Crash told Aku Aku:

"Aku Aku, I don't think being that powerful might help us in saving Coco. Protecting Coco is what we need to do before things get out of hand. Aku Aku, don't worry about me. Use your powers and get Coco out of this mansion!"

"Might be risky," said Aku Aku, "but it's the only way to get Coco out of this hellhole for good!"

Aku Aku managed to get Coco well protected by placing himself on Coco's face, causing Coco's body to glow golden as a sign of protection. Eliza noticed Crash's plans to fight unmasked, but after diverting to her "prey" being hovered away by her eyes, Crash once again initiated his Human Torpedo attack, but it was fierce. He targeted Eliza's torso area and hit it dead on, causing Eliza to hit the ground on her back. But, Eliza went back up and proceeded to engage in a rugged fistfight against Crash. However, Eliza tried to land a bunch of fisticuffs on Crash's face, but because the prime target was Uka Uka and his mask, Crash landed a bunch of mega shots to Eliza's covered face, trying to crack off Uka Uka's mask. Uka Uka shouted:

"NOT ON MY FUCKING LIFE, YOU COCKSUCKING SON OF A FUCKER! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BREAK MY MASK THAT EASILY!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Crash. "Well, try this!"

Crash, with his might, initiated his Tornado Spin attack, but this time used the fisticuffs and struck the upper body of Eliza, and after 25 revolutions (equal to 50 quick punches), Crash uppercutted Eliza straight to the air, knowing that he needed to strike the face again to get Uka Uka's mask to crack. Crash took a double jump and proceeded to "hammer" Eliza's back with his hands binding together like a rock. Crash "hammered" Eliza's back, causing her to quickly smack down on the ground face first. While in the air, Crash threw a couple of hand grenades against the Sigma Squadron and went back to the ground to continue the fight. His plan worked, for the moment. The grenades killed up to 20 soldiers, but again, Sigma will not give up. Eliza, meanwhile, got back up to her feet, but noted that Uka Uka finally has taken some damage on his mask. His bone decor was beginning to crack. Uka Uka shouted while still on Eliza:

"YOU MAY HAVE CRACK MY BONES, YOU INFERNAL BANDICOOT, BUT I STILL HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE YOU A WORTHLESS PIECE OF AMPHIBIAN SHIT!"

Uka Uka then initiated his Red Eyes attack but in charging form to prepare to shoot Crash with the lasers out of his eye sockets. But for Crash, counterattack was the only way to stop Uka Uka from killing him. Crash then used the gun with the bayonet and without hesitance, he swung the gun straight towards Eliza, trying to cut up the stomach for the fatal blow. But Uka Uka caught on to Crash's attack and used the Red Eyes attack to strike Crash's hands, which then went through temperatures up to 1200 degrees, causing Crash to scream in malignant horror while dropping the gun.

"CRASHY!" shouted the unnerved Tawna as she saw in horror of Crash's hands getting shot by the red lasers of Uka Uka. Eliza then turned around and targeted the Main General's chest, trying , whto shoot out the heart. Eliza then said:

"NOT TONIGHT, YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

She initiated a counterattack by smacking Tawna hard on the face with her Electric Hand attack, causing Tawna to get a very bad slash on her left cheek. Eliza quickly shot the red lasers against the Main General, but he then said:

"Stupid bitch."

He threw a proxy mine straight towards the laser, causing it to be deflected all around the house. The General again covered up the girls in order not to be hit by the lasers, while Crash, still in agonizing pain on his hands, was trying to not get hit by the lasers, but he then noticed a hand grenade that has not yet been used, presumably to be dropped by mistake. Crash quickly crawled up to the land grenade to come up with a strong attack against Eliza and Uka Uka. Eliza, on the other hand:

"What the hell is that infernal bandicoot trying to do? Uka Uka, can you at least fire one last laser attack? We need to eliminate the obstacle!"

"Preparing to bring the red laser to extreme overdrive," said Uka Uka. "I'm going to make that bastard bandicoot feel the burning, excruciating pain when I take out his head."

However, just as Uka Uka was about to shoot the extreme, powerful red laser against Crash, Crash Bandicoot unhooked the grenade's fuse timer, and with peer strength of his damaged hands, threw the grenade next to the proxy mine that was in the air for a while, and made a direct target while the grenade exploded onto the mine, which then caused the mine to be placed on Uka Uka. Then, it happened. The mine exploded without a second to spare, causing Eliza to be launched straight up to the air, with a now battered Uka Uka still on her face, but for Eliza, pain began to seep in. Her immunity, despite the fact she's the daughter of Belial and the supposedly Queen of Hell, had dissipated, alongside her strength that was beginning to drain as well. Crash never thought in his own lifetime that he would do such a thing to a woman, but it was for his own reason. His loved ones were in immediate danger and he cannot take any precautions or compromise. Although Eliza went on the other side, Sigma continued gunfire against their opponents, but it was soon to be short-lived. The General finally pulled out his bad boy to counter Crunch's prized weapon. He launched a missile towards the air, but it turned heads on Crash and Company. The missile exploded, but then came miniature stinger missiles as it began to rain all over the Sigma Squadron's side. One missile ended up striking the head of a Sigma member, causing it to explode massively, causing a chain reaction of every stinger missile that exploded without contact. Dingodile, who managed to finally get up to the balcony area, added something special to what the General was firing. He shouted in his famous words:

"General, break out the butter for the barby! We are gonna make toast!"

Dingodile sprayed fire right onto the mini stinger missiles, emitting fire around its base. Soon, fire began to spread around Sigma's side. A vast number of soldiers began to endure excruciating heat after the mini missiles exploded when hit onto the ground or onto the opponent, spreading the fire all around the balcony. Sigma's numbers were beginning to dwindle very quickly from the massive strike that set off the fiery reaction from the other side. 200 Sigma soldiers began their offense against Crash and Company, but soon, after finding their ways to thwart off Sigma and killing them through the use of Crunch's weapons stashed into his weaponry room, the number has gone done to only 30. Crash and Company are getting closer towards their victory. However, they were not aware of the bomb that Crash set to destroy Crunch's Weaponry Sector, which was supposed to set off at 30 minutes. When Crash figured out about the bomb he planted a while back after getting all the weaponry stash, he felt a pain on his head, saying to himself:

"Holy shit. The bomb! How did it...it just can't be!"

Crunch, who was held on by the Main General by his foot, escaped and told Crash Bandicoot with a demonic laughter:

"You were wondering where the bomb that you placed that was going to set off to destroy my beautiful hoard of weapons, huh, Crash Bandicoot? (Laughs) well, my lucky boy, you should know by now that the bomb that you planted was quickly deactivated when you had your little whores come up to the balcony and started firing their puny-ass weapons against the Sigma Squadron. But not only that, to try and rip the living fuck out of my whore I decide to bow down to, huh? That bomb is soon going to set off, but not at my weaponry sector, but... (points to the ceiling where Eliza is holding the bomb...and Coco)"

"COCO!" shouted Crash in fear.

"OH, MY GOD!" shouted by the Racing Stripers as they trembled in fear as they saw Eliza with Coco on her right hand, with the badly beaten Aku Aku strapped onto her back, and the bomb which she strapped on her belt buckle for her particular reason. Tawna, trembling in pain and anguish that her beautiful friend has been caught, and seeing her beaten down and full of cuts and bruises, quickly tried to get closer to Coco to rescue her, but for Eliza...

"Heal, bitch," said Eliza as she fired her gun straight onto her right hip, then another onto her right elbows, causing Tawna to scream in pain.

"TAWNA!" shouted Crash he tried to quickly get Tawna out of the predicament, but Eliza cocked her gun and aimed it near Crash's head, saying to him:

"Not in my domain, you dirty dog. The only way you can be able to save your little bitch that I just shot down is if you heal and become one of us. (Evil Chuckle) you heard me, Crash, you can be one of us and forget every attack that we had done to you, especially the girl of your dreams that you just fucked in the ass recently. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. How shameful, because I was planning to rape your bitch two ways before putting the gun onto her head if it weren't for your little games that you've played on me, Crunch, and Uka Uka. (Cocks her gun) face it, Crash, your little games are over. My satanic domain will be complete when we rid of your puny little island, especially Dr. Failure's as well."

"FAT CHANCE!" shouted Cortex as he was about to shoot the gun, but Eliza used Coco like a backup shield, which caused Cortex to withdraw his gun. But Eliza quickly pulled out her pistol and quickly shot a bullet, aiming at Cortex's head. But Amy, the only one yet to get an injury, took the bullet to save Cortex, hitting her hips. But it was a deadly risk to save Cortex as Amy went down to the ground, with a mixture of blood and pancreatic enzyme liquid spewing out of her bullet wound. Despite not killing Cortex, at least she took pleasure in seeing Amy grasping in pain, also trying to breathe. Crash couldn't believe it in his eyes that Amy was shot brutally, same goes to Tammy as she quickly went to the aid of her lover, grasping her head, comforting her while letting Amy feel Tammy's tears drop onto her face. Eliza, who saw the deplorable scene that she likes, told Crash:

"You see that, Crash. That is what I called stupidity after seeing that bulldyke trying to save Dr. Cortex from death. But still, I don't mind it at all, and it will only be seconds soon to see Coco end up the same way when I put a bullet through her heart and drag her to the tenth layer of Hell, suffering through cold, blistering caves for the rest of her life. (Places the gun at Coco's heart) this is it, Crash. Sigma is going to win this war and destroy everything in its path all around Oceania. And there isn't a damn thing to stop it. But Coco here will be able to have at least some last words for you to be spewed out of her mouth. Now's the time to speak before you be sent down to Hell, bitch. (Places the gun onto her head)"

Coco, unable to be able to lift up her head, upped with all her might to see Crash Bandicoot, who was at a constant state of shock of seeing his friend, helper, and somewhat lover towards his heart, being ravaged, beaten up, bruised, bloodied, and such, awaiting her final destination if Eliza manages to get her wish. Coco, starting to shed tears through her eyes, which then began to shine brightly, told Crash weakly:

"Crash...Crash...don't let your spirits go straight down towards the depths of hell. Please, don't let it be. It'll make my beautiful heart sink in turmoil and darkness. Crash, please for once, don't let yourself be next in line to die in vain. Please, I beg of you. I just want you to be forever in your grasp with Tawna should the bullet strike onto my heart by Eliza's discretion. (Tears dropping) Crash, my big man, be the ultimate warrior and do what it takes to stop this takeover from happening. For you, Crash, and for my true friend, Tawna...I love you...forever in my beating heart."

"C...Coco," said Tawna as she looks at Coco with tears dropping to her face and her heart racing in panic. Tawna is fearing for the worse if Coco does end up shot dead. Soon, Eliza, with a satanic smile on her face, slowly began pointing the gun straight towards Coco's heart, and said these words to Crash:

"It's all over, Crash Bandicoot. The victory will be sweet for Sigma and myself, while the defeat will be painful and overbearing to you, your little whores, and your stupid continent. Once I take over this continent, everyone that survived must bow down before me and serve the Daughter of Belial for all eternity. If they refuse, they will suffer the same fate like this bitch of mines as well. (Clicking the gun) like I said, nothing will ever stop me from taking over Oceania! Nothing!"

Eliza was beginning to slowly push the trigger to shoot out Coco's heart, when all of a sudden...

[Loud Monstrous Roars]

"What the hell?" said Crash in concern.

"Good God," said Tawna in concern as well. "I didn't suspect to hear a monster coming inside of this mansion."

"Neither did I," said N. Gin. Cortex then said in reply:

"That monstrous roar. I kind of recognize that roar before. No. No way. It couldn't be."

"Master of Belial," said Eliza in concern, "do you recognize that hideous cry that we just heard from the surrounding area? Because whatever it is, I want that beast taken care of before I pull the goddamn trigger!"

Just as Uka Uka was about to say something, the second roar came about and this is where the beast was about to come. Uka Uka saw the beast and said this:

"Oh, shit, you have got to be pulling my cock feathers!"

Without warning, the beast immediately came in and started mutilating the 20 remaining members from the other side where the fire began to spread due to the Main General and Dingodile's offensive maneuvers. From there, Eliza got very worried and began withdrawing her gun that was aiming at Coco's heart, and said to herself:

"This is getting pathetic here! Where's ZetaB when you need it?!"

"If this is what you've been looking for, Eliza, darling," said Dingodile as he holds up the head of ZetaB splattered in black oil. Eliza was then at a constant state of shock when her powerful super weapon ended up getting destroyed at the hands of Dingodile. She then said:

"I...I can't...No way! HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS BE!"

Suddenly...

"Here it comes!" shouted N. Trophy as they then saw the beast jumping from the other side to Crash's, where in a flash, the beast threw a monstrous punch on Eliza's back, causing her to be rammed towards the walls, freeing Coco from her grasp. Suddenly, Cortex found out the person that did those monstrous roars. He then said simply this:

"Nega."

He said it. The roar was coming from the runaway beast known to everyone as Nega Crash. Nega, near similar to Crash Bandicoot in appearance, but due to manipulation by Cortex before finding a way to calm his mega insanity of anger, Nega was fused with the traits of a Bengalese Tiger, and a stray Chupacabra from Mexico, hence his fangs completely long. Nega, however, after days, months, and such of basking into the wilderness, has found his inner conscience and there came evidence of how he has changed. One reason: Cortex no longer siding with the violent voodoo mask and its abominant creation. But Cortex is still fearful of what's going to happen next. Soon, the gang noticed that Nega was holding a type of herbal medication and pointed to the weakened Coco Bandicoot and Aku Aku as well. When Crash saw Nega pointing to Coco with the medicine, he said:

"You're kidding me? That's Malaysian Grapes smashed with fennel seeds to heal wounds and bring in energy! Is it true? Is it true Nega's siding with us for one time only?"

Nega was worried that Crash was not budging to get the medicine to treat Coco's devastating bruises and wounds, but Nega is understandable about Crash and he slowly approached to Coco and Aku Aku to apply the medicine before the attack comes back from Sigma. However, Eliza, falling back down, now with blood seeping out of her wardrobe due to the strong attack by Nega, used Uka Uka and performed the Red Eyes Laser Attack by piercing Nega's elbows, making him drop the medicine straight to Coco's face. Eliza may had successfully attacked Nega with the maneuver, however, Nega didn't budge. Eliza then said in shock:

"No. How can this be? That beast didn't even go down after the attack!"

"It must've stood up to my deadly attack, Eliza," said Uka Uka. "We need to power up more on the laser attack! If we have to lose the limbs of that carbon copy of Crash, so fucking be it!"

However, Nega heard the conversation while his arms were bleeding heavily from the attack, and from there, he turned around and roar viciously, putting more fear on Eliza and Uka Uka. While that was happening, Coco managed to at least seep the medicine into her mouth and swallowed it, hoping that the medicine would work. Some of it even went to Aku Aku as well. Dingodile approached to Crash and said to him:

"Oy, mate, would be of no trouble to heal the bloody gap that dahl Amy has got on her hip that is spewing pancreatic liquid?"

"Good idea," said Crash. "Just as long N. Trophy, N. Gin., and Cortex are over there attending to the wounded, it should be no problem at all. Just make sure Crunch doesn't get his hands on the medicine."

But then, just as Crash was about to give the medicine to Dingodile, Crunch grabbed the Flamethrower pack, and with his muscular strength, threw Dingodile right out of the balcony, but the pack held on from a broken balcony handle, which in turn saved Dingodile. But this was dangerous territory as the flamethrower was triggering out flammable liquids to the center stage, causing the fire to spread very quickly. Crunch immediately went back to the offense as he blocked Crash's way to help Amy, Tammy, and Tawna by grasping his right arm that was holding the medicine, making sure it doesn't get to the wounded. Crash's face was cringing in pain, but he was yet to give up, not by a long shot. Eliza then said:

"Good. Crunch has got the upper hand on that idiot Crash Bandicoot. Got to be sure he doesn't apply that medicine to all of his little whores."

Nega noticed that Crash was at a roadblock when Crunch stepped in to stop Crash from applying medication towards his friends. He jumped into action and started clawing Crunch's face, causing the treacherous traitor to let go of Crash's arm. Crash had to think fast by throwing the medicine towards Cortex so he can treat Amy's bullet wound to the pancreas. Nega then started fighting against Crunch with a barrage of treacherous blows to the face, pecs, and his groin, causing the former super weapon to rely on defense. However, Nega continued the onslaught by immediately breaking his left arm and right leg, which Nega really wanted to do. Crash, however, was a little bit unnerve that Nega is brutally beating the living crap out of Crunch Bandicoot, but he already found out the answer before thinking about questioning the motive. Nega probably was angry after Cortex followed along with the super weapon that he created to destroy his former nemesis, which caused him to go into seclusion. But now, after all these years, he finally came back to do something he wanted to do in a long time, and he has intentions to do so: killing the former super weapon. With another deafening roar, Nega clutched Crunch Bandicoot and proceeded to slam him with the Northern Lights Suplex, but with a head smack onto the ground. The slam worked well, but Crunch got back up to his feet and speared Nega on his stomach very hard, causing Nega to spit out blood. Crash quickly got back into the battle and began socking Eliza hard on both her arms, hips, stomach, and of course, the neck where her Baphomet pendant is at, but the pendant was beginning to crack. Eliza wore the satanic symbol to represent her strength to her allegiance with Belial, but unfortunately, Uka Uka was getting that close from being decimated, yet, he escaped to avoid his fate. Crash, despite punching hard on Eliza, has yet to go for the face because he doesn't want to shame himself on punching a woman in the face. He wanted Coco on his side to let her do the punching, but he still knows that Coco is still trying to recover from her bruises and wounds. Eliza, bruising up pretty badly and her Baphomet pendant about to fall apart, decided to take off the pendant, while shoving Crash with her foot to back him off, and took only the Baphomet head off the circular pendant so she can go for the big kill. She wanted the bearded-point of her pendant to stab Crash in the head, hopefully killing him on impact. But, even if she tried, she found out that another element was beginning to come strong. Soon, she found her answer...from the recovering Coco Bandicoot. Coco crawled from behind and low-blow Eliza through the groin area, and with a good thrust of her fist. She continued to punch out Eliza's groin area where Tiny's cloned phallus was implanted when she woke up from her slumber to use as a rape weapon, and within the last punch, the tenth blow caused Eliza to go down on her knees, dropping her Baphomet pendant on the floor. But Coco was far from finishing off this warfare with Sigma. Coco, with her sheer strength, used her Tae Kwon Do-style kicks and punches towards Eliza's neck and face, which Crash was waiting for Coco to do. Eliza, finally, was shedding blood towards Coco's attacks, especially the ten low-blows she received that caused her to spit out blood from her mouth. And to think pain from a tenfold of low-blows to the crotch area was worse to woman, well, you better think again. Now Eliza knows that she made a brutal mistake. Coco, like Nega, grabbed Eliza and carried her from her hip side to perform a devastating Fireman's Carry Takeover. But, Coco can't find a way to put another element to drop Eliza in brutal force. Suddenly, Coco found a bunch of used missile shells and sharp bullets in a small fire pile. This would be the next big idea to weaken the antithesis of Coco. However, Crunch spotted Coco holding Eliza to perform the Fireman's Carry over the fire bed and proceeded to stop Coco in her tracks. However, Nega, who then saw Crunch trying to use a bayonet to stop Coco, did the ultimate bidding. He quickly got closer to Crunch and with his sharp fangs, bit Crunch's hand hard, causing the former super weapon to drop the bayonet. Coco saw Nega helping in subduing Crunch, and with her peer strength, performed the Fireman's Carry Takeover, dropping Eliza onto the fire bed of scrapped missile parts and bullets on impact. Eliza, after going through the massive pain from the low-blows and karate-style offense from Coco, she immediately screamed, having the echoes roar out inside the mansion, and from the outside. From there, the gang immediately were shocked that Coco, recovering from Eliza's assault in secrecy, was now in full recovery, thanks to the medicine Nega gave to Crash, but then to Cortex to help when he got into an ambush with Crunch. Coco, who then started to breathe very hard, with sweat lingering over her recovered body but through her ravaged clothes, looked hard at Eliza, who was trying to get up from being slammed through the fire bed, noting that Coco was preparing to take the last crucial blow to kill Eliza. However, Coco then began to notice the bomb that Crash planted and thwarted by the Sigma Squadron being strapped around Eliza's waist, set to at least five minutes. Coco's sweat was beginning to drip a lot, but in stone cold fear. Eliza got back up, but was engulfed in flames, yet, despite encountering gruesome pain, her skin was not beginning to char. Eliza, laughing hysterically at Coco, said this to her:

"You thought I was going to be burned to death, don't you, Coco Banidcoot? Don't you forget, I am the Daughter to My Dominant Master, Belial, and despite me breaking apart my Baphomet pendant, I can still attempt to kill you and your little goons and whores. Face it, Coco, you're nowhere as strong as I am. Besides, the Solomon Islands will be forever decimated once I detonate this bomb from my waist that I've stolen. And so far, it's now down to only four minutes left. Four minutes, and I've got enough time to take your head off. (Eyes glowing red)"

Coco immediately froze in stone cold fear as Eliza's eyes were glowing crimson red as she was ready to place in the final attack plan before taking care of business with the Solomon Islands. Uka Uka came back, still ravaged from the attack, to help Eliza take one last charge of his demonic energy magic to produce the Red Eyes Laser Attack. Coco, having neither someone or anywhere to get help win, was trying to move her arms, alongside her legs, hopefully to get the weapon, the Quantum .8 Mega Shot, and Eliza's pendant, so she can eventually make the final counterattack she needs. Crash knew from that point on that Coco's fear over Eliza's infallibility to be burned to death caused her to be frozen in fear, not moving a muscle. To Crash, that's a bad sign because he feels that Coco was cursed by a carbon copy of Medusa. He immediately said to himself:

"This is getting bad. I'm tending to the injured, and I haven't got a chance to get the Main General and the professors to help. Jesus Christ, this is not what I had in mine to help. I got to figure a way to get Coco to snap out of it, otherwise Tawna's going to lose someone she truly loves. Huh? (Sees Tawna crawling very low to quickly get the weapons Coco needs to have) you've got to be kidding me."

Crash couldn't say anything more as his lover was quietly but quickly trying to get near the weapons without getting spotted. But she is in the same level as Crash: getting completely worried about their Little Coco. However, Tawna felt that she has had enough of Eliza's brutal and satanic ways to try to murder every citizen in the Solomon Islands and all around Oceania, especially Crash and Company. With the time running down from that time bomb, she had no choice but to take a chance. Eliza was getting that closer from a full charge so she can be able to perform the attack on Coco without problems. However, while she was getting ready, Crunch Bandicoot, still fighting the ferocious Nega Crash in order to be stopped from doing anything more brutal against Tawna's friends, managed to fling Nega through the air by hitting a Mega Uppercut, getting out of that nasty confrontation very quickly. But Crunch saw Tawna attempting to get the weapons for Coco to use, took matter into his own hands and quickly stopped Tawna by stomping onto her legs, causing the beautiful buxom bandicoot to scream in painful chaos, while being grabbed by her neck, causing Crunch to say this:

"Going somewhere, you malignant bitch? I don't think so. Look at Coco over there. Stone cold to the brim, can't move her little ass just to escape Eliza's carnage. Just you wait and see. When Eliza decapitates that bulldyke whore, it will be the last of you when you are force to bow down to the Queen of Hell, or die."

"No, PLEASE!" cried Tawna. "PLEASE, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! COCO! BABY! CAN YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT OF ELIZA'S ATTACK PLAN! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Suddenly...

"I can't take it anymore," said Crash. "AKU AKU!"

Aku Aku approached to Crash and said to him:

"What is it that you need, Crash?"

Crash grabbed the mask, went behind Coco for support, and placed Aku Aku on Coco's face, saying:

"We need to stop Uka Uka from firing that Red Eyes Laser Attack! Anyway you can build up firepower?"

"The only attack I can do is the same as Uka Uka, except the attack is much ferocious. It's going to take me a bit, so be patient."

Aku Aku then began producing power on his mask while Crash held on to Coco so she won't get pummeled from Aku Aku's attack. However, Crunch noticed Crash with Coco and Aku Aku preparing to counterattack and drew Eliza's Devildriver .666 Snipe Gun and shouted to him:

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, DAMN IT! YOU BETTER NOT DO IT, OTHERWISE I'LL SHOOT YOUR FUCKING WHORE!"

He was planning to do so, but Dingodile got back up from the balcony and quickly fired acid right on his hands, causing him to get off Tawna while she went to get the pendant and the gun. Nega then went on to go for the ultimate kill. Eliza didn't see the attack from Dingodile, but was busy preparing to fire the last Red Eye Laser to kill Coco Bandicoot. Aku Aku, beginning to glow bright golden with his feathers as well, was preparing to fire his attack as well, and shouting this:

"T'han-t'han cah'ya, meng'tuk raks'sa kep'da l'bang-l'bang ner'ka!"

Aku Aku's eyes began to glow while electric sparks began surrounding his mask, indicating that attack will become stronger. Suddenly, Aku Aku's power was at maximum, while Uka Uka's was the same, but his attack came first. Aku Aku fired his attack, known as Tribal Soul, straight towards the red laser, producing a resistance towards each mask's attack. Uka Uka, with all of his might, told Eliza:

"DON'T FRET, ALMIGHTY DAUGHTER OF BELIAL! ALL OF MY POWER ALONG WITH YOURS WILL PREVAIL! PREVAIL!"

"HANG ON TIGHT, COCO!" shouted Crash while holding on to Coco. "I KNOW AKU AKU'S ATTACK IS FEROCIOUSLY STRONG, BUT WE NEED TO FINISH THE BATTLE! I KNOW YOU'RE STONE COLD DUE TO YOUR FEAR, BUT YOU CAN KNOCK IT OUT OF YOURSELF! HAVE THE COURAGE, COCO! COURAGE! REMEMBER, DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF TAWNA!" (Echoes)

Coco's arms were beginning to move slowly as she was hearing the echoes of Crash's little speech to get her to snap out of her fear when Eliza survived the drop onto the fire bed of sharp objects. The attacks were getting stronger as the walls around the mansion were beginning to crack due to the attack. The fire was blazing through the roof, the mini balconies were falling apart, especially Sigma's side where it collapsed after Nega came in to fight. Crunch, having his left hand exposed to acid, now showing brittle bones, used his right hand to give it one more go to go for the quick and final kill against Crash Bandicoot, but Nega, who bit Crunch's right hand once, has done it again, and this time, it was for keeps. Nega quickly bit the hand while Dingodile, installing a bayonet onto his Flamethrower, quickly stabbed Crunch on the middle back side, but arched the flamethrower in order to shoot the flames out of his mouth. The move eventually succeeded, stopping Crunch in his path. Aku Aku, with its last push of energy, shot the energy laser straight onto Uka Uka, causing him to be removed from Eliza's face, which lead to Eliza being trapped in the laser attack electrocuted. Coco, after all that time, got back into the fighting fray, and soon, the coup d'grace. She threw the broken Baphomet pendant straight onto Eliza's neck on target, causing the demonic doppelganger to be frozen in excruciating pain. Finally, Aku Aku stopped his attack and went back to his normal self. Eliza was having trouble breathing now that her power has diminished from Coco's ultimate attack, causing her to bleed profusely through the throat. Suddenly, despite the flames roaring from the background, silence happened from the gang. Coco Bandicoot finally found the inner warrior in herself to defeat the once infallible Eliza and her Sigma Squadron. Coco, with the weapon that Eliza was going to use to kill Coco after trying to rape her, approached to Eliza, and heard her say in Latin slowly:

"Ego sum...Eliza, filia Belial...regina impia regnum inferni. Parere Satanas!"

Coco, with her arms violently shaking with the Quantum .8 Mega Shot on her left hand, finally pointed the gun to Eliza's head and said to her angrily:

"Belial is more worthless than the Devil. And besides, you're not worthy to be queen of Hell. God may not like this...but to you...let the Devil be your bitch forever."

Coco finally did what she needed to do, and that's triggering the only bullet that was inside the Quantum Mega Shot, shooting Eliza in the head, causing the ultimate kill. Eliza, with all functions dead from the shot, fell back from the balcony and onto the fiery ground, signifying that Eliza has met her end, thanks to the brave but ravaged Coco Bandicoot. Soon, she dropped the gun and shoved it out of the balcony with her feet as well. The battle was now over. The Sigma Squadron was no more, Eliza was defeated and shot by Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, after feigning his generosity to invite Crash and Company to his party, met his end as well. Dingodile killed him by impaling immolation. However, all that was left for was Uka Uka as the defeated mask was on the ground with his deco work that gives him magic falling apart from head to toe. Crash, who went up to Uka Uka, grabbed the mask with his two hands on top of the mask, heard Uka Uka say this:

"Spare me."

Crash then said:

"I don't think so."

Crash finally gave Uka Uka his destructive ending by ripping the mask in half, signifying that the reign of the diabolical mask was over. Dingodile, while seeing the silent company not celebrating its victory because of the massive brutality that happened inside this mansion, looked down at the Main Sector, seeing all the mass carnage ranging from all the belongings destroyed, every pillars and walls being mangled, but not only that, the people that were in a trap all along. Dingodile couldn't believe it in his eyes that he had to go through such a battle, he had one more thing in mind to make everything even towards the team. Coco, still shaking in cold fear after going through that violent attack that ended Eliza's life, finally was beginning to shed tears, but not because of her fear, her sadness, or her near-death. She was shedding tears of relief, joy, and victory. She finally had proven to herself that she was the true warrior who faced death in the eyes and avoided the fatal fate when battling through the abuse and manipulation from Eliza. Although she did something that would anger God in the long running, she had no choice but to do so...to save The Solomon Islands and Oceania from total chaos. Back down to the Main Sector where the body of Eliza lies, engulfed in flames, the time bomb that Crash was supposedly going to be used to destroy Crunch's Weaponry Stockpile, then strapped onto Eliza's waist, had five seconds left to be detonated, which it did. The bomb exploded in the Main Sector, causing all walls to finally be punched out from the massive explosion, while the pillars holding up to three sectors of Crunch's mansion began to crumble. The gang finally realized that the mansion was beginning to crumble down to the ground. Aku Aku said:

"I knew that bomb was going to destroy everything in its path, but not all around the island!"

"That's no joke," shouted Crash. "But I didn't suspect the bomb to be that damn powerful! We better high-tail it out of here before we end up on the short end of the stick! Cortex! Do you have something to get us out of here?!"

"I got the flying carpet that we used for transportation," said Cortex, "but I don't know if it's going to fit all of us in one spot!"

"It's a risk, but we have to move it now!" shouted Crash as he ordered Cortex and his professors to carefully get Tammy and Amy onto the carpet, while Tawna, finally recovering from the abrasive attack from Crunch, finally came by and quickly hugged Coco, but decided to carry her to the carpet so she won't lose her before taking off. Everybody was on the carpet, all except for Dingodile. Coco, seeing that her former nemesis is not going to make an attempt to get onto the flying carpet, said to him before taking off:

"Dingodile! Come on, man, this is your chance to fly with us to safety so you can live freely once again!"

"Sorry, darling," said the calm Dingodile, "but after going through this vicious war in order to save you people as part of my redemption, I cannot live another life after seeing such carnage."

"What?!" said Coco, shedding tears in fraught. Dingodile said:

"The carnage I had seen was once I endured when I once sided with Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka, and to me, it was my higher calling. But, after being beaten by Crash Bandicoot and saving his penguin friend, to whom I protected during the siege from Sigma, I decided to earn my stripes for redemption and side with you guys so you can continue to thrive with your private lives instead of bowing down to the worthless daughter of that worthless demon named Belial. This is the only way I can claim redemption, and that's by staying here till the fire engulfs my body. This is not suicide, darling. It's more like my calling to be punished from all of that peril I did from a while back."

Coco, fraught at the thought that Dingodile is going to end his life by staying at the mansion until it is destroyed, said to Dingodile:

"I don't know why you're going to do this...but...despite the fact you wanted to change your own life after doing the bidding when you joined forces with Uka Uka...all I got to say is...is..."

Coco couldn't say a word because her tears were flowing onto her face, allowing Tawna to comfort Coco while crying it out. Dingodile understood what Coco was going to say, especially with Crash as he said these final words towards the hybrid animal:

"May God forgive and protect your soul, Dingodile. Thank you for all you did to save us."

"May your journey back home be a safe one, Crash Bandicoot," said Dingodile as he then began to see the gang and the professors take off to where the ceiling had left a big hole for them to make the escape. Soon, as they were flocking their way to escaping the massive destruction of Crunch's Mega Estate, the flames began to creep up onto the third sector, surrounding the area where Dingodile is standing at. The flames then began hitting Dingodile's body, charring him all around him, but his Flamethrower, despite the fact it is flammable due to the acid he is carrying, didn't explode on contact. Soon, the flames finally surrounded the whole mansion, while the pillars gave through, collapsing all sectors, along with the dead Crunch Bandicoot...and Dingodile as well."

[Honiara, Solomon Islands | 5 miles away from the destruction | 8:00am]

Eight o'clock had risen in Honiara, but five miles away from the destruction of Crunch Bandicoot's Mega Estate, Crash Bandicoot, Coco, Tawna, Tammy Strypes, Amy Malymna, Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, N. Trophy, and Nega were all watching the horrific scenery of Crunch's Mega Estate, where the fire was still brewing from inside the interior of the mansion, but soon, the mansion began to crumble straight towards the ground. All residents who witnessed the mass carnage saw the destruction of the mansion while being evacuated for safety. But they knew from that point on they were swindled by Crunch's defection to Uka Uka once again. First, the governor's prostitution scandal that lost him a mansion and money, now this. A SI$700 Billion mansion is now no more, especially the SI$25 Billion in earnings for Crunch's all time popular weapon. Still, for Crash and his friends, all they cared about was love and unity and cared less about money. Aku Aku, now fully recovered from the brutal confrontation, said to Crash:

"For many eons, I would've thought in my lifetime that a war of that magnitude would never surface in a small but quiet island country off the coasts of Oceania. But, after seeing such brutality from the resurrection of the female counterpart for Nega Crash, mixing with that dangerous Striped Sinclair Bandicoot, then cloning the animal to create the Sigma Squadron, initiating a devastating battle inside Crunch's mansion, Coco almost being raped in a ritual, then Crunch defecting to Uka Uka to try to kill us...I tell you, a war like that would've cost Oceania their own continent at the hands of Uka Uka and Eliza. But thank my lucky stars...it didn't. However, let's not forget about the people that died during their test trials."

"I heard about it," said Crash, "just before we left to go to the party. A confirmed 10,000 people were brutally massacred when the Sigma Squadron started their test trials in Auckland, New Zealand. 50 women were raped, yet only five had died. New Zealand had no choice but to surrender. But seeing that this would've been their epicenter for a satanic theocratic republic, we thwarted that attempt. But the people...6000 lost here were mostly from Australia. But I'm glad I didn't hear from the battle that it wasn't from Victoria, Tawna's hometown. But even though the death count and rapes were completely sadistic, we did manage to save Oceania from damnation."

"I feel the same way, Crash," said Coco as she continued to look at the black smoke of the destroyed mansion. "But for me, living in that damn mansion didn't make me a billionaire. I looked more like Crunch's slut that didn't want to budge in indulgence. I still think to myself on why I wanted to live in Crunch's mansion for. Was it for money? Was it for love? Or was it for new life in the Solomon Islands? All of those answers equate to "no." And it's with good reason, because of you, Crash. It's your kind heart that placed us together as like we were brother and sister together, with you being the best of the bunch, allowing me to do whatever I please. But, finding out for ourselves through dreams and experimentations of our lineage has given us freedom to express our feelings sexually after figuring out that we are not brother and sister. But for me, getting out of the mansion was easy, but it was like a prison without reason. No one to talk to but myself, even video calls didn't help either, until I came back in your arms after that deadly attack from Uka Uka's minions. However, if I would've stayed there and gone into war when Eliza had infiltrated the mansion, I would've been dead by now. (Trying to hold off her crying) but thank God I am not dead, all thanks to your encouragement, Crash Bandicoot, but also, Amy and Tammy, and especially... (eyes glowing towards Tawna) the person who made me complete just before that battle started. One girl who understood Crash about his decision to let me be with someone I can cherish for whenever I please. I always think to myself that one day I can be kept like a plush teddy bear and be hugged every time she goes to sleep. I'll whisper into her ear: I'll love you as long as I live no matter what the costs are. Hopefully you can know it well in your heart, Tawna."

"Wow," said Crash in astonishment. "Now that's what I call a person with high hopes and dreams."

Tawna, hearing such beautiful words to the badly beaten but strong female bandicoot, immediately clutched Coco hard and held on to her, letting Coco seep the tears of joy straight to her face. Tawna, while holding Coco in tight embracement, said to Coco as well:

"You know well that I will listen to your whispers every night and I will never let go of you, my brave Little Coco."

Coco and Tawna both continued to embrace each other, knowing for sure that they will never be separated when it comes to war or death. Crash, knowing for sure that Tawna has given her love more for Coco, stood up as a class act and has decided that Coco is more suitable to be with Tawna in a relationship. But he ended up saying this:

"Too bad I won't get another chance to grab some of that hot bandicoot...unless she wants to once more. Oh, well, when in Rome."

Tammy and Amy approached to the class-act bandicoot and Amy said:

"You sure know how to treat Coco right by letting her be around Tawna, huh? I'm so glad you make decisions on the spot without any objections and all. You're truly a friend indeed, Crash Bandicoot. Thank you."

Tammy silently acknowledged Crash Bandicoot while holding on to Amy's right hand. Cortex, knowing that this is the last hurrah from joining as a team with Crash Bandicoot, said this to him:

"Bandicoot. (Sees him turning around) Bandicoot. Before you say anything or go off the cuff, I want to thank you for allowing me and my seven cloned generals, know presumed dead, to help you fend off the Sigma Squadron...and killing off my former creation for Nega Crash. I would've had cloned another one as a back-up if someone had stoled it from the burying grounds, but I didn't wanted to be Dr. Frankenstein in rags if I did so. Nefarious Trophy and Nitro Gin have your gratitude as well and hopefully, with the final hand shake in hand, I am hoping we can call it even...for sure. (Stretching his arms to Crash's) what do you say, Crash?"

After careful thinking about what Cortex had said towards Crash and his friends, Crash stretched his hands, grasped Cortex's hand, and said:

"Just as long you don't make another clone like me or any other abominations, we're even."

Crash then shook Cortex's hand, and alongside with it, N. Trophy's and N. Gin's. N. Gin replied:

"That's one damn load off my back, and now I can be able to rest with it when we leave Wumpa Island."

"I hope Nega understands now that we never meant to hurt his feelings when we sided with Uka Uka, which became a big mistake," said N. Trophy. "That's my only theory for him to forgive us for abandoning him for so long."

Nega heard the words out of N. Trophy and approached to the Cortex gang, and from there, staring down at the faces of the professors, he gave a very simple nod, signaling that he is going to forgive his creator for his lack of care of Nega and him siding with Uka Uka before the eventual downfall. Cortex, taking a huge breath, knowing that this will be the last time to see Crash and Company on account of him deciding not to clone and manipulate any more animals for the time being, got on the flying carpet with his professor, and said to Crash:

"May your life be a splendid one, Crash Bandicoot. Until we meet again."

Cortex and the professors took off and decided that it would be in their best interests to take their new life, not in Oceania, but to Curacao in the West Indies. Maybe a vacation for the professors might be in order, though. Nega, on the other hand, decided to quickly get out of Crash's site and hopefully start anew with his own life and hopefully not to go through with such calamity ever again. However, the calamity will probably be the scar that will hurt the Solomon Islands in the long running. But, it's not completely serious, though, just because of what happened. No Solomon Islander will ever forget the tragedy set forth during the highlighted Party of the Century during the last days of Summer in March. Half of the people who were invited died from the Sigma Squadron, while the remaining half escaped with some or major injuries. The Marines of Oceania, however, suffered a setback. Of all the thirty Oceania Marines set foot into the mansion to battle with Crash Bandicoot and Company against Eliza and Uka Uka, one person had survived...but his brotherhood that perished caused him to commit Hara-Kiri, or stomach slicing. Auckland was far worse when Eliza's test trial happened, and remember, nearly 10,000 died during the siege, with 50 women raped brutally, but five of them had died. Australia would've been Eliza's intended target, but she wanted to save the best for last before attempting to kill the hero of the gang. It didn't happen, though, dashing her demonic dreams of having a worldwide satanic republic. Despite the horrific aftermath, Oceania can be able to live in peaceful harmony without any demonic presence in mind, all thanks to Crash Bandicoot and his friends, who stayed strong, continued to fight despite horrific scars, bruises, and injuries, and never gave up the fight, even if their strength was to be depleted. Victory is sweet, but completely bitter at the same time.

[One Day Later...]

It was March 23, 2011 at the Kiwi General Hospital in Christchurch, New Zealand in the first week of Fall, and so far, all of the gang had managed to get healed up, but Amy was the only one that needed some urgent care. Amy had to be operated on her shot pancreas and it didn't look good at all. Tammy was near her side during the operation and held her hand all the way until everything was clear for Amy to go home. Luckily enough, someone who donated a healthy pancreas just after from death was a perfect fit for Amy to be fitted for a new pancreas. The operation lasted two hours, but after that, Amy was quickly making a full recovery and she was able to move her arms and legs while in bed, even letting Tammy give her a soft, but long kiss. If Amy would have died, Tammy would never be the same without her partner. Thank the Lord she did not. Going through painful surgery to get a new pancreas is far worse than taking a bullet out of your body that was stuck there during the battle.

[11:00am]

On that same day, Amy, Tammy, and Tawna were getting their things together from Crash's House to their House Boat as they were preparing to leave back to Melbourne, hoping to shake off the bad battle over the Sigma Squadron and live in prosperity. However, it was a very difficult time for both Crash and Coco once again. One reason: Coco living in Victoria, but this time, with someone to cherish. She said this to Crash:

"(Sighs) well, Crash, I think this is going to be our second run-in with our goodbyes since now I have found a better place to live now that Crunch is dead and his mansion is no longer in the Solomon Islands. But now, with me living with Tawna, living next door to the Racing Stripers, now I can be able to thrive over my work as a expert mechanical technician so I can be able to upkeep my best friend's home. (Tearing up) oh, Crash, I wish I wouldn't cry, but it's too emotional to say goodbye to a guy who shows great character, compassion, and so much love towards me, especially when you carried me to the bathtub after I got exhausted from our little experience, you making breakfast before the gals came in, then having sex all together in one night that was intensely blissful and me taking my virginity with Tawna...and standing by my side in our battle with the squadron and Eliza...man, it's going to be hard thinking all about this minus the battle. But, Crash, before I leave... (takes out a special gift) this is something for you to enjoy when I am gone in Victoria. It's something to remember me by...especially Tawna Bandicoot as well. (Staring at Crash's eyes) Crash, my big man, promise me you'll still think about me when I am gone?"

"I will," said Crash as he gave Coco one last strong hug before letting her go to Tawna. After the minute embracement, Coco released the hug and allowed herself to enter the House Boat for her sail towards Victoria, Australia and entering a brand new day of happiness in a city without sadness in her mind. Crash, for the first time in his own life, shed some tears while looking at Coco, who was also at the same length. Tawna, also seeing Crash Bandicoot far beyond the land was shedding tears through her face as she said this silently:

"Don't worry, Crashy. This may only be the new beginning, but I'll make sure Coco's heart and soul will be well protected...even if we do "connect" to each other at night. Even if she calls you silently through the dead of night, I'll make sure you are in her dreams every night. Goodbye, Crashy...for now. Never forget me as well."

Finally, after going through an embattled goodbye with both Tawna, Coco, and the Stripers, the House Boat disappears from the humid fog, signifying that their voyage back to Australia will be a safe one. At least for Crash, he doesn't have to worry about her being with some jerk who only possessed about money and pornography, as what Crunch did before he got killed by Dingodile. Aku Aku, now seeing nothing but patchy fog after the House Boat sailed away, said to Crash:

"Once again, our Coco has left us to try to live a new, prosperous life, but now with Tawna Bandicoot at her side. Boy, does time fly when you age a lot, huh, Crash? Especially with Coco, who I believed that she grew up perfectly, even though she was trying to act like an adult when she was 14 back then, yet she just had a punk-style feeling from that time on."

"Sometimes like a mother or father you need to let someone go when they leave for a new lease in life," said Crash, "especially when it comes to a new job, the military, a new home, or like we just saw, a newfound relationship, which I still believe it's perfectly okay. I still love Tawna to this day, but again, you got to let it be, and that's the bottom line."

"And that package that you got there, Crash," said Penta, "have you thought of anything of what's going to be in there?"

"Hmm, very good question there, Penta," said Crash as he lightly shakes the gift. "I think it's going to be at least three items in there. Well, since Coco's now gone, let's get in and find out what this package could be?"

From there, Crash and Penta retired to the house and to see what the items could be in the package. From there, when Crashed produced the package, all he could see was a flat item, a booklet, and a CD case. Crash was raising his eyebrow, thinking to himself:

"Is this a joke?"

But Crash took a careful look form that flat item, and from there, it popped up. Crash was looking at a Black Top Hat with Red and Blue Trimmings on the middle. From there, he then sees the CD that was labeled "Moulin Roulette," which Crash immediately plopped it into the DVD to see what the hubbub is about. However, Crash forgot about the booklet that he was looking into. Penta managed to see the booklet, which happens to be a Double Billing of Hard Core Mechanics and Penthouse entitled "Bubblin' Honeys At The Moulin Rouge." Crash, not paying attention to the magazine Penta had spotted, was looking at a woman on video prepping up her body to be worn with tight-fit clothing, yet something was catching his mind about the woman. The orange fur, the sexy legs, the perfectly rounded butt, the bust, but not only that, the blonde hair shown with the top hat being put on... Crash found the answer. He said:

"Tawna."

"Looks like you've diverted your eyes towards Tawna on video," said Penta, "which I was going to tell you that Tawna is on the cover of this month's Fall Edition of Penthouse Magazine. Yet, for the Hard Core Mechanics..."

Suddenly, Tawna, as Crash thinks is in the video, said this:

"Well, my delectable Crash, or shall I say in French, Mon Ami Delectable Crash, after all of these years willing to make a very special video in dedication to you, this one is going to take the cake for you. For years, I have been willing to do a cosplay role of Lady Marmalade, one of my favorite songs to the movie Moulin Rouge. Even to this day we never got that chance before Pinstripe came to the fray. But, even though we will be gone for a while, I thought it would be best that Mme. Cerice, (Turns around to show herself), and my partner here, (Sees her turn around)..."

(Crash seeing the page in Hard Core Mechanics of Coco semi-naked in a Suit-style costume on a motorcycle)

"Oh, mama," said Crash quietly as he saw Tawna, and now, Little Coco, in the video, both dressed in the suit costume with the top hats, each carrying a sultry cane on each hand. Tawna then said on video:

"You heard it right, Crashy. My little darling here on my side, very sexy, energetic, smart, and willing to take things to a whole new level, you should know by now that her little hobby is posing in the magazines of Hard Core Mechanics, huh? Well, Crashy, it's time we give you a big treat that led us into making this special video. And you know you're big riser is going to pump up the tune ASAP."

Suddenly, Crash plotted up to his ottoman seat and started watching Tawna and Coco swinging their way towards the song Lady Marmalade and from there, Crash felt that he wanted to be alone, looking at what he's planning to see for a long while. Penta, chuckling, said to himself:

"What can I say? Crash has got to have a vice. (Chuckles) sooner or later, that dolphin's gonna swag."

Penta decided to get out of the house and swim as far as he can to the Artic to spend some time with his blue penguin brethren to keep himself company. Crash, on the other hand, would need a lot of things in common to try not to blush himself out of contention while seeing this hot video of Coco and Tawna swerving their bodies jointly before "running in third base" with the finale, i.e. tissues, ice blocks, Wumpa Fruit, Papumpa Beer, and control. No matter what, not being afraid to see his double halves naked to the brim, he will have no problem in looking at the magazines that are considered gifts for Crash to remember them by. Is just that, Crash was never aware about Coco's little secret, until now. But, he could care less.

[Melbourne, Victoria / Tawna's Apartment / 11:00pm]

Melbourne was completely quiet all of a sudden, though, as many family and friends were at a special vigil at St. Paddington's Church in honor of many people who were among that died during the sabotage at Crunch Bandicoot's Mega Estate during the party. Likewise, Victoria never had victims, but New South Wales and Queensland were struck in sadness from the incident. But despite the loss, families that lost their loved ones received more than A$2 Million plus special recognition of loved ones when carved on a black wall of where they will name the street in honor of their loved ones: Angel Street. While that was happening, inside Tawna's apartment, a bevy of tank tops, shorts, the suit-style Moulin Rouge cosplay costumes, and some liquors were scattered all around the room, but for the two, having someone home for the first time in Victoria is a welcoming present. Coco, never been to Australia before, has finally found something she can enjoy while living in the Land Down Under. A new job. A new apartment to live. Money well spent. But of course, love. At the bedside, laying down with Coco Bandicoot...yep, you know it, Tawna Bandicoot, but this time, she followed suit with Coco since she likes to do what she does every night: sleeping in the buff. Tawna had never done that when she was wearing babydolls to bed, but with Coco in the fray, she resisted in saying no to sleeping naked like Coco. Both of them, cuddled up together, blankets scattered around them, with Tawna nuzzling her face onto Coco's luscious hair, Coco was full of smiles that her comfort with Tawna in bed, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. A silent lucidity was all they can feel when in their slumber, knowing for sure that their freedom for personal affection towards each other will never be broken for sure.

That is...

[Honiara, Solomon Islands / Destroyed Mega Estate / Midnight]

(Shadow walking over to the carcass of Eliza and picking it up, alongside the split Uka Uka)

"Grrr. Prospects. Prospects...killed inside Blind Allegiance's Mansion. Whatever the case is, those infernal Bandicoots...and that treacherous professor...are going...to pay...the...price."

[Loud Roar]

And to think the threat was already over. From that person's quote while holding to the carcass of Eliza, I don't think it's going to be over...not by a long shot. The tragedies were awful, the pain and suffering from so many people are going to be felt until healed, the heroes have continued on with their lives...except for one. One question remains: Is there a bigger threat than Eliza? That's an question I cannot answer...but for yourself.

+END+

- - DISCLAIMER - -

The names of the countries all around Oceania were all meant for representing a story of fiction in warfare. Everything you have read that pertains to the destruction, the warfare, and deaths surrounding the plotline is in by means no harm to the real world. Everything is for fictional purposes only.

Crash Bandicoot and all of the proper characters, with the edition to Eliza (created purposed name) (known as Evil Coco), are properties of Vivendi Universal and Naughty Dog. Reference of Moulin Rouge in the Lady Marmalade (movie song) scene in Crash's DVD are properties of 20th Century Fox and originally sung by Labelle. All of these are solely for entertainment purposes only in a form of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
